Atado a ti
by Azulitahp
Summary: Pasan los años, pero el dolor, el orgullo, y el amor sigue intacto... los errores no se olvidan fácilmente. Harry y Ginny se ven obligados a estar esposados para poder entenderse. ¿Lo harán adiándose como ellos lo hacen?
1. Chapter 1

**Atado a tu amor**

Primer capítulo: Esposados.

- Te digo que no es así.

- Claro, como si tus ideas fuesen tan brillantes.

- Son más eficientes que las tuyas, al menos. - Harry soltó una carcajada irónica y ella se enfureció. - Al menos intento que en mis ideas no exista espacio para los errores y no me hago el lindo con media población femenina cuando en realidad debería estar trabajando.

- ¡Tú estás loca! - Exclamó. El resto del cuartel miró a los jóvenes Aurores, blanquearon los ojos y suspiraron, resignados. Estaban tan acostumbrados a esas tontas discusiones que ya ni se molestaban en intervenir. Es más ya ni se molestaban en prestarles atención, salvo cuando las ocurrencias fuesen graciosas. Porque las carcajadas eran monumentales.

- ¡Eres un maldito mediocre!

- Seguramente fue mi mediocridad la que salvó tu culo hace más de 10 años, Weasley...

- El mismo discurso de siempre, tú complejo de héroe sabes bien por dónde metértelo, Potter.

- Gracias a eso ahora somos una bonita comunidad, además de feliz, claro. – Rió irónico.

- Tu felicidad me importa una mierda. – Dijo claramente. Harry le mantuvo la mirada tan fría a la cual tenía acostumbrada a Ginny ver. Él sabía mejor que nadie que a ella le importaba muy poco si él tenía ilusiones o motivos para sonreír.

- Eres una maldita mujer insoportable las 8 horas que te veo aquí, añadiendo las otras escazas que logro aguantarme tu cara en casa de tus padres, lo que te hace una maldita insoportable el 100% del tiempo, ¡Eres peor que nada, maldita oportunista! - Ella no se amedrentó y lo miró desafiante.

- Se me olvidaba que solo eres un caballero con las mujeres que pretendes llevarte a la cama. - Susurró. Algo que sorprendió a los dos, él la miró buscando algún rastro en su mirada, huella tal ves de unos 11 años atrás. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada observando esos castaños ojos.

- Gracias al cielo tú no estás dentro de esas mujeres. - Sonrió Harry, en una mueca burlona. Ella se ruborizó y por un instante bajó su mirada, perturbada.

- No te preocupes Potter, gracias a Merlín tú y yo nos odiamos...

- No te equivoques Weasley, tú no eres importante como para dirigir un sentimiento tan fuerte como el odio, como mucho tú me inspiras asco. - Esta ves el sonrojo fue mucho más evidente, hasta Harry lo notó. En los ojos de Ginny aparecieron lágrimas de rabia.

- ¿Te parece si por una ves en la vida logramos llegar a un acuerdo en el trabajo?

- Solo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo referente al trabajo tú y yo.

- Absolutamente en nada más,... Muy bien. - Exhaló Ginny en un profundo suspiro, volviendo a los planos que había en una mesa larga. - En la última comitiva se llegó a la conclusión que en Kensington, se realizan reuniones un día a la semana. Allí se trafica como mínimo 10 millones de galeones por noche...

- ¿Qué se trafica?

- Instrumentos de plata, elementos de procedencia negra, magia oscura...

- ¿Quién podría traficar...?

- Definitivamente tú eres un maldito idiota... ¡Es obvio que son Mortífagos!

- ¡O tal ves sean tipos necesitados de dinero que harían de todo por conseguir un Knut, como por ejemplo Mundungus Flitcher! - Exclamó Harry alterado, ella bufó y con el soplido se quitó un mechón de la nariz.

- No vuelvas a interrumpir, ¿Quieres?... Cuando lleguemos a Kensington debemos cubrir el lugar para que no se escape ni una sola rata, el punto es descubrir si realmente ha resurgido una "era mortifaguezca"

- Eso es un hecho...

-Te dije que no me interrumpas, Potter. - Dijo malhumorada. Si había algo que Ginevra Weasley no soportara en la vida era que la interrumpieran a mitad de una idea y mucho más si ese "alguien" era Harry Potter, resopló e intentó serenar su respiración. - Bien, si estamos frente a Mortífagos nuevamente debemos estar aún más preparados porque...

- Me parece... - Ginny se exasperó, no podía controlar sus impulsos con él, nunca pudo. Odiaba a sobremanera que la interrumpieran.

- ¡MALDITO CABEZA RAJADA! - Esta ves el resto del cuartel tomó participación en la amena charla de los dos aurores, y estallaron en una carcajada. - ¡ODIO QUE ME INTERRUMPAS TODO EL TIEMPO, TE LO ADVERTÍ, PERO ERES INCAPAZ DE CERRAR TU MALDITA BOCOTA Y NO HACES MÁS QUE DECIR IDIOTECES, PERO TÚ ERES INDEFECTIBLEMENTE UN CASO SIN REMEDIO!

- COMO SI TUS IDEAS FUESEN GRANDES PENSAMIENTOS - Gritó con sarcasmo, el resto del cuartel no hacía más que desternillarse de la risa, gozando la situación. - MIERDA WEASLEY! ERES TAN AMARGADA TODO EL TIEMPO QUE DUDO QUE EXISTA EL HOMBRE QUE SE APIADE DE TI Y TE HICIERA EL FAVOR CON UNA MALDITA FOLLADA PARA HACERTE FELIZ! - Cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Los dedos de Ginny quedaron marcados en la roja y adolorida mejilla de Harry.

- No te permito que me insultes de esa manera. - Le advirtió ella, encolerizada, temblando de los pies hasta la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban acuosos mientras blandía un amenazador dedo índice ante él. Mientras Harry la miraba con un profundo desprecio. Definitivamente había que tener una mente enfermiza para bromear con el hecho de que ese par alguna ves se llevara bien, no se toleraban ni se apreciaban y punto. Una puerta de un opaco y gastado Acacio se abrió. Una figura imponente apareció, serio. Kingsley Shacklebolt, el jefe del cuartel de Aurores miraba, desafiante a Ginny y a Harry, ellos súbitamente dejaron de maldecirse con la mirada y ahora concentraban su atención en su jefe.

- ¡¿Es que no pueden regalarnos un día de paz? - Tronó, evidentemente molesto.

- Lo siento señor. - Murmuraron los dos a la ves.

- Por una maldita ves deben dejar sus sucias diferencias y canalizar la energía en infantiles discusiones a encerrar Mortífagos en Azkaban. Weasley tus alaridos desquiciarían a toda la república Argentina, Merlín.

- Lo siento. - Repitió ella, ruborizada.

- Y tú Potter, deberías entender que es importante el respeto hacia una mujer...

- Esa mujer no merece mi respeto.- Agregó él, arrogante.

- No se gaste Kingsley, Harry Potter no conoce el significado de la palabra Respeto...

- ¿Quién podría respetar a esa mujer siendo tan poca cosa? - Preguntó con simpleza. Ginny lo miró furiosa y él con altivez no dejó de observarla.

- Eres un maldito patético... - Él rió con sorna

- Deberías hacer trabajar tu pequeño cerebro y entender que la única patética que se distingue a metros eres tú.

- Eres un maldito bastardo. - El rostro de Harry se ensombreció después de escuchar ese mortífero susurro cargado de veneno. Ella después de escucharse se sintió una imbécil, una ves más sucumbía a las provocaciones de Harry terminando siempre en pleitos. Pero esta ves los insultos habían llegado muy lejos, pero su orgullo Weasley le impedía pedir las disculpas pertinentes. Solo bufó molesta.

- Es imposible que ustedes logren pasar un día sin discutir y la única solución que se me ocurre es un eficaz correctivo, solo así podrán tolerarse a tiempo completo. - Harry y Ginny dejaron, por unos segundos, de matarse con la mirada, y giraron sus cabezas para observar con preocupación y confusión a su jefe.

- ¿Eficaz correctivo? - Repitió Harry, pero la respuesta no fue verbal, no aún al menos. Ambos se vieron atados de las muñecas por unas esposas Muggles. Los dos aterrados intentaron, torpemente separarse. El cuartel en pleno estalló en carcajadas ante el castigo impuesto por su jefe al par de intolerables de sus compañeros. Harry, furioso miró al resto del cuartel, y todos sin excepción dejaron de reír. Ginny forcejeaba con el brazo de Harry, buscó su varita para romper la conexión...

- Si llega a pronunciar aquel conjuro, le advierto Señorita Weasley, me vería muy apenado despidiendo a uno de mis mejores elementos de este cuartel. El primero que rompa la conexión quedará expulsado de este cuartel, llámese Ginevra Weasley o Harry Potter. No me temblará la mano ni la voz al expulsarlo. Estarán esposados dos semanas...

- ¡Dos semanas! - Exclamó Harry, incrédulo. Ginny estaba petrificada.

- Así es, dos lindas semanas para comportarse a tiempo completo. Francamente ya me agotaron sus absurdas peleas, y creo que hablo por el cuartel completo. - Dicho esto, El resto de los muchachos rompieron en aplausos. - Pareciera que se amaran. - Agregó con aspereza. Ginny comprendió que las dos semanas que se le venían a cuestas eran peor que una película de terror.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es esto legal? - Preguntó, un desesperado Harry.

- Cualquier cosa por mantener la paz en este cuartel. - los aplausos volvieron a escucharse. Harry sentía fastidio por compartir dos espeluznantes semanas con ese ya casi habitual llamado "Demonio pelirrojo". No podría convivir durante dos semanas con esa maldita mujer, nada bueno saldría de ese nefasto "correctivo" - Se pueden marchar ahora para organizar sus "Problemas domésticos" - Rió.

- Genial. - Murmuró Harry.

- Estas, definitivamente no son las vacaciones de las cuales hablamos, Kingsley. - Acusó Ginny, el auror sonrió.

- Ustedes no comprenden los buenas personas que son separadas, porque juntas ¡Merlín se apiade del mundo si alguna ves los viera en plan de matrimonio! - Y rió estruendosamente. Ginny miró de soslayo a Harry y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¿Por qué todo era más complicado después del colegió?

Sin embargo en Harry también apareció aquella tímida e incipiente sonrisa, absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Todos parecían olvidar que alguna ves ellos fueron novios, y además muy felices. Aunque fuese una relación fingida, debía admitir que antes pensó que ella fue su mayor fuente de consuelo y que murió pensando en ella. Aunque Harry Potter se moriría antes de admitir eso en voz alta. Porque francamente de eso se sentía ajeno ya.

- Deben entender, en general que Harry no se da aires de grandeza por haber acabado con Voldemort y que Ginny no es una insoportable. De hecho, es muy agradable y estoy pensando seriamente en presentarle a mi sobrino, Stuart. - Ginny sonrió de compromiso. Harry fulminó con la mirada aquella detestable sonrisa.

- No me mal entienda, Kingsley. Pero no estoy en busca de una cita. - Lo cortó ella, educadamente.

- Bien, el jueguito sensible se acabó, me voy para mi casa.

- Dirás a mi casa.

- Sueña con el momento en que pise tu mugrosa casa...

- Pues, entonces deberás cortarme el brazo porque yo iré a mi casa...

- ¿Qué tal una semana en lo de Weasley y luego en tu casa, Potter? - Propuso, cansado Kingsley. Harry blanqueó los ojos, miró a Ginny, enojado y se limitó a asentir. Lo que Ginny llamó como un verdadero milagro, pero decidió no decir nada.

- Está bien. - Cedió él a regañadientes.

- Muy bien, Adiós. - Los chicos dieron media vuelta para recoger sus pertenencias. Aunque al hacerlo cada uno fue en distintas direcciones, lastimándose las muñecas y volvieron a mirarse, fulminando al otro, primero fueron hasta el cubículo de Ginny y luego hasta el de Harry, francamente ya exasperado y aun no terminaban de pasar diez minutos atado a esa mujer, se encaminaron hasta las chimeneas para acceder hasta la casa de Ginny vía red Flú.

- ¡Hola Homero! - Exclamó Ginny, sonriendo, cuando llegaran hasta su casa, Homero era un labrador de un color café claro brillante hermoso. El perro se abalanzaba feliz de ver a su dueña mientras le lamía el cuello. Harry miraba la escena sin algún atisbo de sentimiento. - ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó ella con dulzura.

- Sí y mucha... - Respondía él.

- Le preguntaba al perro. - Le espetó Ginny acariciando las orejas de Homero. A Harry le dieron ganas de ahorcarla. - Tú plato tendrá una extra porción, muchacho. - Le sonrió a Homero y luego le dirigió una despectiva mirada a Harry. - No pienses que voy a cocinar una maravilla para ti.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo. Y tú no tienes una habilidad para la cocina, no puedes hacer nada bien, de hecho preferiría pasar hambre en ves de morir envenenado por tú comida. - Ginny bufó molesta y se contuvo en responder.

- Me importa muy poco la ponderación que reciba de ti a cada cosa que hago. – Suspiró. - En fin, no dejaré de comer por ti...

- Sí, pero antes de que me envenenaras quisiera morir limpio, quiero darme una ducha. - Dijo él, como si nada. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un maldito arrogante?

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser una maldita insufrible? - Ginny suspiró amargamente. Con él no había remedio. Era un consumado insoportable.

- Sabes una cosa, no tengo intención de discutir en mi casa. Tú y yo no nos soportamos y no lo haremos nunca, ¿Por qué simplemente no nos hablamos y punto?

- Jamás creí que escucharía algo coherente de tus labios. Pero incluso eso es algo idiota, vamos a convivir durante dos largas y putas semanas, Weasley. Y todavía necesito una ducha.

- De acuerdo. - Cedió ella, aunque irritada. Ella lo llevó hasta el baño, de cerámica rojiza y piedra a pesar de lo frio que podía verse era muy cálido. Todo era, obviamente muy femenino y coqueto, así como toda la casa. Las paredes eran la mitad superior de un rojo sangre y la mitad inferior de un empapelado crema y unos bonitos listones dibujados rojizos también. La sala era amplia y desde esta se podía tener acceso a todas las dependencias de la casa. - Desvístete dentro de la bañera y me pasas tu ropa.

- No pretendo que veas mi ropa interior... - Ella blanqueó sus ojos.

- Como si nunca hubiese visto un calzoncillo. - Ironizó. - Por Merlín, Harry, intento ser práctica. - Él la miró. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no le decía Harry, 8 años para ser exacto. Desde el mismo momento en que presentó la solicitud y lograr entrar en el cuartel de Aurores. Harry, desde que salió de Hogwarts trabajaba en el ministerio, en cambio Ginny trabajó 2 años en San Mungo, hasta que descubrió que lo suyo era ser una flamante Auror y que esta profesión la llenaba de pasión - Quítate los zapatos, los calcetines. Te metes en la regadera, terminas de desvestirte, mientras te duchas yo sostengo tu ropa, luego te paso una toalla te secas te vuelves a vestir y fin, ¿Te parece? - Harry asintió dubitativo.

- No me espíes. - Ginny rodó los ojos y por un momento quiso reír al ver la cara de circunstancias de Harry.

- Nada de lo que te viera sería algo nuevo para mí. - Él frunció el ceño, a regañadientes se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Mientras se duchaba, la mano de Ginny que estaba esposada a la suya recurrentemente tocaba su cuerpo desnudo, su cabeza, y le hacía sentir un ronroneo en el estómago... era imposible, después de todo. Del otro lado de la cortina de baño, Ginny no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos, provocado a la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry, y no entendía cuál era el motivo y sencillamente tampoco quería saberlo, o quizás no quería admitirlo. Harry terminó haciendo todo como le indicara Ginny y resultó de maravilla. Un par de horas más tarde estaban cenando Espagueti con una salsa blanca y bebiendo un delicioso vino blanco. Ambos estaban en silencio, el único ruido era el de los cubiertos y él ni la mirada le dirigía y Ginny lo miraba de soslayo, al menos la comida le había gustado, había notado la considerable cantidad de comida que él había servido en su plato. Ginny pensó que le tiraría el plato por la cabeza, pero curiosamente él comía silenciosamente. Entonces ella decidió por decir lo que antes le había revuelto la conciencia.

- Quería disculparme. - Harry por primera ves levantó la mirada y la sacó del plato, la miraba con expresión de sorpresa. Si no hubiese escuchado el débil susurro de Ginny jamás lo hubiese creído. - Hoy dije algo que realmente no quise decir...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo quiero repetir, la cuestión es que no me siento orgullosa de lo que dije y estoy arrepentida y a pesar de que tú y yo no nos soportemos yo sí se respetar a las personas.

- ¿Te remueve mucho la conciencia por decirme bastardo, Weasley? Tienes toda la razón, no tuve padres, soy un huacho...

- No eres eso, tienes muchas personas que te quieren, no estás solo, Harry. - Suspiró ella. Harry la odió aún más por esa dulce respuesta. La fulminó y ella le sostuvo esa cruel y fría mirada.

- No me importa que piensas acerca de mí, Weasley. Pero lamentablemente debemos ponernos de acuerdo y organizarnos en los horarios. ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntó así, sin más. Ginny se ruborizó y retrasó su respuesta bebiendo vino.

- No.

- Bien, yo tampoco, pero si tengo algo con alguien y no quiero dejar de verla...

- Deliras si piensas que traerás a tú amiguita a mí casa. - Espetó ella, sintiendo una llama por dentro que le quemaba las entrañas. Harry reprimió una carcajada.

- No necesito traer a nadie hasta este lugar, perfectamente puedo tener mis citas en el ministerio...

- ¿Es del ministerio, Potter? – Preguntó asqueada, recordando que antes lo llamara por el apellido y no por su nombre. Harry le lanzó una mirada divertida y altiva

- No te interesa.

- ¿A caso queda una mujer del ministerio que no te hayas tirado?

- Las que faltan son porque, honestamente no me producen ni el más mínimo deseo de levantarles la falda, más que nada porque son unos verdaderos machitos, Weasley... ¡Pero si solo eres tú ese machito! - Rió, burlándose. Ginny lo miró con lágrimas de un profundo dolor en los ojos.

- Te aseguro que no soy ese machito a la hora del sexo, Potter, te enterarías que me encanta que me besen en cada centímetro de mi piel… que un solo gemido de mi boca te haría correrte de lo lindo, que disfruto y soy yo la que manda... tú me entiendes, solo un orgasmo que te regale y luego no querrás más mujer que yo... eso te lo aseguro. - Susurró, jugando con la copa de vino, sin apartar la mirada de los labios de Harry, sin dejar de seducir en cada palabra, en cada susurro. Luego sonrió y de un trago se acabó el vino. - Necesito ponerme el pijama, lo que será un fastidio, suelo dormir desnuda... me gusta sentir la suavidad de mis cómodas sábanas de seda verde contra mi cuerpo desnudo, imaginar que estoy con un hombre y que descubra cada espacio de mi cuerpo con su lengua, que me haga estremecer de placer y gemir pidiendo por más caricias sobre mis pechos y que no se detuviera por nada mientras su lengua nos entretiene a ambos... ¿Puedes imaginar? - Sonrió, complacida. Se mordió el labio y quedó con aire soñador, imaginando cada palabra que acabara de decir y que ese hombre fuese uno en particular, se estremeció. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo no podía imaginar todo lo que ella dijera? Bufó, se secó con la manga del suéter el sudor de la frente y la del labio superior. Carraspeó aún perturbado por lo que ella dijera.

- ¿Irás al baño para ponerte el pijama? - Preguntó molesto. Ella asintió. Usaron el mismo método de Harry. Pero esta ves él no pudo contenerse y espió. Disimuladamente pudo ver el perfil del cuerpo de la mujer, la parte superior estaba desnuda y como si fuese una especie de deja vú, el pecho que lograba ver le hacía una insinuante invitación a llenarlo de caricias y creyó volverse loco al vislumbrar esa cúspide erguida… alzó un poco más la vista y vio una sonrisa en los labios de Ginny y sus ojos, gracias a Merlín estaban cerrados. Lo que él no sabía era que ella recordaba el rostro que Harry había puesto cuando ella le hablara abiertamente de sus "preferencias sexuales". Él dejó de observarla cuando Ginny le hubiese entregado toda la ropa y solo faltaba que se pusiera la polerita del pijama. Cuando por fin salió él quedó deslumbrado observando la perfecta figura de la pelirroja, y su mirada se quedara pegada en los pechos, que bastante le hacía pensar e imaginar en cómo sería si...

- ¿Qué tengo? - Preguntó. Harry la miraba, estupefacto. Ginny era de esas mujeres que difícilmente lograba pasar inadvertida para otro hombre. No porque fuese de una perturbadora belleza, no porque su cuerpo fuese exagerado, y aunque fuese hermosa y su cuerpo fuese el más bonito que Harry viera, lamentablemente para él, ella se hacía desear porque era tremendamente inteligente y esa inteligencia la hacía ver irreparablemente sensual, casi sexual. Y eso gústele o no a Harry Potter siempre lograba desarmarlo.

- Nada. - Musitó, aún mirando sus pechos y para desgracia propia ella se dio cuenta y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Él la miró a los ojos y sintió un calor impresionante expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Ese calor era agradable, siempre era todo más agradable cuando podía mirar esos ojos castaños.

- Muy bien. - Respondió con la voz ronca.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Te quedaste como un idiota mirándome...

- Que mi cara de idiota y yo no te perturben.

- ¡Es que parece que aquí el perturbado eres tú!

- Deja de fastidiar ¿Quieres? - Ginny parecía echar humo por la nariz, salió de la regadera le quitó la ropa bruscamente y comenzó a caminar mientras él la seguía un poco más rezagado, observaba el bonito trasero de Ginny, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras se encaminaban hasta la habitación él no dejaba de observar esa parte que, si bien había vislumbrado entre las ropas de Ginny en el trabajo ahora era mucho más evidente, y lamentablemente para él, no menos tocable, apetecible para sus manos, repentinamente Ginny se detuvo y Harry que venía concentrado observando el trasero de la pelirroja chocó con la espalda de ella, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que los quemó por dentro, ella enseguida se separó y lo miró.

- ¿De qué lado prefieres dormir? – Él frunció el ceño, Harry sabía que Ginny intentaba llevar bien las cosas entres los dos, pero él no quería tener trato con ella, y francamente fastidiarla era su mejor rutina.

- ¿De qué lado duermes tú? – Preguntó con aspereza.

- Izquierdo.

- Ah, pues, yo también. – Ella arrugó la frente ante esa respuesta tan infantil

- Bien, duerme tú de ese lado. – "Gracias a Dios la cama es grande" Pensó Ginny. "Mierda, Weasley, discúteme, dime que tú quieres dormir de ese lado…" Pensó él. Ambos se acostaron mirando el techo, queriendo estar en cualquier sitio pero solos, sin la compañía del otro. Harry intentaba buscar motivos para fastidiar a Ginny y tenía de sobras, pero ese aroma dulzón que desplegaban las sábanas verdes y el mismo cuerpo de la mujer llanamente lo atontaban, impidiendo el poder trazar una idea y esta llevarla a puerto… Juraba que ese aroma le haría soñar el mejor de los sueños, cerró los ojos, frustrado, por esos idiotas pensamientos. – Harry. – Escuchó susurrar a Ginny, pero no quiso responder. – Harry… - Esta ves el susurro fue algo más fuerte, pero si quería fastidiar a esa mujer, bendita la oportunidad que no rechazaría. - ¡!HARRY! – Bramó Ginny depositando la palma en el pecho de Harry, zarandeándolo.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó, furioso, matándola con esa mirada cargada de desprecio hacia ella. – Mierda Weasley, ¿martirizas mis días y lo harás también en las jodidas noches? Ya tengo bastante con tenerte a mi lado soportando tu puta presencia…

- ¡Perdón! – Exclamó. – Olvidé algo. – Dijo sencillamente, mientras apoyaba un codo en la cama y la tela del pijama hacía más pronunciado el escote. Harry resopló y cerró los ojos, para evitarse esa escena.

- ¿Se te olvidó darme el beso de las buenas noches? – Ironizó. – Debiste decirme antes para poder lavarme los dientes después…

- Idiota. – Replicó ofendida. – Olvidé mi vaso de leche, no puedo dormir si no tomo leche en las noches, me relaja…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de vaca? – Ella sonrió, aprovechando que él aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- De un tierno corderito… - Él abrió los ojos, fulminándola.

- Tú humor es digno de un festival para la comedia, Weasley.

- Necesito mi vaso de leche…

- Pues ve por tu…

- no puedo ir sin ti. – Harry esbozó una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

- Por fin entiendes que…

- No empieces Potter, tú tampoco puedes estar durante dos semanas sin mí, o te lamentas o te subes al carro de los pacifistas en el que voy yo y dejas de joderme la existencia por una ves en tu miserable vida. – Le espetó Ginny, llena de reproche. Harry se levantó molesto y si no es por los reflejos de cazadora o simplemente de buena Auror el porrazo era de antología. Maldiciendo a todos los magos, siguió a Harry hasta la cocina. Una ves allí Ginny buscó la jarra rebosante de blanca leche y vertió en un vaso. Bebió hasta el fondo. Un hilo de leche comenzó a caer por el mentón, siguiendo una curva directa y lenta por el cuello, Harry miraba expectante esa maldita gota que caía también por ese maldito cuello, cabe decir de aquella maldita mujer también. La gota seguía su rumbo imperceptible por ella, Harry concentrado en aquella inocente gota de leche, que bajaba sigilosa por el pecho, hasta perderse en los pechos de esa mujer, haciéndolos absolutamente dulces. Una tirantes sintió en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, y disimuladamente bajó la vista. Con la mano libre se tapó la evidente excitación. Maldijo en ruso. Miró a Ginny.

- ¿Terminaste con tu jodido vaso de leche? – Preguntó Alterado. Ginny asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca nadie comprendería la satisfacción de beber un tibio vaso de leche en la noche antes de irse a dormir. Era magistralmente único.

- Sí – Dijo suavemente. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Qué si me siento bien? Eres tan estúpida para despertarme en la mitad de la noche por un puto vaso de leche, Weasley. Eres…

- Párala ahí, Potter. Deja de una ves tú maldito resentimiento fuera de mi casa…

- No es que sea un lujo estar aquí, te recuerdo que si no fuera por nuestro querido jefe, ni la sombra me ves en esta… ¿Casa llamaste? – Rió.

- Casa, aunque se te caiga el sub suelo, si, casa. Me harta tu completa manía de polemizar todo lo que se te cruce por delante, cada palabra, cada intervención que hago…

- Me interesa una mierda cada intervención que tú hagas, Weasley, me importa una soberana pelotudez las veces que hablas, piensas o actúas, te creí más inteligente, siempre fue así, siempre. – Sonrió, arrogante. Ginny enmudeció, ella lo sabía perfectamente y no era necesario que él le hiciera notar aquello.

- Yo solo quiero ir a dormir… - Suspiró. Pero ese suspiro que parecía querer entablar la bandera blanca de la paz, para Harry fue todo lo contrario. Se enfureció de tal forma que unos cuantos vasos, platos y otros vidrios resonaron resquebrajados en la cocina. Ginny solo pudo dar un brinco de susto y luego devolverle la mirada asesina a su huésped.

- ¡DORMIR! Y UNA MIERDA, WEASLEY, ME DESPIERTAS POR UN JODIDO VASO DE LECHE EN MITAD DE LA NOCHE, ERES UN A MALDITA E INDEMONIADA MUJER QUE LE ENCANTA…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- ERES TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE BULGAR… - Cachetada en la majilla derecha de Harry propinada por Ginny. Él la miró con odio.

- No vuelvas a ponerme un mugroso dedo nunca más en tu miserable vida, Weasley. – Dijo en un susurro cargado de odio, orgullo y Ginny también vislumbró en cierto punto un profundo pozo de demencia albergada ahí. Pero Harry estaba muy lejos de comprender que ella se amilanaría con esa actitud.

- O si no ¿Qué? Debo entender que me golpearás como cualquier vulgar mortífago, en busca de la revancha de la vil venganza, madura de una ves Potter, entiende de una ves que de ti lo último que quiero es la venganza… - "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dime que pasó?" Pensó él, frustrado y furioso con él y con ella.

- Entiende que no eres hembra ni siquiera para tomar venganza… no eres nada. – Concluyó. Caminando hasta la habitación haciendo que Ginny lo siguiera como una idiota tras él. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, sin dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada. Uno mirando el techo y la otra perdida en el armario, deshecha por esas dos largas semanas que se venían por delante. Respiró profundamente y acercó un peluche, un oso de felpa café oscuro con un lazo brillante alrededor del cuello. Lo abrazó para dormir y se giró hacia el lado de Harry para permitirle a él la mayor comodidad en cuanto a moverse se refería. Harry aún sentía ese dolor, ese mismo dolor que no lo dejara tranquilo en 11 años. Y esa maldita habitación no hacía más que infundirle recuerdos de lo que tuvo, sonrió, de lo que creyó tener. Miró a Ginny, quien ya estaba profundamente dormida, y tuvo deseos de romper algo para que ella despertara. Maldita mujer que aborrecía. Ella fruncía su nariz continuamente por un mechón pelirrojo que le molestaba. Harry adoptó la misma posición que Ginny utilizara unos minutos antes para joderle la existencia por un mugroso vaso de leche, y apoyó su codo en el colchón, observándola, suavemente quitó el mechón de pelo y ella sonrió, y acercó más su peluche a su cuerpo. La mano esposada de Ginny, pareció unos segundos querer acariciar la mano de Harry y él movió su mano bruscamente despertando a Ginny sobresaltada. – Perdón, no te recordé, Weasley. – Bostezó. Se acomodó dispuesto a dormir por fin. Ginny frunció el ceño, y fiel a su hermano Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió durmiendo. Harry la miró exasperado. Nunca iba a poder con esa mujer, ni con esos arrebatos en querer ser algo más amable… a quien mierda engañaba, con ella las amabilidades no existían. Luego de unas horas por fin, pudo conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: De mal en peor… y algo mejor. **

Tenía esa habituada sensación ya en él de haber cerrado recién los ojos. Cuando escuchó el sonido de un teléfono móvil tanteó la mesita de noche en busca de su celular, pero no lo encontró pero si se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de una mujer y con eso la culminación del sonido del teléfono. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en otra habitación, otra cama, y compartiendo la misma con…

― Oh no… ¿porque no todo fue una pesadilla? – Susurró al techo.

― ¿Bueno?... – Decía la voz de Ginny. – Hola… bien… Me temo que hoy no podrá ser, tengo mucho trabajo en el ministerio, cielo. – Harry se tensó. ― ¿verdad?... Pues estoy muy orgullosa de tus logros, todo te irá bien. – Sonrió ella. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba acostumbrada a esa llamada todas las mañanas, y también a que fuese solo unos escasos segundos pero ella siempre prefirió que fuese así. - Yo también… no… en una semana entonces… Adiós. – Ella en cuanto cortara la comunicación abrió los ojos y entendió que su llamado matinal no había sido privado. Unos ojos verdes la fulminaban con la mirada. Ella palideció al ver a Harry. – Buenos Días. – Saludó nerviosa ante esa insistente mirada.

― Hola – Saludó parco.

― Siento mucho si te he despertado.

― Ya se convirtió en tú hábito favorito, Weasley. – Ella dejó de lado el oso de felpa y se sentó en la cama cansada. Pero no de ese cansancio físico, sino de esa absurda postura de ella y de Harry. Se quedó perdida recordando otros tiempos que fueran más felices.

― ¿Te vas a quedar toda la mañana perdida en el horizonte, Weasley? Pues yo no acostumbro a llegar tarde al ministerio y si esa puta llamada me despierta de una ves quiero comenzar mi día.

― Preferiría mil veces perderme en el horizonte que ver tu ruin rostro…

― ¡Vaya! ¿Rompiendo la tregua?

― ¿De qué tregua hablas? Para ti la palabra paz no existe.

― Contigo todo es imposible.

― ¡Tú no haces nada fácil!

― ¿De qué hablas? Anoche dormía y me despiertas por un mugroso vaso de leche, luego la señorita se duerme y descansa plácidamente toda la noche y cuando no pasan cinco miserables minutos me despierta un maldito teléfono y ¿soy yo quien complica todo, Weasley? vete a la mierda.

― ¡Pues no! Basta ya, te pasas toda la vida culpando a los demás por tus errores, por unas trancas mentales. Pues conmigo no, Potter, abstente de todo tipo de comentario acerca de mi vida, no la conoces para opinar al respecto. Por lo tanto búscate a otro para tus desahogos…

― No sea egocéntrica, Weasley. – Rió. – Serías la última con quién me desahogaría, por favor, la pantomima de anoche no es más que un jueguito de tu mente… dime, ¿Quién te haría el favor con una probada? Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No? Te lo dije, no eres hembra que caliente a un hombre… no lo eres, ya no te sigas humillando infeliz. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que tú eres una vergüenza para el sexo femenino… eres peor que la pobre Umbridge, hazte un favor y no presumas de ser mujer, de ser hembra, porque francamente no lo eres, de hecho tienes el pelo largo, tetas… - Rió cruelmente. – pocas, pero tienes y esa es la única distinción de hombre y mujer. Absolutamente nada más. – Concluyó él, fastidiado. Queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de aquella situación. Como detestaba a esa maldita mujer, si, maldita, mil veces maldita. Pensaba él. A Ginny le temblaron las manos por estampárselas en la cara con el puño cerrado. En sus ojos brillaron lágrimas de rabia e impotencia por no tener el valor de responder lo que quería decir en ese momento. Más que nada por ese horrible nudo que se posesionaba de su garganta causándole una tremenda desazón. Pero perfectamente podía volver a levantarse Lord Voldemort de su tumba y ni siquiera con eso ella derramaría el llanto en frente de Harry Potter, no señor. Eso jamás se diría de Ginevra Weasley. Bajó la vista para contemplar su mano al lado de la de Harry, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas a su querido jefe por remover tanto pasado. Volvió a alzar la mirada hasta aquella verde brillante.

― No volverá a ocurrir ni lo de anoche, ni lo de hoy en la mañana, puedes estar seguro, Potter. – Aseguró ella en un tono frío. Él sabía que ella intentaba llevar la situación hacia un buen puerto, pero él no quería mediar situación alguna con ella. Había convertido sus palabras en el mejor camuflaje de autodefensa, había sido un maldito maricón con ella desde que esa mujer decidiera trabajar en el cuartel, y jamás se arrepentiría de una mínima palabra hacia ella. No hacia ella. No estaba en la naturaleza de Harry Potter el arrepentimiento, el olvido, y la condescendencia.

/

Era demasiado el castigo para ella. Cuando el Atrio en pleno se giraba para observarlos y soltaban unas risitas cargadas de burla al ver la penosa escena que regalaba la señorita Weasley "Intentando" caminar o igualar las zancadas del señor Potter. Cuando llegaron al cuartel las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, ni mucho menos la docena de hechizos mocomurciélago que salieron de la varita de Ginny adornando las caras de sus compañeros, ya cabreada de seguir por todo el ministerio a Harry. Su humor de perros empeoró. Se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la marcha pulcra de Harry se detuviera, y él casi cayera al perder el equilibrio, se giró y la miró desconcertado, mientras que a ella le faltara poco por echar humo por la nariz.

― ¿Qué haces Weasley?

― ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué mierda te crees? ¡Maldito enfermo! ¿Qué te siga por medio ministerio?

― Lamento que seas tan inepta y no coordinar las ordenes de tu pequeño cerebro para mover tu cuerpo, bruta. – Repuso él, fulminándola.

― ¿Qué te crees? Eres un simple hombre patético que le encanta ufanarse de victorias pasadas. Y ahora ¿Qué mierda eres? ¿Qué tienes?, sigues siendo un maldito miserable solo. No tienes familia, solo un niño que añora ser lo que tú eres ¿Este ejemplo le quieres dar? Que conozca unas cuantas putas con las que te encanta relacionarte cada vez que llegue de Hogwarts… Demonios Potter, Ayer cuando Kingsley mencionó que no te creías superior, intenté creer, pero tú evidentemente echas por tierra todo argumento que alguien exponga a tu favor.

― ¿Crees que por solo un segundo a mí me importará lo que tú pienses acerca de mí, poca cosa? – Preguntó Harry, destilando todo el odio que le tenía a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

― Claro que no, sé que no te importa la opinión que yo tanga acerca de ti, pero lamentablemente tengo que aguantar tus absurdas mañas durante dos semanas. No te tengo miedo, Potter, pero dos personas que se detestan tanto encerrados en una casa me parece, lo mínimo, que es peligroso. Tú me exasperas cada dos segundos, y yo… no me podrías adiar más…

― Hasta que al fin le añades coherencia a la plática.

― Me sorprende que entiendas el significado de la palabra coherencia…

― Eres tan mierda, Weasley, que la basura en la que vives parece haber trepado hasta tu minúsculo cerebro, y lo que es más penoso y fastidioso… - Ginny se enfadó, lo miró a los ojos y toda la ira pareció explotar en ella al igual que unos cuantos espejos y vidrios que había en el cuartel. Algunos aurores parecieron dar unos brincos de la sorpresa. Sin embargo Harry y Ginny ni se inmutaron, dedicados únicamente a maldecirse con la mirada.

― Lo penoso y realmente fastidioso es tener que compartir la cama contigo y no encontrarle la gracia ni siquiera para una puta fantasía sexual… y digo para que me entiendas, ¿No? Tú Potter, no eres macho que satisfaga fantasías eróticas… no vales ni siquiera la miserable y regalada gana de querer desabotonar mi blusa. – Dijo Ginny mordaz. Todo el cuartel en pleno estalló en una sonora carcajada. Incluso el mismo Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry frunció el ceño y vio ese brillo de venganza en los ojos castaños de Ginny, ¿En qué momento sus locas ideas no le advirtieron que esa pequeña mujer no se cobraría su propia venganza tras las palabras que él le dijese en la mañana?

― Tan sarcástica, muchacha. – Sonrió el jefe de Aurores.

― ¿Puede hacer el gran favor de separarme de este fracaso de hombre? – Soltó Ginny aún enfadada.

― Creí que la palabra fracaso recaía en mujeres como tú, ¿no?

― Cállate, ¿Supongo que en el trabajo podemos ser libres,¿ verdad? – Añadió Ginny dirigiéndose a Kingsley.

― ¿De qué sirve el castigo si no se toleran a tiempo completo?

― ¿Dónde está el ser supremo que pueda tolerar a esta bestia? – Graznó Harry fuera de sí. Ginny cerró los ojos perturbada por como él la llamara. Respiró profundamente y miró a su jefe.

― Por favor. – Suplico ella. Cansada y aún quedaban trece días.

― De acuerdo. – Repuso él frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Ginny y se preguntó si justamente aquello que hacía no terminaba por empeorar las cosas, pero ya no se podría retractar. Ginny y Harry alzaron los brazos esposados y con una elegante floritura de su varita las esposas desaparecieron. Harry sonrió con alivio y Ginny solo le lanzó una altiva mirada.

― ¡Cómo amo mi trabajo! – Sonrió Harry caminando hasta su cubículo.

― ¡Cinco minutos antes de marcharse los quiero a los dos en mi oficina! – Les advirtió Kingsley, cuando cada uno se perdían en los papeles que les encomendaran. El transcurso del día para Ginny fue normal, sin comitivas especiales ni papeleos engorrosos. Solo unos cuantos informes por redactar para el ministro de magia, su hermano, Percy Weasley. Cuando estaba firmado los documentos para presentárselos a su jefe escuchó una risueña voz que preguntaba:

― ¿Es verdad? – Ginny alzó la vista y sonrió. Varios de sus compañeros soltaron unos silbidos de aprobación ante Hermione Weasley. Ella les sonrió coqueta.

― El dúo de la perfección de la belleza. – Exclamó Alfred Walker. Ginny le sonrió y el apuesto muchacho sonrojó aunque igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa, absolutamente nadie dentro del cuartel, incluida Ginny, le era un secreto que ese muchacho Alfred Walker estaba flechado por la pelirroja.

― Calma tus locas hormonas, Walker, estoy felizmente casada con el mejor y más apuesto hombre del mundo y tengo una maravillosa hija producto del amor que hay en mi matrimonio. – Explicó Hermione con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios.

― No era mi intención ofenderla, señora Weasley, pero usted ya sabrá que mi locura radica en aquella señorita pelirroja sentada frente a usted, más precisamente Ginevra Weasley. – Suspiró Alfred perdido en Ginny. Ella se ruborizó esta ves y siguió en su trabajo. Alfred sonrió.

― ¡Vaya que encantador! – Sonrió Hermione y se sentó al lado de su cuñada. – Y bien, ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó curiosa, sonriendo.

― ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sumida en su trabajo. Hermione hizo un gesto de desesperación.

― ¡Mírame Weasley! – Resopló impaciente.

― ¡Estoy trabajando, Weasley! – Sonrió. – Si mi jefe te ve aquí, me mata, no es este un sitio para tus visitas de conventilleo, ¿Sabes?

― oh vamos Ginevra Weasley, solo contéstame una pregunta.

― No veo que cante el pajarito. – Dijo firmando los últimos documentos.

― Es comentario en todo el ministerio, ¿Estás saliendo con Harry? –Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Ginny la miró con el rostro confundido, bufó y luego rió.

― Es una pregunta completamente ridícula, algo inusual en ti mi amiga, además sabes que ya tengo novio…

― Uno muy extraño. – Ginny blanqueó los ojos y siguió en su trabajo.

― No lo es.

― En fin, lo de Harry es comentario en todo el ministerio, ¿por qué se pasearon por todo el ministerio tomados de las manos si precisamente todos saben que ustedes se odian?

― Yo no odio a ese hombre, Hermione. – Dijo malhumorada mirando directamente los ojos de su cuñada y amiga. Hermione arqueó las cejas. – No íbamos tomados de las manos, por favor, y si nos paseamos por el ministerio para poder llegar hasta este sitio que es, casualmente donde trabajo, es por una estúpida regla impuesta por mi jefe para poder "soportarnos"… estaremos esposados durante dos semanas. – Hermione intentó reprimir una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, pero no pudo. Ginny por primera vez dejó su trabajo para matar con la mirada a su amiga. Hermione reía y su risa contagiaba a sus compañeros y estos también reían pero les bastó una mirada amenazante por parte de la pelirroja para abstener aquella risa promovida por la de su cuñada. De lo contrario ellos sabrían que un hechizo mocomurciélago se apoderaría de sus caras y casi al instante dejaron de reír. Lamentablemente para ella, Hermione no le temía a esa peligrosa mirada.

― ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó divertida.

― Macabramente verdad.

― ¿Dónde está Harry ahora?

― A quién le interesa.

― Eres increíble.

― ¡No amiga! Lo que es increíble es que aún me resten trece días atada a ese hombre que no hace más que fastidiar cada dos segundos. – Finalizó Ginny alterada.

― ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

― No odio a Potter, pero no es un tipo de trato fácil y yo no tengo la paciencia para querer entablar una amistad…

― Que ya tenían, que era más que una amistad y que además…

― ¡Hermione! – Exclamó una amistosa voz a sus espaldas. Ginny y Hermione se giraron y vieron a un risueño Harry abrazando por la espalda a una mujer muy guapa. De cabellos negros, piel trigueña, unos perfectos y maravillosos ojos azules. Ambos hacían una envidiable y bonita pareja. Harry se separó suavemente de la delgada mujer y Hermione se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. - ¿Cómo estás? – Sonrió él

― ¡Muy bien!

― ¿Cómo está tu hombre?

― Excelente, salió temprano de su compañía y en este momento deben venir por mí él y Rose. – Sonrió, ambos se miraron mientras deshacían el abrazo.

― Cómo va todo en el departamento del uso indebido de la magia, ¿Muchas redadas?

― Suficientes. – Sonrieron. Hermione miró a la chica y Harry esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

― Ella es mi novia, Alex Hurges, trabaja en el departamento de deporte mágico. Es maravillosa, muy buena cocinera, le encanta el Quidditch… ya ves, la chica perfecta. – Sonrió.

― ¡Vaya! Qué presentación, cariño – Sonrió ella. Estrechando la mano que una sonriente Hermione le tendía. Ginny no dejaba de mirar la escena… la mujer… si, era muy bonita, y ya se acostumbraba a ver desfilar a las novias de Harry. Él estaba sumido en la presentación de su novia y en ella misma, parecía feliz, parecía relucir… Suspiró, viendo esa sonrisa característica de Harry y volvió a su trabajo, nada más la distraía tanto como el trabajo.

― Un gusto, Alex.

― Es todo un placer poder conocerte Hermione, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti, de Ron y de Rose, le hermosa niña que tienen. – Sonrió gentilmente Alex.

― ¡Vaya! Considérate afortunada Alex, Harry es muy reservado en cuanto a su familia, ¡Te felicito hermano! – Sonrió Hermione, Alex miró a su novio sonriendo le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Harry también sonrió y miró de soslayo a Ginny, ella escribía en unos papeles y precisamente ahora que él la miraba parecía estar en otro sitio mientras sus labios intentaban apartar un mechón de su nariz haciendo unos gestos que a Harry parecieron divertirle, sonriendo quiso ir y quitar ese molesto mechón de su nariz y sus labios igual que la noche anterior.

― ¿Cuándo llevarás a Alex a conocer nuestra humilde morada? – Inquirió Hermione sonriendo. Harry se volvió a ella.

― En cuanto pueda…

― Puede ser hoy, claro si no te molesta, Hermione… - Comenzaba una entusiasta Alex.

― Hoy no puede ser, Alex… tengo una comitiva planeada para esta noche… mucho trabajo. – Ginny evidentemente estaba escuchando, se giró para mirar a la joven novia de Harry y le sonrió. _"Te están mintiendo de lo lindo, idiota, el único trabajo que tiene esta noche es dormir conmigo"_ Pensó ella. Harry la miró y notó esa peligrosa mirada, frunció el ceño, si esa mujer hablaba… A Hermione le parecía divertido imaginar esa cena, ella, Ron, Alex y Harry, pero esposado al cuerpo de Ginny, sí, sería divertido ver como el humor de su amiga estropeaba los planes de Harry con esa novia, verla lanzar sus característicos comentarios ácidos en medio de un romántico beso de Harry y Alex… ahhh…. Como se reiría. Y no porque quisiera fastidiar a Harry, sino porque simplemente sería divertido, y si imaginaba a Harry atado a Ginny en medio de una cita de la pelirroja con su novio, pagaría por ver eso. La escena sería recordada por todos los siglos.

― Me imagino que ese trabajo te perseguirá durante dos semanas. – Le sonrió Hermione, Harry frunció el ceño. Ella ya lo sabía y se limitó a asentir. Ginny por fin terminaba su largo trabajo, salió del cubículo y se encaminó hasta las tres personas bastante seria.

― Lamento tener que interrumpir tan amena charla, Potter, pero tú y yo debemos presentarnos en la oficina de nuestro jefe para "Tan ardua jornada nocturna" que se nos presentará durante dos semanas. ¿Se te olvidan que las… - "Putas" pensó, mirando de pies a cabeza a Alex. –…Novias no se admiten en este cuartel?

― Pero que atrevida es esta mujer… - Comenzó Alex, Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

― Sí, atrevida, y todo lo que se te ocurra pero aquí estás en mi territorio y no voy a permitir un solo insulto ni siquiera de la novia del poderoso Harry Potter. – Repuso ella, reluciendo ese respeto indiscutible que representaban todos los aurores de Inglaterra, Alex se calló la boca y no habló más, Harry la miró con el rostro neutro, y Hermione con una sonrisa que no pudo contener. – Nos veremos pronto, amiga. – Añadió sonriendo, cambiando olímpicamente el tono de voz. – Aunque prefiero que nos veamos en mi casa, ¿bueno? Saludos a mi hermano y a mí ahijada… te espero en la oficina. – Concluyó con la voz más fría que alguna ves le escuchara Harry a esa mujer, no, no tenía un maldito libro para comprender el genio de ese demonio. Un par de minutos más tarde se reunió con su jefe y con ella.

― Hasta que al fin nos halagas con tu presencia, Potter.

― Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder.

― No estás aquí para formalidades con tus familiares, Potter. – Ginny emitió un sonido que bien podía interpretarse como su completo acuerdo con su jefe, Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

― No volverá a suceder, ya lo dije ya, ¿De acuerdo? – Replicó molesto.

― Una cosa más Potter, utilice los servicios de este cuartel y del ministerio para lo que es debido, no para unos cuantos polvos rápidos. – Sentenció el Auror, Harry blanqueó los ojos y asintió y Ginny le lanzó una feroz mirada repulsiva de la cual Harry ni se inmutó.

― ¿Realmente mi presencia es requerida para tratar temas acerca del lugar adecuado en que mi frustrado colega debe intimar? – Preguntó furiosa. Harry rodó los ojos y la miró enarcando una ceja.

― Muy inteligente, Weasley. Pero su presencia es muy importante como la del señor. Solo aclaraba ciertos puntos. – Una fuerza invisible los unió desde los brazos a Ginny y a Harry y por arte de magia literalmente volvían a estar esposados. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, ya sin ánimos de discutir, incluso el propio Harry. Kingsley sonrió.

― Se pueden marchar y descansar felizmente. – Ambos jóvenes le lanzaron una asesina mirada de la cual el jefe no se amedrentó. Salieron de la oficina y escucharon resignados las burlas de sus compañeros y también los murmullos del resto de los funcionarios del ministerio. Gracias a Merlín esos comentarios no llegaban a oídos de Alex, lo que era un completo milagro. Y Harry lo prefería así no quería discusiones que más temprano que tarde no harían más que aburrirlo y ahogar la relación. Jamás se enamoraba, eso estaba dentro de sus reglas. Una ves lo hizo y no salió bien parado de aquella situación… por lo tanto él no amaba, solo actuaba en función a sus necesidades.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ginny todo transcurrió anormalmente en paz. Repitieron la rutina del día anterior y les fue de maravilla, ni uno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, Harry tenía más cercanía con el perro que con la misma mujer igual que ella. Pero a ambos parecía agradarle aquel silencio impuesto por los dos. Él se limitaba a mirar cada movimiento de la pelirroja mientras preparara la cena o cuando acariciaba a Homero, al cual quería como un verdadero hijo. Le había hecho gracia verla en esa faceta tan maternal. Y Ginny simplemente se alegraba de no discutir, aunque si él se animaba con una sola mala palabra ella no se quedaría atrás. Le enfermaba tenerlo en su casa era feliz sola en aquella casa con Homero, quien en ese momento jugaba con Harry mientras ella intentaba cortar algunas verduras, en ese instante el tratado de paz que había entre los dos estuvo a punto de irse al demonio cuando ella hubiese querido gritarle que no moviera el brazo para poder cortar las verduras pero al ver ese juego entre Homero y Harry la dejó ahí, parada sin ánimo a una discusión. Se esforzó por volver a cortar las verduras sin interrumpir el juego de Harry con Homero.

Ahora los dos descansaban en la cama de Ginny buscando ese no sé qué en el techo que tan entretenidos los tenía.

― Es bonita… - Dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz, carraspeó. Harry la observó saliendo de esa fugaz concentración.

― ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó suavemente. El contraluz que proyectaba el reflejo de la luna en el cuerpo de Ginny era desesperante era nocivo para sus sentidos. Y sentir eso lo enloqueció más. Volvió a concentrar su mirada en el techo igual que ella.

― Tu novia. Es bonita. – Sonrió, pero sintió un peso abrumador en su pecho, ella no sabía aparentar era tal cual sentía ser. Pero en ese instante no sabía porque había sonreído si no lo sentía realmente.

― Es preciosa Weasley, es mi mujer y mis mujeres siempre serán hermosas. – Dijo en un tono demasiado arrogante. Ginny quiso gritarle en la cara lo arrogante y detestable que era por tener razón… jamás le plantearía abiertamente que él podía decir algo certero. Pero todas las mujeres que frecuentara Harry y ella las conociera eran hermosas, sin excepción. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse tantas cosas acerca del pasado. ¿A caso ella no fue suficiente mujer para él? … _"¿Qué rayos te preguntaste, Ginevra Molly Weasley? ¿Tú mujer para él? ¿En qué pensabas? No, es que definitivamente no pensabas"_ Ginny acercó su oso de felpa hasta su pecho. – ¿Me quieres explicar por qué le hablaste así a mi novia esta tarde? – Preguntó de pronto Harry. El tono de voz que empleó no fue altanero, solo fue un suave susurro serio.

― Porque es la verdad. No se nos permiten visitas en el cuartel y tú… - Recordó la forma tan cariñosa en que él abrazara a esa mujer.

― ¿Yo qué? – Ginny bufó molesta.

― Tú deberías saber cuáles son las reglas del lugar en el cual trabajas. – Él suspiró. Siguió observando el techo con el ceño fruncido y con un enredo monumental en la cabeza. Luego de unos largos minutos ambos seguían desvelados, no conciliaban el sueño envueltos en esas olas de recuerdos siempre, en las cuales eran más felices - ¿qué nos pasó? ¿En qué momento cambiamos tanto? – Susurró Ginny. El corazón de Harry latió más fuerte y sin importar las sensaciones que lo cautivaban al observar a Ginny se arriesgó, pese a esa alarma que se prendía en su cabeza.

― ¿Qué intentas decir?

― ¿Cómo?... _– "Mierda, ¿Qué hiciste, Ginny? Porque tu manía de hablar las cosas cuando en verdad solo debes pensarlas"_ - ¿Qué dije?

― ¿Cómo que qué dijiste? ¡Estabas hablando!

― ¡Pues suelo pensar en voz alta!

― ¿Te referías a ti y a mí? ¿quieres saber por qué cambiamos tanto?... – La miró a los ojos con un dolor innegable en sus propios ojos verdes, deseando con el alma el jamás haber tenido que coincidir en la vida con esa desgracia que representaba Ginny Weasley en sus días. - Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, cambiamos tanto porque realmente comprendimos que no nos toleramos, que somos tan opuestos como el día y la noche todo lo que a ti te gusta, yo lo aborrezco… para mí no eres más que un jodido cuerpo gastando aire y tú me odias…

― Yo no te odio Harry, es solo que a veces me cuesta entender algunas cosas y tú me exasperas pero no es odio lo que siento por ti… espero poder entender alguna ves porque para ti soy solo un cuerpo gastando aire. – Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Lentamente volvió a acomodarse abrazó el oso de felpa y lentamente cerró sus ojos. Como si esa última frase fuese un tranquilizante para ella en cuestión de segundos se durmió profundamente. Mientras Harry se desvelaba observándola dormir, se juró así mismo que ella jamás sabría la verdadera razón por la cual él la odiaba tanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La triste verdad. **

― No podría aceptar un detalle así, Alfred. – Decía Ginny abochornada por semejante regalo.

― Anda, no es nada acéptalo por favor – Le pedía él con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

― Es que…

― Por favor – Rogó. Ella sonrió y finalmente aceptó la cajita dorada que contenía unos bonitos pendientes con diamantes de unos dos o tres centímetros incrustados en un metal de plata. Seguramente esos aros le costaron un ojo de la cara.

― Es una joya invaluable, Alfred…

― Como tú Ginevra. – Ella volvió a sonreír y suspiró. Solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba así. Siempre se motivaba pensando en su novio pero jamás conseguía la sensación que le hizo sentir otro hombre, otro hombre que siempre estaría destinado para otras mujeres y ella como siempre cargaba el nefasto estigma de la espera, de la larga espera. Solo que ya se había cansado ya no tenía energías para seguir esperando. Ya no quería seguir esperando porque era doloroso, era tener ilusiones, era sentir el amargo sabor de la frustración, de los sueños incumplidos, y jugar el papel de la fiel sin tener que serle fiel a nadie en realidad la había cansado. Y justamente cuando comprendió esto último decidió ampliar sus horizontes y buscar a una persona que la quisiera. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, simplemente se conformaba con tener a alguien a su lado y simular ser feliz en esa relación aunque la felicidad ella solo la conociera cuando tuviese quince años y ya de esa dicha jamás tuvo el placer de volver a sentir. Sin embargo había otra persona que no se perdía palabra de Ginny y de Alfred.

Harry observaba todo desde su cubículo aunque fingía leer un artículo acerca del reglamento que los funcionarios del ministerio… _"Esos pendientes deben ser caros… Pobre Walker que deberá pagar esos aros hasta el día de su muerte… mierda, por qué es tan…"_ Bajó la vista hasta los papeles al notar que uno de sus compañeros lo observaba ceñudo. Bien. Los funcionarios debían… largó los papeles a su escritorio miró la bolsa de papel café que descansaba sobre la larga mesa y exhaló un profundo suspiro. El contenido de aquella bolsa era unos paquetes para recalentar y hacer palomitas de maíz, una botella de vino tinto, y unas cuantas películas de terror que sabía que a ella le gustarían. Ese día comenzaba el tedioso, insufrible, y odiado fin de semana dos días completos con esa mujer y no sabía qué ocurriría. Él no mostraría displicencia y sabía que ella no se amilanaría frente a una de sus provocaciones y francamente estaba condenadamente perdido… A pesar de que los últimos días pasaran sin riñas importantes ellos jamás se entenderían. Con Cada palabra de Ginny él se burlaba y Harry cada vez que dijera algo ella lo juzgaba. La convivencia no era sana y cada palabra se convertía para los dos en la mejor excusa para fastidiarse. Y Harry siempre se esmeraba en cada batalla doméstica que la pequeña señorita Weasley le desafiara.

Le encantaba fastidiar a esa mujer, le gustaba verla con las mejillas sonrojadas los labios fruncidos y los ojos brillantes de cólera, él era el único responsable de esa furia. Y sí, había que admitir que para bien o para mal eso a él lo seducía de una manera enfermiza. De esa pequeña estrategia se alimentaba en secreto su corazón cada vez que la boca de Ginny pactaba alguna perorata en contra de él. Su mente volvió a la tierra cuando escuchó la carcajada de uno de sus compañeros y comprobó que fue de Alfred Walker y Ginny le sonriera.

― ¡Muchas gracias! – Sonreía ella. Y Alfred la miraba idiotizado y Harry se prometió no hacer una cara así jamás en su vida, jamás se mostraría servil ante una mujer.

― ¿Crees que podamos salir cuando cumplas con el eficaz correctivo? – Sonrió él. El hombre se mostraba ilusionado y no lo ocultaba para nada. Quería a Ginny, sentía la necesidad de conocerla más y que ella le diera la oportunidad de conocerlo. Quería tantas cosas con ella y su amor era tan sincero.

― Yo… - Se sentía culpable. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que tenía un novio… salvo su incondicional amiga y cuñada Hermione sabía que tenía un novio hace casi dos años, un novio que le había propuesto matrimonio cinco veces, un novio que quería hacerle creer que el amor que vivían era verdadero pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era así. Razón por la cual siempre decía no sentirse preparada ante el matrimonio. Porque si hubiese sentido confianza en este novio se hubiese casado con los ojos vendados intentando huir de ese sentimiento que odiaba tanto, porque le hacía doler el alma extrañar el sonido de la voz cuando le hablara de un amor tan puro, Dolía entregar su cuerpo pensando que eran las manos de ese hombre que antes con una sola mirada le hacía sentir tan diferente, amada por ese hombre que tanto tiempo esperó, dolía vivir y morir, dolía respirar y sentir, dolía besar otros labios añorando besar los de su único amor. Su novio jamás pasaría la aprobación Weasley porque ese novio era Draco Malfoy. Dios, si sus padres y hermanos se enteraban que tenía una relación con Draco Malfoy lo mínimo que podía esperar era que no le hablara el resto de su vida. Sobre todo sus hermanos. Nadie sabría jamás eso. Recordó que Alfred había formulado una pregunta lo miró y le sonrió. – No veo nada malo en ello. - Harry alcanzó a oír aquella respuesta. Y todo lo que pensaba de ella se volvió más real que nunca dentro de él, le lanzó una mirada que reflejaba la repugnancia que sentía por ella. Frunció el ceño y decidido se encaminó hasta el cubículo de esa detestable mujer que era para Harry.

― Ya es la hora, Weasley. Un minuto después del acordado con Kingsley es un día más el cual no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar contigo. – Alfred lo miró sintiendo envidia. Porque a diferencia de él compartir con esa mujer un fin de semana era lo más maravilloso que podría ocurrirle. Sin embargo Ginny no le apartó la mirada a Harry enarcó una ceja y bufó molesta. Había tanto rencor, tanto odio, tanto desprecio y sin embargo en esa mirada también había tanto pasado.

Aparecer en la casa de Ginny siempre implicaba la cálida bienvenida de Homero. Y para sorpresa de Ginny a Harry le agradaba esa bienvenida. Es más podía decir con propiedad que Homero y Harry eran amigos, si amigos, el perro no le ladraba, no le gruñía, dejaba que él le rascara las orejas e incluso que le diera la comida en su plato. Cosa que jamás le había permitido a nadie más que a su dueña.

― ¡Homero! – Sonrió Harry y el perro se abalanzó sobre la humanidad del hombre intentando lamerle el cuello. Definitivamente había sido amor a primera vista. Ginny acarició también a Homero unos segundos y comenzó a abrir las boletas de cuentas de los servicios de la casa. Mientras Harry se encargaba de darle la comida a Homero, lo cual era bastante difícil cuando una de sus manos estaba esposada pero durante cinco días ya había adquirido cierta experiencia en los movimientos.

― ¿Te vas a duchar? – Preguntó Ginny aún pendiente de la boleta de la cuenta de la luz.

― Sí, estoy agotado… La misión me dejó exhausto… ese vulgar ladrón corría como si estuviese drogado… ni se le veían las piernas al muy bastardo…

― Sí, corría bastante… - Aceptó ella dejando las boletas sobre la mesa. – Vamos al baño… también me voy a duchar. – Dijo en un bostezo.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Te ducharás… tú también?

― Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? Yo también estoy agotada, corrí tras ese hombre como lo hiciste tú, Potter… pero claro, siempre pasas por alto el trabajo de los demás, para ti solo vale lo que tú arriesgas, lo que tú consigues. – Replicó ella enfurecida.

― ¿Jamás podrás cerrar la boca? Siempre hablando de más… solo te hice una pregunta…

― Una pregunta muy impertinente. – Insistió ella. Harry exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones psicológicamente cansado.

― Gracias a Merlín eres única en tu especie.

― Solo quiero una ducha, comer unas cuantas palomitas de maíz, beber un buen vino y ver unas películas…

― Francamente éste no es mi panorama predilecto… desearía poder estar con mi novia teniendo sexo… estar con una mujer de verdad. – Ginny lo miró a los ojos por una milésima de segundos quiso estamparle un puñetazo en la cara y gritarle lo maldito que era por enrostrarle lo bien que se sentía al engañarla frente a sus propias narices y además de disfrutar por hacer aquello… pero entonces razonó, el que su maldito e ingrato corazón continuara viviendo un sueño alimentándose de esas perfectas tardes que le regalara el pasado no quería decir que Harry le guardara esa inmaculada lealtad. Que idiota y masoquista era la mayor parte del tiempo. La realidad era tan distinta que dolía una mierda cada partícula de su cuerpo.

― La verdad es que me interesa muy poco las veces en que te tiras a una mujer, jamás me importaron las situaciones relacionadas a ti– Susurró. Y Harry sintió como nunca el odio hacia esa mujer en su piel, le dedicó una mirada llena desprecio y ella no se amedrentó, después de todo él ya la tenía bien instruida como para poder enfrentar esas miradas que para bien o para mal la hacía sentir viva. Harry quería ver ese brillo en la mirada de esa mujer pero algo había opacado esa mirada… algo que no conseguía su alivio.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos ella preparó las palomitas en el microondas y Harry con la varita alistaba el DVD para ver las películas y con otro movimiento más las copas y el vino se instalaron en la mesa de centro de la sala. La película de terror avanzaba con normalidad, mucha sangre, saltitos inesperados por parte de Ginny, más sorbos de Vino por parte de Harry y los "disimulados" intentos por parte de Ginny en evitar los saltitos de nervios. Después de la tercera película y de la también tercera copa de vino Ginny veía algo borroso.

― ¡Oh no! Gracias. – Sonrió cuando vio que Harry iba a verter más vino tinto en su copa. – Una más de esas y adiós racionalidad. – Harry la miró. Ella tenía un rubor encantador en sus mejillas un brillo inocente en su mirada y una sonrisa delatadoramente incitante en sus labios… miró la televisión y carraspeó.

― ¿Quieres ir a dormir? – Ofreció el muchacho y para su disgusto el tono salió de una forma demasiado amable. Ella lo miró y amplió su sonrisa.

― No Harry… - Suspiró, y su mirada parecía resplandecer. – Estoy bien… - Continuaron viendo la película y tal vez media hora después Ginny dormía profundamente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Quien estaba paralizado… no respiraba, ni siquiera se movía… estaba perdido. El dulce aroma que emanaba de ese pequeño cuerpo estaba impregnado en la nariz del joven Auror. Se tenía que mover ahora mismo o todo lo que había construido durante once años se iría categóricamente a la mierda. Intentó despertarla reiteradas veces con escasa suavidad y nada sucedía. Estaba furioso.

― ¡Despierta maldita mujer! – Exclamó. Pero aunque gritara con un hechizo amplificador ella no despertaría. ― ¿por qué me impones este castigo? – Preguntó al cielo. Absurdo, así se sentía. Estaba seguro que en ese mismo desdichado momento para él Sirius, Remus y su padre festinaban de lo lindo ese momento, frunció el ceño… era peor que enfrentar a Voldemort, solo así podría definir a Ginevra Weasley en su vida, esa puta era peor que Voldemort. Rodeó el hombro de Ginny con su propio brazo esposado dejando que la mano de ella descansara sobre su delgado hombro. Con un movimiento de varita apagó las luces, el DVD, y el televisor, y solo su varita iluminaba la sala, sólo veía los negros ojos de Homero que parecían brillar como dos cuentas en la escaza luz. – Tú dueña es un fastidio. – Susurró Harry a Homero, el perro solo movió la cola. Harry tomó las piernas de Ginny y la alzó en sus brazos pero al hacerlo la pequeña polera del pijama de satén estuvo por jugarle una mala pasada a su dueña. Uno de sus pechos estaba a escasos centímetros de ser burlados por la protección de tela. Harry quedó en estado parapléjico cuando se enteró de la escurridiza casi escapada del seno. Suspiró extasiado y recordó la primera noche aquella en que no pudiendo contenerse vislumbrara el costado de ese cuerpo desnudo… tragó en seco. Un mínimo movimiento y la delantera de Ginny sería descubierta. Contra todas las advertencias que su mente le repetía lentamente acercó su boca hasta ese bendito y maldito escote de la polera… cerró sus ojos y dejó que otro de sus sentidos actuaran… El aroma de la piel de Ginny era embriagador, era un estimulante para todos sus otros sentidos. La muy perra tenía un aroma que jamás podría olvidar… y al contacto de sus labios contra esa suave piel creyó estar en el inferno y en el cielo a la vez… y la mujer gimió… y estuvo a punto de correrse… con los dientes acomodó la polera de Ginny y su delantera quedó perfectamente asegurada. Caminó hasta la habitación y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la acostó sobre la cama y la arropó con las mantas… y dejó entre los brazos de la pelirroja su tan preciado oso de felpa… y sonrió, ya no podía con su personaje sonrió ampliamente y quiso estar toda la vida así, junto a ella. Intentó controlar la evidente excitación, recordar ese gemido que escapara de su boca no era bueno para su salud mental y contemplarla dormida tampoco lo era. Se sentó en la cama bajo las sábanas para no despertarla… Volvió a sonreír es que esa hermosa mujer no despertaría con nada. Homero entró en la habitación y sin ningún cuidado subió a la cama de un salto y Harry sonrió por tercera vez acariciando al perro. – Sensual, hermosa, inteligente, tierna, una verdadera diosa capaz de excitarme hasta los jodidos huesos con una sola mirada, Homero, Pero sigue siendo una puta mentirosa… una puta por devoción. – Susurró. Homero ladeó la cabeza y emitió un débil aullido. Harry volvió a la tierra miró al perro y sonrió. - ¿Quiere saber si siempre fue así? – Homero ladeó la cabeza y movió la cola, Harry rió. – Siempre ha sido así, compañero… desde que me enamoré de Ginevra Weasley… desde que descubrí que su sonrisa era el mismo sol que me eclipsaba, desde que la besé en frente de tanta gente… desde que morí pensando en ella… desde que me rompió el corazón cuando me engañó… ¿Me guardarás el secreto, verdad? – Homero ladró solemne, saltó de la cama y se acostó a un costado de la misma. – Buen chico… - Susurró Harry. Se acostó completamente en la cama y solo quiso observarla dormir… abrazando su oso de felpa y sus labios entreabiertos solo se le antojó deslizar su lengua por esa boca y besarla hasta cansarse, pero él jamás se cansaría de ella… once miserables años amándola en secreto desde los dieciséis que su razón de vivir era ella, tan hermosa y pacífica, tan arrebatadora y gruñona, tan sencilla y compleja, tan suya y ajena. Once años venerando el puto suelo que pisaba… once años aborreciéndola por ser tan desleal, ella había matado toda manera pura de amarla. Ahora solo podía sentir odio voraz hacia esa puta…

Se sentía tan idiota al recordar todo. Fue tan iluso, tan inocente, tan traicionado… él fue en busca de los Horrocruxes con el único consuelo que la mujer que amaba lo esperaba, muchas veces luchó por ella… otras tantas se quedaba hasta tarde observando en el mapa del merodeador el puntito que rezaba "Ginny Weasley" y el solo verlo lo llenaba de ansias. Hasta que acabara con ese escollo que Voldemort fuese en su vida para poder vivirla a plenitud con la mujer que tanto amaba. Pero no, mientras él buscaba artefactos que albergaban trozos de alma de Lord Voldemort, ella estaba feliz en Hogwarts burlándose de otros tipos, engañándolos igual como él había sido engañado… Ver a su Ginevra en brazos de otro cuando no pasara más de una semana de la muerte de Fred buscando consuelo en otro, buscando caricias en otro… Lo sepultó en vida, lo obligó en crear este personaje carente de emociones, este personaje que odiaba a muerte a Ginevra Weasley. La odiaba con todo su ser, la repudiaba, la maldecía y la amaba desesperadamente. Pero ese amor jamás salía a flote, porque ya no se ilusionaba… La muy condenada le había robado hasta las ilusiones.

Sólo eso podía hacer ahora, odiar y humillar a esa mujer. De la misma forma en que ella lo odiara y lo humillara. Ella había jugado con sus sentimientos, con su honor… ella lo había matado en vida y sin embargo todo moría con esas sonrisas, caía derrotado con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

El castigo impuesto por Kingsley se había vuelto bendito y maldito. Bendito porque tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de Ginny, de memorizar sus gestos aunque realmente no hiciera falta, pero le brindaba la dicha de sentir su piel en las noches, de observarla dormir, de verla jugando con Homero, de sentirla parte de su vida… y maldito porque ella simplemente era una maldita insufrible. A veces no tenía que actuar con ella. Sencillamente Ginny podía ser la mujer más fastidiosa si se lo proponía y lamentablemente para él ella siempre le daba guerra. Otras veces debía admitir que era él quien buscaba los pleitos porque le encantaba verla furiosa, su frente fruncida y sus labios rectos la hacían desesperadamente más sexy.

La mayor parte del tiempo fingía estar con otras mujeres sólo por ver algún atisbo de celos en ella. Ver un mínimo detalle que le indicara que a Ginny le importaba aunque fuese un poco. Pero ella jamás se interesaba en esas escusas, ella no le daba importancia que a Harry Potter lo vincularan con medio ministerio y que fuesen las mujeres más hermosas que se vieran en esta tierra… a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Y a él cuanto le dolían esos desplantes de su adorada Ginevra.

Y esa era la cruda verdad… él había vuelto de la guerra con una mochila cargada de ilusiones, había ideado el mejor futuro que podía construir al lado de Ginny pero para ella Harry Potter no era el elegido, sólo era un imbécil del cual burlarse. No le había costado absolutamente nada estar con otros tipos y dejarlo a él en más cruel olvido, y eso él no lo olvidaba ni lo perdonaba. Ella era la mujer que amaba, pero también era la inmunda perra que le había destrozado las ganas de vivir en paz…. Porque paz era lo último que tenía con ella. Sabía que se moriría amando a Ginny, y también odiándola por haber jugado con él… pero el tenerla tan cerca como ahora, el ver cada noche su cuerpo junto al suyo su endemoniada cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería hacerle el amor al amor de su vida y solo bastaba ese pensamiento para que su ingrato corazón latiera con la fuerza de miles de caballos y su cuerpo se tensara al imaginar las caricias de esa puta sobre su piel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres son multitud **

― ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? ― Decidió preguntar al fin Harry tras las insistentes miradas de Ginny. Ambos estaban terminando de comer sentados en la modesta mesa que había en la cocina de la casa de la pelirroja, como único testigo de esas extrañas miradas a Homero. Es que ese día sábado, ese fin de semana completo en realidad iba a ser tortuoso para los dos, uno queriendo estar lo más lejos del otro, y una queriendo entablar la charla.

― Eh… no, bueno sí. – Él alzó la vista para contemplarla con el ceño fruncido y Ginny se aclaró la garganta.

― Sí o no.

― Quiero saber cómo llegué hasta la cama anoche.

― ¿No lo recuerdas?

― Si lo recordara no estaría haciendo la maldita pregunta – Le espetó indiferente. Harry compuso una mueca socarrona y bebió de su jugo. – De hecho lo único que recuerdo es al tipo de la película sacando órganos de los cuerpos de sus víctimas…

― Weasley, tú definitivamente tienes un don divino para estropear cada momento…

― limítate a responder la pregunta – Siseó.

― Intenté despertarte pero estabas tirada ahí en el sillón y al parecer eres igual a tu hermano Ronald, y me fue imposible lograr despertarte… no tuve más opción que arrastrarte por toda la sala… ¡Ah! Y también tuviste un pasaje directo al baño…

― ¿Me arrastraste por la casa?

― ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te cargara…? – Rió – Claro que no…

― Al menos un hechizo levitador, ¿no? – Harry bufó y siguió comiendo simulando estar solo, sin esa compañía que tanto le molestaba, que tanto lo dañaba y que sin embargo tanto amaba. Ella dejó el plato de lado, las palabras de ese maldito hombre habían acabado totalmente con las ganas de comer… el muy hipócrita hasta el apetito le había quitado. Y debía aceptar ya de una buena vez que Harry Potter la odiaba. Esperó a que él terminara de comer y luego juntos terminaron de fregar los platos, la tarde que se les venía podía ser algo más tolerable gracias a las películas que aún no veían. Esa desconocida tranquilidad que había entre los dos mientras veían los films ella notó reiteradas veces cómo él se removía en su asiento quejándose de un dolor en la espalda… algo le decía que se quedara callada y no preguntara, pero no podía, nunca pudo. Se aventuró en lidiar con el testarudo cabeza rajada. - ¿Te sientes bien?

― De maravilla – Ironizó.

― ¿Te duele la espalda?

― No es tú problema.

― Claro que no, pero te podría ayudar…

― Entonces haz el favor de callarte de una puta vez

― Sé dar buenos masajes…

― Debes tener mucha experiencia masajeando, ¿no?

― Ese dolor te puede traer consecuencias, Potter – Argullo, intentando pasar por alto el comentario de Harry.

― Me importa una soberana pelotudez tu masajito.

― No es bueno que reprimas ese dolor – Le soltó exasperada. Él se giró para fulminarla con la mirada ¿Acaso ella no sabía que se había vuelto un experto reprimiendo el dolor? _"Claro que no lo sabes, pequeña" _Esa llamarada de recuerdos parecía querer surgir en los peores momentos, pero como siempre, debía ser más fuerte en todo lo referente a esa mujer.

― Deja de fastidiar – Dijo en un susurro cargado de odio.

― Sólo intento ayudar…

― ¡Pues yo no pedí tu mugrosa ayuda! – Toda paciencia tenía un límite y la de Ginevra Weasley había llegado excediendo el tope y se había largado al infierno. Había puesto todo de ella para soportar y convivir en paz con ese hombre, pero no podía, él siempre se interponía y terminaba ganando la pulseada. Era consciente que la decisión ya tomada acabaría con su carrera, tomó la varita decidida para romper las estúpidas esposas y con eso poder separarse físicamente de él. – Espera… ¿Qué mierda haces Weasley?

― ¡Contigo nada es fácil!

― Espera…

― ¡Es verdad! ¡He intentado ser amable, sólo quería lograr soportar tú nefasta presencia por dos semanas pero siempre rechazas todo tipo de intento, eres un maldito resentido!

― ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que despierte todas las mañanas con una sonrisa radiante cuando lo primero que veo que es tu insignificante rostro? Lo siento mucho, Weasley, pero jamás he sido hipócrita y a ti no te soporto.

― ¡Pues acabemos con esto de una vez! Tú jamás has sido una persona grata para mí tampoco.

― Ese es el problema, no voy a acabar con mi carrera por una miserable puta que me impone mi jefe. – Antes le hubiese arrancado esa irónica sonrisa de una cachetada dada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahora lo único que se le antojaba era llorar a mares cabreada de que él siempre le ganara en todo, enfurecida de ver esa sonrisa de triunfo, cansada que sus sentimientos se vieran en un juego perdido. Sin dejar de mirarse Ginny se enjugó esa miserable y solitaria lágrima. Con brusquedad se soltó de la mano que él sujetaba con fuerzas lanzó la varita al diablo y se dedicó a observar los últimos minutos de la película, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Harry se acomodó en el sillón con un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho, mirando la televisión sin observarla realmente perdido en ese amor ingrato que sentía por esa mujer. Sonó el móvil de Ginny y él concentro toda su atención en escuchar la conversación pero ella no le dio gusto. Simplemente cortó la llamada, Harry maldijo en ruso.

Era Draco y francamente no estaba de humor para escuchar la voz de su novio, lo único que se le antojaba era poder hundirse en su cama y no salir jamás de allí. Ya había anochecido cuando Harry volvió a mirarla. Suspiró, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la mano libre y ésta en el respaldo del sillón observando la televisión y sus ojos hermosos estaban teñidos de tristeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella? ¿Por qué no podía entender que ella simplemente nunca lo quiso? Pero… ¿por qué había jugado con sus sentimientos y con él? ¿Por qué había salido de sus sensuales labios un te quiero dirigido hacia él? ¿Por qué lo había besado como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y él tan fácilmente caía rendido a sus pies? Y por sobre todo ¿Él por qué la seguía amando después de once años?

― Quiero ir a dormir - Dijo Harry al fin. Ginny alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

― ¿No quieres cenar antes? - Preguntó tímidamente.

― ¿A demás de fastidiosa eres sorda?

― No, claro que no… vamos a la cama, Harry – Él cerró sus ojos, maldiciendo su vida. Sólo bastaba una frase para hacerle olvidar todo y dejarle solo un pensamiento en la mente que le hacía doler cada parte de su cuerpo, porque con esa mortífera frase sólo ansiaba hacerle el amor. Volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos, ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta la habitación_. "Esta situación debe acabar pronto" _Pensaron los dos cuando cruzaron el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Harry se giró Ginny despertó bruscamente con un dolor horrible en la muñeca, levantó el brazo por sobre la cabeza del hombre para acomodar las postura de ambos brazos esposados. Mientras bostezaba y se estiraba perezosamente vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Con sumo cuidado levantó la polera de Harry para poder ver bien la espalada, horrorizada comprobó que la parte baja esta roja y una zona más pequeña morada, el hematoma se veía realmente feo y doloroso. Ahora no le extrañaba que él se quejara tanto del dolor el día de ayer. Perfectamente podría poner una pomada en la zona afectada y en cuestión de segundos no habría moretón ni dolor… pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él, con lo de ayer tenía suficiente. Se rascó la cabeza con expresión confundida y lo miró, él dormía profundamente. Era ahora o nunca. Tras hacer una maniobra casi circense para poder sacar el pote con la pomada que estaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche, por fin pudo hacerse con la crema. Sostuvo el pote entre sus pies y aplicó suavemente la pomada sobre la piel de Harry… él se removió al sentir el frío ungüento sobre su piel pero no alcanzó a despertar, el moretón desapareció en cuestión de segundos y estaba completamente segura que el dolor también, sonrió satisfecha por esa exitosa y peligrosa misión. Amplió su sonrisa. Esperaba que él despertara con un humor adecuado. Pedir que él despertara con una sonrisa en los labios y que bromeara con ella era pedir demasiado porque… no pudo seguir pensando o anhelando nada más, el imprevisto movimiento de Harry la dejó bajo el cuerpo del joven auror. El peso muerto de él y la profunda respiración en su cuello la dejaron inmovilizada y su mente quedó en blanco también. Como si estuviese preparada para ejecutar la Legeremancia. Una mano masculina comenzó a perder la rigidez y aún algo torpe su deslizó bajo la tela del pijama de la pelirroja y quedó estancada estratégicamente bajo los pechos de la mujer, provocando en ella un gemido de impaciencia.

― Harry…

― ¿Hum?

― ¿Te podrías mover?

― No, estoy perfectamente aquí, gracias – Respondió aún medio dormido, moviendo su mano y sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar un pecho…

― Harry… tu mano… por favor. – Dejó escapar en un gemido implorante. Harry despertó completamente y la miró a los ojos.

― ¿Qué haces ahí Weasley?

― Pues estaba… y tú te moviste… y yo no pude… y despertaste… y… - Ella no podía hilar dos frases coherentes y peor aún tartamudeaba, la cercanía de Harry siempre activaba una alarma que la prevenía para estar preparada al enfrentarlo, y sin embargo esta vez esa maldita alarma estaba completamente estropeada. Harry la conocía tanto que disfrutaba verla nerviosa bajo su cuerpo, poder sentir esa piel estremecida, esa mirada enfocada sólo en él, esa boca dirigida hacia él… ese cuerpo entero expectante ante él.

― No entiendo que me quieres decir, Weasley. – Susurró. Ella miró esos labios que acababan de hablar y juró que los volvería a besar… la mano de Harry continuó un camino perezoso y sus dedos recorrieron la extensión de éste, sin ser demasiado atrevido, sólo rozando, conociendo, conquistando esa piel suave, Ginny movió su cabeza como si fuese a besarlo y en vez de eso jadeó cerca de la boca de él, descontrolando todos los sentidos en el hombre, estaba loco por un beso de sus labios y estaba segura que ella también lo quería, lo deseaba y lo anhelaba. Sonrió

― Tu mano… - Murmuró ella

― Está muy bien… - Ambos sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de Ginny fue perezosa, disfrutando ese momento como nunca había disfrutado de alguno en su vida. Sentía que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo Confundus.

― Harry… yo quiero…- Murmuró excitada sin romper el contacto con la mirada del hombre él sonrió triunfante, esa frase magnificaba todo lo que quiso de ella durante esos once años detendría el tiempo solo en ese momento en que podía mirar sus ojos castaños expectantes por su respuesta, volvió a sonreír, esa mujer no sabía que el simple hecho de tenerla estremeciéndose entre sus brazos despertaba todos los sentimientos por ella y olvidaba el dolor de esos once años, solo por tenerla así, respirando el mismo aire. Harry estaba feliz, el reencuentro con esos labios se daría por fin, tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo deseándola, tanto tiempo muriendo por ella… su nariz acarició la suya mientas sus ojos se cerraban, podía sentir el contacto de la mano de Ginny sobre su rostro, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio la brillante mirada de la pelirroja observarlo profundamente y en ese instante se preguntó por qué ella le había hecho tanto daño, por qué tanta mentira, por qué había jugado con sus sentimiento, cuando él había sido honesto, jamás le había ocultado algo y si lo hubiese hecho cuando estaban juntos siempre fue con el propósito de protegerla, siempre fue por ella, como mierda pudo ser tan idiota y caer en su puta trampa. Pero ahora esos reproches no tenían el peso que habían tenido durante esos once años porque la tenía entre sus brazos y completamente excitada por él. Acercó por fin sus labios hacia los de ella y vio con placer como ella cerraba sus ojos completamente entregada a ese beso…

― ¡Ginevra! ¿Dónde estás cielo? – Preguntó una fría voz proveniente de la sala de la casa de Ginny. Harry se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos… ella lo miraba nerviosa, maldijo en ruso, no podía ser cierto.

― ¿Quién es? – Interrogó Harry. Ella lo observó unos instantes a los ojos y en un susurro apenas audible dijo…

― Es Draco Malfoy… mi novio. – Harry la miró detenidamente analizando esa respuesta… la muy perra le había mentido… ¿Por qué cuando se amaba tanto dolía como la mierda? Harry se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama estando lo más lejos posible que las esposas le permitían de Ginny.

― ¿Ginevra? – Volvió a preguntar Draco Malfoy.

― ¡Voy en seguida, Draco! – Exclamó Ginny – Sé que en otras circunstancias no pediría lo que estoy a punto de pedirte – Comenzó ella en un susurro Harry se giró para mirarla a los ojos - Pero necesito que utilices tu capa de invisibilidad…

― ¿Para qué?

― Quiero que la utilices hasta que Draco se valla de esta casa…

― ¿Quieres que esté todo el bendito día oculto bajo esa capa? De paso podríamos turnarnos con tu noviecito para ver quién te hace más feliz en la cama, ¿no?

― No vuelvas a decir una cosa así de mí, hijo de puta – Harry le devolvió la mirada indolente… lo que había estado a punto de suceder había quedado en el olvido, había quedado en esa cama, y en cada rincón de su mente… pero ella ya lo había olvidado. – Sólo quiero que la utilices y yo haré que Draco se largue enseguida – Estaba más que claro que su interlocutor no estaba de acuerdo – Jamás te volveré a pedir algo… y puedes pedirme lo que quieras ― Harry la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

― Lo que yo quiera, ¿dices? ― Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

― Lo que tú quieras – Afirmó. Él la observó unos instantes pensando en los beneficios que ese favor le podría conseguir.

― Hecho. ― Susurró luego de unos segundo.

― Ponte la capa ahora mismo – Harry frunció su boca y se acomodó los anteojos, tomó su varita y convocó la capa de invisibilidad y ésta se la puso encima – Gracias – Murmuró Ginny.

― No te acostumbres. – Ella sonrió evitando ser descubierta por él

― Debes estar muy cerca de mí para que él…

― ¡Ginevra, ¿Dónde estás? – Llamaba la impaciente voz de Malfoy.

― ¡Voy, voy!... yo pondré mis manos en la espalda para que él no note las esposas, pero es primordial que no te separes de mí. – Añadió en un susurro mirando descolocada hacia el lugar en el que estaba Harry.

― De acuerdo. – Él hizo lo que ella demandara, y cuando comenzaron a caminar ella entrelazó sus manos esposadas… Harry contempló sus manos que estaban exactamente igual cuando él la llevara a los terrenos de Hogwarts para pasar momentos a solas con su, en ese entonces, novia, once años atrás, suspiro. Los dos se dirigieron hasta la sala para encontrarse con el novio de la pelirroja.

― ¡Vaya mujer! Cómo te haces esperar. – Sonrió Draco en cuanto la vio aparecer. Harry lo observó ceñudo de pies a cabeza. Ya no tenía enfrente al muchacho miedoso por las amenazas de Voldemort, ahora veía a un tipo alto con expresión seria y esa sonrisa que esbozaba al observar a su novia parecía estar fuera de lugar. Lucía un impecable traje negro contrastando con su platinada cabellera y sus grises ojos.

― No podía ver a mi novio como si recién acabara de despertar… - Sonrió ella. Y Harry apostaba su vida en que esa sonrisa era coqueta y mortífera, y al ver el rostro de Malfoy supo que no perdería la apuesta.

― Y a mí es cuando más hermosa me pareces. – Dijo él en un susurro sugerente acercándose a su novia y estampándole un beso en la boca. Harry cerró sus ojos, podía escuchar en sus recuerdos la risa de una Ginny de quince años, su mirada inquietante y picarona, sus besos húmedos y tiernos, y las mil veces que le dijo un te quiero. Sentía como esos recuerdos invadían su corazón y mataban lenta y dolorosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, como los latidos se suspendían y cada suspiro que había malgastado en ella. Esa situación ya se volvía insostenible y lo que era peor estaba atacando una artillería tremenda a su corazón. Y ahí estaba él, perdido en recuerdos y solo unos pocos centímetros delante de él estaba la mujer que amaría toda su vida besando a otro hombre. Abrió los ojos y vio su mano entrelazando la de Ginny… todo era un ambiente tan tóxico que no lo quería dejar en paz y sin embargo no podía refutar las palabras que Malfoy le acabara de decir a Ginny. A él le parecía hermosa a cada momento del día pero en las mañanas ella era una diosa. Su cabello pelirrojo desordenado sobre los cojines, dónde cada hebra roja parecía invitar a sus manos para perderse en él mientras le hacía el amor lentamente, sus delgados brazos descansaban a cada costado de su cuerpo y su propia mano estuviese al lado de la de ella. Su rostro era adorable cuando ella nadaba en las profundidades del océano del sueño, sus labios parecían dibujar una sonrisa… y él se moría por despertarla con un beso.

― Estás algo ansioso… - Escuchó hablar a Ginny nerviosamente y volvió a levantar la mirada.

― Quiero estar contigo – Harry apretó tanto su mano de la rabia que estaba dañando a Ginny, y ella se lo hizo notar con un movimiento brusco de la mano y él aflojo el agarre.

― Yo…

― Podemos estar todo el día juntos…

― Draco, yo no puedo…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo más que hacer además de estar con el hombre que amas? – Preguntó fríamente.

― Sabes que mi trabajo…

― ¿Debes trabajar un día domingo?

― ¡Pues sí!... Hoy, en dos horas más tengo que estar en el cuartel porque tengo una misión…

― ¿Otra misión? ¿Cuánto dura ésta? – Harry frunció el ceño, no recordaba esa misión… Sonrió cayendo en la cuenta.

― Un mes, nos vamos a Sudamérica… Encontraron indicios de magia oscura en Venezuela y… - Ginny siguió hablando pero Harry observó cómo el rostro de Malfoy se tensaba y si murada adquiría cierto nerviosismo ante el comentario de su novia.

― Entonces no podremos estar juntos, ¿no? – La cortó. Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó.

― ¿Cuándo? Debo recordarte que hace más de tres meses no…

― ¡Draco! – Exclamó ella roja. No quería que Harry se enterara que… eso era algo personal. – Cariño, te prometo…

― ¿Qué vas a prometer esta vez, Ginevra? Tú maldito trabajo siempre interfiere entre nosotros…

― No hables de mi trabajo, sabes que no me gusta el tono que empleas cada vez que mencionas…

― ¡Jamás te das cuenta lo olvidado que me tienes! – Espetó él y Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

― Sabes que mi trabajo es importante…

― ¿Tú trabajo o…?

― ¡Ya basta! ¿Otra vez con ese tema?

― Jamás me ha gustado que trabajes con el hua…

― ¡No sigas!

―- ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? – Preguntó dolido.

― Porque tú no lo conoces, y no permitiré jamás que hables de alguien que no esté para defenderse. – Por unos segundos Harry vio un destello asesino en los grises ojos de Malfoy luego el rubio respiró profundamente y volvió a observarla con ternura.

― No quiero irme estando enojado contigo…

― No yo, pero sabes que no me gusta que opines con respecto a mi trabajo, y eso incluye mi entorno también.

― Está bien… lo discutimos cuando vuelva.

― No hay nada que discutir Draco, en ese aspecto está todo dicho.

― Nos veremos en un mes ¿entonces? – Ella asintió - Te extrañaré – Murmuro, y ella sonrió. – Estás algo extraña. – Continuó él.

― No es eso, sólo estoy concentrada en la misión de hoy, cielo… te prometo que intentaré comunicarme contigo. Yo también te extrañé - Susurró… Y Harry no pudo evitar verla como una vil traidora, su corazón parecía que dejaría de latir en cualquier segundo. La maldecía por haber desterrado esa relación que para él lo había significado todo, estaba siempre tan ocupado en culparla que a veces se olvidaba de vivir.

― Te amo – Dijo entonces Draco y volvió a besar a su novia. Y Harry sentía la sangre hervir quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, sólo pensaba en la forma en que ella le devolvía el beso.

― Me retrasas – Dijo ella con voz cantarina.

― ¡Lo siento! – La besó una vez más – Ahora me voy cariño – Otro beso – Sólo un mes más y te prometo Ginevra Weasley que esta vez sí te casas conmigo – Ginny sonrió. Ella sabía que jamás se casaría con él, era absurdo unir su vida con una persona que no amaba y que no la amaba tampoco. Era tan idiota que centenares de veces había descubierto a su novio engañarla con otras mujeres y sin embargo continuaba con él simplemente por la absurda razón de esperar enamorase aunque hasta ahora no había tenido éxito. Sonrió cuando vio desaparecer a Draco dentro de la chimenea. Ginny suspiró aliviada y Harry le soltó la mano y se quitó la capa y ella volvió a ver esa mirada fría en él.

― Felicidades… al parecer te casa – Dijo mientras sentía como su alma se caía hasta sus pies.

― Yo… gracias, supongo… Estaba pensando, claro si tú así lo quieres, que nos podemos ir ahora hasta tu casa.

― Puede ser, pero no pienses que así me cobraré éste favor… lo que acabo de hacer es un sacrificio que jamás volveré a hacer por ti en la vida, Weasley.

― Lo sé señor Potter – Murmuró Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola Gente! _

_Lamento no poder actualizar antes, pero creo que tanto no tardé! solo un poco más de una semana... _

_Ahora... ven el rating de este fic verdad? pueden ver la M que significa en pocas palabras "niños y mamá por favor no lo leas" ... Diablos! mi mamá se muere si ve que su linda y adorable hija escribe esto le da un patatús de aquellos! _

_Bueno, como decía... Abstenerse gente sensible, por favor. Este cap contiene un poco de todo tema delicado, ya mencionado esto espero disfruten este capítulo! _

_GRACIAS, Ed-Wiz... compadre tus consejos son mejores que los del maestro Yoda!_

_Angeles Potter: TE ADORO! mi héroe de esta página que aún no domino! (la odio, pero no le digan nada a ff,net, bueno?) _

_Meliszotter, Gracias por seguir esta historia y declarte fiel a la misma! eso se gradece enormemente! _

_Nat Potter W... leyeron bien! esta genial escritora comento un capítulo mío! en serio aún no me lo puedo creer! gracias por tus palabras lo que ya es aún más alagador! Dale saludos a Natty! mi tocaya! (Pero que por favor no lea esto!) _

_Y sin más... como el nombre de la canción lo dice escuchen...Trátame Suavemente... !Aguante Gustavo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trátame Suavemente<strong>

El departamento de Harry era bastante amplio y ordenado para un hombre. Tenía unos cuantos muebles con libros y otros con fotografías de Ted Lupin, su flamante ahijado. Otras más con su inseparable amigo Ronald Weasley y la esposa de éste. Rose también era una protagonista frecuente en el mueble donde Harry dejaba las fotografías. La familia Weasley en pleno ocupaba el centro de la mesa dónde lógicamente Ginny no tenía un espacio. Las paredes eran de un color marfil y el amueblado oscuro al igual que las cortinas que vestían las ventanas. En definitiva era un departamento digno de un hombre soltero. El lugar era acogedor pero ya extrañaba su hogar, era un alivio que Homero estuviese allí con ella.

El siguiente lugar del departamento que Ginny conoció fue la habitación. El solo hecho de poner un pies en ese sitio un aroma electrizante y completamente excitante le inundó los sentidos a la mujer. Ella recordaba ese aroma hasta en sueños y estaba segura que la perseguiría hasta la muerte. Siendo fiel al estilo de la sala el cuarto también tenía amueblados oscuros, las paredes eran de un tono oscuro como el acero y las cortinas contrastaban en un pulcro color gris. La colcha de la cama era del mismo tono que los ojos de Harry, un verde profundo y esmeralda. Ginny suspiró, sintiendo miedo de todas las emociones que ese simple cuarto le hacía sentir. De pronto quiso correr y alejarse de él pero eso, evidentemente no sería una decisión valiente. Miro la cama y reparó en un detalle que le aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

― ¿Dormiremos ahí? - Preguntó torpemente.

― Si prefieres lo hacemos en la tina del baño…

― ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente responder lo que te preguntan, Potter?

― Porque tus preguntas usualmente ameritan una respuesta sin sentido…

― ¿Insinúas que mis preguntas son estúpidas?

― No lo insinúo… pero podría asentir generosamente a tus recientes dichos. - Ginny lo miró furiosa.

― Eres…

― Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres?

― ¡Pues no! Siempre buscas motivos para fastidiarme, siempre te divierte verme enfurecida, dime una cosa Potter ¿te infunde alguna especie de autocontrol para evitar cometer alguna imprudencia conmigo? - Ginny había puesto el dedo en la herida. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido y ese acercamiento que no se había concretado por la mañana en la cama de la pelirroja parecía estar flotando en el aire. Él se acercó aún más hasta ella dejándola prisionera entre la pared de la habitación y su propio cuerpo.

― Te aseguro que no me interesa cometer una imprudencia contigo, Weasley. Ya te lo dije un vez tú no eres una mujer que pueda "alterar" mi autocontrol. Y sí, aunque se te revuelva el estómago dormiremos en esa pequeña cama…

El único que parecía disfrutar del departamento era Homero que exploraba todos los sitios desconocidos del lugar. Harry y Ginny no se volvieron a hablar durante toda la tarde, ni siquiera cuando él tomó la decisión de darse una ducha… ella simplemente lo siguió. Ni mucho menos hablaron cuando fue Ginny quien tomó la ducha y estuviera bajo ella unos cuantos minutos más de los necesarios. Ella fiel a su pijama de polerita con finos tirantes y pantaloncitos que apenas cubría su trasero. Esta vez solo hubo una diferencia. El color. Ahora ella usaba un pijama verde oscuro profundo, esmeralda… y ese contraste a él se le hizo tan inhumanamente irresistible que estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la muchacha. Y para huir de esa tentación se limitó a arrastrarla hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

― Está delicioso. - Comentó Ginny unos minutos más tarde cansada de ese silencio impuesto por los dos mientras jugaba con un trozo de pollo. Harry la miró.

― Pensé que no abrirías la boca en toda la noche…

― Pensé que el silencio estaba impuesto por los dos…

― Pues no, tú dejaste de hablar…

― Porque fuiste tremendamente grosero…

― ¿Cambió el significado de grosero por el de honestidad? Yo te dije la verdad…

― Claro que no, siempre pasas por alto…

― ¿Qué paso por alto?

― ¡El respeto que me debes tener! - Él estalló en una carcajada - ¡No te rías!

― Por favor Weasley…

― Por favor nada, eres un patético exigiendo cuanta cosa se te ocurra pero tú eres incapaz de llevar a práctica tus propias exigencias… - El ladrido potente de Homero les hizo dar un brinco a los dos. Ambos miraron al perro que los miraba como si de un momento a otro los fuera a morder. Ginny suspiró exasperada y se levantó quitándole el plato a Harry, del cual cabe decir aún comía, él arqueó las cejas y se levantó antes de caerse por la fuerza inusitada en la que ella le quitara el plato y caminara hasta la pileta para lavar los trastos. La pelirroja podía sentir la intensa mirada del hombre quemarla, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras enjuagaba los vasos. Varios minutos después le sostuvo la mirada desafiante - ¿Qué me ves?

― Me gustaría saber cuál es esa misión que yo no sé y que dura aproximadamente un mes

― No sabes de esa misión porque no existe.

― Curiosamente eso ya lo había deducido… ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu novio?

― No es tú problema.

― Sé que no lo es, pero es extraño…

― Estaremos una semana más esposados y no quiero que Draco me vea en estas circunstancias - Estalló. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por revelar esos detalles tan abiertamente cuando él no era en lo absoluto persuasivo. Sólo bastaba que él hablara para que ella cantara igual que un pajarito… ¡menudo pajarito cantor que era!

― Puedo entender eso, pero gracias a Merlín sólo es una semana y no un mes…

― Deberías aceptar si a Kingsley se le antoja en alargar este "correctivo" - Harry la miró sorprendido.

― ¿Aceptarías estar atada un mes a un hombre que odias?

― Yo no te odio… y sí, aceptaría - Añadió con aspereza.

― Pues yo no. - Respondió destilando ese asco que jamás podría sentir por ella y que sin embargo tan acostumbrada tenía ya a Ginny presenciar. Once años intentando descubrir que había en ese evidente desprecio, en esas palabras cargadas de rencor y por sobre todo en ese odio que parecía crecer con cada mirada dirigida hacia él. Ella no lo entendía y más que molestarle ya esa actitud le dolía después de todo…

― ¿Por qué? - Preguntó intentando que esa pregunta no reflejara lo que realmente ella quisiera saber - ¿no es todo para ti tu trabajo?

― Sí - Admitió asintiendo con la cabeza - pero cuando comienza a abarcar mi vida privada se vuelve intolerable.

― Ya cruzó la línea de la intolerancia.

― Al tener que soportar tu presencia, sí, pero tú no acabarás con una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida.

― Créeme que no es lo que quiero.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― Saber porque sin razón alguna me odias tanto - La frase salió sin pensarlo y sin querer tampoco escuchar la respuesta en ese momento. Cerró la llave del grifo y nerviosa caminó hasta el pasillo… pero no alcanzó a dar medio paso porque él estaba inamovible del lugar. Estaba serio, discutiendo con esas razones que ella le pedía. Era tan cínica, tan perfecta en la materia de hacerle sufrir que sus emociones clamaban por ser exteriorizadas, pero en eso era él el perfecto. Jamás demostraba sus sentimientos.

― No te odio, Weasley. Piénsalo, simplemente somos personas diametralmente opuestas y que por ende jamás estaremos de acuerdo en algo, es verdad no te soporto porque la mayor parte del tiempo eres una mujer insoportable a la cual no le tengo paciencia… es sólo eso, Weasley, ni tú ni yo nos apreciamos.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos hasta que él mencionó ir a dormir. Ella seguía perdida en las últimas palabras de Harry que como siempre estaba tan equivocado. Se dirigieron hasta la habitación y el problema de la cama volvió a surgir en la cabeza de ella cuando estuvo enfrente de ésta.

― ¿Cómo dormiremos? - Preguntó finalmente.

― Cómo el resto de los mortales, ¿no?

― No seas idiota

― Era demasiada la amabilidad

― Tú cama es demasiado pequeña, ahí solo una persona puede dormir cómodamente… haz un hechizo extensor. - Le ordenó molesta. Harry la miró.

― Vete a la mierda Weasley, si quieres duermes o de lo contrario duermes en el piso.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡No se puede hacer un hechizo extensor porque Teddy la dañó con magia…! - No sabía que inventar y estaba culpando a su inocente ahijado. La única razón que allí existía era que hechizó la cama hasta hacerla pequeña para poder tener tan cerca ese cuerpo que tantas veces añoró, poder sentir el aroma de su cabello, de su cuello, y si tenía mucha suerte hasta volver a sentir el aroma de su escote.

― ¿Qué Teddy la dañó con magia?

― Sí, no sé qué truco le enseñó tu hermano que jamás he podido solucionar ese problema.

― ¿George? - Preguntó

― ¿Quién más que él? - Ginny sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su hermano y a Fred. - No es tan incómoda… he dormido con otras mujeres en esta cama y suele ser…

― Dudo que sólo durmieras con esas mujeres - Le espetó enojada. Harry había hecho ese comentario sin pensarlo realmente pero al ver el rostro crispado de Ginny sonrió lascivo.

― No, claro que no dormía. - Ginny estuvo a punto de aventarle el peluche que tenía entre sus manos.

― Ahora que tienes el cerebro caliente podrías aportar con una idea buena, ¿no?

― La única solución es dormir de frente…

― ¿De frente?

― Sí, Weasley, de espaldas es imposible - Ella dudó pero finalmente le dio la razón en silencio cuando ya estaban acostados mientas abrazaba a su inseparable peluche y miraba los labios de Harry… seguía resultando una proeza admirable en ella poder contenerse ante semejante provocación. Se aventuró en alzar su mirada y observar los ojos de Harry… se sonrojó cuando vio que él también la observaba. Pero no podía esquivarla, nunca pudo y más cuando esos ojos color esmeraldas no estaba custodiados por esos cristales que él usaba por anteojos. Recordó una escena en Hogwarts cuando sorpresivamente ambos eran novios y todo parecía perfecto, ella le quitaba los anteojos y escapaba pero esa libertad solo duraba unos escasos segundos porque los brazos de Harry la apresaban contra su cuerpo y el tronco de un árbol, en ese momento Ginny descubrió que mirar esos ojos sin las gafas era una delicia que le abrazaba cada poro de su cuerpo y un calorcito se expandía desde su vientre y un poco más abajo… y ahora once años después sentía exactamente lo mismo acostada en su cama. Su corazón latió más rápido y su respiración se vio alterada ante esa intensa mirada…

_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos  
>y que tu blusa adora sentimientos, que respiras<br>tenes que comprender, que no puse tus miedos  
>donde están guardados<br>y que no podre quitártelos  
>si al hacerlo me desgarras<em>

― Tus ojos… - Musitó perdida en él y Harry que podía ver de cerca le sorprendió verla en un estado de ensimismamiento.

― ¿Qué tienen? - Preguntó suavemente.

― Son hermosos - Dijo completamente alucinada con él. Harry quiso reír ante esas palabras pero reprimió esa risa a medias y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que cautivó a Ginny dejando inutilizada esa alarma que sonaba en su cabeza cuando Harry Potter le sonreía. Los ojos de Harry brillaban ante las palabras de esa pequeña mujer idealizando un mundo llenos de expectativas solo con esa frase tan dulce… ¿Por qué siempre le era tan difícil olvidarla? - Harry…

― ¿Qué? - Susurró… ya estaba entregado. El personaje que él utilizaba con ella estaba bien guardado en un lugar muy lejos de esa habitación, al igual que los rencores, esa noche solo eran Ginny, Harry y el inmenso amor que él le profesaba, absolutamente nada más.

_No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
>ni contemplarlas sabiamente<br>quiero que me trates suavemente_

― Yo quiero continuar… - Ella sonrojó y Harry sonrió. En ese momento le parecía adorable y su corazón dio un vuelco al comprender esa petición. ¿Cómo no saberla? Si él quería exactamente lo mismo… once años deseándolo, Ginny dejó su oso de felpa a un lado, se incorporó apoyando un codo en la cama y su mirada se concentraba en sus labios. - Quiero continuar… quiero… sentirme mujer… quiero… _-__"Quiero__sentirme__viva,__amor" _Concluyó mentalmente. Cada palabra que decía era un centímetro más cerca de esa boca, él sonrió y la pelirroja acabó por perder definitivamente la batalla y con eso la razón. Acortó más las distancias y sus labios rozaron los de Harry, ambos suspiraron. Los recuerdos estaban invadiendo ambos corazones pero ese roce terminó por reemplazar los recuerdos por la dicha y ésta se vio reflejada en las sonrisas que esbozaban los dos, ella mordió suavemente el labio inferior buscando la rendición pero no la obtuvo, alzó la vista para observarlo a los ojos acompañada de una suave y lenta caricia de su nariz contra la de él. Harry suspiró y se estremeció, con la mano libre le acarició el rostro y reanimó el instinto de la mujer buscando la rendición de sus propios labios… pero aun sin éxito. - Te extrañé… - Murmuró ella cerrando los ojos, sin embargo Harry la miraba obnubilado, complacido por esas caricias, por el roce, con ella. Queriendo responder a ese murmullo. Pero francamente ¿qué podía extrañar ella de él?… el beneplácito de la burla… un movimiento de la mujer le hizo olvidar todo aquello que pensara para disfrutarla. Es que ahora Ginny buscaba la rendición de esos rebeldes labios a costa de ese rasposo cuello, sintiendo el perfume de Harry concentrado en ese lugar. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó cada centímetro de piel dejando al auror en las nubes. Siempre soñó volver a sentir esas caricias tan íntimas, siempre soñó que fueran solo para él y ahora esa mujer era sólo para él. El hombre sonrió cuando sintió la ávida lengua de ella jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. La mano que estaba en el rostro de Ginny bajó hasta la cintura de la chica y se deslizó por debajo de la polera, ella arqueó la espalda ante esa caricia acompañada de un gemido de regocijo. Lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior… no era necesario seguir persuadiendo esos labios, porque ahora era él quien, sediento de un beso se acercaba a los suyos y se fundían en un ósculo caliente, anhelante, deseoso, y paciente durante once años. La química en el beso a pesar de los años no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, ambos no habían olvidado los rincones predilectos de sus lenguas en la boca del otro… Ginny Weasley estaba besando a Harry Potter y él se sentía ese maldito crío traicionado de dieciséis años enamorado de su novia… Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, besar esa boca, esos labios que no pedían clemencia era una aventura en la cual ella siempre quiso sortear el riesgo, y si caía derrotada en los labios de Harry era maravillosamente satisfactorio, era el mismo cielo. Y cuando podía observar esa mirada lujuriosa, esa mirada que le pedía algo más ya no había retorno y mucho menos ella lo quería. Estaba entregada a él… Dios, siempre fue así, toda su vida, estaba tan exultante que no pudo contener la risa, le acarició el rostro y volvió a besarlo suavemente. Esos labios eran adictivos y le infundían un bienestar que la enloquecía. La dejaban feliz, tan feliz que también la emocionaban… una lágrima de felicidad rodó por la pecosa mejilla, apoyó su frente en la de él buscando un equilibrio emocional porque estaba rebosante de felicidad. Sintió los cálidos labios de Harry secar esa solitaria lágrima y sonrió, abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Con torpeza le quitó la polera con sus dedos temblorosos y Harry hizo lo mismo con la prenda de ella… los pechos de Ginny se vieron expuestos ante esa siempre exigente mirada… pero esta vez esa mirada estaba oscura y brillante… él tomó con sutileza los pechos en sus manos, masajeándolos, conociéndolos, deleitándose y enamorándose de ellos… ella soltó un gemido… - Harry…

_Te comportas de acuerdo  
>con lo que te dicta, cada momento<br>y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico  
>es más bien algo enfermo<br>no quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
>ni contemplarlas sabiamente<br>quiero que me trates suavemente_

― Quiero que seas solo mía Ginevra Weasley - Respiró Harry hundiendo sus labios en el valle de esos dulces pechos…

― Soy tuya, siempre… - Respondió sin ser consciente del momento en que Harry la dejara bajo su cuerpo, y ella recostada sobre la cama disfrutaba de esas manos, de esos labios sobre su cuerpo, con la mano libre acarició el cabello azabache y lo acercaba más hasta ella. Él se deshizo de las ropas que les estorbaba a los dos, sus rodillas separaron las piernas de la pelirroja, listo para el contacto íntimo… Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry y le dio un suave beso, lo miró a los ojos indicándole que estaba preparada sin palabras, y la vio sonreír, sólo un mechón pelirrojo se interponía para que la conexión de las miradas fuese pulcra, y Harry con una ternura infinita le apartó el cabello y la observó a los ojos, amándola por regalarle ese momento. Atesorando cada mirada, cada roce, cada beso y cada gemido que su cuerpo le daría… entró en su cuerpo lentamente y ambos suspiraron, Harry cerró sus ojos para contener la excitación, tanto tiempo esperando sería injusto acabar tan rápido, quería serenarse… - Abre tus ojos - Le suplicó la voz jadeante de su amante en su oído y él obediente lo hizo inmediatamente - Quiero que me veas mientras me haces el amor - Entonces la calma que quería encontrar se fue al diablo, comenzó una acompasada embestida que en cada movimiento iba tomando más ritmo. En un rápido movimiento Harry la sentó en sus piernas y ella enrolló las suyas alrededor de su cintura sin perder el contacto íntimo… con la mano libre él recorrió la sudada espalda de la mujer con la palma abierta abarcando toda la piel que pudiese en un sensual recorrido desde la cintura femenina hasta el cuello, Ginny jadeó e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento brusco haciendo que su cabellera hondeara como si estuviese expuesta a una ventisca. Harry aprovechó ese espacio que le dejaba su pelirroja para recorrer su cuello y ella se aferrara más a su cuerpo - Más… - Pedía la insaciable boca de la mujer y Harry se esmeró en satisfacerla, sus movimientos incrementaron envueltos en una extraña mezcla de ternura y casi animal. - Te amo, Harry… - Susurró sonriendo cuando Harry le besaba uno de sus pechos envuelto en ese elixir de felicidad y volvió a acelerar sus embestidas cuando sentía que ella ya estaba a punto de tener el orgasmo y solo unos segundos después ambos explotaron de satisfacción, y Ginny lo besó profundamente. Aun teniendo su boca contra la de él gimió al sentir la esencia masculina dentro de ella esbozando una sonrisa perezosa. Los dos intentaban calmar sus respiraciones, apoyando su frente en la del otro mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

_No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
>ni contemplarlas sabiamente<br>quiero que me trates suavemente_

No era necesario ocultar que él como ningún otro había satisfecho sus instintos pero por sobre todo sus emociones… estaba enamorada de ese hombre que nunca supo olvidar, ese hombre que le había enseñado tantas cosas mas no el olvido. Ese hombre que con solo una sonrisa armaba un mundo perfecto para Ginny Weasley, para la tonta hermana del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, para la tonta niña enamorada de su héroe… En ese instante se sentía plena, y quería olvidar por unos minutos la sentencia que significaba ese amor incondicional a Harry, realmente se sentía bien hacer el amor con el amor de su vida, era un sentimiento que no entendía del todo pero que sentía ya parte de ella, era un sentimiento de frenesí al comienzo y que terminaba en el más puro y satisfactorio silencio de palabras, porque estaba segura que esa noche había fracasado estrepitosamente en el lenguaje de la mirada ya que le había dicho lo enamorada que estaba de él cuando Harry la miraba a los ojos en cada embestida. Esa noche incluso le había dicho con palabras que lo amaba pero estaba segura que él no la escuchó. Estaba feliz, quería gritar, reír y llorar y sin proponérselo sus labios estaban buscando una vez más los de Harry y él no la rechazó y se besaron por varios minutos. Ella estaba disfrutando y deseaba con el alama y el corazón que ese momento no acabara jamás, que él siempre dependiera de ella y de ese momento, que no se aburriese de estar con ella…

Harry estaba feliz… sin embargo aceptaba la situación. Porque para él no era más que una cuestión de necesidad carnal por parte de ella y él, como siempre, estaba allí, al alcance de Ginevra, sí, hacer el amor con esa mujer era tocar el cielo con las manos, beber el elixir perfecto y tener la gloria como mejor amiga. Pero debía aparentar lo contrario, debía hacer ver que él había usado a Ginny como él había sido usado por ella…

― Será mejor que nos acomodemos para poder dormir. - Sugirió en un susurro aún acelerado. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, se acomodaron en la cama y ella lo seguía observando fascinada, exultante y cuando veía que una gota de sudor caía por la frente de Harry intentó secarla con el dorso de su mano pero la de Harry fue más rápida y le aferró la muñeca en el aire. - ¿Qué mierda te sucede? - Preguntó fríamente.

― Yo sólo…

― Nada Weasley… ¿Crees que por un miserable polvo tienes derecho a algo más?

― ¿Cómo puedes ser…?

― ¿Ser qué? Que Malfoy se entere a la puta que tiene por novia, mierda Weasley, ¿a todos los tipos que dices "no llevarte bien" terminas por acostándote con ellos? - Rió - Pobre Hurón… déjame dormir… - Añadió fastidiado. Ella no pudo reprimir el llanto ni mucho menos Harry escucharla mientras simulaba estar dormido sintiendo cada partícula de su corazón despedazarse. Aun así ella no intentaba supuestamente despertarlo, ¿por qué se dejaba humillar por él? ¿por qué no le respondía como antes? ¿Tanto había cambiado en ella esa noche?

Todo había sido maravilloso, perfecto… condenadamente mágico. Había que aceptar que jamás había disfrutado tanto de un hombre a la hora del sexo… con Draco jamás había tenido ese torrente de emociones al ser tocada y besada, al sentirse tan importante para ser disfrutada… estaba tan segura que si él sintiera solo un poco de cariño por ella volvería a nacer. Pero el caso era totalmente opuesto, él jamás la amaría porque sencillamente no sería capaz de detener el tiempo solo por una mirada, él jamás podría percibir en sus ojos la seguridad que él le infundía solo con ese acto que ambos acabaran de consumar… es que si Harry la amara todo sería diferente.

Esa noche ese hombre le había enseñado distintas emociones, por fin se había entregado por amor y lo volvería a ser las veces que fuesen necesarias. Era una tonta, masoquista, sí, pero también estaba enamorada y Harry era… ¡diablos! Había sentido por fin lo que era un orgasmo, había conocido el clímax en su punto culmine, y había sido en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Él había sido tierno, apasionado y perfecto a la vez y de un segundo a otro había ido al cielo hasta parar en el infierno. Ginny estaba dispuesta a tantas cosas para que él cambiara de actitud en ese momento que casi no le importaba nada… casi nada. Hubiese deseado tanto tener quince años donde ella representaba un papel importante en la vida de Harry. Pero por esos malditos misterios de la vida él ahora la odiaba y no sabía el porqué. Suspiró y secando sus lágrimas lo miró por largos segundos.

― Como quisiera tener quince años, Harry - Susurró. Creyendo que él dormía profundamente cuando esas palabras significaron una conmoción en él quien seguía escuchando los sollozos de la pelirroja y su propia conciencia le evitaba conciliar el sueño. Sintió la suave respiración de Ginny sobre su pecho desnudo y toda su piel se erizó. Estaba implorando a todos los dioses que ella pensara que lo que iba a hacer fuese una reacción de él totalmente dormido y no que necesitara sentirla cerca después de hacerla su mujer por esa noche. Deslizó su mano por la suave y pequeña cintura de Ginny y la acercó a su cuerpo… Ella sonrió.

― Alex - Fue su último recurso. No podía dejar a la deriva nada. Era primordial que esa mujer creyera que él solo pensaba en su novia por mucho que esa noche la hubiese engañado. El último ruido que escuchó esa noche fue un sollozo de Ginny segundos después que él pronunciara el nombre de su novia.

Ginny caminaba con paso cansino por el atrio del ministerio para llegar al elevador que la llevaría hasta el cuartel de Aurores acompañada o más bien atada a Harry Potter quien insistía en caminar rápidamente.

― Merlín mujer ¿No podrías acelerar el paso? - Era lo que repetía continuamente desde que despertaron esa mañana. Ginny se sentía destruida y enojada con ella misma. ¿Cómo pudo estar con él?... esa pregunta tenía respuesta hace once años. Estaba molesta porque no podía responder ante esos desplantes que herían profundamente a su corazón después de tan magnífica momento. Frunció el ceño y caminó más deprisa. Una vez llegados al cuartel Kingsley les quitó las esposas y cada uno fue hasta sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

― ¿Mala noche Ginny? - Preguntaba dulcemente Peter Samuel, otro Auror y mejor amigo de Alfred Walker. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa cansada - Déjame ver - Él con suavidad tomó el mentón de Ginny con una de sus manos haciendo que ella alzara la vista - ¿por qué tus ojos están tan tristes?

― Nada importante - Respondió evasivamente.

― No se aprenden a tolerar, ¿Eh? - Esta vez la sonrisa de Ginny fue triste.

― Algo parecido.

― Es una lástima que Alfred esté en una misión porque de lo contrario ya le estaría pateando el trasero a Potter por hacer sentir mal a la consentida del cuartel.

― Alfred no tiene por qué hacer eso… Harry hace… hace… cosas para llevarnos bien _-__"Rayos__Ginevra__y__el__muy__condenado__las__hace__perfectamente"_

―Tal vez, pero ahora yo quiero ver una sonrisa linda de tus labios o sino yo mismo le pateo el trasero - Ginny lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió sinceramente. Mal momento para Harry que justo en ese preciso instante levantaba la vista para observarla. Se tensó y una rabia inconmensurable se apoderó de él. Tomó unos papeles que habían esparcidos sobre su escritorio y decidido caminó hasta el cubículo donde estaba ella y Samuel. Sin ningún reparó lanzó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Ginny cayendo éstos al suelo, Peter se levantó en fracción de segundos y lo miró desafiante.

― ¿Qué es esto, Potter? - Preguntó Ginny levantándose también. Él la miró y sonrió con altivez. Todos los sentimientos negativos existentes en esta vida se apoderaron de él.

― ¿Potter? ¿ahora soy Potter? - Sonrió socarronamente. - Creí que después de lo de anoche me seguirías llamando Harry - Él adoptó una expresión pensativa y Ginny lo observaba con temor - ¿Anoche no jadeabas como perra en celo mi nombre mientas te follaba? - Rió. Ginny lo observó aterrada, sintiendo vergüenza queriendo poder evitar esa conversación. - ¿Ahora me llamas Potter tan despectivamente?

― ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para tratarla así? - Saltó Peter Samuel sacando la varita del cinto de su pantalón. Harry de un movimiento casi involuntario de su mano hizo volar la varita de su compañero riendo a carcajadas demenciales.

― Tranquilo Samuel… ¿te molesta esperar solo por esta semana? Me entiendes, la tengo para mí estos días y la dejo lista para ti - Peter iba a saltar sobre la humanidad de Harry pero Ginny se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo. Miró a Harry a los ojos y sintió el peso de todo ese odio reflejados allí que él sentía por ella y entendió que las cosas debían seguir su curso y que tampoco se quedaría tranquila ante esas palabras. Caminó unos pasos hasta él y le pegó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla incapaz de contener su llanto so rostro se vio surcado de éstas.

― No vuelvas a decirme una cosa así en tu miserable vida, maldito hijo de puta - Lloró desconsolada. Y si esas palabras podrían ser el desenlace de aquella fatídica discusión estaban equivocados… porque Harry simplemente no pensó. La tomó por los hombros, furioso, zarandeándola con brusquedad mientas la melena pelirroja bailaba al compás del movimiento y al no medir él la fuerza de un empujón la tiró al suelo.

― ¿Crees que por un miserable polvo tienes derecho a algo más? - Espetó encolerizado. Peter empujando a Harry ayudó a Ginny a levantarse.

― ¿Quién eres? - Susurró la muchacha llorando, saliendo de la vista de todos para encerrarse en los servicios del cuartel seguida de Peter. Harry estaba paralizado… respiraba intranquilo y en sus ojos brillaban las malditas lágrimas. Seguía dañando a la mujer que tanto amaba conducido por los celos y la absurda venganza que se había impuesto hace once años… es que ella debía sufrir más de lo que él seguía sufriendo. Cuando se giró para ir hasta su cubículo vio en la entrada del cuartel a una destrozada y furiosa Alex observarlo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

― No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra jamás en tu vida, miserable - Abandonó el cuartel igual de la forma en que Harry la había visto aparecer allí. Se refregó los ojos cansado, dolido y furioso. Ginny seguía marcando la pauta de su vida a seguir… era todo tan enfermizo y tóxico que a la misma vez eso le aliviaba el alma… seguía existiendo solo ella.

Dos horas más tarde Kingsley Shacklebolt acudía hasta su escritorio para hablar con él en su oficina seriamente.

― ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó una vez llegara hasta la oficina del jefe de Aurores.

― Dímelo tú. - Respondió él sentado cómodamente en su sillón tras el escritorio.

― No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor.

― Weasley se va. Acaba de pedir un traslado.

― ¿Qué?

― No sé exactamente que sucedió hace unas horas atrás pero estoy seguro que eso gatilló la decisión de la señorita Weasley - Le informó él mirando directamente los ojos de Harry.

― Sabe que no nos llevamos bien - Respondió intentando sonar indiferente cuando en realidad estaba por el suelo.

― ¿Será tan infantil en permitir que ella se vaya?

― ¿Infantil?

― Mi decisión es la siguiente, si Weasley se va tú también Potter…

― No puede estar hablando en serio…

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

― Nada falso - Contestó contrariado.

― ¿Cómo le puedes decir puta a la mujer que amas? - Preguntó finalmente el hombre mayor. Harry hizo un gesto de impotencia con su rostro y empuñó ambas manos.

― ¿Amarla? - Y sus ojos brillaron delatándolo.

― No eres un buen oclumático Harry… ayer parecías un crío cuando ella estaba en tus brazos.

― ¿Es legal que lea mi mente, señor? - Preguntó confundido y Kingsley sonrió.

― No seas idiota muchacho.

― No lo soy y precisamente por eso le dije aquello que lamentablemente la ofendió. - Ironizó.

― ¿Decirle puta en frente de otras personas es mostrar inteligencia?

― ¡Le estaba sonriendo a otro idiota en mis narices!

― ¡Oh vamos! Esos son celos infantiles… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste por el momento que tuviste ayer en tu habitación?

― Once años señor, usted no podría imaginar nunca lo que sentí con esa mujer en mis brazos, lo que provocaron sus besos, sus caricias… jamás entendería que de la forma en que amo a esa maldita ingrata… tocar su piel es incomparable, verla sonreír es la razón por la cual estoy en este mundo aún, ver sus ojos observándome mientras le hacía el amor era desquiciante, era inexplicable, y sigue siendo la mejor recompensa para tanto tiempo sin poder tenerla, el pensar en ella de alguna forma me ayuda a seguir… y por eso mismo no descansaré hasta verla llorar lágrimas de sangre.

― Gasta tú esfuerzo en conquistarla… quizás hasta ya no sea necesario, pero no malgastes tus días en una venganza sin sentido - Harry se llevó ambas manos hasta las sienes. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, justo en ese pliegue que había en la oficina cuando la puerta se abrió y él quedó tras ésta.

― Disculpe Señor - Harry reconoció al instante esa dulce voz su corazón se aceleró y un dolor insostenible se apoderó de él. - Las carpetas están organizadas, solo queda pendiente una y es acerca de la misión que se lleva a cabo en México. Los archivos están por orden cronológico desde el más antiguo hasta el más reciente. Robens, Williams y Jacob están trazando los planos para la ubicación de la siguiente misión, Peter Samuel confecciona el plan de aviso y Harry… - Cuando llegó hasta ese nombre su voz se quebró y Harry lo notó cerró sus ojos. - Él redacta el informe general, señor. El resto participa de una comitiva. Nada especial, solo un interrogatorio en la fábrica Olsen. Mi trabajo ya está realizado, todos mis objetos están guardados y el escritorio está limpio y disponible… yo sólo vengo a despedirme… pero antes me gustaría aclarar que Harry no influye en lo absoluto en mi decisión, sé que juntos decidimos afrontar este desafío pero… no pude. Él siempre insistió en que esto fuese más… agradable y yo no puse de mi parte… entiéndalo. - Finalizó. Ella no se daba por enterada que él escuchaba esa conversación así como él tampoco parecía comprender que las lágrimas hace mucho habían abandonado su refugio y eran liberadas.

― Señorita Weasley, ¿Está segura? - Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

― Créame que hace mucho debí haber hecho esto. - Harry se enjugó las lágrimas, su nariz roja parecía haber sido recién aporreada por un portazo. Dio un paso adelante haciéndose visible ante la pelirroja, ella palideció y él la miró desafiante.

― No debes decir opiniones acerca de mí, Weasley… mucho menos cuando yo no esté - Añadió con aspereza - En primer lugar no necesito que me defiendas. Segundo. ¿En serio te vas? No sabes lo agradable que es oír eso. - Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas recordando cada detalle de la noche pasada. - ¿Realmente eres tan cobarde para renunciar a tu trabajo solo por un tipo que te detesta?

― No lo hago por ti - Sentenció sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta cierto punto Kingsley parecía olvidado.

― Por supuesto - Ironizó Harry.

― No me seguiré prestando para tu maldito mal humor, si eres un maldito hijo de puta ese es tu problema lo único que me une a ti son esas puñeteras esposas y tú muchacho perdiste más que yo - Dijo ella decidida. Esta vez no se quedaría callada y le plantearía batalla.

― La única que pierde eres tú, quien queda el cuartel no soy yo.

― Toda la razón, amigo. Estás tan pendiente de ti todo el tiempo que te olvidaste del punto divertido de todo esto que según tu es "el cartel de puta" que traes cada vez que nos ponen las esposas.

― ¿Tiene algo divertido esa situación?

― Algo muy divertido - dijo ella largando el muy, sonriendo se mordió el labio inferior - La diversión que me diste anoche, cariño, equivale a cinco meses atada a ti y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, tigre. - Rió - Luego vengo a hablar con usted, señor - Añadió cambiando el tono por uno serio, miró elocuente a Harry y salió de la oficina largando un feroz portazo. Harry estaba paralizado y su querido jefe rió a carcajadas.

― Me vuelve loco - Sentenció el joven.

― Vaya tigre…

― Un día me odia, otro deja que la insulte sin réplica y al siguiente me sale con todo esto…

― Un tigre manso - Decidió decir Kingsley.

― No puede dejar que se valla, señor…

― Tú debes hacer que cambie de opinión.

― No le pediré disculpas…

― Es lo mínimo que merece después de todas las idioteces que le dijiste.

― ¡Ella creerá que tiene el control!

― No seas idiota, muchacho… - Harry ya no tenía dudas, no podía perderla de vista. Era la única forma de amarla tiernamente. Salió de la oficina de su jefe con el solo propósito de hablar con ella.

― El informe está sobre el escritorio… - Dijo la voz perdida de la pelirroja cuando él entrara e n el cubículo.

― ¿No deberían estar ya en la oficina de nuestro adorado jefe? - Preguntó Harry. Ella se giró rápidamente y lo vio apoyado en la pared lateral del cubículo.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Que me escuches atentamente lo que te diré porque no lo repetiré jamás.

― Entonces habla de una vez.

― Tú no te puedes ir… es decir… le harías una falta enorme al cuartel, a Kingsley y… y… y a mí - Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y Harry se pateó mentalmente por sonar tan desesperado. - Dado que eres mi mejor complemento aquí. Siento mucho haber dicho lo que dije hace unas horas - Ginny estaba anonadada, expectante ante esas palabras que poco a poco le devolvían los trozos de alma que había perdido en la mañana.

― ¿Estás bromeando? - Harry se refregó los ojos por debajo de las gafas, incómodo.

― No, Ginevra - Respondió cansino.

― ¿Ginevra?

― ¿Así te llamas, no?

― Hace once años que me llamas Weasley…

― Diablos mujer, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te das cuenta que acabo de ofrecer mis disculpas y tú te preocupas de la forma en que te llamo?

― ¡Viniendo de ti es sorprendente! - Se defendió.

― ¿Te quedas?

― ¿Tú y yo seguiremos esposados?

― Me temo que sí.

― ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

― Debo pensar en el bienestar de este cuartel y tú eres esencial es ello.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

― Eres la única mujer que puede controlar a tantos hombre juntos. Eres la consentida de todos…- _"Pero__no__de__ti" _ pensó ella. - Eres inteligente e infalible en este cuartel, Ginevra. - Sonaba perfecto su nombre en sus labios, era sorprendente escuchar esas palabras de ese hombre que le llenaba el alma.

― Me quedaré, pero ésta vez intentaremos llevar bien las cosas.

― De acuerdo - Sellaron el pacto estrechando las manos y los dos sintieran la misma descarga electrizante para los sentidos. Expectantes a lo que se les venía. Con el único deseo en común…

_"Quiero que me trates suavemente _

_Suavemente__… __suavemente__… __suavemente_."

* * *

><p><strong> Nota de autor:<strong>

**_Todo tipo de improperio por favor ir directamente a escribir un MP..._**  
><strong><em>Capítulo (aunque sea malo) dedicado enteramente a las locas que valga la redundancia me hacen loca también!<em>**  
><strong><em>Gadi María! Eres la más cuerda disfrútalo que no te queda mucho...<em>**  
><strong><em>Andre! Mi loca querida! eres la mejor!<em>**  
><strong><em>Isa! Tú famosa palabra me tiene aún traumada!<em>**  
><strong><em>Angie... sin ti esto no sería posible! eres increíble te adoro!<em>**  
><strong><em>Belen... mi hermana perdida! Descuida que todo saldrá bien! Tendrás puntaje nacional y compartirás las tostadas con Tatán! jajajaj<em>**  
><strong><em>Muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan un tiempito de leer y doblemente gracias a quienes ocupan más tiempito y me comentan! son geniales!<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi esposo (Daniel Radcliffe) y nuestros once hijos les estamos eternamente agradecidos!<em>**  
><strong><em>Natty!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una nueva faceta**

― ¿Draco? – Sonrió Ginny sorprendida. Su novio estaba de pies frente a su escritorio impregnado de un aire misterioso que lo hacía muy guapo. Él también le sonreía, parco, pero esbozaba una sonrisa al fin y al cabo y ella estaba acostumbrada a esas precarias muestras de alegría de su novio. Sin embargo la culpa la invadió cuando vio salir a Harry de la oficina de Kingsley mientras él mirara ceñudo a Draco… los recuerdos de esa noche vinieron tan rápidamente como si hubiesen sido convocado por un Accio. Miró al rubio y se obligó por ese momento a dejar atrás esos recuerdos placenteros, le sonrió descaradamente a su novio al cual por primera vez le había sido infiel.

― Hola Ginevra – Saludó él en un extraño tono de voz. Él se acercó y de forma posesiva y voraz atacó los labios de la pelirroja… Harry que aún seguía observando la escena pensando seriamente en romperle los huesos a ese idiota, resopló molesto y antes de cometer una locura se encaminó hasta su cubículo… Ginny se separó de su novio casi al instante, enfadada.

― ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

― ¿No te puedo dar un condenado beso?

― Por supuesto… pero aquí no, estamos en mi trabajo y sabes lo que pienso al respecto. – Le espetó.

― Pues entonces salgamos de aquí… vamos a comer a algún sitio, ¿Puedes? – Draco estaba extraño y Ginny lo podía notar, lo interrogó con la mirada y él apoyó ambas palmas sobre el escritorio de ella mirándola fijamente y componiendo una sonrisa fría dijo - ¿Puedes cariño ir a comer conmigo?

― Está bien

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? – Preguntó sin cambiar su postura.

― ¿Aquí?

― La última vez que estuve en tu casa mencionaste tener una misión durante un mes, resulta que hoy paso por el ministerio por casualidad y me entero que estabas aquí, que jamás habías abandonado el país.

― ¡Oh! – Ginny lo miró atentamente sintiéndose estúpida por haber pasado por alto ese gran detalle, pero el planteamiento de su novio le hizo ver otro "gran" detalle… - ¿qué hacías en el ministerio si sabías que yo no estaba? – Draco alzó una ceja.

― Vine porque la profesora McGonagall me envió para dejar unos documentos del…

― ¿Es verdad? – Algo le decía que Draco no estaba siendo honesto, que una vez más le estaba "ocultando" información y que esa visita al ministerio se debía más precisamente a un encuentro de su novio con otra mujer, y eso más que molestarle le aliviaba un poco la conciencia. Recurrentemente las infidelidades de él era su salvavidas para librarse de estar con él íntimamente. Las acciones de Draco hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de importarle, y su trabajo no le daba tiempo para estar con él, y ese tiempo él lo utilizaba para juntarse con otras mujeres y dado a ese motivo él no la molestaba tanto para que estuviesen juntos. Lo cual era tremendamente maravilloso para ella.

― Por supuesto que es verdad, Ginevra, pero ahora dime tú por qué mierda no me dijiste que estabas aquí. – Le reprochó descaradamente.

― Claro que tenía esa misión… pero se canceló a último momento debido a un cambio de planes…

― ¿Qué cambio de planes?

― No te diré eso, no te incumbe y no tiene relación a lo que hay entre tú yo. – Draco la observó con un brillo demencial ante el cual ella no se amedrentó.

― ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Preguntó en un susurro desafiante y ella enarcó una ceja

― Hoy te enviaría una lechuza para que supieras que estaba aquí – Respondió ceñuda por la manera en que él la miraba – Hoy recién es martes… ¿Me cuestionarás todo el día o podemos ir a comer?

― Oh, claro que iremos a comer preciosa – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

― ¿Qué es este lugar, Draco? - Preguntó Ginny. Ambos aparecieron guiados por él en un lugar que parecía una bodega abandonada. Desde alli se escuchaba el ruido de las olas al romper en las rocas, el típoco aroma marino y hasta ellos llegabas esa brisa que bañaba sus rostros.

― ¿Te gusta?

― Pensé que íbamos a comer...

― !Oh! claro que voy a comer, pero antes debo ocuparme de algo - Ginny lo miró nerviosa.

― Esto no me gusta... Draco, me quiero ir...

― No irás a ningún sitio, cariño...

― ¿Que mierda estás diciendo? - Le espetó, asustada y nerviosa. Estaba por tomar su varita cuando Draco la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

― ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? - Dijo, fulminándola con la mirada.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― !QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON EL MALDITO DE POTTER, GINEVRA! - Ella palideció, intentó retroceder unos pasos pero él se lo impidió su mano izquierda alcanzó a rozar su varita pero eso no le sirvió de nada, Draco la tiró al suelo de un puñetazo alcanzando el ojo izquierdo, parte del pómulo y alcanzando también la nariz y ésta comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Ginny se cubrió el rostro golpeado con ambas manos - !Eres una maldita zorra! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

― Draco, no es...

― !Cállate perra! Ahora me vas a salir con el cuento que no es lo que creo? - Ginny se quitó la sangre que escurría de su nariz y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

― Claro que no... yo pasé la noche con él - Draco se tomó la cabeza, enfurecido y trastornado. Se acercó a Ginny y más furioso que nunca la pateó en el vientre y también el brazo derecho por unos segundos había dejado de respirar y unos segundos más tardes logró exhalar un grito de dolor.

― !Eres una puta! !Te revolcaste con un hombre que te odia...!

― !Expelliarmus! - Sollozó. Se sentía débil y le dolía todo el cuerpo pero aún le quedaba un poco de fuerza para desarmar a Draco, como pudo intentó ponerse de pie y lentamente lo logró. Cuando vio que él se acercaba amenazadoramente lo apuntó con la varita - No hagas el intento...

― Follaste con otro hombre...

― No tienes moral para recriminar mis actos... centenares de veces me fuiste infiel !Hasta con la novia de tu mejor amigo! - Lloró. Draco la miraba impertérrito desde su lugar intentó acercarse a la joven pero ella no bajaba la varita.

― ¿Cómo puedes insinuar...?

― Ya no juegues más Draco, te vi muchas veces... con muchas mujeres, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, otras más a quienes conocía y otras más que no conocía ni su nombre, pero el caso es que dejes de negar. Tal cual lo he hecho yo. Hace dos noches me acosté con otros hombre...

― Fuiste tú quien pasaste a llevar todo respeto en nuestra relación, ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

― ¿Es necesario que responda a esa pregunta?

― !Responde mierda! - Ella esbozó una sonrisa altiva.

― Claro que no, lo único que me unía a ti era la rutina y las ganas desesperadas que tenía de olvidarme de otro hombre, pero estando contigo lo único que lograba era extrañarlo más, amarlo y desearlo como contigo jamás ocurrió...

―! Mientes!

― Jamás miento, contigo nunca me sentí plena, sin embargo en una noche sentí todo lo que tú jamás me provocaste en miserables dos años...

―! Mientes puta...!

―! Sí! - Bramó enloquecida - ¿Quieres que te diga que soy una puta? !Lo soy por querer sentir lo que ese hombre me dio en esa noche..!

― Estoy seguro que ese maldito huacho es una mierda en la cama - Sisieo

― Te equivocas rotundamente querido, Harry Potter es un macho en la cama que te hace desvariar, te hace feliz, te hace sentir una verdadera mujer y solo tener la suficiente coherencia para rogarle por más... - Escupió Ginny, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

― Eres una... - Él iba a arremeter contra la mujer pero ésta vez Ginny fue más rápida y con un hechizo aturdidor lo mandó al suelo quedando inconsciente. Ella se dejó caer lentamente por la pared, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el vientre en el brazo derecho, se secó las lágrimas. Sentía una hinchazón en el pómulo maltratado y con su varita solo pudo murmurar: - !Episky! - Pero su nariz no estaba rota pero si dejó de sangrar, y al palpar su rostro ya no lo sentía inchado. Vio justo al lado de ella un montón de basura amontonada y tomó un envoltorio de chocolates, murmurando un hechizo el papel dio paso a unas grandes gafas de sol... a como diera lugar había que ocultar el ojo morado.

― ¿Dónde demonios está Weasley? Hace más de tres horas que la necesito urgentemente - Rugió Kingsley en el cuartel de Aurores.

― Salió a la hora de colación - Le informó Peter Samuel - Ella...

―! Lo siento mucho! - Exclamó Ginny corriendo hasta su jefe con unas carpetas en la mano sin sacarse las gafas de sol

― ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Weasley? Hace más de dos horas necesito unos informes importantes del Wizengamot - Graznó el hombre fuera de si. Harry que observaba todo se acercó hasta ellos con cautela, dolido con la pelirroja por su larga ausencia suponiendo que ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para estar con su novio en algún cuarto de Londres.

― Estuve esperando esos benditos informes por más de dos horas, señor. Todo el tiempo estuve aquí, en el ministerio... esos informes estaban listos pero faltaba la firma del ministro, por eso tardé tanto... hasta mi almuerzo suspendí - Añadió con tono falsamente ofendido.

― Bendita mujer - Sonrió Kingsley suavizando el semblante, completamente satisfecho por la hazaña de la Auror. - ¿Firmó todo?

― Claro que sí. - Harry sonrió... suspiró aliviado al saber que no había compartido tiempo con Malfoy, miró a su compañera con ternura. Todos sabían lo difícil que era conseguir la firma del ministro de magia, Percy Weasley, por mucho que Ginny fuese su hermana, habían cosas que con el correr del tiempo no cambiaban.

― Eres grandiosa - La alabaron Williams y Jacobs, ella esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

― Buen trabajo, Weasley - Esta vez fue Harry quien le elogió la hazaña, y ella sin importarle el dolor que aún sentía en su rostro esbozó la sonrisa más radiante que alguna vez pudiera componer.

― Así es, tan genial fue la hazaña muchacha que ya te puedes ir... empleada del mes - Sus compañeros esbozaron risas burlonas y Harry miró a si jefe contrariado.

― Ella no se puede ir sin mí - Dijo él arrebatadamente, sus compañeros volvieron a burlarse y Ginny sonrojó notablemente.

― Descuida... yo espero - Dijo ella contemplando la espalda de uno de sus compañeros perderse tras un cubículo.

― No... Váyanse los dos. - Dijo Kingsley sumido en los papeles que la muchacha le entregara. Y realizando una floritura con su varita Harry y Ginny volvían a estar esposados.

―! No es justo! - Replicó otro Auror.

― Ódiame Ginny... así me atan a ti. Sonrió Williams. Harry lo apuntó con el dedo golpeándole en el pecho.

― Ni en tus mejores sueños, Williams... ella maravillosamente está atada a mí - Sonrió Harry. Y Ginny juró jamás olvidar esa frase que sonaba a felicidad, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y parecía olvidar todo dolor físico al ver esa sonrisa iluminar su mundo. - Gracias Weasley por esta salida temprano. - Ella solo sonrió, aún aturdida por él. De pronto todos sus compañeros habían retomado sus labores y sus ojos tropezaban con ese mar esmeralda que la escrutaba confundido. - Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

― Si, por favor... estoy muerta - Susurró, y él no alcanzó a oír. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano esposada y ella chilló de dolor.

― ¿Te sientes bien? - Inquirió preocupado.

―Claro - Sonrió falsamente - Solo fue un... un...

― Un qué?

― Un... !Nada! estoy perfectamente... ¿Sabes manejar? - Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

― Claro que sé - Respondió él en un tono arrogante.

― ¿Te molestaría conducir hasta el edificio? - Estaba completamente segura que no podría resistir algún madio de transporte mágico. Un traslador implicaba ser arrastrado por un gancho del ombligo que no podría resistir. Los polvos Flú... en ese momento no podría resistir una caída al llegar al destino y aparecer era sentirse absorvido por alguna fuerza que francamente no quería sentir.

― ¿Por qué quieres que conduzca? - Preguntó obstinado.

― Porque no conozco el edifio por fuera - Respondió ella siendo aún más obstinada que él. Harry blanqueó los ojos y cedió. Después de todo gracias a ella se podría retirar antes del trabajo.

En lo que menos se fijó la pelirroja fue en la estructura y apariencia del edificio. Iba demasiado adolorida para constatar lo lindo que era el lugar. Sentía tanto dolor en el brazo como en el vientre, y ahora se sumaba también una jaqueca horrorosa. Y apesar de todo disimulaba bastante bien... hasta el momento en que Homero se lanzó, cariñoso, hacia su humanidad y soltó un alarido de dolor. Harry debió calmar a Homero, y alejarla de ella con caricias.

― Estás segura que estás bien? - Preguntó desconfiado al mirar a la mujer.

― Sí, solo un poco agotada.

― ¿No te quitarás las gafas aquí?

― Yo... preferiría no hacerlo... tengo una especie de infección y no es muy agradable de ver. -_ "De seguro se te contagió por mirar a tu novio" _pensó él.

― Supongo... ¿Qué te pareció el edifio?

― Eh?

― El edificio, dijiste que querías verlo por fuera...

―! Ah! si, es muy lindo - Harry frunció el ceño y terminó por convencerse que Ginny le ocultaba algo.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a otro sitio?

― O quizás podemos preparar algo nosotros - Sugirió esperanzada.

― Pero es algo temprano para ir a cenar, ¿No?

―! Claro! - Intentó reír pero solo consiguió componer una mueca de dolor.

― ¿Podemos ir a algún parque de diversiones...?

― !No! - Gritó asustada.

― Creí que te gustaban...

― Y mucho, pero ahora estoy cansada.

― Ya veo... entonces podemos... - Harry se estiró perezosamente elevando ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza produciendo otro chillido de dolor por parte de Ginny. El hombre bajó enseguida los brazos y la miró acusadoramente.

― ¿Qué te sucede mujer?

― Nada...

― No me digas - Ironizó.

― Sólo fue una fuerza mal utilizada...

― ¿Estás segura?

― sí... ¿Me acompañas hasta la cocina para tomar leche? - Él asintió y la siguió hasta la cocina, y como para él era un ritual, le miraba disimuladamente el trasero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. Una vez llegaran al lugar la muchacha se dirigió hasta la nevera y al abrir la puerta la luz del interior dio de lleno en su rostro. Entonces Harry pudo observar el espacio que dejaba la gafa y la piel... se horrorizó. Alcanzó a distinguir un párpado morado, y ESO no era una simple infección. Ella cerró la puerta de la nevera con los pies y vertió leche en un vaso y beberla por fin.

― Sabes que es tremendamente curioso? - Comenzó él.

― ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó despreocupada.

― Que hoy en la mañana tus ojos estaban bien... sin infección, y dado a ese moretón que tienes en tu ojo algo grave debió ocurrir en el transcurso de la tarde, eso o me estás ocultando algo Ginevra Weasley. - Ella lo miró nerviosa, dejó el vaso sobre la mesada y se llevó ambas manos hasta las gafas, manteniéndolas firmes en su lugar.

― No sé de qué hablas. - Replicó asustada.

― Sácate esas gafas ahora...

― No lo haré...

― Ahora...

― No...

― Por favor, Ginny - Ella iba a seguir negando. Pero sus razones se vieron devastadas ante esa abreviatura. La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos, esa dulzura que el había empleado al llamarla le habían quemado el corazón y el alma, las lágrimas fluyeron, bajó sus manos cansada y dejó que él lentamente le retirara las gafas de sol.

― ¿Cómo mierda te hicieron eso?

― Yo...

― Dime la verdad, Ginny - Ella emocionada y necesitando ser reconfortada se lanzó a los brazos de la única persona que era capaz de otorgarle aquello y mucho más. Lloró desconsolada y él la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. - Dime quién te hizo eso - La mujer hipaba destrozada física y mentalmente. Sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca.

― Fue... fue él, Harry fue Draco. - Lloró. Harry la soltó y la miró alarmado y encolerizado.

― ¿Cómo? - Sentía una rabia primitiva, ese mal nacido se había atrevido a golpear a ña mujer que él amaba, sentía rabia, odio - ¿Me dices que ese hijo de puta te golpeó?

― Sí... de alguna forma se enteró que tú y yo... tú y yo... que estamos vienviendo juntos prácticamente y lo que ocurrió hace dos noches... se volvió loco y me golpeó...

― Yo lo mato... - Cuando dio dos pasos para abandonar la cocina el chillido de dolor de Ginny hizo que devolviera sus pasos. - Mierda... Ginny...

― No hagas nada...

― ¿Cómo me pides que no haga nada? !Te golpeó!

― Pero yo me defendí, lo aturdí y creo que aun debe estar inconsciente... por favor, Harry... no me dejes sola - Suplicó llorando, él al ver esas lágrimas que parecían pedir consuelo simplemente pudo limitarse a abrazarla, a reconfortarla y a quererla. Muy pronto se ocuparía de ese mal nacido. El aroma del cabello de Ginny era un relajante para su cuerpo... la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. - Harry...

― Te acostarás e intentarás descansar - Hizo un movimiento con la varita y las esposas cayeron al suelo, ella alarmada lo miró.

―! Harry! ¿Qué has hecho?

― Tranquila, Kingsley me dijo que en caso de algún evento inesperado podía hacer esto...

― Pero esto no es...

― Sí es grave... !Mira como te dejó ese idiota! - Hizo que ella se sentara en la cama - No te preocupes que el departamento está cerrado mágicamente. Algo así mencionó Kingsley cuando nos esposó...

― No lo recuerdo... - Murmuró componiendo una mueca de dolor, él se arrodilló frente a ella y con suavidad le tocó el vientre - ¿Duele?

― Mucho...

― Quítate la blusa - Le pidió amablemente y ella sin dudar un segundo obedeció. Parte del vientre y costado de la cintura estaba cubierto por una cadena de hematomas. - Maldito hijo de puta - Susurró conteniendo la rabia, frustrado por no defender a esa mujer.

― Me duele mucho - Se quejó y él la miró.

― Te pondré alguna crema para que te refresque la zona, no tengo nada más... usualmente cuando me pasa algo me curan en el ministerio - Intentaba explicarse frustrado por no poder hacer más por ella, Ginny tomó una mano del hombre y lo miró a los ojos.

― No te preocupes, así está bien...

― Puedo intentar hacer alguna poción, no soy bueno en realidad pero...

― No es necesario...

― !Sí lo es! - Dijo él en un susurro desesperado. Ella apretó más la mano que sostenía de ese hombre.

― Esto que haces por mí es todo lo que necesito, Harry. - Él exhaló un suspiro y besó tiernamente la mano que ella apretaba con cariño, la mujer le sonrió.

― Acuéstate.

― ¿Tan pronto?

― Necesitas descansar...

― Puedo...

― Tú te acostarás e intentarás dormir mientras yo preparo la cena.

― ¿No es pronto para cenar?

― Quiero tener el mayor tiempo disponible para poder cuidar de ti - Ella lo miró profundamente. Ese hombre era... por ese hombre daría lo que no tenía, ésa era la persona que habitaba bajo ese caparazón por la cual seguía suspirando feliz y enamorada. Él era tan especial... en unos minutos ya estaba cómodamente acostada aún sintiendo todo tipo de dolor y Harry al ayudarle a ponerse el pijama fue el ser más delicado de la tierra.

― No te acostumbre muchacho en cinco días nos vamos - Decía Ginny sonriendo al ver a Homero acostado a los pies de la cama de Harry, en el preciso instante en que entraba el joven Auror en la habiatción con una bandeja.

― Tú sopa llegó.

― ¿Sopa?

― Sí, de ave. Por casualidad encontré esta poción que Williams y Jacobs me dieron la otra noche para quitar los moretones de la espalda... te acuerdas? - Ella sonrió, claro que recordaba aquel despertar en que con una simple crema pudo sentir la piel de ese hombre.- Pues bébela. - continúo. Ella antes de hacerlo la miró con desconfianza y asco y finalmente la bebió. Era la poción más asquerosa que hubiese bebido jamás, Harry sonrió.

― ¿Y? - Poco a poco se iban borrando los hematomas del rostro.

― Mucho mejor - Ella con cuidado se miró el vientre y comprobó que efectivamente ya no estaban allí.

― Lo que no se va inmediatamente es el dolor.

― Ya lo noté - Sonrió ella. - Gracias Harry. - él le devolvió una tenue sonrisa y la instó a que comiera.

Bien entrada la noche, cuando Harry acabara de comer algo, lavar los trastos, por unas horas velara el sueño de la muchacha y haberse duchado, volvió a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Ahora que no estaban esposados no era necesario que él durmiera ahí, lo cual lamentaba profundamente. Eran tan encantadora cuando dormía y abrazaba su peluche inseparable, sonriendo intentó acomodarle un mechón rebelde y en ese descuido ella despertó.

_**Tengo que andar con cuidado para no cuidarme que podría perderme el peligro que habita en tu vientre**_

― Harry... - Musitó, aun somnolienta. Él amplió su sonrisa, feliz de escuchar su nombre en esos labios.

― Duerme - Susurró dulcemente.

― ¿Cuándo vendrás a la cama? - Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

― Iré a dormir a la sala para que estés cómoda aquí.

― Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor - Sonrió ella abriendo sus ojos. Harry suspiró.

― Pero esta cama es muy pequeña... no te sentirás cómoda.

― Quiero que me abraces - Susurró. Esa hermosa mujer hacía que resistiera golpes como nadie y con esas frases endulzaba cada batalla perdida. Al acostarse junto a ella besó cálidamente la frente de la mujer. - Gracias - Sonrió ella sintiendo los brazos del hombre rodearla al acostarse junto a ella.

― ¿Aun duele? - Preguntó preocupado rozando la cintura de la mujer. Ella lo miró a los ojos, le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos y sin temor alguno, como si aquella que estaba por hacer fuese algo que se diese todos los días, y simplemente lo besó suavemente.

_**Tengo que ser muy astuto para ser un idiota y dejarme llevar como el viento por las cosas que pasan**_

― Ahora no - Sonrió ella acariciando la nariz de Harry con la propia.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? - Lo volvió a besar y ésta vez el tomó más participación de este y fue más apasionado. - ¿Por qué me cuidas?

― Porque lo necesitas.

― Entonces el cuidado debe ser en todo sentido - Sonrió.

― ¿En todo sentido? -Repitió.

― Desde la última vez que me besaste necesitaba que volvieras a hacerlo -La mirada intensa de Harry no pudo con la de Ginny, él cerró sus ojos sintiendo la caricia de esa pequeña nariz en la suya... ¿Por qué se dejaba confundir por palabras que él sabía ella no sentía?... Esas palabras, sin embargo para él significaban ternura, esperanza... ilusionaban a un batallón completo. Parecía que en esos nueve días de convivencia el amor que sentía por esa pelirroja se había multiplicado, lentamente abrió sus ojos, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa capaz de hacer perfecto el mundo, la besó sintetizando todo el amor que le profesaba guardado durante once años en él en todo lo que era.

_**Tengo que andar muy atento para no perderme detalle de ti**_

_**y si hay que llamarlo de un modo dire que te amo por llamarlo asi**_

― Ginny... - Susurró. Ella lo observaba con ternura y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

― No sabes lo lindo que suena "Ginny" en tus labios - Ambos compartieron una sonrisa genuina. - Me abrazarás durante toda la noche?

― Pero que señorita más consentida - Ella sonrió y le dio un beso dulce - ¿Mañana habrán más besos?

― Si quieres podemos continuar - Harry largó una carcajada estruendosa, y ella lo observó atónita, hacía tanto tiempo, años, que no lo veía reír así, su corazón parecía explotar de alegría al saber que ella fue la causante de esa hermosa carcajada.

― Vaya...

― ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó sonriendo.

― No te imaginas lo agradable que es escuchar una carcajada de ti.

― Eres una exagerada Weasley.

― Otra de esas risas y al diablo el dolor y no te dejo dormir en toda la noche - Él volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

― Buen intento pelirroja, pero desde hoy soy tu sanador particular y como diagnóstico se final se requiere un profundo sueño. - Ella le sacó la lengua y él apreovechó ese gesto tan provocador para besarla.

― Buenas noches, Harry - Suspiró

― Buenas noches, Ginny - Sonrió él, abrazándola... cumpliendo el sueño de los dos, sin el otro saberlo, de por fin poder dormir juntos, felices y enamorados.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste.<p>

*Las letras en cursiva y negrita son pequeñas líneas de la canción "Lo poco que queda de mí" de Ricardo Arjona.

Este capítulo en especial es para: Belencilla, Belen, loca, Hermana Perdida, enana, (y ese apodo que apunta a un ser viviente del mar lo dejamos entre las dos) roba maridos (me quiere robar a mí esposo! Daniel Radcliffe, lo pueden creer?) porota, y hermana querida, amada y venerada... sé que no es mucho, pero ésto es parte del regalo del amigo secreto... sí loca! tú eres mi amiga secreta... bueno no tanto ahora! Sabes cabra chica que eres especial y muy importante para mí! te quiero un montón.

Y todos ustedes, incluida la loca ya mencionada y al resto de mis hermanas, llámense, RAAN, Gadi, Angie, e Isa, les deseo una hermosa AZUL navidad... naa! no puedo con mi genio, siempre debo involucrar al equipo de mis amores! (Natalia, salimos campeones de la sudamericana!) bueno al punto! ahora!  
>que todos tengan una linda navidad junto a su familia, que la disfruten, y todos sus peticiones hayan llegado! jejej y un próspero año nuevo, que todas sus metas se vean alcanzadas en este nuevo año que está por comenzar! muchas felicidades y bendiciones! cariños para todos!<p>

Natty!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Muchas gracias por esta espera que de ahora en adelante será así! me refiero al mismo lapsus de tiempo! y desde ya les pido mil perdón!

gracias también a todos aquellos quienes han comentado, en serio ayudan un montón!

Este capítulo es enteramente dedicado a mi hermana menor, a mi loca querida, A Belen Adriana... Sé que el resto del regalo llega casi una semana con retrazo, pero llega finalmente! espero te guste! y ya puedes leer estas cosas ya que eres mayor de edad.. prefiero que ocupes tu tiempo en leer estas cosas en vez de pervertir a mi esposo y padre de mis once hijos! sí! de mi adorado Dan Radcliffe! por favor cabra chica abstente ahora ya de mi esposo!

bueno gente linda! sin más locuras les dejo el cap! espero lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Pinceladas con tono al pasado<p>

― Ginny, abre la puerta...

― Estoy bien ― Harry a penas escuchó el ahogado susurro de la pelirroja que permanecía encerrada en el baño, pero aquel silvido imperceptible que escuchó Harry terminó por asustarlo.

― Abre ahora la puerta, Ginevra ― Después de unos escazos minutos salió una pálida, ojerosa y sudorosa Ginny. El verde botella del pijama contrastaba evidentemente con aquella palidez, aún así compuso una sonrisa cansada y tranquilizadora para él. ― ¿dime qué sucede? ― Preguntaba él preocupado.

― Estoy bien, Harry... sólo son convulciones.

― ¿Convulciones?

― Debido a los golpes, supongo ― Añadía encogiéndose de hombros la mujer.

― Estás muy pálida... ¿te duele la cabeza?

― Mucho ― Sonrió ella, cansada y mareada. ― Harry con cariño tocó su frente quitándole el sudor.

― Tienes fiebre ― Murmuró en un tono frustrado. No quería que ella se sintiera así... si Malfoy no se cruzaba en su camino lo buscaría por todo el planeta y le haría pagar golpe a golpe cada malestar de Ginny. ― ¿sabes la preparación de alguna poción para bajar la fiebre?

― No, pero ya pasará... ¿qué hora es?

― Las tres de la madrugada.

― No quise despertarte... ― Se disculpó ella, pero Harry le acarició el rostro y le brindó una sonrisa.

― Vamos a la cama ― Ella entrelazó la mano que él usaba para acariciarla y el hombre la condujo hasta la cama y con una suavidad tremenda por parte de Harry acostó a la mujer. Él rodeó el cuerpo de Ginny abrazándola por la espalda y depositó un dulce beso en el hombro de ella. ― Quiero que me digas en el momento que sea si te sientes mal, quiero saber como te sientes a cada segundo, tal vez pueda hacer algo ― Ginny sonrió, alzó uno de sus brazos para tener vía libre y poder acariciar el cabello azabache del joven.

― Gracias cariño ― Murmuró. Harry cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Cogió la mano de la mujer, la misma que lo acariciaba, y la llevó hasta sus labios depositando un beso inocente pero que significaba todo para Ginny, luego condujo aquella misma mano hasta el vientre de la mujer y sin apartar la suya la acercó más a su cuerpo. Estaba preocupado por ella... sólo ansiaba el poder tener al bastardo de Malfoy frente a él.

― ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste con Malfoy? ― Ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y se removió incómoda. Pero debía ser honesta con su presente, cómo lo fue en su pasado y como lo sería también con su futuro y en esos tres tiempos Harry siempre iba a estar latente.

― Casi dos años...

― Eso es mucho...

― La verdad es que no... con mi trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para él y supongo que desde el primer mes ya me era infiel.

― ¿Por qué se lo permitiste? ― Preguntó incrédulo. Harry no veía motivos para serle infiel a esa mujer, cuando ella estaba en frente el resto, para él, dejaba de existir.

― Porque yo nunca quise estar con él intimamente... creo que él esperó mucho y necesitaba estar con una mujer... yo... yo sólo estuve con él hace tres meses... y no fue cómo lo esperaba...

― ¿Cómo? no te entiendo...

― Tuve que beber una botella de vodka para estar con él, Draco es una persona clásica... sólo necesitaba poder satisfacer sus instintos y le importaba muy poco si yo estaba borracha o sobria.

― Él... ese infeliz te obligó a...? ― Ni siquiera quería formular la pregunta, si Ginny confirmaba sus sospechas en ese mismo instante comenzaría a buscar a ese vil hijo de puta.

― No me obligó, pero yo no sabía que más inventar para poder librarme de ese momento... pero supongo que fue inevitable, un año y medio de noviazgo teniendo nuestra edad era inverosímil no dar ese paso...

― ¿Aunque no fuese por amor te entregaste a ese bastardo?

― Necesitaba encontrar en él tantas cosas pero jamás las encontré... yo solo soñaba con ese momento... que fuera ideal y con la persona que había amado toda mi vida, pero luego de cometer aquella imprudencia entendí que jamás podía reemplazar los sentimientos, nunca amé a Draco pero intentaba enamorarme de él pensando que era alguien más, pero ni sus caricias fueron capaz de convencerme que estaba haciendo lo correcto con él. Draco era algo brusco y creí que siempre sería así... pero no descubrí la faceta tierna, satisfactoria y completamente plena hasta que estuve contigo ― Ginny con esfuerzo se giró en la cama, quedando frente a él y sus manos tomaron el rostro del Auror ― Tú me enseñaste que en la cama si se puede soñar despierta, me enseñaste a tocarte, a complacerte... me enseñaste a hacer el amor y no tener sexo simplemente ― Harry sonrió y besó la frente femenina. Esas palabras quedarían registradas para siempre en su corazón.

― Intenta dormir.

― Todo es más fácil si estás conmigo y me sonríes, Harry ― Él la besó dulcemente, lo más probable era que ella dijera eso por la fiebre, y a él cómo le habían llegado al alma.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Siempre fue así, cariño, desde que te vi en la estación a los diez años... incluso desde que conocí tú nombre ― El cuerpo de Ginny comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

― Los dos sabemos que no es cierto... yo te fui a buscar y tú estabas desplegando todos tus encantos a otro, te vi y me partiste el corazón...

― No, amor... entiende... ¿cómo podría ser así si no hay minuto de mi tiempo en que no me pases por el pensamiento? Siempre amé tu sonrisa... aunque a veces la odiaba por amarla tanto... ― Decía con dificultad.

― No tienes que seguir mintiendo... arruinaste mi vida

― Jamás quise eso...

― Y sin embargo lo hiciste a la perfección.

― Nunca quice eso, cariño, lo juro... ― Comenzaba a llorar y Harry intentó calmarse. Sabía que ella jamás recordaría esa conversación.

― Debes dormir ― Susurró secando las lágrimas de la mujer.

― Tengo frío ― Él la abrazó fuertemente y la cubrió con las mantas.

― ¿Mejor?

― Siempre lo es cuando estás conmigo. ― Él cerró sus ojos mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo intentando darle todo el calor necesario para quitar ese frío, ella aferraba la polera de Harry a la altura del pecho masculino, su respiración alterada iba directo al cuello del hombre y él se sentía inutil sin saber que hacer para aliviar los dolores en ella. Aún estaba conmocionado por lo poco que hablaran del pasado... esa mujer jamás escatimaba en utilizar sus mejores armas para retenerlo firme al sentimiento. Y ella ignoraba que con el solo hecho de verla respirar él la adoraba, él la veneraba y la idolatraba, sólo así... con sólo verla respirar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para la mañana siguiente la pelirroja no habia mostrado signos de mejora, la fiebre no disminuía y llamaba a Harry en sueños, delirando. Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando él se decidió a mandar un patronus a su jefe asustado queriendo encontrar la solución para bajar la fiebre de la mujer y dar cuenta del estado de Ginny. Casi a la hora después apareció la figura alta e imponente de Kingsley Shacklebolt quitando todo tipo de hechizos que hubiera en el departamento.

― ¿Cómo sigue? ― Preguntó entregándole una posión que traía entre sus manos.

― La fiebre no disminuye, sigue delirando, ella me dijo que debía ser a causa de los golpes que...

― ¿Golpes? ― Harry lo miró. Ella le había pedido que no hiciera comentario al respecto con nadie... pero tal vez su jefe fuese el único que lo ayudara a encontrar el paradero de ese hurón. Y ante eso no tenía otra opción.

― Ayer Draco Malfoy la golpeó.

― ¿De qué mierda hablas, Potter?

― Ayer el muy hijo de puta se atrevió a tocarla... le dejó marcas en su rostro ― Respondió conteniendo la furia en sus palabras. ― Necesito que me ayude a localizar a ese bastardo pero debe ser en total discreción... ella no se puede enterar.

― Y una vez que lo encuentres que harás?

― Defender a mí mujer. ― Dijo sencillamente. El hombre mayor lo miró con altivez y comprendió todo lo que el joven debía sentir.

― Hay distintas formas de hacer justicia, no deberías ir tú...

― ¿Quién irá? quién mejor que yo?

― Tú no lo dejarás vivo...

― ¿Debo ser considerado cuándo el bastardo no lo fue con ella?

― Esta bien... te ayudaré a localizar a ese hombre... no me harás pasar una hora defendiéndote en la sala del Wizzengamot, Potter...

― No lo mataré...

― Déjame dudar ― Ironizó.

― Ella no debe enterarse jamás de esto.

― Esta bien... ― Homero ladró en ese preciso instante y Harry presuroso fue hasta la habitació seguido por su jefe.

― Harry... ― Ella despertaba y abría los ojos lentamente, mientras derramara lágrimas y su rostro parecía ser la angustia misma y que sin embargo se esfumó al instante al ver a Harry acercarse. Él se sentó en la cama y la abrazó fuertemente. ― Creí que me habías dejado...

― Jamás podría hacer eso ― Susurró Harry acertando en aquella cruel confirmación. Ginny podía matarlo pero él y ese condenado y fiel amor siempre estaría para esa mujer. Kingsley se había quedado rezagado en el umbral de aquella habitación observando todo lejos de la vista de la pelirroja.

― Me levanto ahora...

― No, no puedes ir a trabajar en ese estado, lo que harás ahora es tomar esta posión...

― No quiero beber más posiones Harry... ― Replicó igual que una niña consentida.

― Ginny, hazlo... ― Ella suspiró idiotizada. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre, de sus miles defectos, de sus tantas sonrisas, de sus gloriosas miradas y sobre todo de esa escaza dulzura que demostraba con ella. Tomó la posión y la bebió sin dudar. Él sonrió ― Acuéstate, pronto te sentirás mejor.

― Quédate conmigo ― Pidió.

― Vengo en seguida.

―¿Verdad? ― Él le dio un beso tierno, Kinsgley sonrió, eso ya era mucho para él. Caminó en dirección hasta la sala del departamento y esperó allí al auror.

― En cinco minutos estoy contigo.

― Gracias por todo, Harry ― Él le sonrió genuinamente y besó una vez más esos labios que se le hacían irresistibles.

― ¿Harás eso cada vez que me sienta mal? ― Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

― Claro que no, señorita Weasley, comienzo a cobrar la promesa de anoche. ― Ella rió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y él se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

― !Cinco minutos Potter! ― Exclamó ella y Harry le guiñó un ojo. En la sala lo esperaba su jefe.

― Gracias por traer aquella posión, señor.

― Debes cuidarla, Potter, mañana los quiero a ambos en el cuertal. - Añadió autoritariamente.

― Así será ― El hombre mayor lo miró interrogante y luego de unos segundo se decidió a decir:

― No sigas siendo un idiota con ella, muchacho ¿por qué no puedes ser así con la señorita Weasley siempre?

― No entiendo...

― Claro que lo entiendes, Potter, siempre, en cada acción le demuestras lo enamorado que estás de ella, lo idiota que Ginevra te pone ― Harry rió nervioso.

― ¿Que ella me idiotiza?

― Y además eres un tigre adiestrado...

― Claro que no ― Replicó ofendido.

― Espero que más adelante no te arrepientas.

― Descuide señor, jamás me arrepentiré ― El otro hombre lo observó con recelo, se balanceó unos segundos sobre sus pies y tomó su capa.

― Bien, ya debo irme... Cuida a la señorita Weasley y mañana los quiero a los dos sin importar que uno de ustedes esté a punto de morir.

― Gracias por el ánimo.

― Mañana las esposas vuelven... aunque ya no sé si eso les moleste ― Añadió suspicaz y Harry resigando sonrió. ― Adiós muchacho. ― El hombre desapareció dejando solo en la sala a Harry y éste caminó presuroso hasta su habitación.

― Tiempo récord!

― Más te vale, Potter ― Decía ella con una sonrisa capaz de alejar a miles de dementores, él se dejo caer en la cama completamente rendido. Desde las tres de la madrugada no había dormido nada velando por los sueños de Ginny.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Mucho mejor ― Le sonrió

― ¿Quieres comer algo?

― Descansa... no has dormido nada

― Pero puedo preparar el desayuno...

― ¿Qué te parece dormir unos minutos mientras yo preparo el desayuno?

― No, claro que no aún te debe doler... ― Ella le tomó desprevenidamente el rostro y lo besó y al separarse Harry la miró a los ojos y suspiró... como adoraba esos arranques de esa mujer.

― Ahora me siento muy bien ― Decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

― Ginny... ― Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos envuelto en esa dulzura que ella desbordaba.

― En serio, ahora aquí y contigo me siento perfecta, cariño ― Él abrió los ojos bastante rojos por el cansancio y sonrió. Como lo seducía esa pequeña pelirroja cuando le hablara tiernamente.

― Entonces no te quito más tiempo ― Sonrió y Ginny lo besó profundamente. ― Te prometo que soñaré con ese delicioso desayuno que prepares.

― !Entonces voy ahora! ― Antes de salir presurosa de la habitación le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Harry se durmió con una sonrisa rebosante dibujada en su rostro.

Ginny estaba embelesada observando dormir a ese hombre, el flequillo cubriendo la legendaria cicatriz, sentía ganas de observar esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto la perdían, que tanto le encantaban y la enamoraban cuando poseía un brillo de ternura que ella tanto le recordaba al Harry de diesiseis años, esa encorvada nariz y esos perfectos labios que de vez en cuando fruncía, volvió a sonreír ese día a causa de ese hombre. Después que ella llevara el desayuno habían reiniciado la sesión de besos y Harry se había dormido abrazándola fuertemente y aún lo hacía y sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo era perfecto, ella no tenía escapatoria y francamente eso era lo último que quería. Antes de que él se durmiera se había quitado la polera del pijama y la pelirroja podía ver el trabajado torso del muchacho. Suspiró. Puso mayor atención en una cicatriz que él tenía a la altura del pecho y delicadamente rozó con sus dedos aquel descubrimiento para ella... sintió como las piernas de Harry la acercaban más hacia si, sonrió, él estaba despertando. Besó la cicatriz que estaba en el pecho del hombre y le dedicó tiempo a su tarea en esa parte específica del cuerpo del auror. Él se estiró perezosamente mientras sus labios dibujaban una amplia sonrisa, y ella continuaba dedicada a su tarea, besando su pecho subiendo por el cuello masculino...

― Despierta ― Susurró la pelirroja aún besando el cuello de Harry, lentamente alzó la cabeza y vio los vivaces ojos esmeraldas de ese hombre, suspiró, sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.

― Mmm... que agradable es tu forma de decir buenos días ― Ella sonrió ― ¿Qué hora es?

― Casi las 15:00 Hrs.

― Debiste despertarme antes... ― Añadió el hombre en un bostezo.

― ¿Para qué? Te veías muy lindo durmiendo ― Sonrió ella

― Deberás descontar eso de mis honorarios... tu sanador no se puede dormir en horas de servicio ― Ginny rió fuerte y Harry sonrió... esa sonrisa seguía iluminando sus días.

― Toda la razón, Señor Potter... pensaré en como hacerte rendir horas extras ― Añadió con picardía esta vez Harry soltó la carcajada y luego ambos se miraron por largo rato, sonriéndose y sintiéndose en esas tímidas caricias en las manos.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó en un tono preocupado, ella sonrió dulcemente y se acercó más a él.

― Mucho mejor... ya no me duele nada.

― ¿Verdad? ― cuestionó receloso.

― Sí... ― Él frunció el ceño.

― ¿Si toco tu brazo no te dolerá en lo absoluto? ― Ella negó igual que una niña ― ¿Y la cintura? ― Ella esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a negar ― ¿Segura?

― Quizás mi sanador particular debería examinar a su paciente para observar las evoluciones... ― Dijo ella en un tono sugerente, Harry arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

― Es la mejor solución para saber si mi paciente presentó mejorías

― No tengo objeción alguna a eso... es por mi bien, ¿No?

― Quisiera que siempre fuese por tu bien... ― Susurró él acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja y observando sus labios. Ella sin embargo estaba perdida observando esos ojos brillantes que alentaban su vida. Suspiró. ― Dígame dónde siente dolor... ― Ginny sonrió y se señaló los labios.

― Aquí sanador...

― Es una lástima que esos labios tan dulces sientan dolor... ―La pelirroja se acercó lentamente y lo beso suave y profundamente. Harry la acercó más a su cuerpo desde la cintura provocando un gemido de placer en la mujer.

― Tus labios son el mejor medicamento para sanar los míos... ― Murmuró exitada. Harry volvió a besarla enardecido por sentirla dejando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, separando con sus rodillas las piernas delgadas de la mujer, Ginny le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos tomándole la nuca para profundizar el beso sin embargo Harry quería otra cosa, quería bajar y sentir el aroma de ese cuello blanco, besarlo, morderlo mientras sus manos se entretenían en los pechos de Ginny quien poco a poco se estaba enloqueciendo ― Harry... ― Murmuró. Él deslizó una mano hasta rozar las bragas de la pelirroja con sus dedos y sintió como ella se tensaba... su rostro dibujó una sonrisa lujuriosa complacido por la respuesta del cuerpo de la mujer con sus caricias.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Sonrió cerca de su oído.

― Muy bien ― Resopló ella Harry rió y la pelirroja lo besó.

― Ese beso quiere decir que quieres ser...

― Sí Harry... quiere decir... ― Tragó en seco cuando sintió la experta lengua de Harry recorrer su cuello ― Quiere decir que quiero ser suya, señor Potter ― Sonrió Ginny, hizo un giro sobre la cama invirtiendo los roles, ahora era ella quien tendría el control. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del hombre dejando las manos de Harry en su cintura y las suyas las apoyó en el pecho masculino. Se mordió el labio y lo miró detenidamente. Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del joven y su mirada, esta vez, se concentró en esa cicatriz que antes que él despertara llamara poderosamente su atención... alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de Harry. ― ¿Cómo te hicieron esa cicatriz?

― Es la maldición asesina de Voldemort.

― Es curioso...

― ¿Qué es curioso?

― La cantidad de cicatrices que tiene tu cuerpo y a mí solo me gustan las que Voldemort te hizo ― Harry la observó con detenimiento, ese comentario podía sonar casi "Mortifaguezco" pero viniendo de Ginny lo sedujo hasta la médula del hueso. Se incorporó y ella apoyó ambos codos en los hombros del muchacho y con sus manos alborotó más el cabello azabache. Harry solo podía observar esos labios que a él tanto le complicaban la vida y que irónicamente también curaba sus males.

― Para mí no son más que recordatorios para no volver a ser el idiota que fui en aquel tiempo.

― En aquel tiempo existía un Harry muy diferente al de ahora, tan diferente que a veces me cuesta reconocerte... ― Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

― Ese Harry ya no volverá... lo mataron

― ¿No hay manera de hacerlo revivir? ¿Ni siquiera por Ted que es como tú hijo?

― Él y yo estamos bien, somos una familia y sé que es feliz. Su abuela murió hace cinco años, solo me tiene a mí...

― También tiene a mi familia...

― Lo sé

― Y conmigo también... ― Harry la observó confundido.

― Tú no tienes trato con Ted ― Acusó él.

― La verdad es que Teddy y yo somos grandes amigos.

― Eso no es verdad, él me lo diría. ― Ginny sonrió. Su corazón latió desvocado al mirar esos ojos, sentir las suaves caricias de Harry en su cintura, sus manos envolvieron el rostro del joven y le dio un corto y dulce beso y en sus ojos castaños brillaron algunas lágrimas.

― Él sabe que tú me detestas y no quiere tener problemas contigo, Ted Lupin sueña con ser como eres tú... te admira profundamente eres su héroe, Harry. ― Él no dejó de mirarla un segundo, todo sonaba tan perfecto de esos labios que difícilmente él podría refutar aquello. Y sin embargo él estaba interpretando tan bien ese personaje que hasta su propio ahijado creía en ese supuesto odio que él sentía por la mujer que tenía ahora en su cama. Era agradable sentir que existía alguien que lo admiraba con esa inocencia que irradiaba un niño. ― Yo también te admiro... no muchos consiguen ser admirados con tanta dulzura y lealtad como la que Ted te profesa a ti ― Sonrió endulzando todo a ojos de Harry ¿Cómo una mujer de veintiseis años podía provocar en él inocencia y pasión a la vez? ¿Como podía odiar a la mujer que tanto amaba?

**_ay amor traicionero_**

**_viniste pa´ jorobarnos._**

**_yo sobrevivia sin ella_**

**_y ella era feliz sin mi_**.

― Ted jamás había mencionado nada eso.

― Él no te lo dirá porque en ese aspecto es igual al Harry de once años que yo conocí, ese Harry jamás demostró cuanta falta le hicieron sus padres o cuánto necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba haciendo bien las cosas ni mucho menos cuando ese Harry se transformó en un hombre y lucho como tal para salvar a tantas personas, a las cuales no conocía y a otras a quienes detestabas. Quizás tus padres jamás te dijeron "Lo haz hecho bien" "Te amamos y eres todo lo que tu madre y yo quisimos ver en ti" Tal vez ellos jamás lo dijeron pero estoy segura, cariño, que ellos están orgullosos de ti, de todos tus logros y tus caídas, porque gracias a eso eres el hombre que... el hombre gentil, tierno, inteligente, apasionado, y tantas cualidades más Harry que eres hoy. Ted tendrá suerte de tenerte a ti para que lo alientes en cada momento, tú pudiste solo y Teddy podrá ser lo que quiere gracias a ti. ― Finalizó en un susurro... esa mujer no sabía que él aceptó morir hace once años por ella, Ginny jamás sabría que tan solo pensar en su luminosa mirada y en el roce de sus labios había encontrado la paz para abrazar la muerte. Definitivamente Ginevra Weasley siempre le entregaba los inicios de un eterno camino para continuar amándola. Ya fuesen desplantes, insultos directamente, miradas cargadas de odio o besos y caricias como las que recibía ahora, o palabras de aliento. La amaba como un compositor a sus canciones, como un poeta a sus versos... sencillamente con un amor guardado durante once años en lo más profundo de su alma.

― ¿Desde cuándo piensas todo esto?

― Siempre...

― Pero si tu me odias...

― Yo no te odio... !jamás podría! ― Exclamó exasperada ―Siempre he admirado todo de ti... hasta que descubrí que esa admiración era algo más... estuve años pensando en ti, fuiste ese amor importante en la adolescencia sufrí y lloré por ti... pero siempre ante todo te admiré. ― Harry la fulminó con la mirada odiándola por sonar tan convincente ― Aún me cuesta trabajo entender que nos pasó ― Añadió esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica y haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos ― Tú me gustabas, te quería tanto como para cometer un error tras otro y tú me dijiste en el funeral de Dumbledore que el haber estado junto a mí había sido como un sueño para ti y yo te creí, no me puedes negar que nos quisimos... ¿Si todo era un sueño que nos pasó? ― Ginny observó esa nube que opacó la mirada de Harry tras sus palabras, y sin dudar un segundo lo besó, queriendo que ese mismo beso le devolviera todas aquellas respuestas que necesitaba. Harry sentía pesar con lo que ella acabara de decir, era el mismo mecanismo de siempre para lastimarlo, ¿Por qué ella pretendía que él creyera que lo que tuvieron fue verdad? Verdad... la única verdad en ese instante era ese beso que le estaba calando la vida y el alma. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela del pantalóncito del pijama de Ginny acercándola más a él ― Harry... ¿Sólo fui la hermanita de tu mejor amigo o fui lgo más cuando tú y yo fuimos novios? ― Resopló. Él la miró a los ojos aún con la respiración alterada tras ese último beso.

**_Si todo era tan bello_**

**_dime amor que nos pasa_**

**_hoy ya no somos ni amigos_**

**_no cabemos en casa... _**

― Tú lo sabes... Fuiste lo mejor de mi vida ― Respondió sin saber porque lo hacía en realidad aún siendo la verdad más dolorosa del mundo. Es que ella siempre fue, es y sería lo mejor de su vida. Ginny sonrió ampliamente, le dio un suave beso en los labios que dejó con ganas a Harry, se levantó de la cama y sin pudor alguno se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama verde oscuro. Miró a Harry sonriente y dijo:

― ¿Qué le parece continuar en la ducha, señor Potter? Me imagino que hacer el amor bajo el agua debe ser exitante ― Sonriendo caminó lentamente hasta entrar al baño. Harry estaba hipnotizado observando a esa mujer tan hermosa, tragó en seco. Cuando por fin salió del letargo saltó de la cama y se quitó el pantalón del pijama y se precipitó hasta ir al encuentro de la pelirroja. Cerró la puerta del baño ahogando una estruendosa carcajada de Ginny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

― ¿Cuándo?

― ¿Cuándo qué? ― Preguntó Ginny mordiendo sutilmente la nuez de adán de Harry, mientras los dos reían.

― ¿Cuándo te levantarás y me traerás comida?

― ¡Eso no sería justo! ― Rió ella con los ojos brillantes de felicidad mientras observaba a su hombre ― Yo traje el desayuno en la mañana ― Sonrió.

― Pero yo he sido tu sanador "Muy personal" ― Ella estalló en una carcajada.

― Porque estaba mal... y sigo estando mal

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― Rió él ahora

― Tú no dejas que tenga mi reposo adecuado ― Harry reía feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo era. Es que esa mujer pelirroja, hermosa, tierna, un poco loca, con una convicción que enamoraba, un cuerpo de diosa y una sonrisa encantadora tenía toda la razón. Eran poco más de las diez de la noche y no habían probado bocado desde esa larga ducha que compartieran por la tarde y n se separaran un segundo. Ahora estaban en la cama, desnudos y abrazados compartiendo miradas cargadas de ilusión, ternura y complicidad. Harry suspiró y sonrió mientras le acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos esos finos labios que lo volvían loco y ella lo observaba con una sonrisa plácida en su rostro... esa tarde aquella mujer se había entregado tantas veces sin importar el mañana, sin dudar un segundo y cada vez que lo hiciera la ternura y la pasión eran las principales características de la entrega y él complementaba la unión con un desatado desenfreno que hacía todo más satisfactorio. En ese instante ella era su mujer y sin embargo él sería su hombre toda la vida

Ginny tomó la mano que Harry utilizara para acariciarla y besó sus dedos en un arrebato que él calificó como ternura absoluta, sonrió. Ella continuó aquel recorrido de sus labios ahora besando la muñeca del hombre, el antebrazo y finalmente le diera un profundo beso en los labios. Indudablemente esos gestos lo sometían ante esa mujer que parecía alimentar su amor por ella solo de sonrisas, besos y miradas. Se preguntó una vez más que había pasado para que ella lo traicionara de esa forma... recordó con ilusión aquel primer beso alrededor de toda esa gente en la sala común y luego de salir por el retrato ella le hablara de sus sentimientos y como nunca la había visto llorar, pero de una felicidad que él creyó... una felicidad que había sido detonada por aquel primer beso, una felicidad que los había hecho proyectar ese amor de juventud en hijos, sí, soñaron con hijos. El cuerpo de su mujer lo trajo al presente cuando se acomodara sobre su humanidad. Sus labios continuaban aquel camino y el paradero ahora era su cuello mientras sus manos se entretenían en el vello del pecho masculino. Harry estaba viviendo un éxtasis regalo absoluto de la pelirroja. Ella continuó aquel placentero camino bajando más... y su lengua trazaba aquel perfecto recorrido al descontrol para el hombre y la parada esta vez fue el hombligo, él sonrió y cerró sus ojos disfrutando aquel momento. Sus brazos yacían inertes sobre el colchón... Ginny bajó un poco más y llegó a su destino, sonrió, la cercanía de sus labios calientes mezclada con el soplido de aire helado burló todo tipo de control que tuviera el cuerpo de Harry, jadeó desesperado, sus manos por fin parecían despertar y aún algo torpes solo pudieron aferrar la sábana. La lengua caliente deslizándose por su parte más sensible le hicieron perder el juicio en segundos y sin embargo lo único que podía implorar era por la cordura, pero aquella boca le hacía el trabajo demasiado difícil, gimió extasiado. El movimiento descendente de la boca de Ginny provocó otro jadeo en él, arqueó su espalda y la visión de aquella mujer y el siguiente movimiento de esa lengua que volvía ascender, igual que la mente de Harry, estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder el control y correrse como un verdadero condenado...

― Ginny... para... ― Imploró. Ese era el mismo tono que una vez juró jamás emplear ante esa mujer y ahora el muy idiota lo utilizaba en ese momento. Ella se detuvo en ese preciso instante, preocupada. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se cubrió con la oscura sábana y lo miró apenada. Quizás había hecho todo mal, ella nunca había tenido esa clase de intimidad, era la primera vez que hacía algo así guiada por su instinto y por las tremendas ganas de satisfacer a ese hombre en palabras mayores, tal cual como él lo hacía con ella solo con un beso inocente.

Harry se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras continuaba con la respiración alterada...

― ¿Te lastimé verdad? Lo siento tanto, soy tan torpe... jamás he hecho algo así... yo sólo quería que disfrutaras tanto como yo lo hago cuando tú me acaricias... ― Decía Ginny consternada. Harry abrió los ojos y la escena que veía no podía confundirlo más, acaso ¿la mujer que veía ahora era la misma que le prodigara aquellas calientes caricias que con un solo roce le hicieron perder toda lógica en segundos? Se sentó frente a ella... Merlín, como la amaba.

― No es lo que tu piensas...

― Perdóname, no volverá a suceder... ― Parloteaba histérica y Harry creyó que jamás se callaría y solo se le ocurrió una forma de imponer su silencio, una idea que lo beneficiaría completamente. La besó y volvió a sentir lo que ella le provocara segundos atrás. La mujer jadeó en su boca cuando sintió los pulgares de Harry jugar con sus pezones.

― No me lastimaste, Ginevra Weasley, fue perfecto tan perfecto como tú, único, pero si te dejaba continuar un segundo más me iba a correr de lo exitado que tú me tienes ― La mujer lo besó sedienta de esos labios y Harry depositó una mano en la suave espalda de la pelirroja dejándola una vez más sobre el colchón tocando cada centímetro de piel de su mujer... sonrió, ella era su mujer, suya...

― Sí, Harry... ― Sonrió ella adivinando lo que povocara aquel brillo en la mirada del hombre y la sonrisa que dibujara ahora esos labios tan perfectos no era más la certeza que había adivinado. ― Quiero serlo ― Sonrió abiertamente cuando los labios de Harry estaban jugando en su cuello ― Déjame que lo sea... ― Harry alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió una sonrisa pícara. ― Ya soy tu mujer...

― ¿De verdad quieres serlo? ― Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo besó dulcemente. Cuando volvió a hablar sus labios se rozaron.

― Sí, lo soy desde la primera vez que me entregué a ti... entiende que solo soy tuya. ―

― No fui el único... ― Dijo él un un tono frustrado mirando los ojos castaños de la mujer.

― Siempre quice que fueras el único, cielo. Desde el primer beso, la primera caricia... la primera mirada... desde que entendí que estaba enamorada de ti... ― En ese momento ya no era la mujer quien hablaba, era su corazón, su ilusión, su fantasía el inmaculado amor que sentía hacia ese hombre ― Desde aquellos primeros sentimientos rogué por ser la primera en tu vida y tú en la mía... pero después de la guerra no sé que nos pasó, luego me enteré que tenías novia, lo que fue una sorpresa bastante cruel ― Añadió con una sonrisa triste y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas ― Pero el caso es que te amé y te esperé siempre pero de un momento a otro lo que tú y yo teníamos se volvió en malos tratos y en constantes faltas de respeto mutuas... ― Por primera vez aquel día la sombra de aquellos once años opacó la mirada de Harry, no entendía porque esa maldita mujer tenía que ser tan cínica.

― Sencillamente tú no eras la mujer para mí ni yo mucho menos el hombre para ti ¿por qué pensar en el pasado? Ambos salimos bien parados de esa absurda relación, yo frecuenté otras mujeres y francamente lo que tú y yo tuvimos sólo fue un amor de juventud, por Dios, esa tonta relación no se compara en nada a lo que tuve después de ti, incluso creo que solo me calenté con la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, una total estupidez, una tontera de niños. Eso fue lo que tuvimos ― Rió Harry ― No le busques más sentido al pasado...

― El pasado es lo que le da sentido a mi vida ― Murmuró. Una solitaria lágrima resvaló por su mejilla. ― ¿Y el presente tampoco tiene sentido para ti?

― ¿Qué presente? ¡Despierta mujer! "este presente" no es más que un encuentro de conveniencia, yo quiero sexo y tú me lo ofreces, tú quieres sexo y yo te lo ofrezco... más fácil no puede ser, Weasley, los dos seguiremos con nuestras vidas después. ― Sonrió.

― Para mí lamentablemente es más que "Un encuentro de conveniencia" ― Ginny lo empujó para salir de la cama envuelta en las sábanas oscuras de la cama de Harry, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Sintiendo un vacío que solo experimentó cuando ella comprendiera por fin que Harry había salido de su vida. Ese mismo día comprendió que jamás podría estar con otro hombre que no fuese su dueño, porque para bien o para mal ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Harry Potter. Debía ser fuerte y poder soportar aún los cuatro días y las cinco noches que le quedaban en la casa de ese hombre. Aquel día Harry había despertado para ser el hombre perfecto con ella, dulce, procupado, tierno, cariñoso, apasionado y hasta cierto punto había alcanzado a vislumbrar aquel brillo de felicidad en esos maravillosos ojos esmeraldas. Hasta había pensado que él la apreciaba, pero tanta perfección no estaba destinada para su vida porque el hombre que amaba la aborrecía.

Harry amoldeó el cogín con un puñetazo. Todo iba de maravillas con Ginny, ella era cariñosa con él, él se perdía observando la brillante mirada de la mujer cada vez que ella le sonriera con esa ingenuidad y pasión que le embargaba el corazón. Aquella misma sonrisa que lo cautivara a los dieciseis años cuando ella decía quererlo y él le creía. Se levantó decidido y se puso el pantalón del pijama con la convicción de solucionar todo. Si bien el jamás perdonaría aquella traición, se jugaría la vida por volver a tener a esa mujer durante los días que las esposas los unieran.

― El presente quiere decir que ambos estamos bien... que disfrutamos de estos momentos de irracionalidad, que me encanta la forma en que me besas y como me pides que te haga mi mujer, pero no veo la razón de mezclar esto con el pasado, nunca fue bueno remover historias pasadas, Ginny, ambos escogimos caminos separados. Coincidimos en el trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo yo te estorvo y tú me exasperas y de paso si tenemos la oportunidad de eviarnos lo hacemos... hay personas que nacieron para estar juntas y otras sin embargo nacieron para no soportarse y este último caso es el nuestro, pero eso no evita que me parezcas las mujer más hermosa que pisa la tierra. ― Ella se giró lentamente y lo miró a los ojos aún sosteniendo el vaso de leche.

― Es solo que yo no he tenido la suerte en once años de entablar una charla contigo que no sea una pelea, ahora resulta que tú me cuidas literalmente las heridas que mi ex novio me dejó en el cuerpo y me tratas con una delicadeza que adoro y a demás me haces el amor... intento ver todo esto desde un punto de vista "neutro" y aún así no puedo entender ― Harry bufó.

― No hay nada que entender.

― ¿Por qué me aborreces y conco minutos después me haces el amor con tanta dulzura como si quisieras decir algo más con tus actos?

― No te confundas Ginevra, que me guste tener sexo contigo no quiere decir exista alguna clase de sentimiento ― Contestó serio.

― ¡Draco que decía amarme no tenía tanta delicadeza a la hora del sexo como tú la tienes conmigo y se supone que me detestas!

― No es mi culpa que tu noviecito te follara como una puta barata... ― Ginny dejó el vaso de leche sobre un mesón, se acomodó la sábana dispuesta a salir de la cocina pero un brazo de Harry la detuvo.

― Ya basta... ya no tengo la fuerza para discutir contigo cada vez que me llames puta... quiero que estos días acaben luego...

― Yo no ― Confesó él. Ella lo observó sorprendida mientras sus ojos seguían derramando gruesas lágrimas. ― Y sé que realmente tú tampoco quieres que acaben

― No es agradable vivir con un hombre que te odia y que todos los días te trata peor que una zorra sólo porque me acosté con él y disfruté como una verdadera idiota estando en sus brazos... tal vez Draco tenga razón y me guste ser la puta de Harry Potter y que más adelante cuando estemos separados te implore por una maldta follada para ser feliz, tal vez no me importe las sircunstancias ni la posición que me pidas y lo haría solo para volver a estar contigo... ¿Te das cuenta? estoy convertida en lo que siempre dijiste de mi, en una puta, en tú puta ― Lloraba desolada, Harry le secó las lágrimas odiándose por permitir que ella tuviese ese erróneo concepto de sí misma, la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos.

― No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más

― Tú lo piensas... ¿Qué diferencia hay con que yo lo acepte y lo diga? ― Hipó. Harry se frustró y si eso sucedía su boca estaba preparado para traicionarlo. Tomó el rostro de Ginny con sus manos y la miró intensamente.

― Yo no pienso eso de ti, sólo lo digo porque soy un reverendo pelotudo mazoquista... pero tú eres... tú eres todo lo que un hombre desee de una mujer, eres dulce, hermosa, tierna, impetuosa, enojona, decidida, fuerte... eres mi princesa, aquella que vive siempe en mis fantasías y tú solo con una mirada lo haces real, con un beso me devuelves la vida y tu sonrisa es el mejor aliciente para seguir... eres mi mujer, Ginevra Molly Weasley... eres mía, yo quiero que seas sólo mía... ― Maldita boca traicionera ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir todas esas cosas con tanta ilusión? Ginny lo observaba perdida, obnubilada... se limitó a apoyar su frente en la de Harry. Su corazón parecía explotar de dicha.

― Tú antes decías que yo era...

― A diario me dices que digo estúpideces, pues no le prestes atención a las idioteces que te digo...

― Mañana presentaré una solicitud para una transferencia en el cuartel... ― Harry la miró horrorizado y la soltó con brusquedad.

― ¿Qué?

― Es evidente que tú y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien... y que tampoco pudimos evitar lo que pasó después...

― Fue inevitable ― Ella asintió ― Esto también es inevitable ― La mujer frunció el ceño al ves que él hablaba y solo la miraba fijamente.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Esto ― Simplemente la besó dejándola atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ella respondió al beso abrazándolo olvidando que solo una sábana cubría su cuerpo la tela cayó y ella ni cuenta se dio. ― No te vayas ― Susurró acariciando su nariz con la propia.

― Es lo mejor ― Dijo con la voz atacada por el llanto. Ginny estaba comprendiendo que ese hombre y esos escazos gestos de ternura valían más que un compromiso para toda la vida para enamorarla más.

― Y tú familia? dejarás a tus padres? a tus hermanos? a Rose y a Teddy que tanto te necesitan?

― Quiero estar tranquila y tú no me lo permites.

― ¡Está bien! me extralimité en lo que te dije, pero no puedes tomar decisiones para complacer a otros antes que a ti misma... ¡y sé que realmente no te quieres ir! ― Exclamaba exasperado.

― ¡Claro que es lo que deseo!

― ¡Es absurdo Ginevra! ¿Cada vez que discutamos decidirás largarte?

― ¡Si fuese así decidiría largarme todos los malditos días! ― Bramó.

― Debes ser más tolerante mujer

― !Mira quien lo dice, señor Tolerancia!

― ¡Estoy intentando ser tolerante contigo pero tú y tu maldito temperamento me supera!

― ¿Qué hay de tu maldito y complejo temperamento? ¡eres un puñetero petardo que se acciona cada vez que intento hablar contigo en relación al trabajo..!

― ¡Pero así funcionamos, Ginny, y somos un buen equipo juntos!

― Debo pensar...

― Es que no estás pensando, estás actuando en función a tus ridículos caprichos...

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡te estás equivocando, maldito obstinado!

― Entonces que es? Una prueba de valentía? Déjame reír en tu cara, preciosa, porque escapando no demustras más que cobardía...

― No soy cobarde!

― ¡Demuéstralo!

― No tengo nada que demostrar ante ti...

― Eres una vil cobarde, Weasley...

― !No lo soy!

― Demuestra lo contrario y quédate...

― !Claro que lo haré y te demostraré que un Weasley no es un cobarde! ― Espetó furiosa, completamente sacada de sus casillas

― Bien!

― ¡Genial! ― Harry sonrió y la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella también lo hizo, y ruborizada vio que su segura sábana no estaba cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Rápidamente recogió la tela y se cubrió con ella aún cabreada por la discusión. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente y su cabello completamente enmarañado la hacían adorable a juicio de Harry.

― No tienes porque cubrir tu cuerpo... lo conozco de memoria ― Sonrió él autosuficiente.

― No es gracioso, Potter ― Él rió. Como le encantaba hacer enojar a esa pelirroja de sus sueños, ella refunfuñó y acomodó más la sábana a su cuerpo.

― Es verdad

― Claro que no...

― ¡Claro que si! lo conozco todito todito... ― Sonrió.

― Esfúmate Potter ― Ella alcanzó a dar unos pasos, áun molesta, pero por segunda vez su cuerpo fue atrapado. Él la abrazó por la espalda cuando aún no alcanzaba a llegar hasta la habitación.

― Déjame demostrar que no te miento, princesa... que conozco todo tu cuerpo, cada lunar, cada hermosa peca que tiene tu espalda, aquella mancha de naciemiento que odias, pero que está en un lugar muy conveniente para besarte... para volverte loca y terminas por pedir más... sabes que conozco cada uno de tus límites, tus debilidades... déjame demostrar que tu cuerpo es todo mío ― Finalizó en un susurro sugerente mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja femenina. Ginny se giró y lo miró peligrosamente.

― Hoy no... esta noche no, señor Potter ― Harry arqueó una ceja y ella sonrió. Y esa sonrisa era el milagro que explicaba la vida eterna, la cura de todas las enfermedades y las respuestas a todas las preguntas, esa sonrisa era alcanzar la Luna con los labios y lógicamente en aquella metáfora Ginny era su Luna. Esa noche iba apostar y ganaría... aunque ella dijera que no con palabras su mirada decía una cosa muy distinta...

Ginny sonrió, ese hombre la desarmaba con esa seducción, con esa mirada, con esos susurros y lamentablemente la pulseada estaba perdida... ella le regalaba su vida por esos arrebatos de ternura... y regalaría su plaza en el cielo, si es que era merecedora de la estadía en lo divino, claro, por escuchar un condenado te amo de esos labios... sonrió. Eso era demasiado, esa noche se contentaba con ser la mujer de Harry Potter porque sabía que aquella misma noche tendría el mismo destino que tuvo todo el día...

**_Porque eres tu mi sol_**

**_la fe con que vivo_**

**_la potencia de mi voz_**

**_los pies con que camino_**

**_eres tu amor_**

**_mis ganas de reir_**

**_el adios que no sabre decir _**

**_porque nunca podre vivir sin ti... _**

Eran las cuatro de la madugada y por fin en el departamento de Harry se sentía tranquilidad ya que sus tres hbitantes dormían profundamente.

Ginny dormía esbozando lo más parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios entrelazaba una de sus manos con la del hombre que dormía junto a ella. Las piernas eran un enredo bajo las sábanas...

Harry abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura quien parecía estar en el mejor de los sueños cuando su mano libre atrapaba uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, aún dormido la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Y Homero dormía patas arriba a los pies de la pequeña cama de Harry... El joven auror en lo último que pensó aquella noche fue en como plantearle un problema a Ginny que de seguro acabaría con esas noches desenfrenadas...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>Y?<p>

les gustó?

ya saben un poco más del pasado... ya sabemos con certeza que a Harry se le escapa algo de historia...

en el próximo capítulo aparece Teddy, y no recuerdo quien fue el que preguntó por Ron... sí, el hombre aparece en el momento preciso y eso será en unos caps más! pero aparece y toma un papel muy muy importante!

Perdonen las faltas ortográfricas! es que no estoy con el corregidor, la verdad no sé que le pasó y mi netbook ha pasado por algunos problemas! así que le doy a la escritura por el wordPad! :( yo me declaro una absoluta ignorante con la tecnología!

Pues bien... ya no los aburro más! Belen Adriana... espero que mi mensaje haya quedado claro y que este cap te haya gustado! un besote gigante para ti y todos a quienes siguen #AAT


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Ante todo perdón por el atraso! pero dicen... ahora no recuerdo el dicho! pero la cosa es que traigo capítulo!**

**muchas gracias a todos quienes leen**

**y aquellos a quienes comentan doblemente gracias!**

**miles de gracias a Ed quien corrigió esta malogrado capítulo! compadre, gracias totales!**

**a Angelito... que es mi ángel de la guarda!**

**y sé que ella no lee y mucho menos tendrá ánimos para pasar por acá... Nymph, mucha fuerza!**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Capítulo 8: La Familia casi perfecta

El despertar había sido magnífico al igual que la ducha seguido también de un desayuno contundente después de no haber probado casi nada de bocado el día anterior. Ambos llegaron sonrientes al ministerio, insólitamente bromeando, lo que era casi una tragedia presenciar para las personas que pudieron ser testigos de aquello. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que ellos se odiaban. Para suerte de estas personas que supuestamente se odiaban el elevador estaba vacío cuando subieron en él y continuaron faltando a la rutina y se besaron felices y sonrientes de cada susurro que saliese de la boca de ambos cuando un beso finalizara. Cuando se encaminaron hasta el cuartel sus manos, que cabe decir no iban esposadas, iban ligeramente entrelazadas sus dedos jugaban y sonreían igual que dos adolescentes enamorados.

― ¡Ginny! ― Exclamaba la preocupada voz de Alfred Walker cuando llegaran al cuartel lanzándose a los brazos de la pelirroja, rompiendo todo contacto físico que ella tuviese con Harry. El rostro de éste último se tensó y la muchacha lo miró inmediatamente intentando encontrase con esa mirada verde, algo que no encontró. Él ya se había marchado hasta su cubículo. ― ¿Cómo estás? Peter me comentó que al parecer te encontrabas en mal estado, estabas enferma ― Añadió preocupado, ella se soltó suavemente de su compañero y le sonrió gentilmente.

― Estoy bien, gracias a los cuidados de Harry… él fue muy amable. ― De solo recordar aquella "amabilidad" que ese hombre demasiado perfecto a su ver le había profesado sentía recorrer la sangre en sus venas provocándole escalofríos, algo muy parecido a la sensación de los besos de Harry.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

― Nada grave, solo una gripe… pero ya estoy mucho mejor. ― Sonrió.

― Me alegro… para algo bueno que sirva Potter…

― No digas eso ― Repuso molesta arqueando las cejas ― Harry fue de una gran ayuda, si no fuese por él seguramente yo no estaría ahora hablando contigo, Alfred ― El hombre la miró con expresión dolida, aun así le sonrió.

― ¡Weasley! ― Decía una potente voz, la humanidad de su jefe aparecía en el umbral de su oficina. Ella se disculpó con su compañero y caminó hasta dónde estaba su jefe.

― Buenos días, señor.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Weasley? ― Preguntó Kingsley mirando unos papeles sin prestar la menor atención visual en la mujer, ella sonrió. Cuando su jefe se enfrascaba en los primeros papeles de cada mañana ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort entregándose lo distraería.

― Estupendamente, señor, muchas gracias. ― Ambos entraron en la oficina.

― Perfecto. Reúna a Williams, Lehigh y Jacobs y diríjanse al sur del país. Es una comitiva especial, solo es un interrogatorio y la confirmación de la localidad con las coordenadas exactas, Weasley. ― El hombre le entregó una carpeta con la información necesaria para realizar el interrogatorio. ― Quiero el informe, el interrogatorio, las coordenadas y el punto de vista de los cuatro redactados en este informe a las 15:00 horas, Weasley, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. ― Añadió en tono de advertencia.

― Sí, señor ― Ginny tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de girarlo Kingsley la miró y le habló una vez más.

― Dígale a Potter que hizo un gran trabajo cuidándola. A pesar de ser solo un día sus compañeros la extrañaron, señorita Weasley ― Ella se ruborizó y le sonrió.

― Muchas gracias señor, permiso.

Luego de hablar con sus compañeros y éstos preguntarles como seguía y recibir el afectuoso cariño de ellos, habló con los implicados en la misión que su jefe les encomendara y resistir un innecesario discurso por parte de Alfred Walker acerca de los cuidados que debía tener en aquella misión. Ginny debió recordarle que ella era un Auror también. Sólo después de aquella intervención pudo dirigirse al cubículo de la única persona que ansiaba ver.

― Te traje un emparedado y un café,supuse que tendrías hambre...

― No era necesario, Ginevra ― Respondió él seco, sin dejar de observar unos papeles que sostenía. Ella compuso una mueca cansada.

― Voy a una misión ahora... ― Harry frunció el ceño y aunque no la miró toda su atención estaba puesta en ella.

― ¿Kingsley te envió a una misión aún en tu estado?

― Estoy bien

― ¿Irás sola?

― No.

― ¿Irás con Walker? ― Preguntó con aspereza

― No... Voy con Williams y Leigh. ― Enfatizó ella. Todo el cuartel sabía que aquellos compañeros la única relación que los entrelazaba era una hermandad muy sana, y que jamás podría pasar nada porque ambos estaban casados, Harry pudo respirar aliviado y por fin la miró.

― ¿Es una misión complicada?

― Claro que no, cariño, solo es un interrogatorio a las 15:00 hrs debo estar aquí.

― ¿Estarás todo el día afuera? ― Harry no pudo evitar que el tono empleado al hacer esa pregunta fuese casi desesperado, ella le sonró enternecida.

― Te prometo que intentaré llegar antes.

― Cuídate...

― No te vayas a casa sin mí ― Él sonrió.

― Kingsley me mata.

― ¿Sólo él Potter?

― Luego lo harías tú Ginny ― Ella sonrió, observó que nadie estuviese mirando en la dirección en que estaban ellos, se acercó a Harry y lo besó. Él aceptó el beso más que complacido.

― Bebe ese café caliente y come algo ― Añadió en tono de advertencia y el auror sonrió mientras depositaba ambas manos en las caderas de la mujer.

― Sí mamá ― Rieron.

― Me enteraré si no te alimentas Harry James Potter, ya sabes, sin comida no hay postre... ― Harry soltó una carcajada y a Ginny le sorprendió que sus compañeros no se giraran a observarlos.

― Un confundus y un muffliato hacen que no se fijen en nosotros pelirroja ― Contestó él como si adivinara el pensamiento de la mujer, ella quería preguntar si a él le importaba que el mundo supiera que ellos tenían una relación, pero... ¿Realmente la tenían? y tampoco quería desilusionarse con la respuesta de Harry.

― Será mejor que no abuse de los encantamientos que pusiste y me ponga en camino para lo misión antes que nuestro adorado jefe salga y comience a gritar y me amenace con... ― Harry jamás supo con que Kingsley podría amenazar a Ginny si la veía aún en el cuartel, porque cerró su boca con un beso efusivo, candente y anhelante...

― Cuídate por favor ―Le pidió con voz preocupada, ella le acarició el rostro.

― No seas exagerado, he estado en misiones mucho más arriesgadas que un simple interrogatorio...

― No me interesa, pero yo no estaré ahí para protegerte ― Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de emoción al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón latía expectante e ilusionado y la reacción más lógica en aquel momento fue darle un largo y profundo beso.

― Te prometo que nada malo ocurrirá...

― Es una promesa ― Sonrieron.

― Ahora que ya está todo en orden debo salir ya...

― Nadie te detiene ― Aseveró mientras sus labios se encargaban de dejar pequeños y sensuales besitos en el cuello de la pelirroja, ella solo podía disfrutar sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos mientra sus manos desordenaban aún más el cabello de Harry.

― No es justo lo que haces pero te juro que ésto no se quedará así, ya verás cuál será tu castigo en la noche ― Él la miró y en esos ojos verdes solo había un brillo picaresco, Ginny rió.

― Que tentador señorita.

― Ya te entererás de cuál será tu castigo cuando Kingsley nos ponga las esposas... puede ser beneficioso y hasta un juego erótico podemos inventar ― Harry rió feliz de aquellas ocurrencias y antes de salir corriendo Ginny le dio el último beso capaz de dejar a Harry durante las horas restantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ginny volvió dos horas antes de lo previsto y Harry la ayudó con su informe una vez ella le explicara la conversación que habian tenido con el interrogado. Luego de eso ella estudiaba los planos de la ubicación de la siguiente misión en Edimburgo. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus deberes que no reparó en que ya habían pasado cuatro horas y que en treinta minutos más terminaba la jornada laboral, Cuando se dirigiía al cubículo de Harry observó a una personita que miraba todo obnubilado, sonrió y su corazón se aceleró de emoción.

― ¡Teddy! ― El niño se giró y al reconocerla le sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡Ginny! ― Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron fuertemente, felices de verse. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Muy bien, pero dime ¿Como va tu vida en Hogwarts? ― Le preguntó divertida.

― ¡Recordabas que éste es mi primer año escolar? ― Preguntó sorprendido.

― Claro que si chico, ¿cómo iba a olvidarme de eso?

― ¡Hogwarts es genial! ― Exclamó entusiasta, y Ginny al verlo tan eufórico rió, le revolvió el cabello con afecto ― Pero extrañaba mucho a Harry, él me escribe todas las semanas.

― Lo imagino, cielo.

― ¿Crees que algún día él permita que tú y yo fuésemos a ver un partido de Quidditch? ― Preguntó en un susurro y Ginny se inclinó quedando a la altura del niño, acercó su rostro al de Ted e imitó un tono misterioso.

― Yo creo que si ― Ted sonrió emocionado.

― ¿Tienes novio, Ginny? ― Preguntó él cambiando rotundamente de tema.

― No.

― ¡Oh! ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Harry si quiere ser tú novio...? ― De pronto el entusiasmo en el infante de fue muy lejos de allí ― olvidaba que ustedes se odian. ― Añadió en un tono melancólico que estrujó el corazón de la pelirroja.

― No te preocupes por las novias de Harry, a él no le faltan ― Sonrió, aunque ésta no alcanzó a dibujarse en sus ojos, que miserable se sentía.

― Siempre he pensado que de no ser porque ustedes no se soporten harían una pareja explosiva! ― Ginny sonrió.

― ¿En serio crees eso?

― ¡Claro! Tú eres genial y Harry también, los dos son como mis hermanos mayores ― Ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente en el preciso instante en que un hombre de ojos verdes salía del despacho del jefe y eso precisamente fuese lo último que hiciera porque al ver esa emotiva escena quedó paralizado. observaba con ternura e ilusión lo que él pretendía fuera su familia alguna vez. Bajó lentamente la mano en que llevaba la carpeta que revisara mientras cruzaba el umbral de la oficina de Kingsley, es que en ese instante soñaba despierto y sonreía ¡Vaya que sonreía! ya imaginaba las vacaciones de Ted, Ginny y él en alguna playa familiar. Cuando su racionalidad fue más solo atinó a ampliar esa sonrisa. Soñar con las vacaciones junto a la señora Potter y su ahijado era algo que planificó desde el instante en que Remus le enseñara aquella primera fotografía en el refugio en plena época de guerra. Aquellos dos seres que seguían abrazados eran protagonistas en esas burbujas futuristas en las que Ginny era Ginevra Potter y Ted el hermano mayor de al menos unos cinco a seis niños más... como siempre soñaron los dos en la adolescencia. Tan agradable era llevar a cabo la tarea de forjar una familia con esas dos personas que le cortó la respiración, tosió y se masajeó el pecho. Ted y Ginny se separaron y lo miraron nerviosos.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Preguntó el niño.

― Claro que si, campeón ― Sonrió, caminó hasta donde estaban ellos y Ginny se levantó. Lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, Ted miraba a uno y a otro preparado para sus típicas peleas.

― ¿Dónde se suponía que estabas Potter? ― Inquirió Ginny arqueando una ceja. Ted cerró los ojos. Craso error por parte de su amiga, si había algo en la vida que molestara a su padrino era que lo controlaran y Ginny lo estaba siendo.

― Fui a buscar a Ted a King Cross y luego fuimos al cine, Kingsley me dio permiso... olvidé comentarlo contigo ― Sonrió a modo de disculpas y Ted de la impresión abrió los ojos. Miró a Harry completamente asombrado, no esperaba una respuesta tan servil por parte de Harry y mucho menos que le respondiera de ese modo a Ginny... es más jamás había escuchado a su padrino hablar empleando un tono tan sometido dirigido hacia una mujer. ― De hecho Ted debes saber algo ― El niño se limitó a mirar los ojos verdes de su padrino con expresión ceñuda ― Desde la última vez que nos vimos las cosas han cambiado un poco ― Harry miró a Ginny y a ella le bastó solo esa mirada para comprender que era lo que él intentaba explicar a Ted, asintiendo lo instó a seguir. Mirada cómplice que a Ted no le pasó inadvertida... ató cabos y su sonrisa no esperó en dibujarse en su rostro.

― ¡Ya sé! Estás saliendo con Ginny! ― Exclamó risueño. La pelirroja lo imitó... la idea era maravillosamente feliz. Harry miró a su ahijado sorprendido y mortificado.

― Ted...

― ¡Es verdad!

― Tu ahijado acaba de mencionar justo antes que llegaras que estaría de acuerdo con nuestra relación, ¿verdad Teddy? ― El muchacho y la pelirroja rieron. Harry estaba estupefacto con lo que acabara de decir Ginny. Sonrojó levemente al recordar que había tenido la intención de hablar al respecto con Ginny, Ted podía ser un niño maduro pero solo tenía once años y por mucha madurez que experimentara él no entendería porque dos personas estaban esposadas si no habían hecho nada malo.

― No es eso... sin embargo ella se está quedando en casa...

― ¡Son novios! ― Insistió Ted.

― No, Ted...

― Lo de ustedes va en serio ¿cuándo se casan? ― Esta vez Harry soltó la carcajada, pero solo para evitar la desilusión al tener la certeza de que aquello jamás se llevaría a cabo.

― Tienes una imaginación peligrosa para tu corta vida, muchacho ― Arremetió Ginny triste al ver la reacción de Harry ante esa idea que tanto la ilusionaba.

― Pero, estás viviendo con Harry...

― Así es, pero no por los motivos que aventura tu loca cabecita

― Cada vez que nos vamos a casa nuestro jefe, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nos pone unas esposas...

― ¿Eh? ¡pero como hace eso si ustedes no le harían daño a nadie! ― Ted estaba reaccionando tal cual como Harry lo anticipara.

― No, pero nos ponen esas esposas como castigo ante nuestras conductas...

― ¡Los ataron por tratarse mal!

― Si ― Respondieron Harry y Ginny.

― Su jefe me agrada ― los adultos rieron esta vez resignados. ― ¿Hasta cuándo?

― El lunes nos quitan las esposas.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Se lamentó Ted al igual que Harry y Ginny pero lógicamente ellos no lo dijeron. ― ¿Sólo compartiré el fin de semana con Ginny? ― Preguntó entristecido, la joven se emcionó.

― Haré lo que me pidas este fin de semana, dulzura, y luego veremos si tu padrino nos permite pasar tiempo juntos, ¿te parece? ― El niño asintió entusiasta y Harry le agradeció con una mirada a la pelirroja y ella le sonrió.

― ¿Cómo lo hacen para ducharse? ― Preguntó Ted de la nada. Ginny carraspeó y miró a Harry incómoda, pero éste se llevó un dulce de los que Ted guardaba en su pantalón a la boca para evitar responder, le guiñó un ojo divertido a la mujer. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le explicó el método que usaron la primera semana, mientras los dos la escuchaban divertidos. Harry pensaba que Ginny era la improvisadora más hermosa del mundo.

Esta vez los tres prepararon la cena. Teddy estaba maravillado con Homero al lugar que se dirigiera llamaba al perro para que éste lo siguiera, le preguntó a Ginny si podía dormir con Homero y ella no se lo negó. Los escasos momentos en que Ted los dejaba solos Harry no los desperdiciaba y la besaba y acariciaba y para Ginny resistirse era imposible cuando era ella quien provocaba todo. Ted insistió hasta el cansancio por ir a ver un partido de Quidditch aludiendo que Ginny haría todo lo que él pidiese por ese fin de semana y ella no se pudo resistir. Ya eran dos contra uno... Harry perdió aquella pequeña batalla. Llegaron casi a la media noche al departamento de Harry quién cargaba a Ted dormido profundamente en sus brazos, lo acostaron en la habitación del niño y Ginny fiel a su palabra llamó a Homero y el perro se acostó junto a Ted mientras movía la cola.

― Ted es un ángel ― Murmuró Ginny

― Solo cuando duerme ― Sonrió Harry ― Creí que jamás se dormiría ― Añadió él cuándo salieran de la habitación.

― Te encanta verlo feliz y te morías por tenerlo en casa nuevamente ― Defendió Ginny a Teddy. Harry blanqueó los ojos... esos dos se defendían a muerte.

― Sí, pero las baterías de ese niño no se agotan nunca.

― Es igual a la madre ― Harry sonrió. ― Aunque también es un niño maduro.

― Sin duda eso lo heredó del padre ― Harry y Ginny se miraron y rieron. ― Gracias

― ¿Por qué?

― Por ser agradable conmigo por Ted ― Ella negó horrorizada con la cabeza y entrelazó sus manos esposadas.

― No soy agradable contigo por Ted, lo soy porque lo siento, porque me parece que éstos últmos días nos hemos sabido entender ― Sonrieron ― porque creo ver a un hombre muy especial, Harry ― Él la miró intensamente a los ojos disfrutando ver ese brillo de expectación que adquirió la mirada de Ginny.

― No hay dos Harry, Ginevra, y yo no tengo nada especial ante tus ojos...

― Durante once años me hiciste ver a un Harry que no concía y precisamente es a éste que tengo en frente es a quién conozco tanto.

― No ― Intentaba refutar Harry

― Sí Harry... todo se resume a esto, si para ti soy una puta por querer que me hicieras el amor antes de irte a esa guerra cuando tenías dieciséis años para quedarme con algo de ti ahora debo ser la peor de las zorras por ansiar estar en tus brazos nuevamete, por decir tu nombre cuando me regalas un orgasmo, ¿Crees que podría actuar ser agradable contigo solo por un niño cuando enrealidad todo lo que deseo es ser tu mujer todas las jodidas noches?

― No digas esas cosas acerca de ti.

―Harry yo te...

― Tú eres mi mujer ― Sonrió ― Todo tu cuerpo es mío, cada una de tus sonrisas es mía, Cada caricia y mirada, cada palabra y silencio tuyo me pertenece ― Ginny enarcó una ceja y Harry sonrió. ― Está perdida señorita, su cuerpo porta mi nombre en exclusividad, Ginevra Weasley es propiedad absoluta de Harry Potter ― Ella lo miró a los ojos embelesada por ese tono posesivo que usó para referirse a ella.

― Si, cariño ― Sonrió. Harry la besó profundamente saboreando la respuesta de su mujer. Aquella misma respuesta había sido tan sincera como su amor guardado por tantos años en su corazón... era verdad, la mujer que amaba le pertenecía pero eso no quería decir que le correspondiera e intentado olvidar por ese momento que ella jamás lo amaría como él a ella, recorrió con sus tibias manos la espalda femenina y sus labios recorrieran ese dulce cuello provocando un estremecimiento que le hizo saltar el corazón de dicha.

― Quiero disfrutar de lo que me pertenece ― Sonrió Harry ella lo miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa divertida.

― Ahora no Potter, Teddy nos podría escuchar o peor aún, nos podría ver.

― Claro que no, Ted no despertaría con nada.

― Aún así.

― ¿Viste lo agotado que se durmió?

― Podría despertar por cualquier motivo. ― Hary esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa, seduciéndola, sus manos creaban caricias provocativas en la parte baja de la espalda de la pelirroja.

― Te prometo que no seré ese león salvaje que suelo ser, no haremos tanto alboroto Ted no se enterará de nada y yo seré un niño satisfecho ― Ginny soltó una carcajada que Harry ahogó con un suave beso sonriendo también.

― ¿Un león salvaje? ― Ironizó.

― Es lo que soy.

― Yo diría que eres un gatito ansioso. ― Harry alzó ambas cejas.

― Mala decisión si piensas que así desistiré, señorita. Te demostraré que soy un león salvaje porque es en lo que me conviertes con una sola mirada, Ginevra ― Dijo en un susurro sugerente logrando su cometido, ella solo tenía en mente ser la mujer de Harry Potter aquella noche... él la besó lentamente, levantando a Ginny del suelo y haciendo que ella rodeara con las piernas su cintura. La llevó hasta la habitación y sus manos soltaron el cabello de esa larga coleta que ella tenía y se perdió en el aroma que despedía el cabello de la mujer, desesperado por sentirla la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a desnudarla rápidamente mientras la besaba y como si fuese una joya de gran valor volvió a tomarla en brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, sentada apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de ésta.

Ginny lo observaba desnudarse exitada hasta los huesos y cuando hubo finalizado la angustiante tarea volvió a atacarle los labios a la mujer sentándose en frente de ella e hizo que la mujer se sentara ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas aún ella apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama... ella había utilizado aquella posición solo una vez y esa escena la recordaba como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, porque también había sido en los brazos de Harry, había sido la primera vez que se entregara a él, era por eso que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a aquella posición, pero él estaba siendo delicado, perfecto y eso sin duda alguna le estaba fascinando. Harry estaba tan dentro de ella que sintió dolor, hincó más sus uñas en los hombros de él Harry aminoró las embestidas la besó dulcemente y el dolor le dio paso al placer. Cuando las manos de Harry en su cintura le indicaron el movimiento certero y su lengua castigara con dosis de pura satisfacción a sus pechos se encaminaron en la ruta de alcanzar el cielo, ambos intentaban reprimir sus jadeos pero la habitación de llenaba de éstos...

Harry la observaba, su cuerpo todo sudado y sonrojado por tanto ajetreo, su cabello enmarañado, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción con los ojos cerrados la hacían doblemente hermosa y adorable. Ella le hacía sentir que era el mejor tipo a la hora del sexo porque las sonrisas y las palabras de su mujer alimentaban su ego. No pudo evitar reír y ella abrió los ojos y con el ceño fruncido lo miró.

― ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ― Preguntó divertida, Harry suspiró y alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle con ternura los labios.

― Claro que no, cariño ― Susurró. Esa mujer le llenaba el alma de una forma insólita, ella le sonrió ampliamente ilusionada al escuchar tanta ternura de Harry para dirigirse a ella, su corazón latió más fuerte, sus manos temblaron y el mundo era perfecto. Le bastaba una mirada llena de ternura por parte de Harry para hacerla volar en el cielo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, le dio un beso corto y lo abrazó fuertemente. Temía que ese momento mágico acabara con alguna mala palabra, se aferró a él y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Harry lo notó cuando una de esas lágrimas resbalara por sus hombros.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Nada ― Se apresuró a decir, pero él la apartó suavemente para mirarla a los ojos y Ginny se sintió vulnerable ante esa profunda mirada.

― ¿Cómo que nada, cariño? ¡Estás llorando!

― Estoy bien.

― Ginny, cielo, dime que sucede... ― Ella derramó aún más lágrimas y él se asustó ― Fui muy brusco? te lastime? hermosa debiste decirme...

― Claro que no fue eso! es... es... es otra cosa.

― Entonces dime... Ginny princesa...

― Harry... yo... es que tu me hablas con tanta ternura que me derrites el corazón y creo que estoy algo sensible todo el tiempo, y tú... siempre eres tú ― Lloró desolada y él la estrechó entre sus brazos atesorándola. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

― Yo creo que esta hermosa señorita semasiado dulce debería dormir.

― ¿Dormir? ― Él sonrió y la besó.

― Tienes toda la razón, preciosa, tu león salvaje no puede más por esta noche y está ansioso por dormir mientras te abrazo y siento tu cuerpo, que cave decir, es mío también. ― Ginny sonrió y dejó que Harry le pusiera el pijama... luego ambos de dejaron caer sobre la cama, abrazados ya estaban dispuestos a dormir agotados por ese largo día.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

― Harry... ¿Harry? ¡Harry!... ¡HARRY! ―

― ¿Humm?

― Despierta.

― Ginny, déjame dormir un minuto más, por favor.

― ¿Qué? No, despierta ahora

― Cariño, me tienes cansado...dame unos minutos

― No me digas cariño, torpe, abre los ojos y verás que no soy Ginny ¡Soy Ted Lupin! ― Harry abrió rápidamente los ojos y contempló a un divertido Ted en pijama al lado de la cama en compañía de Homero.

― Ted, lo siento mucho ― Harry reparó en que su cuerpo entero abrazaba al de Ginny. Sus piernas enredadas con las de ella y sus brazos la rodeaban también. Una de sus manos, podríamos decir la menos inocente, sostenía un suave pecho de la mujer, gracias a Dios las mantas cubrían cualquier escena traumática para un inocente niño de once años, disimuladamente posó aquella insana mano en el vientre de su mujer, ella se removió incómoda.

― ¿Cariño? que manera más curiosa tienes tú para llamar a alguien que no te agrade ― Comentó suspicaz ― Sé que las esposas no dejan mucho espacio entre tú y ella pero ustedes francamente no permiten el espacio, ¡parecen unos melosos de los peores...! ― Comentaba Ted enfrascado en su monólogo mientras Harry lo observaba con parsimonia, y Ginny dormía profundamente.

― Ted...

―...eso no es todo, ¡espera! ¿Piensas que soy un idiota?

― No, claro que no ― Respondió cansadamente Harry.

―...me di cuenta que sientes algo por ella, lo que es extraño, porque no entiendo aún como te pueden gustar las niñas si son tan feas, bueno Ginny es genial, me encanta el coor de su cabello... ― Ted no lo escuchaba estaba enfrascado en su relato y Harry encarcó una ceja. ―...podría ser genial tener a una mujer viviendo con nosotros y ¡wow! que me dices de Homero? sería perfecto Padrino...

― Ted...

― Por cierto, ¿Qué le sucedió a la cama? ― Harry enrojeció furiosamente.

― Nada, ¿por qué?

― ¿Seguro? ésta parece más pequeña... ― Decía confundido.

― Claro que no, está igual que siempre... ¡Ted! ¿despertaste para cuestionarme?

― No te desperté por eso padrino, en realidad fue porque no encontré la manera de entrar en la cama con Homero

― Homero puede dormir a los pies de la cama.

― ¡Verdad! tienes toda la razón padrino ― Ted le indicó un lugar en la cama al perro , quién movió la cola y con facilidad se acomodó cerca de los pies de Harry.

― Ahora entra tú, te estás congelando.

― Claro que si, pero no dormiré junto a ti.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Preguntó Harry contrariado y Ted sonrió.

― No te ofendas pero entre tú y Ginny prefiero dormir junto a ella ― Elhombre blanqueó los ojos.

― No lo harás... si te acuestas al lado de ella la despertarás

― ¿Desde cuándo la cuidas tanto?

― ¡Ted! basta de tus preguntas suspicaces.

― No lo son, es solo la curiosidad de un niño.

― Un día tanta curiosidad en un cuerpo tan pequeño te traerá problemas ― Ted rió.

― ¿De qué hablas? tú eres la persona más busca problemas que conozco e irónicamente comenzaste a mi edad ― Esta vez fue Harry quién rió, Ginny se movió lentamente juntando su cuerpo más al de Harry necesitando sentir el calor de él y el joven al notarlo la estrechó más entre sus brazos, ella sonrió y abrió sus ojos, vio a Ted Lupin dirigirle una amplia sonrisa.

― Buenos días, cielo.

― ¡Hola! ¿dormiste bien?

― ¡De maravilla! ― Exclamó la peliroja.

― Lo imaginé.

― ¿Qué haces allí? ven, te congelarás. ― Apremió Ginny.

― ¿Podría dormir junto a ti?

― Claro que si chico.

― Es lo que intentaba decir a Harry, que no te molestaría pero él me amenazó con cantar bajo la ducha si te despertaba ― Harry blanqueó los ojos, ella sonrió y Ted corrió a acostarse junto a Ginny.

― ¡Mi amor, Ted estás congelado! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste afuera de tu cama?

― Casi una hora... culpa de Harry ― Ginny le pegó una fuerte patada a Harry por debajo de las mantas.

― ¡Auch Ginevra! ―

― ¡Está congelado, animal! ― Ella abrazó a Teddy frotando sus brazos con la mano libre mientras el niño reía.

― ¡Es mentira! ni siquiera estuvo cinco minutos fuera de su cama, mujer.

― ¿Sabes cuántos grados bajo cero hay en Londres en este momento? ¡y tú dejas a tu ahijado desprovisto ante cualquier enfermedad!

― ¡Eso es verdad mala persona! ― asentía Ted divertido, tomando una mano de Ginny y burlándose de su padrino.

― Muy bien Ted Remus Lupin ya puedes ir descontando el veinticinco por ciento de la herencia y ah! recuerda también que cuando muera solo viajaré desde el más allá hasta el más acá para molestarte mientras estés con alguna novia...

― ¡Harry el niño! ― Él y Ted se desternillaban de la risa. Siempre bromeaban con eso del "Más allá y del más acá" ―

― Te quiero Harry ― Sonreía Ted.

― Yo también... pero lo del veinticinco por cierto es verdad.

― ¡Oh no! no le puedes hacer esto a tu ahijado.

― Si puedo...

― Ginny, el hombre cuatro ojos tiene razón solo estuve unos pocos minutos hablando con él, es más le pregunté si podía dormir junto a ti pero no quería que te despertara... te dije que me amenazó con cantar bajo la lluvia.

― ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó Ginny.

― Un niño y un borracho jamás dicen mentiras ― Sonrió Harry, Ted y Ginny rieron.

― Muy bien Potter, ganaste regalo para navidad. ― Sonrió coqueta la pelirroja.

― ¡Harry!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡El sábado siguiente es navidad! ― Comentó Ted entusiasta.

― Así es campeón.

― Tenemos que buscar los adornos navideños y comenzar a decorar el departamento, ¡Ginny tú nos puedes ayudar!

― Les ayudaré en lo que me pidan el fin de semana, amigo.

― ¿Solo el fin de semana?

― Sí, Ted... recuerda que el lunes en la mañana Homero y yo nos vamos. Pero estoy segura que Harry te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

― Sé que él me ayudará... olvidé que tú te ibas y ya me ilusionaba con pasar las fiestas contigo, Harry y Homero. ― El corazón de Ginny se desarmó, acarició el cabello de Ted y le sonrió.

― No te desanimes Harry y tú saben como divertirse.

― Supongo que tú irás a la Madriguera.

― No... de hecho ésta vez solo seremos Homero y yo.

― ¿Por qué?

― La esposa de Bill, Fleur, organizó una fiesta en Francia no tan parecidas a las de la Madriguera, y los abuelos Weasley accedieron a ir.

― ¿Por qué no iras con los abuelos, Ginny?

― Porque justo para las fecha de navidad tenía una misión agendada, cielo.

― ¿Una misión en navidad?

― Así es, pero nuestro jefe la desestimó

― ¿Por qué?

― Por falta de Aurores...

― ¿Eso quiere decir que si se les presentaba problemas no habría tantos refuerzos?

― Exactamente. Y la misión podría fracasar.

― ¿Los abuelos ya se fueron a Francia?

― Sí, y muy pronto se irán Ron y su familia.

― Entonces, ¿Tú no irás a Francia?

― No cariño.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ted ya basta, estás haciendo muchas preguntas e inoportunas a Ginny ― Lo regañó Harry.

― No te preocupes, cielo. ― Le sonrió Ginny a Harry.

― ¿Ves cielo? puedo preguntar ― Se burló Ted, Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja y ella rió. ― Entonces, ¿Por qué no irás a Francia?

― La verdad es que no me agrada la familia de mi cuñada, sobre todo su hermanita Gabrielle... es presumida, arrogante, chillona, llorona... no la soporto ― Harry quiso reír, aún recordaba una discusión que había tenido once años atrás con su novia demasiado celosa acerca de esa "niña idiota acaparadora de novios" solo por entablar una sana charla en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

― ¿Prefieres pasar sola las fiestas para no soportar a esa muchacha? ― Inquirió Teddy incrédulo. A conciencia de Ted Remus Lupin nunca nadie en el mundo debía estar solo en Navidad.

― Creo que sí, Ted... a demás es solo una fecha, dulzura, no te preocupes.

― Claro que sí...

― Ted...

― Ginny...

― Ted Lupin, te estoy hablando ― Decía Harry serio.

― Y yo le hablo a Ginny, Harry...

― ¡Ted!

― ¡Ginny!

― ¡Ya basta! ― Rió ella.

― ¡Oh! recordé a una novia francesa que una vez Harry trajo al departamento en Navidad.

― Era increíble que no hubiese una anécdota de una noviecita de tu padrino, Ted ― Comentó Ginny mordaz, soltando a Harry de la mano. Él sonrió complacido y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y la besó en el hombro.

― Ya en serio ¿Ustedes son novios? ― Ginny y Harry se miraron y rieron. ― ¡Está bien! no me gastaré en entender el comportamiento adulto.

― Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Ronald, eh? ― Sonrió Harry.

― Ted... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vino esa novia de Harry a este departamento? ― Preguntó Ginny y Harry la miró sorprendido.

― Es en serio la pregunta que le haces a este inocente niño? ― Cuestionó Harry.

― Tú no te metas Potter... cariño, respóndeme.

― Te lo diré con una condición ― Teddy la miró con sus ojitos llenos de expectación.

― Claro, solo dila ― Sonrió ella.

― Estoy seguro que también hablo por Harry ― él aludido alzó la cabeza del cómodo refugio que era el cuello de la pelirroja y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía si temerle más a Ted o a sus curiosas condiciones. El niño sonrió peligrosamente ― Me parece que a los dos nos gustaría que te quedaras unas semanas más aquí, no es justo que pases la Navidad sola, ni tú ni Homero, para mí sería un sueño que te quedaras ― Ella se removio incómoda. La única respuesta que su corazón y mente anelaban era una contestación afirmativa a lo que Ted le pedía. Pero incluso con las peticiones de Ted debía anteponer el odio de Harry ante sus deseos. Aún cuando Harry fuese casi el hombre perfecto con ella los últimos días no debía ilusionarse y aferrarse a la verdad y en ese momento la verdad de Harry se acercaba más a la realidad de ambos. Lo únco que Harry ansiaba era su libertad y ella se interponía. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió cuando por fin volvía a la tierra y vio que Ted aún la observaba.

― Tu propuesta es amable, cielo, eres muy dulce por considerarme, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Lo que sorprendió a Ginny fue que la persona que hiciera la pregunta no fuera Ted, sino Harry. Él dejó de abrazarla, se sentó en la cama y la observó.

― Porque se sopone que quieres salir pronto de todo esto.

― Me parece que Ted tiene razón. No es conveniente que estés sola, sin tu familia en esas fechas...

― No se trata de lo que sea conveniente o no... Harry, es solo una fecha.

― ¿Pretendes pasar las navidades con un novio oculto? ― Inquirió Ted mirando triste a Ginny. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

― No cariños, no existen hombre más importantes en mi vida que tú, tu padrino, mis hermanos y mi padre. ― Le explicó ella con dulzura y Harry la contempló fijamente. Suspiró. Estaba perdido con esa mujer.

― A mí me gustaría tenerte una semana o dos... o las que quieras aquí con nosotros. ― Dijo Harry en un suspiro y Ginny se derritió. ― Pero Ted y yo no podemos interferir en tus decisiones.

― Hace muchos años que Harry no trae a una novia a casa... ― Decía Ted trsite intentando convencer a Ginny para que se quedara con ellos. Harry sonrió. Ginny estaba confundida. No entendía cuál era la razón de Harry para querer volverla loca. Antes él hubiese dado todo por separarse de ella y ahora prácticamente le ofrecía alojamiento... Dios, ¿como podía entender a ese hombre? Su mundo calló categóricamente, y ante esto... sonrió. Si, Sonrió cuando comprendió la jugada maestra de Harry. Él solo la invitaba para complacer a Ted... lo que, viéndolo desde el punto de masoquismo puro, eso era ideal para ella. Todo seguiría como hasta ahora, Harry fingiendo cariño, caricias, miradas y besos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La profunda respiración de Harry en su cuello le indicó que él dormía plácidamente al igual que Ted, quién la abrazaba y dormía feliz como su padrino. Ginny sonrió, sería tan fácil acostumbrarse a esos dos hombres que le robaban el corazón.

Ese día sábado los tres se levantaron a las diez de la mañana para ir a hacer las compras. Ginny se sorprendió de todos los alimentos y necesidades de un niño de once años, y sin embargo Harry lo sabía todo. Actuaba con una naturalidad que asustaba... y enamoraba más, ya no tenía intención de huir de todo aquello que la lastimaba, es más ya estaba entregada y abrazaba con el alma cada momento que Harry le regalara.

― Que joven para ser la madre de ese precioso niño, señora ― Sonreía amablemente una anciana a Ginny. Ella, Harry y Ted esperaban en la fila para cancelar y efectuar la compra. Ginny también le devolvió la sonrisa a la señora.

― No, él es...

― Siempre nos docen lo mismo. Mamá y papá fueron muy jóvenes, señora, pero soy muy afortunado de tenerlos conmigo, son los mejores padres del planeta. ― Sonrió Ted en un aire soñador que a Harry se le tornó a burla. Sostuvo con fuerza el carrito de la compra. Ginny sin embargo miraba divertida a "Su hijo" ― ¿Verdad mamá que somos felices?

― ¡Claro que sí cariño! ― Harry miró con el ceño fruncido a Ginny, ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― Le preguntó la anciana al niño.

― Ted Potter señora, mucho gusto. ― Teddy le tendió la mano a la anciana y ella la estrechó afectuosamente.

― Un placer Ted Potter... ¿Por qué el padre tan silencioso? ― Preguntó la mujer, Ginny miró a Harry sonriendo y luego éste miró severamente a Harry.

― Escucho orgulloso que nuestro hijo es feliz, señora. ― Sonrió.

― Tiene una familia muy bonita, señor Potter

― Lo sé. ―Le revolvió el cabello a Ted. Ese gesto quería decir "Ya hablaremos" y Ted lo sabía, sonrió con pesar. ― Ted y mi esposa son todo para mí. ― Murmuró Harry, hablando con el corazón y al parecer solo la señora lo escuchó. Porque Ginny reía de la cara de espanto del muchacho, mientras Harry adornaba una realidad bastante dolorosa, debía fingir un cariño tan verdadero como intenso.

― Pronto llegará un hermanito ―Sonrió Ted y Ginny se ahogó con esas palabras. Harry la ayudó.

― ¿Se siente bien, señora Potter? ― Interrogó preocupada la anciana. Harry y Ginny la miraron obnubilados por como ella llamara a Ginny.

― Sí, estoy mejor, gracias ― Repuso ella quedamente.

― ¡Que cosas piden ahora! ― Rió la anciana.

― Antes solo se contentaban con juguetes y ahora piden hermanos ― Sonrió Harry nervioso. Gracias a Dios la fila comenzaba a avanzar.

― Tal vez no sea mala idea hacer que su familia crezca. Los hijos son la estabilidad del matrimonio, me imagino que Ted para ustedes es aquella luz en la vida de los padres y hay tanto por aprender en este mundo, por reír y compartir que ¿no sería egoísta privar a su hijo de un hermano y a ustedes de un par de luces más siendo tan jóvenes? ― Razonó la anciana, Ted miraba confundido a los adultos. Ginny recordó una charla que había tenido con su madre no hace mucho, en la cual ella le pedía entusiasta un nieto por parte de única hija. Pero tener hijos era una responsabilidad que ella aún no quería llevar... Miró a Harry y toda su vida se concentró en él, con él todo se le hacía fácil. Él también la miró, sus miradas se fundieron, sonrieron y vibraron esperanzadas. Sin importarle que estuviera Ted presente y otro centenar de personas que no conociera Ginny lo besó.

― Llegó mi turno Ted, pero luego avísales les toca a ustedes, un gusto Ted.

― Lo mismo digo, que esté bien... Adiós. ― Sonrió el muchacho y luego observó a "sus padres" un escalofrío y una mueca de asco le produjo al verlos besándose de esa forma tan "Puaj" pensó. Ted tuvo que valerse de una y mil artimañas para separarlos para pagar la cuenta. ― ¿No se supone que deben ser más reticentes en cuanto a las demostraciones de cariño en frente de su hijo? ― Ginny sonrió y entrelazó la mano esposada de Harry.

― ¿Con que Ted Potter?

― No te ofendas padrino, pero, solo utilizo tu apellido para beneficio propio, y estoy orgulloso de lo que mis padres hicieron por mí por lo que Ted Lupin es mi sello distintivo... pienso en buscar la forma de ser animago y poder transformarme en un lindo lobito.

― En tus sueños muchacho.

― Sí, también es un sueño. ― Ginny terminó con la charla y Harry pagó la compra. La pequeña discusión continuó en casa y todo terminó como Harry lo suponía... olvidando todo y jugando naipes explosivos... así los encontró Kingsley, estupefacto y a la vez contento de lo que veía, ellos parecían casi la familia perfecta. Si no fuese por el carraspeo del hombre, Harry, Ginny y Ted ni cuenta se daban que tenían visitas gracias a las carcajadas que largaban los tres.

― Señor ¿Sucedió algo? ― Preguntó Harry preocupado, acercándose a su jefe.

― Sí, necesito que me acompañes a Edimburgo.

― ¿Ahora? ― Preguntó Ginny

― Sí, ahora ― Confirmó Kingsley.

― Bien, deme diez minutos para llevar a Ted a casa de algún familiar...

― La señorita Weasley lo puede cuidar.

― ¿Yo no iré?

― No. ― Harry resopló aliviado y Ginny lo miró mal, él la miró y le guiñó un ojo y entrelazó su manos con la de ella.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás Harry? ― Preguntó Ted, triste, mientras Kingsley quitaba las esposas de las manos de los muchachos.

― No te preocupes muchacho, a media noche estará aquí ― Harry y Ginny sonrieron. Él tomó su varita y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su ahijado y lo abrazó.

― Cuando llegue quiero que estés durmiendo y que no abuses de la confianza de Ginny. ― Le advirtió, y su jefe sonrió.

― Prometido padrino. ― Harry se levantó le revolvió el cabello y miró a Ginny.

― Cuídate, no seas testarudo, por favor, sabes defenderte... ― decía ella nerviosa, él le tomó las manos y depositó su frente suavemente en la de ella.

― Voy a estar bien. ― Le aseguró.

― ¿Me lo prometes, Harry?

― Te lo prometo princesa. ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo besó suavemente.

― Te esperaré despierta y con la cena caliente... ― Él sonrió soltando sus manos para acariciarle el rostro. Ella dejó sus manos en los antebrazos de Harry.

― No es necesario que me esperes despierta, cariño, no te preocupes estaré bien, prometo llegar a media noche... cuida de nuestro hijo ― Le sonrió, ella también le devolvió la sonrisa y Harry le dio un beso. Antes de separarse de ella la miró y le acarició el rostro.

Ya estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Miró a su juefe y asintió. Ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? que les pareció?<strong>

**adoraron a Ted, verdad?**

**bueno él será un cómplice en la historia!**

**espero los montones y motones de reviews que me dejarán!**

**bueno... déjenme soñar!**

**y ahora... me gusta cuando leo una actualización de Pottershop y de Nat Potter W y dejan sus adelantos... así que yo NO LO HARÉ! jajaajja naa! broma!**

**simplemente les diré que el próximo capítulo se llama...**

**"Atrapé al hurón"**

**si... Harry por fin encuentra a Malfoy para desgracia del último...**

**ah! y a Ginny se le viene una importante decisión en el siguiente capítulo!**

**eso es todo por ahoa mis queridos Hannys! nos leemos en sus comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hooola!**

**sorprendidos? yo también! pero es que he tenido más tiempo libre y las consecuencias son estas!**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!**

**Angeles, Ed, Gadi, Belen, Pottershop, Nat Potter W, Ginalore28, Sonia, Lovetoharry, Ricitos de menta, Marce, Karla123, GinnyPotterWe, Blackman19... miles miles de gracias por comentar! este capítulo es para todos ustedes! (espero que les guste)**

**Bien, ahora los dejo leer y nos vemos abajo! **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Encontré al Hurón.<p>

El reloj anunciaba que casi faltaban quince minutos para la media noche, se quitó el abrigo y de éste calleron unos pocos copos de nieve, segundos después apareció Homero en cuanto el perro lo reconoció movió su cola feliz de verlo y se acercó para que el hombre le rascara las orejas.

― Muy bien muchacho, cuando yo no estoy tú cuidas a la familia. ― Sonrió Harry.

El perro se paró en dos patas y dio unos saltitos Harry sonrió y lo calmó con unas caricias. Se dirigió hasta su habitación y en cuanto abrió la puerta le preocupó no ver a Ginny allí. Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación y no había rastro de la pelirroja, caminó rápidamente hasta la alcoba de Ted y de la misma forma en que se sorprendió se alivió. El terror en su corazó le dio paso a la ternura... Ginny dormía profundamente mientras abrazaba a Ted y él tomaba su mano. Harry sonrió y se acercó lentamente intentando no hacer ruidos... suspiró. Era todo tan real como agradable y del mismo modo confuso y doloroso, Ginny podría quedarse en su departamento toda la vida fingir quererlo y él creer que ella lo quería y todo sería fácil. Podría darle una familia de verdad a su ahijado y de paso anhelar hijos con su mujer... pero la realidad era otra, bastante cruel y masoquista. Ella no lo quería, se estaba burlando de él y jamás tendría hijos con él. Un hijo que tantas veces en la adolescencia habían imaginado. Ese pasado había matado su futuro, antes había creído en ella, había añorado cada palabra, y amado su existecia cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años y ahora que tenía veintisiete no terminaba por acabar esa tortura. Es que era difícil de imaginar que un amor que fue tan grande hoy lo dañaba profundamente. Y sin embargo cada sufrimiento moría con una mirada de Ginny, con cada risa, cada beso, cada palabra y en ese momento ella era tan dulce que no quería arriesgar lo poco que existía entre ellos, aunque fuese falso e inexistente por parte de ella. Esos días eran una cápsula dónde lo exterior dejaba de importar, pero lamentablemente el que careciera de importancia aquellos días no significa que él olvidara la traición de Ginny años atrás.

Ted dormía profundamente con la boca abierta y Harry sonrió. Miró a Ginny... ella parecía un ángel nadando en las profundidades del mar de los sueños, sus manos se desesperaron por tocarla y sus dedos tocaron los finos labios de la mujer.

― Amor... ― Susurró sonriendo ella, aún dormida ― Harry... ― Amplió su sonrisa y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Ya la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro de felicidad al ver el rostro de Harry. Se separó lentamente de Ted para no despertarlo, Harry sacó las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de su mujer y sonrió.

― Pero si ese es mi pijama. ― Ella sonrió colorada y lo miró.

― Realmente te extrañaba...

― Eres la mujer más tierna que conozco, Ginevra ― Suspiró. Ella volvió a sonreír y tras unos segundos lo miró como si buscara alguna imperfección en él.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ― Él sonrió y negó. Estaba cansado pero dispuesto a aquel último esfuerzo físico por esa noche. Levantó a Ginny en sus brazos y ella sonrió.

― Lo único que quiero ahora es sentir que estás conmigo, Ginny. ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio todo lo que ella necesitaba en su vida. Vio un mundo formado por vigas de esperanza, tejado de ilusión, y suelo de amor y de lo que se terminara de construir aquella edificación sería la historia que ella quería forjar con Harry. Ese era el mundo que una vez Harry le entregara y no sabía cómo volver a estar en ese lugar con él. Ese hombre que ahora la miraba con ternura no entendía cuanto le costó querer continuar y lo fácil que era entregarse a sus brazos sin medidas ni garantías. Harry estaba cruzando el umbral de su habitación y con una delicadeza tremenda dejó a Ginny sobre la cama, y él hizo lo mismo en cuestión de segundos.

― Cada segundo de tu vida sentirás que estoy contigo ― Susurró ella, pero él ya no era ese adolescente que creía todo lo que dijera su novia. Aunque esas malditas palabras fuesen reconfortantes y tremendamente dulces no las creería. Aún así esa frase sería un salvavidas cada vez que él se hundiera en el mar de los recuerdos que ella le regalaba cada día a su lado.

― Necesito de ti ― Murmuró mirándola intensamente. Con ella todo carecía de lógica.

― Me gustaría que tu necesidad fuese para toda la vida ― Respondió mirando ensimismada los labios de Harry, desesperada por hacer contacto con esos labios que la provocaban tanto.

― No, eso no ocurrirá jamás... pero en este momento se me está haciendo difícil ―

― No digas eso, por favor...

― Es verdad...

― ¿Jamás arriesgarás por lo que antes te hizo feliz, Harry? ― Preguntó decidida, aquella pregunta le quemaba el cerebro y por fin la había dicho. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, quizás ambos se referían al noviazgo que tuvieron años atrás, pero no eran tan valientes como para decirlo directamente.

― Esa dichosa felicidad jamás existió más que en cuentos de hadas o en cabezas demasiado ilusas ― La expresión de Ginny era de duda absoluta, se giró hacia él y apoyó su codo en el colchón y su cabeza en su mano, ya estaba decidida, esta vez ella no callaría.

― Alguna vez tú y yo fuimos una pareja feliz.

― Cuando fuimos adolescentes creímos que todo era más fácil si estábamos juntos y muchas veces inventamos pretextos para vernos, nos juramos un amor eterno que realmente jamás existió. Después de la guerra ni tú ni yo recordamos que ese "amor" nos había unido y bla bla bla... fuimos unos idiotas, nada más que eso ― Ella sonrió, se incorporó y su boca quedó a la altura de la de Harry, que mantenía la misma posición que adoptara ella antes.

― Tienes razón... fui una idiota, una reverenda pelotuda ― Dijo Ginny observando cada gesto facial del jóven Auror. ― Me sentía una idiota cada vez que me mirabas, nunca supe manejar mis emociones contigo, cuando veía que te acercabas sonriendo y me besabas me enloquecías Harry Potter... te amé con todos los sentimientos que puedan existir en esta vida, con el alma y el corazón, necesitaba razones para entender lo que me sucedía contigo porque sabía que si en esa guerra tenía que morir por ti lo haría... y tu mirada y tus besos perfectos serían mi refugio, daba todo por ti, hubiese vendido mi alma al diablo por tu felicidad. ― Añadió alzó su mirada y la posó en la verde esmeralda de Harry ― No te imaginas todo lo que di y daba por ti y sé que tú sentías exactamente lo mismo... me amaste, me deseaste, soñaste con el día en que yo fuera tu mujer, acéptalo, te vuelvo loco Harry ― Finalizó ella en un susurro rozando sus labios con los de él. Harry respiraba con dificultad, no tenía respuesta a ese discurso que para bien o para mal era verídico. Ella seguía destrozando sus ilusiones con esas palabras cargadas de seguridad, no sentía remordimiento al decir tanta mentira. Mentiras que sintió calar hondo en su corazón. Sentía como ella buscaba su boca y lentamente comenzaba a besarlo y él accedió respondiendo con la misma dulzura que era besado, la pasión no tardó en llegar y Harry acabó con la ropa que molestaba, dificultaba esa misión en particular. Esa noche le hizo el amor con una ternura infinita, ella aferraba la mano que Harry entrelazaba con cada embestida y cada gemido se ahogaba en un beso profundo...

―Te amo, pero siempre el juego del pasado me gana, tienes razón hermosa, fuiste todo aquello que dijiste... los dos sabemos que esto que nos une tiene fecha de vencimiento pero lo que jamás caducará es el inmenso amor que te profeso, mujer Sonrió Porque el amor siempre le gana al rencor, al dolor, al orgullo, a los recuerdos, pero no a mí. Susurró Harry. Ginny dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Él sabía que la única forma en la que podía hablar de sus sentimientos era así, ella durmiendo mientras descansaba en sus brazos. La miró, sonrió y una solitaria lágrima irremediable caía por su mejilla. Tenía una noche más y adiós Ginny Weasley, adiós al amor de su vida. Solamente debía armarse de fuerza, alzar la cabeza y continuar aquel papel que había desarrollado a través de los años para no aparentar dolor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Para qué te necesitaba tu jefe? ― Preguntó Ted. Él y Harry estaban conversando sentados en el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina mientras Ginny cocinaba un suculento y grasiento plato de patatas fritas.

― Para un interrogatorio.

― ¿Algún día podré ir contigo?

― No lo sé, podría ser peligroso para ti

― Contigo jamás me ocurrirá algo ¿puede venir tu jefe hoy?

― No lo creo, hoy no tengo que hacer absolutamente nada ― Sonrió.

― ¡Genial! Entonces alisten la mesa para que comamos ― Sugirió Ginny, Harry amplió su sonrisa y se acercó hasta la pelirroja abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ted y Harry comenzaron por fin a alistar la mesa luego de unos minutos.

― ¿Cómo eras en la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, Harry? ― Preguntó Ted, se escuchó el ruido del vidrio chocar contra el suelo.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó Ginny nerviosa que con un reparo dejó el maltratado cuenco como nuevo

― Me iba bien ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― El profesor Malfoy dice que soy el peor de la clase... ― Ginny cerró los ojos y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, Harry frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa.

― ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ― Preguntó perplejo.

― Sí, ¿lo conoces?

― ¿Draco Malfoy es tu profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

― Sí Harry, ¿por qué? ― Preguntó Ted exasperado. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ginny, ella parecía nerviosa con la perspectiva de que él supiera el paradero de su antiguo novio. El móvil de Harry sonó, convenientemente.

― ¿Hola?... ¡Hola preciosa! ― Sonrió. Ginny se giró rápidamente hacia él y le devolvió la mirada de furia. ― ¿Ahora?... si, eso es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no hablamos.. No, aquí no, estoy con Ted y... con una compañera de trabajo. ― Ginny se sintió humillada, denigrada y destrozada. Fulminó a Harry con la mirada y con una entereza que no sabía podía tener se obligó a terminar su tarea, dejó dos platos servidos sobre la mesa y con una dignidad impoluta salió de la cocina. Claro, aquella fortaleza terminó en el baño con un fuerte portazo derramando lágrimas. Harry sintió un vacío recorrer su cuerpo tras escuchar ese portazo y se sintió peor cuando su mirada tropezó con la de su ahijado. ― La verdad es que no creo que pueda ahora, lo siento mucho, más tarde te llamo ― Sin esperar respuesta él cortó la llamada.

― Podrías haber dicho eso mucho antes, ¿no? ― Lanzó Ted.

― No hables de temas que no entiendes.

― Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud...

― Ted basta, esto no es un juego...

― Explícame en que momento Ginny dejó de ser tu novia si pasas todo el día besándola en los labios...

― Por favor Ted... sabes que las esposas...

― ¿Las esposas te obligan a besarla?

― No es tu problema, ella se va mañana y tú...

― ¿Yo debo acostumbrarme a ver mujeres diferentes cada vez que vuelva de Hogwarts?

― Claro que no ― Respondía ya exasperado. Las preguntas de Ted últimamente terminaban por fastidiarlo.

― ¿Por qué no te empeñas en tener una relación con Ginny? ya descubriste que no es fea y que a demás te agrada bastante como para querer besarla a cada rato... hasta podrías casarte con ella y adoptamos a Homero. ― Cada añoranza de Ted parecía lastimar profundamente a Harry. Su corazón parecía ser arrebatado de la manera más cruel que se pudiera imaginar.

― Eso no ocurrirá jamás.

― ¿No es lo que quieres?

― No quiero una tonta relación con Weasley...

― No te parece tonta mientras la besas...

― Lo es la mayor parte del tiempo...

― La mayor parte del tiempo la estás besando...

― Tu imaginación aumentó en Hogwarts, ves cosas dónde francamente no las hay...

― Sé lo que veo. ― Repuso Ted con aspereza.

― ¿Ah si? y ¿que es lo que ves?

― A dos personas sonreír como idiotas cuando nadie ha contado un buen chiste, a dos personas tener la imperiosa necesidad de mirarse y sus ojos brillan tanto que encandilan al resto. ― Ese comentario enfadó a Harry porque le hacía abrir puertas de ilusiones que él ya tenía cerradas con candados. y Ted también se enojó ante la terquedad de su padrino. Ambos se miraron a los ojos molestos el uno con el otro y aunque al auror le molestase admitir que muchas veces se sentía intimidado por esa mirada: le recordaba dolorosamente a Remus Lupin. Así los sorprendió Ginny cuando entraba en la cocina, frunció el ceño al ver a padrino e ahijado ensimismados.

― ¿No les gustó la comida? ― Harry dio un respingo y la miró a los ojos pero ella por alguna razón evitaba ese mar esmeralda.

― No, Ginny tu comida es fantástica, pero mi padrino no lo supo apreciar. ― Comentario mordaz por parte de Teddy y Harry frunció el ceño.

― Pues bien, entonces solo seremos tú y yo, cielo.

― Así parece Ginny.

― Ahora que todo parece solucionado en este departamento, los dejaré comer tranquilo, voy a salir y no volveré temprano...

― ¿Nos vas a dejar solos? ― Inquirió Ted.

― Solo serán unas horas...

― Espero que no tardes mucho en volver ― Lo cortó Ginny, segura ― Si bien Kingsley nos dijo que el castigo acaba mañana las esposas nos las quitó ayer. Así que yo puedo irme de este departamento esta misma noche...

― ¿Te irás esta misma noche, Ginny? ― Pregutó Ted triste. Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta que se retorcía dolorosamente... ella lo abandonaba. La angustia, el terror y el dolor se reflejaron en los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente invocados por ese maldito y cruel amor que sentía por ella. Estaba perdiendo la vida entre las manos y aunque intentara aferrarla ésta se escapaba igualmente.

― Si corazón, lo más conveniente es que me vaya esta noche. ― Le sonrió Ginny. ― Pero no me resistiría a estar contigo unas horas más mientras tu padrino no está. ― La sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios no alcanzaba a llegar hasta sus ojos.

― Teddy, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? ― Interrumpió Harry.

― No es necesario ― Espetó rápidamete Ginny, aterrada con la perspectiva de compartir unos últimos minutos a solas con él. No quería empañar por nada del mundo la imagen del Harry que había convivido con ella los últimos días.

― Por favor ― Susurró Harry mirando a Ted de una manera compradora. El niño rodó los ojos y lanzando una mirada de disculpas a la pelirroja los dejó solos. Harry miró insistente a Ginny y ella seguía con la tozudez de no mirarlo.

― No entiendo que quieres hablar estás retrasando tu cita y yo no quiero salir muy tarde de aquí. ― Repuso ella monótonamente.

― Kingsley se molestará si tú y yo llegamos por caminos separados. ― Convino Harry cansino.

― Nos juntamos en las afueras del ministerio.

― No es tan simple.

― No te aconsejo llegar tarde a tu cita...

― Ginny...

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ― Exclamó ya sin éxito en ocultar su enfado y dolor.

― ¿Poder qué?

― ¡Enredarte con otras mujeres malditos!

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó perplejo.

― ¡Eso! yo jamás pensé en estar con otros hombres mientras estaba contigo!

― ¡Le fuiste infiel a tu novio conmigo!

― Es diferente. ― Harry rió irónico y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

― No lo es.

― No me importaba que Draco me fuese infiel con cuantas mujeres se cruzaran en su camino, pero contigo siempre ha sido diferente...

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque... porque lo que tú y yo compartimos es más que sexo, nuestra relación...

― ¿Relación? ― Ironizó. ― ¿De qué mierda hablas?

― ¿Siempre va a ser así contigo? ¿toda tu vida vas a fingir que no hay nada entre tú y yo?

― Te extralimitas, Weasley, aquí no hay nada más que tu imaginación divagando... ― Ginny lo miró por fin a los ojos y su expresión era altiva, condenadamente hermosa a ojos de Harry, pero altiva y distante. Esta vez ella no se callaría, no podía con él.

― Esta bien, continúa siendo el patético de siempre maravillado con la idea de mentirse así mismo. Ve a tu cita, revuélcate con las putas que se te vengan en gana... pero ambos sabemos que la única que tiene el derecho de llamarse tú mujer soy yo y no es porque yo lo diga sino porque tú lo sientes, acéptalo Harry, no hay mujer que se compare conmigo... soy única, cariño ― Agregó en un susurro infantil. Salió de la cocina contorneando las caderas. Harry soltó un silvido y maldijo por lo bajo... mierda, como tenía razón esa maldita mujer. Tanta razón tenía esa endemoniada pelirroja que le molestaba sobremanera. Miró al techo y rogó a todos los dioses que le brindaran la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a ese perfecto cuerpo y alocada cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Cómo están todos ustedes? ― Exclamó Harry sonriendo mientras irrumpía en el tranquilo y apacible gran comedor de Hogwarts. Solo unos pocos alumnos estaban allí, el resto debía estar con sus familiares para festejar Navidad, al igual que Ted. Hagrid y la profesora y directora McGonagall esbozaron unas sonrisas correctas al verlo. ― Lamento llegar en este momento, directora.

― En Hogwarts usted, señor Potter, siempre será bienvenido. ― Dijo la aludida.

― Muchas gracias ― Harry paseó la mirada por toda la extensión de la larga mesa en la cual comían los profesores y lo vio. Amplió su sonrisa, allí sentado el extremos derecho de la mesa observándolo nervioso y más pálido que de costumbre estaba Draco Malfoy. ― Pero me temo que esta vez no serán buenas noticias para todos. ― Anunció sin apartar la vista de los grises ojos de Malfoy.

― ¿Por qué lo dice, Potter? ¿el ministro le encomendó alguna misión en Hogwarts?

― El ministro no, directora. Pero yo necesito tener una... conversación podríamos llamar con el señor Malfoy.

― No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Potter ― Replicó rápidamente el rubio anteponiéndose a cualquier intervención de la directora.

― No tengo inconveniente alguno en que tus alumnos y tus colegas escuchen lo bastardo que eres hijo de puta...

― ¡Señor Potter! le voy a pedir encarecidamente que modere su lenguaje ― Pidió la ex profesora molesta.

― Entonces retire a sus alumnos de este salón, señora ― Espetó Harry mirándola a los ojos. ― No tengo nada agradable que decirle a ese mal nacido que tiene dando clases ― La profesora lo miró confundida. Se levantó y autoritariamente envió a sus alumnos a sus respectivas casas comunes no sin antes éstos murmuraran palabras de disconformidad. ― Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall.

― ¿Qué piensa hacer, Potter?

― Algo que debí hacer hace unos días ― Harry tomó su varita en un gesto casi despistado y con un hechizo no verbal la varita de Malfoy llegó hasta sus manos mientras el ex novio de Ginny hacía gestos torpes con sus manos para retener la única arma que existía en el mundo mágico.

― Pero ¿qué crees que haces? ― Farfulló Malfoy Harry lo ignoró y esto enfureció al ex mortífago se paró de su silla y en un arrebato infantil lanzó su plato hasta una pared ― Te hice una maldita pregunta bastardo. ― Harry miró a la directora.

― ¿Podría sostener esto, por favor? ― Preguntó el auror con parsimonia, ignorando a Malfoy quién parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato. Harry le entregó la varita de Malfoy y la propia. Por último se quitó la capa y el polerón que llevaba bajo esta. ― Gracias.

― No seguiré tolerando esta mierda... me voy ― decía un malhumorado Malfoy. Solo alcanzó a dar tres zancadas y con eso quedar justo en frente de Harry.

― No creo que alcances a ir a otro sitio hurón cobarde ― Dicho esto su puño se estrelló fuertemente en la nariz de Draco, la sangre no tardó en aparecer.

― ¡Potter! ― Exclamó la directora. Hagrid y los otros tres profesores que estaban presentes se levantaron sorprendidos.

― Esto es por Ginny ― Escupió Harry tan furioso como cuando vio los hematomas en el cuerpo de su mujer y el solo recuerdo lo convirtió en un animal queriendo defender a su hembra. Malfoy lo miró limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su lujoso traje.

― ¿Me quieres decir que todo este espectáculo barato es por esa perra inmunda? ― Harry perdió el poco control que aún tenía y se abalanzó furioso sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo. Unos cuantos golpes en el rostro le hicieron perder el equilibrio al rubio y Harry no se detuvo, continuó golpeándolo en el suelo, tomándolo de las solapas de su costoso traje y depositando fuertes puñetazos en el rostro de Malfoy.

― ¡Deténgase por favor! ― Exclamaba la profesora sacando su varita, pero Hagrid en un arrebato de rebeldía en contra de su jefa se la quitó. ― ¡Hagrid! ―

― Los dos deben solucionar sus problemas, directora, no tienen varita. ― Comino el semigigante mirando elocuente a la profesora, ella se limitó a mirar la pelea frustrada y enfurecida al no poder intervenir.

― Te atreviste a tocar a mi mujer, maldito bastardo...

― ¿Tu mujer? ― Jadeó, tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, estaba mareado y Harry no tenía intención de soltarlo aún. ― Todos saben que esa perra abre las piernas al mejor postor por gusto, por placer... ― Decía Malfoy con dificultad pero sin embargo Harry las entendía a la perfección y más esmero ponía en su trabajo de dejar el rostro desfigurado del ex novio de Ginny.

― Cállate idiota... solo logras enterrarte más. ― Solo las fuerzas de Hagrid pudieron "salvar" a Malfoy de Harry, quien enfurecido aún intentaba soltarse de las manos del guardabosque. Malfoy seguía en el suelo semiinconsciente con el rostro casi desfigurado y manchado con sangre ― ¡Suéltame Hagrid!

― Harry cálmate...

― ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de las mañas de este fracaso de hombre? ¡este hijo de puta se atrevió a golpear a mi mujer y no lo dejaré impune!

― No puedes tomar la venganza por tus manos, Potter...

― ¿Quién mierda juzga eso? soy auror ¿no?

― Harry, cálmate por favor... ― Insistía Hagrid

― ¿Que me calme Hagrid? ¡esa mierda que está en el suelo se atrevió a tocar con sus sucias manos lo más sagrado que existe en mi vida! ― Replicaba alterado, loco por seguir golpeando a Malfoy.

― Ella se lo merecía, Potter... ― Farfulló el rubio.

― ¡Cállate hijo de puta! ― Alcanzó a lanzar una patada y golpear la parte más sensible del hombre, Draco quedó en una perfecta posición fetal.

― Éste no es el lugar apropiado para solucionar problemas de falda Potter ― Le recriminó la profesora McGonagall.

― Sé que es este lugar, profesora ― Soltó Harry. Al estar más tranquilo Hagrid lo soltó lentamente, Harry se acomodó la ropa despreocupadamente mirando de soslayo a los profesores y comprendió que éstos lo miraban horrorizados. Les lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y rápidamente se acercó al rubio. Esta vez lo tomó de las solapas y lo levantó fácilmente ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de Malfoy tenían un brillo de terror mientras que los de Harry se reflejaba hasta cierto punto la demencia.

― Es inexplicable cuando te mira a los ojos y te dice un te quiero... ― Habló el ex mortífago con dificultad, escupiendo la sangre al hablar. ― Lo rápido que se levanta de la cama luego de haber tenido sexo y largarse... siempre quise tenerla conmigo durante toda una noche, pero hasta eso me quitó la perra. Te puedo asegurar maldito huacho que tú no obtuviste más que yo . Ginevra no fue más mujer tuya que mía ― Harry soltó una carcajada demencial.

― Equivocado mortífago... Ginevra Weasley fue mucho más conmigo de lo que pudo ser contigo. Si a ti te dijo un puto te quiero a mí me dice te amo todas las noches, jamás me ha dejado con tantas ganas de ella como a ti... compréndelo de una maldita vez, solo fuiste una patética figura en la vide de mi mujer jamás te quiso, supéralo. Ahora te diré ua cosa más bastardo... Ginny es completamente mía ahora no te quiero volver a ver en la vida de ella de lo contrario las consecuencias podrías ser catastróficas, por ella mato y doy mi vida si es necesario...

― La amas... cometiste un error garrafal, maldito, ella va a jugar contigo, le gusta jugar con los hombres hasta enamorarlos para después botarlos...

― Cállate mierda... no te acerques a ella, déja en paz a Ginny y a mi ahijado. Si Ted vuelve a comentar que su frustrado profesor lo molesta corro del infierno en el que esté hijo de puta y te mato. ― Harry lo soltó de las ropas y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, los nudillos de su mano derecha fueron a dar sin piedad alguna en la ya maltratada mandíbula del "Hurón" y mucho antes que éste callera al suelo ya estaba inconsciente.

― Absolutamente nada le da derecho a irrumpir de este modo en Hogwarts Potter ¡Nada! ― Vociferó la profesora McGonagall.

― Lo siento profesora, pero no iba a dejar pasar las mañas de este bastardo, así como fue en Hogwarts pudo ser en cualquier lugar. ¿Usted no permitirá que tal especímen continúe dando clases en Hogwarts?

― Teniendo esas mañas es indispensable despedir al profesor Malfoy, pero créame que ésta no era la manera para enterarme de todo.

― Minerva... es auror, no tiene otro método de solucionar las cosas ― Dijo honorablemente Hagrid mirando a Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry respiró profundamente, aún tenía trabajo por esa noche... debía convencer al amor de su vida compartir dos semanas más junto a Ted y él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al menos Ted no escucharía absolutamente nada, dormía plácidamente abrazando a Homero. Harry sonrió y con cuidado de no despertarlo se acercó y lo arropó. Después de unos segundos salió silenciosamente de la habitación del menor y antes de entrar en la suya propia se detuvo y pensó en todo lo que Malfoy dijera aquella noche. Lo fría que Ginny era con él y que ella jamás le había dicho un te amo... sin embargo con él todo fue diferente aún cuando eran unos adolescentes. Cada palabra que saliera de la boca de Ginny para dirigirse a él conseguía una ilusión, una eterna resignación. Todo antes era dulzura y hasta cierto punto él percibía la realidad que había en los ojos de Ginny cada vez que ella lo mirara y justamente allí todo dejaba de tener sentido y casi sin poder evitarlo él se enamoraba más. Suspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación y el sonido del regadero lo recibió. Se revolvió el cabello y luego encendió las luces del cuarto... reparó en una pequeña maleta que había justo al lado de un mueble oscuro y lustroso, frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la maleta. La abrió y comprobó que allí no había más que ropa de Ginny. Ella estaba lista para dejarlos.

― Creí que llegarías más tarde ― Dijo Ginny saliendo del baño envolviendo su cuerpo mojado en una toalla blanca.

― Esperabas que follara hasta que el mundo se fuera a acabar? ― Preguntó indolente. Amaba a esa mujer más que a nada en la vida lo que lo hacía un perfecto masoquista, pero eso sólo él lo sabía y mientras fuese así estaría a salvo. Harry se quitó el polerón y recién entonces vio sus manos ensangrentadas y Ginny también lo notó.

― ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? ― Preguntó histérica dando un paso con cada palabra, estando ahora frente a Harry.

― Nada.

― ¿Cómo que nada? tus manos están cubiertas de sangre.

― No me ocurrió nada ― Ella lo miró desafiante.

― Me importa una mierda tu maldita postura de no necesitar ayuda, Potter ― Rugió furiosa. Se encaminó hasta el baño y segundos después volvía con un botiquín.

― ¿Qué? ¿A caso no eres bruja?

― Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez.

― ¿Callarme? ― Ginny sacó una botellita de plástico y con el alcohol que había allí mojó una motita de algodón. Se acercó a Harry y decidida le tomó una de las manos él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella estrujó la mota de algodón sobre la mano de Harry y el alcohol hizo su efecto inconfundible sobre las heridas.

― ¡Ahh! pero mujer...

― No seas cobarde ― Harry la miró y sus ojos lagrimaron por el efecto del alcohol.

― Bruja, ¡me duele!

― No creo que tanto como al idiota que golpeaste... no sueltes mi mano ― A regañadientes él cedió. Cuando ella desinfectara una mano comenzó con la otra. ― ¿Te sorprendieron en la cama con tu amante? ― Preguntó en un susurro tímido, casi dolido. Ella estaba tan pendiente de limpiar la herida de sus manos que no vio la sonrisa genuina que aparecía en los labios de Harry.

― No alcanzó a sorprendernos en la cama, cuando estaba por pasar llegó su novio. ― Comentó lacónico. Ella frunció su boca y a Harry se le antojó besarla. ― El muy idiota jamás supo entender, ni cuidar ni querer a esta mujer y ahora tuve que patearle el trasero por ser un maldito violento con ella, no le otorgaré posibilidad de recuperar a esta mujer... porque ahora es solo mía. ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

― Tus manos están listas ― Resopló ella triste. Que ganas tenía de ser aquella mujer en la vida de Harry Potter, esbozó una sonrisa tímida al recordar a Teddy ― Ted y yo tuvimos una charla, y claro, si no te molesta él me pidió que dejara a Homero aquí hasta que él volviera a Hogwarts, yo no tengo problema pero quería consultarlo contigo.

― No hay problema ― Dijo él rápidamente.

― Gracias. Ted me avisará cuando vuelva entonces vendré a buscar a Homero.

― Si, veo que tenían todo planeado. ― Ella asintió.

― No te quito más tiempo... ― Sonrió Ginny pensando en lo generalizada que era la frase.

― Espera...

― Parece que quieres a esa mujer ― Comentó ella con la voz quebrada e inevitablemente una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

― En algún tiempo, quizás si.

― Claro... imagino que ella te debe adorar.

― Lo dudo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó con la voz firme.

― Porque es la misma persona que me dijo que en este departamento me esperaría mi mujer... ¿Sabes de quien hablo? ― Ginny intentó suprimir una sonrisa pero no pudo.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―

― En un lugar que no te imaginas ― Sonrió.

― ¿No estabas con otra mujer?

― La verdad es que vi a tres mujeres a dos hombres y a un semigigante.

― ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts? ― Preguntó perpleja.

― Sí.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― No me hubieses dejado ir a matar a Malfoy.

― Lo golpeaste y nadie hizo nada.

― Ni él ni yo usamos varitas, era una pelea justa. A demás se lo merecía.

― Claro que se lo merecía

―Nadie toca a mi mujer sin recibir las consecuencias ― Ginny suspiró, solo quería comerle la boca a besos.

― ¿No estuviste con otra mujer?

― Curiosamente no.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

― Después de ti no hubo nadie. ― Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y él sufrió tanto. Por un momento creyó en ese brillo.

― ¿Verdad?

― Verdad Ginny.

― Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por defender a tu mujer

― Fue un placer ― Sonrió. Sus sentimientos traicioneros seguían justificando las ansias que tenía por ver las convincentes sonrisas de Ginny, sentir sus húmedos besos y sentir suyas las entregas tan pasionales de su mujer.

― Digo lo mismo, éstos últimos días fueron un sueño ― Sonrió y Harry parecía brillar con luz propia. Aunque por dentro su corazón parecía debatir si creer o no aquellas palabras que tantos recuerdos le oprimían el alma. Él recordaba perfectamente haber dicho esa frase cuando pusiera término a aquella relación en el funeral de Dumbledore. Él le había dicho que estar con ella había sido un sueño. ¿por qué era tan masoquista? por la mierda! ¿Por qué la amaba tanto cuando en realidad debía odiarla?

― Solo fue una agradable manera de entendernos mejor.

― Mucho mejor ― Susurró ella pero él alcanzó a escuchar.

― Sí ― Sonrió. Se miraron por minutos eternos queriendo evitar el alejamiento inminente. Lamentablemente no había deuda que no se pagara ni plazo que no venciera. Es más, el plazo de Ginny por permanecer en aquel departamento estaba caducando.

― Me voy a vestir... ― Murmuró.

― Bien ― Harry arrugó su rostro cuando ella le diera la espalda y sabía que en algún momento de su vida se odiaría o, pudiendo existir un milagro, bendita ocurrencia. ― ¿Estás segura que esto no nos traerá consecuancias con Kingsley? ― Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró, ya con sus bragas de encaje puestas por debajo de la toalla.

― Claro que no... tú saliste hoy y no ocurrió nada. ― Harry se rascó la frente.

― Kingsley lo sabía.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Ginny lo miró alterada ― Oh no, mierda Harry... ¡Me prometiste que nadie se enteraría de lo de Malfoy!

― Nada ocurrirá, Ginny, tú no querías decirme el puto paradero de ese bastardo... sabía que no me quedaría tranquilo hasta golpearlo y creí que el único que podría ayudarme sería él, jamás creí que sería Ted quien me dijera donde se encuentra ese maldito. ― Finalizó en un falso tono inocente. Ginny entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró acusadoramente. Harry sonrió.

― Eres la inocencia personificada ― Ironizó.

― Demasiado inocente.

― Kingsley jamás se debió enterar.

― Él no dirá nada.

― Kingsley jamás sabría nada si tu absurdo afán por defender lo tuyo prevaleciera. ― Refunfuñó. Harry la miró con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Sonaba perfecto de los labios de Ginny la aceptación de su pertenencia a Harry.

― Ya lo admites abiertamente, Weasley.

― ¿Admitir que?

― Que te encanta ser mía ― Ginny arqueó las cejas, se ruborizó y continuó vistiéndose. ― Lo siento mucho Ginevra Weasley pero debo anunciar que no te puedes ir, hay cuatro motivos bastante estrictos. ― Esta vez Ginny alcanzó a ponerse el pantalón y el sostén. Ella simplemente se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. ― Señorita Weasley, procederé a informar aquellos cuatro puntos ― Decía Harry en un solemne tono que no tenía que envidiar a Percy. ― El primer punto nos lleva a que a pesar de estar sin esposas el departamento seguramente está cerrado mágicamente...

― Acabas de salir...

― No me interrumpa, por favor ― Ginny sonrió ― Punto número dos, es una crueldad dejar a un niño con las ansias de celebrar Navidad con él Ted te ha pedido que nos acompañes y jamás te perdonaría el rechazar aquella invitación, punto tres, absolutamente nadie cuidaría mejor a Homero que su dueña... y el punto más importante, princesa... este hombre quiere reclamar a su mujer, a la única, yo quiero estar contigo Ginny... quédate con Ted y conmigo, ¿qué me dices, princesa?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! no me maten! era necesario que el capítulo quedara allí. Solo espero actualizar pronto!<strong>

**Harry se sale de vez en cuando de su personaje y eso le sienta de maravilla, Ted volverá a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Adelantos! Harry y Ginny van a dejar a Ted al tren para retornar a Hogwarts, el siguiente será un capítulo pequeño pero trascendente ya que podemos decir serpa el "prólogo" para que Ron aparezca... yaaaa! y no les digo más! solo traigan los pañuelos para el siguiente capítulo! con eso les dije muuuuuuuuuuuucho!**

**nos vemos en reviews! tal vez éstos me animen para actualizar pronto! jejeje! presión!**

**los quiero!**

**Natty**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saludos a todos! lamento no haber respondido sus reviws pero este capítulo me torturó la cabeza y le di prioridad a la historia... prometo responder ahora todo lo que quieran!**_

_**espero les guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Lidiando con este personaje.<p>

La respuesta de Ginny flotaba en el aire, se sentía en cada rincón del departamento y de su cuerpo. Era tan clara y se plasmaba en la convivencia con Harry de hace poco más de tres semanas. Pasaron juntos las navidades, festejaron los tres como verdaderos niños. Indudablemente aquella navidad sería inolvidable para Ted, Ginny y Harry, y posiblemente para Homero también que como nunca su plato rebosaba en alimentos poco habituales para un perro. Ya casi no habían discusiones entre ellos y cualquier mal entendido terminaba con una gran reconciliación en la cama y Harry ganaba, y ese premio era dulce, exasperante, único, glorioso, pasional, un poco molestoso a veces, pelirrojo y de piernas largas, candente e irrefutablemente tierna. Ese premio en su vida era Ginevra Molly Weasley. Harry se daba el tiempo de inmortalizar cada detalle que ella le regalara. Se perdía analizando los movimientos de la pelirroja y memorizar sus gestos y gustos. Por ejemplo, Ginny amaba a un cantante Muggle que se dedicaba a entristecer a cuanta persona escuchara su música que solo hablaba de amores prohibidos, de pérdidas, infidelidades, de la soledad acompañada. Él ya sabía que a ella le gustaba el té solo con un poco de limón, la adoración por el chocolate era casi enfermiza. Era fans del deporte muggle más precisamente del fútbol y era seguidora del Chelsea. Le encantaba el Tequila y debía dormir un día en la semana hasta el medio día para ser un ser humano decente el resto de los días... y en ese momento en que la observaba fascinado jugando con Ted en el suelo de la sala mientras él permanecía setado en el sofá. Cuando los escuchó reír se convenció que solo necesitaba de esas personas para ser profudamente feliz. Es que solo con ellos experimentaba la felicidad, nada más necesitaba de ellos dos para vivir, para tener la fuerza suficiente y vivir plenamente. Esa mujer que reía mientras le hacía cosquillas a Ted y ambos reían, era su complemento, era lo que faltaría siempre en su vida. Su pelirroja, su amor, su princesa, la única mujer que podría ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos... su Ginny. Jamás podría olvidar lo que era hacerle el amor, sentir el torrente de emociones fluir por su venas cuando la escuchaba gemir, cuando entre suspiros ahogados decía su nombre y pedía por más. El momento que compartían después de la entrega era incomparable cuando él la aferraba a su cuerpo y la besaba dulcemente y ella le devolviera una sonrisa plena y sumisa, su mirada se regalaba con la de su mujer el tiempo que permanecieran despiertos. Ella era felicidad, su felicidad absoluta y exquisita. Pero esa dicha se evaporaba cuando recordaba sus once años de soledad y eso siempre ganaba... la carcajada contagiosa de Ginny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Contempló con una dulzura que solo ella sacaba a flote en él, la amaba de una forma insólita, de una forma en que a veces lo abrumaba y sin embargo ahora ese amor solo era ternura. Ted se levantó dando saltitos impacientes y corrió hasta el baño, seguido de Homero.

― ¡Solo tardo quince minutos! ― Exclamó Ted desde dentro del baño. Harry y Ginny soltaron una carcajada. Cuando ella logró incorporarse se apresuró en sentarse al lado de Harry depositando ambas piernas sobre las de él. Se miraron y sonrieron, entonces ella acortó las distancias y lo besó. Harry depositó una mano en la mandibula de la mujer dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en el brazo extendido de él sobre el respaldo del sofá. El beso era lento, apasionado y profundo. El rostro de Harry estaba ladeado sobre el de Ginny casi en ángulo.

― ¿Por qué eres tan dulce? ― Suspiró ella con los ojos cerrados acariciando su nariz con la de ella, él solo sonrió y volvió a besarla suavemente. Ella también sonrió. ― ¿debemos aprovechar esos preciosos y valiosos quince minutos? ― Murmuró. Harry sonrió y asintió. Ginny subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Harry lo acarició mientras sus ojos penetraban los de Harry y lo besó una vez más. Él sabía que para su orgullo pedirle a Ginny que se quedara más tiempo con él y con Ted había sido un garrafal error, pero tambén sabía que para él era vital sentir a Ginny, besar sus labios, tocarla, vivirla, amarla. Después del último plazo ya no habría más corazones blandos y ella simplemente debía tomar sus pertenencias y largarse. Y era por eso que quería aprovechar cada segundo de Ginny, para amarla, besarla o solo observarla. Necesitaba coleccionar más recuerdos de su mujer cuando ella no estuviera directamente implicada en su vida. Y el panorama que se le avecinaba sin su mujer era desolador, aunque le costara acostumbrarse otros once años mas no cambiaría por nada ese momento. ― Harry... ― Resopló, ahogada de ese beso. Ella lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió. Aquel magnífico roce seguía abrazándole el alma ― vaya Potter, debo admitir algo ― Harry se limitó a sostenerle la mirada mientas el dorso de su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer ― Jamás me cansaría de besarte esos maravillosos labios que tienes ― Harry esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ¿cómo y cuándo iba a aprender a olvidar esa frase? ― ese halago merece otro, ¿no? ― Él la miró intensamente.

― El halago es que existas en mi vida ― Dijo Harry en el susurro más encantador y sensual que jamás escuchara Ginny en su vida. Ella se ruborizó y la sonrisa de Harry era una luz, entonces ella sonrió. Ese hombre era un milagro, a veces distante, pero con la constante aparición en su mente. En el lugar que él estuviera y necesitara de ella, sabía que recorrería el mundo entero por ayudarle y verle sonreír. Es que esa era su misión en esta vida, su gran misión era poder hacer feliz a Harry. Él amplió su sonrisa sacando de ese mundo de elucubraciones y deseos a Ginny. Ella lo miró y también sonrió, era una perfecta sonrisa peligrosa que él ya conocía bastante ― ¿en que piensas? ― Preguntó poco convencido. Conocía tan bien a esa mujer que esa sonrisa era de preocupación.

― ¿Por qué te preocupas? ― Sonrió ― Es justo... yo quiero y acepto ser solo tuya ― Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Una sensación de triunfo lo invadió. Era divinamente seductor y perfecto escucharla decir que ella era solo de Harry Potter. Su pulgar rozó los labios de su mujer y ella le dio un cálido y tierno beso a su dedo ― tú también debes admitir que eres solo mío. Eres mi hombre. ― Él arqueó las cejas. Aquella aseveración lo sedujo hasta el alma. Ella sonrió divertida ― Harry James Potter eres todo mío.

― ¿Ah si? ¿quién le asegura eso señorita?

― Tú ― Respondió sencillamente.

― ¿Sabes que esto no durará...?

― "Esto" durará lo convenido, pero quedará algo más importante en ti y en mí, porque sé que en este momento yo soy tan tuya como tú mío y eso es todo lo que necesito saber para sentirme segura de ti. Estoy compartiendo mi vida, mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos contigo y no me importa cuando acabe, porque es ahora cuando creo en "esto" y eso es lo que me importa. ― Harry suspiró, él sería eternamente suyo.

― Ginny...

― No insistas, eres mío ― Que frase tan cierta y dolorosa. Ginny se mordió el labio y Harry la besó, loco por ella, cuando ese beso le arrancara un gemido se separaron ― No más de esos besos...

― ¿Por qué? ― Interrogó Harry resoplando.

― Porque no me podría contener y te pediría que me hicieras el amor aquí y ahora ― Susurró con la respiración alterada.

― ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ―Dijo Harry en un hilo de voz. Su mirada se apoderaba de un brillo especial, sus dedos jugaron con el primer botón de la blusa de la pelirroja. Ella rió.

― Nada pero debemos apelar a la salud mental de Teddy y dejar nuestro fabuloso plan para esta noche.

― Todo sea por la salud mental de nuestro hijo ― Ambos sonrieron ― no te escapas esta noche, Weasley. ― La nariz de Ginny acariciaba su cuello mientras ambos sonreían.

― Jamás he podido escaparme de ti, Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días seguían transcurriendo y siempre todo parecía anormalmente bien en la vida de Harry Potter. Durante el día trabajaba en todos los casos que Kingsley le impusiera, luego llegaba al departamento para jugar con su ahijado y sacarlo a pasear donde Ted quisiera y cuando llegara la hora de dormir tenía a una mujer a la que amaba y ella siempre le sonreía con ilusión y le infundía el deseo suficiente como para que a la mañana siguiente los dos despertaran agotados. Realmente era feliz con su familia.

Aquel día Ted retornaba a Hogwarts y para sorpresa de ambos Ginny también se unió para despedir a Teddy en Kings Cross

― ¿Me escribirás? ― Preguntó Ginny invirtiendo los roles, la niña que no quería abandonar a sus padres parecía ella y no Ted. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería separarse de ese niño que tanto quería. Teddy le sonrió y Harry la observaba con ternura

― ¡Claro! te enviaré las cartas al departamento de Harry. ― Repuso él con suspicacia. Ginny sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

― Mejor envíalas a mi casa... tu sabes la dirección ― Añadió en un susurro y le guiñó un ojo. Harry frunció el ceño.

― ¿Ustedes ya se escribían? ― Pregutó incrédulo mirándo a uno y luego a otro. Ted tomó la mano de Ginny y ella se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Tienes problemas con eso Potter? ― La mirada desafiante de Ginny y Ted terminó por hacerlo resignar a la idea de que esos dos iban a morir siendo unos cómplices.

― No quiero que McGonagall me escriba reprochándome de alguna travesura jovencito. ― Le advirtió Harry

― ¡Hey! me ofendes, yo si sé comportarme ― Replicó el muchacho, Harry lo miró elocuente y Ginny rió. ― ¿Ustedes seguirán juntos? ― La risa de Ginny se evaporó al instante.

― No ― Contestó Harry, eso los dos lo sabían. Ella bufó y observó como el tren escarlata comenzaba a espirar vapor.

― Cariño, ya debes subir ― le indicó Ginny desanimada y triste. Ted la abrazó fuertemente y ella se emocionó. ― Escríbeme las veces que quieras, cielo, cuídate, todos los días lávate los dientes, haz tus deberes y por sobre todas las cosas... no te olvides de mí ― Le suplicó llorando. Ted le sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

― Estaré bien, haré todo lo que me dices, pero Ginny ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme de ti? estas dos semanas que tú y Harry me regalaron han sido las mejores de mi vida. Te quiero ya no llores. ― Pidió el niño, ella lo abrazó. Harry sonrió intentando esconder lo conmovido que estaba por la tierna escena, le desordenó el cabello a su ahijado y ambos sonrieron. Ginny se enjugó las lágrimas y se unió a la sonrisa.

― Te amo Ted, nos veremos en vacaciones.

― Pero tú y Harry ya no estarán juntos.

― Aunque tu padrino se comprometiera con la reina de Inglaterra tú y yo no dejaremos de vernos. ― Ted rió.

― Está un poco viejita la señora, ¿no? ― Harry resignado rió. ― ¡Ya me tengo que ir! ― Exclamó. Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo y le revolvió el cabello una vez más.

― Te quiero campeón, nos veremos pronto. ― Teddy subió al tren y desde un compartimento comenzó a agitar su mano despidiéndose con una sonrisa impregnada en su bonito rostro. La locomotora comenzó a tomar ritmo y ya casi se perdía de vista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

― Ginny... ¿Estás segura que Ted no te dejó sus baterías? ― Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada. Harry estaba exhausto pero ella, al parecer, quería continuar con esos besos provocadores que depositaba en su cuello.

― No cariño... ¡pero si eres tú! ―Replicó divertida.

― ¿Yo? hace tres horas te dije que nos debíamos levantar y cocinar algo decente... desde que Ted se fue no cocinas Ginevra, dime ¿crees que es sano mantener a tu hombre mal alimentado? ― Ella volvió a reír ― no cocinas por no salir de esta cama mujer...

― Yo quería seguir en la cama por unos minutos más... hace tanto frío, además tú fuiste quien nos llevó hasta estas circunstancias. ― Esta vez fue Harry quien estalló en una sonora carcajada, la miró a los ojos y la besó.

― Ginny, tengo hambre...

― Yo también...

― ¿Cocinamos?

― No quiero levantarme... hace frío... ― Susurraban luego de darse un suave beso.

― Tengo hambre...

― Yo también pero de ti... ― Le mordió el labio, y lo miró sugestivamente.

― Mmm... ― La acercó más a su cuerpo juntando la cintura de su mujer a la suya, ella ronroneó y le dio un beso que se tornó más fogoso, pasional, un beso que ambos estaban deseando. ― ¿dónde está tu pañuelo negro?

― Debe estar en mi bolso... ¿por qué? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras Harry recorría el cuello de la pelirroja con su lengua. Ambos sonrieron, él la besó una vez más y se levantó. ― ¡hey Potter! haces un atentado contra mi vista.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó riendo.

― Ese pantalón no debería cubrir ese trasero tan perfecto ― Rió.

― Que humor el tuyo, Weasley ― Harry volvió a acercarse a la cama con el pañuelo negro entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué harás con esta inocente mujer?

― ¿Asustada Weasley?

― ¿Debería?

― Tal vez mis encantos te asusten.

― Ya estoy envuelta en ellos, Harry ― Sonrió. El corazón del joven parecía estallar. La miró a los ojos y sonrió, antes de vendarle los ojos la besó. ― No deja de ser exitante, pero... ¿Harry? ― Preguntó cuando sintió que él se levantaba de la cama.

― Estoy aquí.

― ¿Por qué te levantas?

― Dame dos minutos, voy a la cocina y...

― ¿Qué? ¡no es justo! no puedo ver y además el señor no me deja comer durante todo el día y luego dices que vas a la cocina... ¿te alimentarás mientras me dejas incapacitada visualmente para luego volver y aprovecharte de la pobre Ginny? ― Él rió, se acercó una vez más y la besó.

― Necesitamos de algunas cosas para este jugo.

― Debiste decir eso antes...

― Debiste dejarme hablar...

― Debiste... ― Harry la calló con un beso.

― Ya vuelvo. ― Susurró y la besó una últuma vez.

― Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que no me hace mucha gracia permanecer con los ojos... ― Harry sonrió, fue hasta la cocina y desde ellí vio como Homero dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá. Miró el plato del perro y ambos espacios rebosaban de alimento y agua. Buscó en la alacena una botella de menta que sabía que guardaba allí, en el bolso de Ginny había una barra de chocolate que sacó cuando encontró el pañuelo negro. Derritió el chocolate con un sencillo hechizo... solo necesitaba una fruta... miró la mesa que había allí y sonrió nostálgico. Era perfecto. Caminó nuevamente hasta su habitación y encontró a una Ginny muy quieta en la cama como si algo presintiera.

― Muy bien Weasley ya no puedes negarte.

― ¿Qué te traes entre manos Potter?

― Algo muy bueno para los dos... ¿ese es mi pijama?

― Te dije que tenía frío y me puse lo primero que encontré... no veo nada ― Harry Sonrió. Dejó el cuenco con el chocolate derretido y la fruta sobre la mesita de noche. Ginny iba a sentarse pero él la tomó de los hombros y volvió a acostarla.

― No es necesario... acuéstate.

― Harry yo... no entiendo... es decir...

― No hables.

― Estoy nerviosa.

― No tienes porque estarlo ― Destapó la botella de menta y apenas se mojó los dedos con el líquido, los mismos dedos fueron a jugar con los labios entrabiertos de la mujer. La lengua comenzó a jugar también, probando. Intentando averiguar el sabor...

― Menta ― Murmuró. Harry la besó queriendo que su boca tuviese el mismo sabor que la de su mujer. ― Quiero más...

― ¿Más menta?

― No, otro beso ― Sonrió.

― Quizás más tarde ― Ella hizo un puchero y Harry sonrió. Luego tomó la fruta, la partió por la mitad y el jugo comenzó a correr por su mano, acercó la fruta hasta los labios de la pelirroja, los labios comenzaron a tantear, y luego la lengua y los dientes también. Ella sonrió feliz.

― ¡Naranja! ― Exclamó. Él iba a retirar la fruta pero ella no lo dejó. ― No, espera... hace mucho que no como... ¿Recuerdas que es mi fruta favorita, cielo? ― Preguntó ilusionada. A Harry se le vino una imagen un poco tonta y tierna. Tenía dieciséis años y había entrado a hurtadillas en la cocina de Hogwarts para robar una naranja. Su novia era fanática por esa fruta. Media docena de elfos lo siguieron hasta que pudo esconderse en el baño de Myrtle la llorona durante tres horas. Claro que recordaba que ella adoraba las naranjas.

― No, coincidencia. ― Ella mordió la naranja y un hilo de jugo caía por su mentón y él sin poder contenerse lamió aquel hilo de jugo y la lengua se encontró en la boca de su mujer. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para profundizar el beso hasta hacerla gemir.

― Debo admitir que este juego me está gustando mucho. ― Ronroneó y él sonrió.

― A mí se me hace difícil continuar. ― Respondió él mientras tomaba el cuenco con el chocolate derretido.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque solo pienso en ti, en este tiempo juntos, en lo hermosa que eres y en lo mucho que quiero hacerte el amor ― Ginny sonrió radiante, se acercó lentamente hasta él, sintió la nariz helada de Harry y la acarició con la suya y lo besó profundamente. Tanteó con sus manos para tomar las de Harry pero tocó algo helado, algo que podía ser como una fuente, un cuenco.

― Cariño, ¿qué es esto? ― Harry bajó la vista, frunció el ceño y vio que ella tocaba el posillo dónde estaba el chocolate... sonrió.

― ¿De verdad quieres saber que es?

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamó entusiasta.

― Está bien, pero necesito que te quites mi pijama. ― Ginny rió.

― Claro que no.

― ¿No? ― Preguntó en un susurro que convenció hasta el alma de Ginny, ella se mordió el labio, asintió y sonrió.

― ¿Me la quitas tú? ― Ambos sonrieron. Harry dejó el chocolate en la mesita de noche, se levantó y tomó una mano de Ginny e hizo que ella también se levantara. Con cuidado fue desabotonando uno por uno cada botón del ojal de la parte de arriba de su pijama. Con lentitud fue quitando la prenda de los hombros pecosos de la mujer mientras besara esa piel que a él tanto le gustaba. La tela calló al suelo dejándola únicamente con dos prendas: Las bragas y la venda. Con cuidado le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Al principio ella pestañó varias veces, enfocó bien la vista y lo miró a los, sonrió ampliamente. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Harry y él por poco evitó el condenado te amo que estuvo a punto de decir. ― Es agradable que lo primero que vea durante todo este tiempo sea tu mirada. ― Murmuró perdida en él. Él esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa pero que sin embargo era capaz de aliviar todos los males en Ginny.

― Ya estás preparada para continuar este juego ― Susurró. Ella asintió.

― Tú dirás, es tu juego.

― Lo que antes tomaste fue un posillo con chocolate derretido...

― ¿Dónde está? ― Preguntó inmediatamente, él volvió a sonreír y tomó el cuenco entre sus manos. ― ¿por qué no comenzaste por esto? ¿dónde está la cucharita?

― No hay, no pienso a darte a probar con una cuchara ― Respondió con aspereza.

― ¿Ah no?

― No ― Hizo el mismo ritual que utilizó para la menta. Sus dedos bañaron de chocolate los labios de la pelirroja mientras ella arqueaba una ceja divertida.

― ¿Sería una buena opción para mis labios el tono chocolate? ― Harry miró los labios de su mujer, se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de indecisión.

― Creo que no, pero tenemos otra opción.

― ¿Cuál?

― Quitar ese tono chocolate, da la casualidad que mi me vuelve loco el chocolate y tus labios ― Ella sonrió y Harry la besó. Durante el beso Ginny deslizó sus dedos en el cuenco de chocolate y luego éstos mancharon la mejilla de Harry, ella rió e interrunpió el beso. ― Ginevra...

― Te ves lindo ― Harry cerró los ojos y asintió.

― Quería hacer esto de otra forma, pero tu inmadurez... ― Ella le quitó el cuenco y se lo volcó encima, Ginny se desternillaba de la risa ante la mirada insólita de Harry.

― Eres un lento Potter ― Reía.

― Ven ― Ella se alejó de él riendo.

― No, estás cubierto de chocolate.

― Ginevra Molly Weasley, ven. Te aseguro que solo tienes cinco segundos.

― No lo haré Potter...¡ah! ― Harry comenzó a correr dentro de la misma habitación y la atrapó abrazándola por la espalda en menos de cinco segundos. Él que ya tenía la polera y parte del pantalón con chocolate empaparon el cabello y la espalda de la mujer ― No es justo ― farfulló ella aún riendo, Harry la giró y la acercó desde la cintura. Ahora la mayor parte del cuerpo de Ginny tenía chocolate.

― Claro que es justo, tú me lanzaste todo ese chocolate.

― Tú tienes pantalones, ¡yo estoy en bragas!

― No quería estropear mi pijama ― Sonrió ― Además aunque no lo parezca se nos presenta una grandiosa forma de comer chocolate. ― Ella lo miró divertida.

― Aún no logro ver el lado positivo a todo esto ― Sonrió. Harry la miró a los ojos, quitó unos mechones pelirrojos de la frente de su mujer y la besó, pero sus labios no se entretuvieron mucho allí bajaron hasta el cuello de Ginny y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Ella solo podía sonreír y suspirar.

― Harry... ya comienzo a ver el lado positivo...

― ¿En serio? ― Ella rió y lo miró a los ojos. La mancha de chocolate que había en su rostro ya estaba seca, y a ella se le hizo tan tierna. A ella le fascinaba estar envuelta en esa faceta tan humana, dulce y perfecta de Harry, parecía que esa faceta le pertenecía completamente a ella. Ya no existía ese muro que antes los distanciara. Estaban viviendo esos días a plenitud y de lo único que estaba segura en ese momento era que mañana acabaría todo, pero ¿habría necesidad de acabar con todo si él disfrutaba tanto como ella de esos momentos? Porque estaba segura que él disfrutaba... Harry debía ser un gran actor para figir todo aquel cariño, no, él no podía estar fingiendo. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel cuando él la miraba, le sonreía y la besaba. Su mirada se llenó de felicidad, de euforia. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos

― Amor, vamos a bailar, a comer afuera... ― Proonía ella eufórica.

― ¿Cómo? ― Harry aún no salía de su asombro por como ella lo llamra ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?

― Quiero salir esta noche ― Sonrió feliz.

― ¿Dónde quieres ir?

― Vamos a comer a algún sitio y luego podemos ir a bailar, o podemos aparecer en alguna playa... visitar otro país ― Ella se deshacía en propuestas con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

― Ginny...

― Quiero salir contigo...

― Cariño, estoy agotado... no sé bailar.

― ¡Vamos al cine!

― ¿Has visto la cartelera? solo hay estrenos de películas románticas ― Repuso con cara de asco.

― Harry... di que sí ― Ginny hizo un gesto con su rostro que desarmaba estrepitosamente la larga pared que él tenía para desairar esas artimañas, pero con ella siempre perdía.

― Cariño... me duele hasta el cabello.

― Te hago un masaje, Harry, amor... dime que sí ― Imploró y ledio un dulce beso que lentamente fue deslizándose hasta la mejilla ― Te prometo que después sabré compensarte ― Decía mientras le besaba el cuello, Harry cerró sus ojos.

― Ginny... ― Jadeó.

― Dime que sí ― Murmuró mientras sus dientes rozaban la piel del cuello del hombre, él se estremecía y sus manos tomaron con más fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja.

― Sí.. ― Dijo finalmente. Ella lo miró a los ojos, él aún continuaba con los suyos cerrados, sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

― Si ¿qué? ― Susurró, Harry abrió los ojos y la miró.

― Haremos lo que tú quieras, siempre, como tú quieras ― Él estaba hablando sinceramente, sabía que su vida era una pauta en la cuál Ginny escribía los diálogos. Y eso sería siempre. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas al entender que esa mujer siempre iba a ser de él lo que quisiera. Suspiró.

― Pero antes tú y yo nos daremos una ducha ― Harry asintió y la besó. Su mundo se desvanecía con un abrir y cerrar de ojos por parte de Ginny. En ese momento la odiaba por amarla tanto, pero le estaba resultando bastante dificíl odiarla cuando ella lo besaba de esa forma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Qué hora es? ― Preguntó Harry con una toalla atada envuelta en su cintura. Ella observó la hora en su celular.

― Casi las seis...

― Es temprano para ir a comer, ¿no?

― Sí, pero... ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos, arqueó las cejas y sonrió. Acababan de salir de una dicha en la cual habían jugado bastante, pero aquel "juego" no alcanzó a llegar más allá. Solo segundos le bastaron para descifrar esa brillante mirada ― No Potter.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó en el mismo tono que empleara un niño cuando se le niega un capricho.

― Porque después no saldrás jamás de la cama.

― ¡No! pero si yo quiero bailar ― Rió mientras improvisaba un baile y Ginny soltó una carcajada.

― Mientes ― Dijo mientras seguía riendo.

― Prometo salir de esa cama...

― ¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso?

― Solo soy amor ― Ginny sonreía mientras veía como Harry se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. La miró a los ojos y vio un brillo que lo cautivó, no sabía hasta que punto amaba a esa mujer, pero lamentablemente su corazón se encegueció por ella desde que comprendió que ella existía. La besó y lentamente calleron en la cama, la fue despojando de aquellas toallas que lo separaban del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. Sus manos recorrieron con auténtica dulzura cada espacio de Ginny, cada caricia significaba un suspiro y una sonrisa en ella y eso para Harry era la locura total. Entró lentamente en ella ahogando un gemido de la pelirroja con un beso, ella se aferró a su espalda buscando la intensificación del va y ven. Harry le dio en el gusto besando su cuello, apuró las embestidas y ella arqueó la espalda. Harry depositó una mano en el colchón, aferrando la sábana mientras sentía los temblores del cuerpo de Ginny... la miró a los ojos y el momento fue más glorioso aún. Ella le sonrió sintiendo que ya se les venía el orgasmo, lo miró a los ojos.

― Harry... ― Gimió ― Harry yo...

― No digas nada, amor... sólo mírame ― Resopló él, perdido en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella lo miró a los ojos unió se frente con la de él gimiendo de placer y el orgasmo fue... indescriptible, tan indescriptible como hacer el amor con el amor de tu vida, como compartir simplezas de la vida con aquella persona especial, como sentir ese maldito mariposeo en tu estómago cuando ves a ese ser, tan indescriptible como todo aquello. Harry se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su mujer. Ambos estaban satisfechos con sendas ronrisas en sus rostros. Ginny podía sentir como el corazón de Harry latía voraz junto al de ella y eso, solo eso importaba en la vida. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, ella dibujó con sus dedos la fina línea de los labios de Harry enredó sus piernas con las de él y Harry sonrió, esbozando en aquella perfecta sonrisa el mundo de la pelirroja. Él se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Ginny intentó ordenar ese cabellos indomable con sus manos...

― Es imposible ― Sonrió. Harry se encogió de hombros e igualmente sonrió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron... ― Harry...

― ¿Hum?

― ¿Fueron muchas?

― ¿Muchas? ― Preguntó no entendiendo a que se refería Ginny.

― ¿Fueron muchas las mujeres con las que has estado? ― Preguntó en un susurro. Harry sonrió y la besó profundamente.

― Solo con una siento el deseo de dormir mientras abrazo su cuerpo después de haber estado con ella, eso solo lo siento contigo Ginny. ― Ella sonrió y suspiró.

― Harry...

― ¿Qué?

― Ya no quiero salir... ― Él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

― Pero si querías salir a bailar, ¿lo olvidaste?

― No, pero prefiero estar aquí, contigo, sintiendo que me abrazas... ― Harry solo sonrió y la besó una vez más. Ginny tras ese beso se sintió eufórica y llena de vida... ¿que importaba si él se enteraba de la verdad? quería vivirlo completamente y si no lo decía sentía que se ahogaba, lo quería decir, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sentirse plena. Necesitaba decirlo y que fuera escuchada por él. ― Harry...

― Dime... ― Ella sonrió ampliamente, nerviosa pero feliz e ilusionada. Tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y luego de un fugaz beso en los labios lo miró a los ojos.

― Te amo... te amo tanto ― Sonrió feliz de poder decirlo. Sin embargo el rostro de Harry se tensó, todo síntoma de ternura en la habitación se había esfumado. Harry ahora fulminaba con la mirada a Ginny. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse alterado. Ginny nerviosa se sentó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana ― Harry... ¿Sucede algo?

_**Te decepcione o te deje caer?**_

_**Deberia sentirme culpable o dejar que los jueces frunzan el ceño?**_

_**Porque sabia el final antes de que hayamos empezado**_

_**si, vi que estabas ciega y supe que habia ganado**_

_**Entonces tomo lo que es mio por derecho eterno**_

― Lárgate de este departamento ahora ― Dijo claramente sin rastro de enfado o rabia en la voz. Ginny frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

― Sé que es algo sorpresivo, pero debes saber que te amo, cariño...

― Recoge tus cosas y lárgate...

― Pero...

― ¡Ándate! ― Bramó furioso. Ginny se asustó y de un salto se levantó de la cama. Aún observando a Harry con manos temblorosas comenzó a vestire. Rápidamente reunió sus pertenencias y cuando estuvo lista volvió a la habitación para despedirse si es que eso era posible. Encontró a Harry mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía afuera con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. En esas cuatro paredes dejaba lo que más amaba en la vida, dejaba sus ilusiones, sus sueños, la esperanza su orgullo y a él.

_**Tomo tu alma en la noche**_

_**Puede haber pasado pero no voy a detenerme ahi**_

_**Estoy aqui para ti si tan solo te importara**_

― Homero y yo ya estamos listos, yo sólo venía a decir adiós...

― ¿Qué parte del "lárgate ahora" no entiendes? ― Ella asintió con el alma hecha mierda.

― Fue...

― Ándate...

― Te amo...

― ¡¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿oro por unas semanas de más? ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres? ― Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó unas cuantas monedas de oro ― Te puedo asegurar que no vales más de tres galeones perra ― Le lanzó las monedas a los pies. Las lágrimas de la pelirroja no se hicieron esperar ― Evítame el ver a una zorra ofendida y lárgate de una vez.

― Tú dijiste que yo era tú mujer... ¿Ahora harás todo este espectáculo?

― Por favor Ginevra ― Resopló fastidiado ― Cada palabra que te dije era para follarte con facilidad... sabes satisfacer, pero como tu culo parece parque público de las veces que lo han usado un mes contigo ya es mucho. ― Ginny lo miró triste, inconsolable, abatida y ahogada con esas palabras.

_**Tocaste mi corazon, tocaste mi alma**_

_**Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas**_

_**Y el amor es ciego y me di cuenta cuando**_

_**Mi corazon se encegueció por ti**_

_**Bese tus labios y sostuve tu cabeza**_

_**Comparti tus sueños y comparti tu cama**_

_**Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma**_

_**He sido adicto a ti**_

― Yo... ― Las lágrimas caían incesantes por el rostro de la pelirroja ― Te amo... ― Dijo ausente. Él soltó una carcajada irónica, estaba furioso. ¿por qué mierda le decía que estaba enamorada si ambos sabían que era mentira? En ese instante aborrecía la figura que representaba Ginny.

― Métete tu dichoso amor por el culo... algo que te sería bastante fácil.

― Los dos sabemos que tenemos algo...

― ¿No te das cuenta que te pedí que te quedaras por Ted? ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos y él volvió a reír ― aunque tenemos un punto a tu favor... si, me gustaba tener a una perra como tú calentando mi cama, ¡es que hasta gratis me saliste puta! esos galeones mo significan tanto para mí como lo son para ti, llévatelos, tendrás para ufanarte con algo decente que llevarte a la boca a demás de un... ya me entendiste, ¿no? ― Rió, señalándose su parte íntima. Ginny se secó las lágrimas e intentó controlar los sollozos.

― ¿Qué se supone que hice mal contigo? 'por qué te produzco tanto asco? ― Preguntó con la voz tomada y sinembargo con el mismo tono altivo que la caracterizaba. Su nariz estaba roja y unas cuantas lágrimas estaban en sus pestañas. Su mirada reflejaba la resignación y el dolor de igual manera. Se odiaba igual o más que Harry por no tener la puta valentía de defenderse ante las macabras palabras de Harry.

― No me das asco... solo un poco la verdad ― Sonrió. ― Hacía el esfuerzo cuando te follaba, pero sabes calentar zorra, ese mérito lo tienen las mujeres de tu nivel. Con respecto a hacer algo mal conmigo... creo que es el solo hecho de que existes. Tal vez si tu padre se hubiese puesto un jodido condón todo sería mucho más agradable... tú sola presencia mancha este mundo feliz ― Rió petulante. Lanzando a Ginny a un abismo, se cubrió el rostro y lloró desconsolada. Harry borró la sonrisa y se refregó los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Respiró varias veces intentando calmarse, volvió su mirada a Ginny, ella seguía llorando ― Deja de llorar toma tus cosas y lárgate de un vez. ― Ginny lo miró.

_**Adios mi amante**_

_**Adios mi amiga**_

_**Has sido la unica**_

_**Has sido la unica para mi**_

― Harry... tú no entiendes que quiero compartir mi vida contigo, quiero... mierda, quiero tantas cosas contigo, mi amor ― Hipó mirándolo a los ojos. Él bufó molesto, se metió las manos a ambos bolsillos del pantalón y se aclaró la garganta.

_**Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto**_

_**No puedes quebrar mi espiritu son mis sueños que tomas**_

_**Y mientas avances, acuerdate de mi**_

_**Acordate de nosotros y como soliamos ser..**_

_**Te vi llorar, te vi sonreir**_

_**Te vi durmiendo por un instante**_

_**Hubiera sido el padre de tu hijo**_

_**Hubiera pasado una vida contigo**_

_**Conozco tus temores y conoces los mios**_

_**Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien**_

_**Y te amo, te juro que es verdad**_

_**No puedo vivir sin ti**_

― ¿Vivir contigo? ¿compartir mis días con tan poca cosa...?

― Sé que sientes algo por mi ― Harry volvió a reír irónico, esta vez ella no se amedrentó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos ― Tu mirada me lo decía cada vez que estaba entre tus brazos, adoras cada caricia que te di, mis besos te vuelven loco, no sé que mierda se supone hice mal contigo... pero sé que alguna vez ese amor que sientes por mí será mucho más grande que toda esa mierda de rencor y odio que te embarga. Te amo... te amo desde que te vi en esa maldita estación de trenes cuando tenía diez años y jamás entendiste que desde que volviste de vencer a Voldemort te seguí esperando... eres tú el que no ha sabido interpretar las cosas, te empeñaste en un odio que jamás ha tenido sentido, llenas tu maldito boca insutando a la única mujer que has amado y te duele tanto que diga la verdad, pero lo siento mucho, mi mundo está en paz porque siempre te he dicho la verdad, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que seguir cayendo...

_**Adios mi amante**_

_**Adios mi amiga**_

_**Has sido la unica**_

_**Has sido la unica para mi**_

― Ese es tú problema, caes y caes bajo, humillándote como la vulga zorra que eres, Ginevra, ese es tu estigma. Entiende una cosa, jamás te he querido, ni ahora ni antes, i mucho menos cuando tuvimos un amorío escolar. Insisto, solo fuiste la puta que me tiré durante unos días, ese es el único capítulo que ocupas en mi vida. No esperaba nada más de ti, solo sexo, sexo con una vulgar zorra. Que patética que eres Weasley. ― Ginny estaba simplemente equivocada cuando creía ver amor en los ojos de Harry después de que él le hiciera el amor. Había conocido su faceta más tierna y sería aquella que extrañaría con el alma. Esbozó una triste y resignada sonrisa, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos, dudó en dar unos pasos hasta él. Pero luego con determinación lo hizo. Su vida estaba llegando a ese letargo, precedido de ese agonizante camino.

― Cuídate... ― Con una sola palabra lograba desarmarlo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos rogando a todos los dioses por no sucumbir a un beso. ― Gracias por todo lo que me diste, por los momentos con Ted, por tus sonrisas...

― Lárgate de una vez, zorra ― Dijo como si todo lo que ella le dijera le causara un aburrimiento exasperante. Ella ahogó el llanto. Hizo el amague de acariciarle el rostro pero Harry le contuvo la mano con fuerza.

_**Y yo todavía sostengo tu mano en la mia**_

_**En la mia mientras estoy durmiendo**_

_**Y yo soportare mi alma en el tiempo**_

_**Cuando estoy arrodillado a tus pies**_

― De verdad te deseo todo el éxito en esta vida ― Sonrió, mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos rojos. Tomó la mano que él le retenía con fuerza y la acarició. ― Harías mi vida más fácil si fueses feliz... vivir para mí eres tú y tu felicidad es mía también. ― Le dio un apretón de manos y sonrió ― Te amo ― Susurró.

Tomó su equipaje y salió de la habitación llorando. Harry vio como le ponía la correa a Homero y en pocos segundos perro y dueña salían del departamento para salir al tempestuoso clima londinense. Harry por fin pudo llorar, arrojó al suelo perfumes, peines, frascos que se encontraban en su tocador. Estaba furioso. Se llevó ambas manos al cabello, histérico, aterrado, encolerizado, llorando... se dejó caer por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo... justo al lado de él estaba el adorado oso de felpa color café de Ginny, se lo llevó a la nariz... el perfume de su mujer estaba en la habitación, en su cuerpo y en su alma...

_**Adios mi amante**_

_**Adios mi amiga**_

_**Has sido la unica**_

_**Has sido la unica para mi**_

_**estoy hundido..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No me odien por favor! lo que acaba de suceder era necesario, Ginny se aventuró ella es mucho más valiente que Harry en varios aspectos, pero esa desconfianza de Harry tiene su razón de ser... miles de gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia...<strong>_

_**próximo capítulo APARECE RON! SI!**_

_**y para cualquier consulta estoy en facebook como Nattyta Potter**_

_**y en twitter (Arroba) Naaattyta**_

_**cualquier cosa y pregunta solo pasen por ahí!**_

_**nos vemos pronto y espero sus revews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_"Hola! Ante todo debo agradecer toooodos los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior..._**

**_alcancé a responder la mayoría... lamento no poder responder todos! lo juro, cualquier duda,_**

**_prometo dilucidar en los capítulos!_**

**_especialmente esta actualización es para Angeles, Asuka, Gadi Y Pottershop!_**

**_espero les guste locas!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

― Hola Hermione

― ¿Harry? ¿estás bien? ― Preguntó ella escudriñando el rostro de su amigo.

― Si... estoy bien. ― Sonrió, Hermione enarcó una ceja poco covencida. ― ¿está Ron? necesito hablar con tu esposo.

― Claro, pasa ― Harry entró sintiendo la inquisidora mirada de Hermione en su espalda ― ¡Ronald, cariño es Harry! ― Elevó un poco la voz sin dejar de mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Segundos después apareció la alta figura de Ron con su cabello más largo y su tupida barba.

― ¡Hermano! ― Sonrió Ron y Harry le devolvió una sonrisa precaria. Ron frunció el ceño y entendió que algo iba mal, miró de soslayo a su mujer y miró una vez más a su amigo elocuentemente ― ¿lo de siempre?

― Si ― Respondió Harry lastimosamente. Ron frunció la boca, ladeó la cabeza y se la rascó confundido.

― Cariño, voy a salir con Harry y lo más probable es que no vuelva temprano, ¿quieres pasar la noche en casa de mi hermana? ― Harry lo miró triste, como si la última palabra que Ron pronunciara le causara dolores físicos.

― ¿Por qué? ¿qué sucede? quiero saber que pasa ― Decía Hermione casi alterada al no entender la situación.

― Necesito hablar con mi amigo, Hermione.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿que es lo que te pasa Harry? yo también soy tu amiga y necesito saber que te ocurre cada vez que te veo mal. Me preocupas. ― Añadió preocupada. Harry la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para ella.

― Estoy bien, solo necesito plantearle unos asuntos a Ron.

― Está bien, pero no creas que te creeré... los dejaré solos ― Añadió con aspereza. ― iré por Rose y los dejaré solos, pero ¿que le digo a tú hermana cuando pregunte porque me quedaré en su casa?

― Dile que Harry necesitaba hablar conmigo porque está bastante nervioso por presentar a su novia frente a los Weasley´s...

― ¿Tienes novia? ¿aún estás con Alex? ― Sonrió Hermione.

― No Hermione, es una que nunca me ha hecho bien pero jamás he podido dejarla del todo.

― Vaya Romeo... ¿cuándo me la presentarás?

― No es necesario...

― ¿Ya la conozco?

― Hermione, ya se nos hace tarde.

― ¡No me mandes Ronald Weasley! ― Aún así su mujer se dirigió hasta su habitación. Luego de unos minutos los dos estaban solos.

― ¿Qué hizo Ginny esta vez?

― ¿Sabías que fue novia de Malfoy durante dos años?

― ¿Qué? ― Inquirió sorprendido. ― No puede ser verdad, tal vez te lo dijo para fastidiarte...

― No... los vi juntos

― ¿Cuándo? ― Preguntó abrumado.

― La semana en que estuve en su casa, cuando Kingsley nos puso las esposas ― Ron asintió haciendo un gesto de impaciencia ― Una mañana el idiota la fue a visitar, ella me pidió que me pusiera la capa de invisibilidad...

― Dime que lo golpeaste...

― No en ese momento, pero las ganas no me faltaron cuando el muy cabrón la besó, hasta matrimonio le pidió.

― ¿Tú escuchaste todo eso? ― Preguntó asqueado.

― Sí, y vi como la besó y como le decía que quería volver a estar con ella en la cama...

― ¿Mi hermana y ese hurón...?

― Sí ― Respondió devastado.

― Esa mujer me va a escuchar, cuando la tenga frente a mi deseará no haber nacido... ¿cómo fue capaz de encamarse con ese mortífago? ― Exclamó alterado.

― Es algo lógico ― Musitó recibiendo el vaso de whisky que Ron le ofrecía ― Ella es una mujer dulce que cuando crees que te ama, cuando dimensionas tu vida en ella, cuando haces planes y te proyectas es imposible decir que no a algo que te pida Ginny, cuando ella quiera algo lo va a conseguir, ya sea burlarse de mi, acostarse con Malfoy, traicionar por devoción, si ella se propone esos objetivos los va a cumplir ― El hermano de la mujer que amaba era también su confidente. Él era la única persona que sabía todo, él también había visto aquella escena en la madriguera mientras acompañaba a un ilusionado Harry para que él hablara con su hermana y pedirle volver, pero esa visión había acabado con Harry. Ron sabía que lo único que podía atormentar al gran auror Harry Potter era su hermana menor. A veces debía soportar ver a Harry llorar y verlo sufrir, otro más borracho y explicarle que él junto a su hermana tenían planes de tener muchos hijos, era doloroso para Ron ver a su amigo ansiar y anhelar un futuro junto a una mujer que realmente no lo quería. Durante once años no entendió la estrategia de Ginny ¿por qué jugar con los sentimientos de Harry si él pensaba que su hermana de muy pequeña estuvo enamorada de su amigo? nunca entendía esa jugada en la vida de Ginny.

― Debes olvidar a Ginny ― Era lo que siempre le decía.

― ¿Cómo lo hago?

― Busca a una mujer que realmente te merezca.

― Ya es imposible.

― No, ¿por qué? nunca lo ha sido, debes olvidar...

― Estos jodidos once años he estado con distintas mujeres para olvidar a tu hermana, ahora es imposible porque... porque... ― Titubeó nervioso. Ron lo miró impaciente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ron... yo... yo estuve con tu hermana...

― Lo sé... tu loco jefe los ató...

― No me refiero a eso ― Repuso nervioso. Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― No entiendo...

― Yo llevo a Ginny grabada en mi piel, jamás la podría olvidar, siempre recordaré como me miraba, como me sonreía cuando... ― Decía ilusionado mientras sus ojos brillaran de emoción. ― jamás podría olvidar a tu hermana después de haber hecho el amor con ella. ― Ron se puso pálido, movía la boca como pez fuera del agua mientras contemplaba a su amigo horrorizado.

― ¿Qué tu qué? ― Farfulló.

― No lo pude evitar.. no lo quise evitar.

― Mi hermana... tú... ― Balbuceaba sorprendido de lo que relatara Harry. "¡Se supone que Ginny te odia imbécil!" pensó el pelirrojo. ― Pero si ella...

― ¿Me odia? ¡Claro que me odia, Ronald! pero aún así la muy puta se acostó conmigo ― Ron desconcertado se dejó caer sobre el sillón lentamente. Harry se revolvió el cabello vuelto loco, se quitó los lentes y se sirvió más whiskey de fuego el cual se bebió de un trago. El licor le quemó la garganta provocando en escozor en sus ojos que irreparablemente se llenaron de lágrimas que exigían ser liberadas, pero él se negaba a ese pedido.

― ¿Fue solo una vez? ― Preguntó Ron tímidamente. Harry apoyó ambas manos en el bar dándole la espalda, mientras apretaba sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

― No ― Solo dijo.

― ¿Cuántas? ― El auror empuñó las manos... no quería recordar.

― ¿Es necesario...?

― ¡Es necesario por la mierda Harry! ― Pudo sentir como Ron se levantaba rápidamente y depositaba su enfurecida mirada en su espalda ― ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime una puta vez cuántas veces te tiraste a mi hermana! ― Lentamente se incorporó, se giró y miró a su amigo. Pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo, la decepción estaba en cada destello de la mirada de su confidente.

― No sé cuantas veces fueron... ― Respondió lastimosamente.

― ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana las dos semanas que estuvieron esposados? ― Preguntó con asco.

― Durante el castigo nos acostamos durante una semana... pero yo le pedí que se quedara cuando Ted volvió de Hogwarts, entonces ella estuvo en mi departamento el tiempo que duraron las vacaciones de mi ahijado...

― Y tú te acostaste con ella hasta que Ted volvió a Hogwarts ― Afirmó Ron, aún mirándolo con fiereza. Harry volvió a negar. ― ¿cómo?

― Ella se fue hoy.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó consternado y sin embargo Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

― Yo la amo... yo no quería que ella se fuera, yo... sueño con casarme con ella, tener hijos ¡muchos! ver pequeñas Ginny´s y pequeños Harry´s desordenando nuestra casa, muero por tener una comida con mi familia, por ver a Ginny jugando con nuestros hijos, yo deseo con el alma que tu hermana me ame de verdad... no tenía la fuerza de pedirle que se fuera de mi lado cuando tenía la posibilidad de observarla entre mis brazos y decirle que la amaba mientras dormía. Tú no entiendes Ron, la mujer que amas también te ama y producto de todo eso tienen una hija maravillosa, yo lo único que tengo es el recuerdo de tu hermana engañándome... y aún así se me presenta esta oportunidad de ser feliz por un mes con la mujer que amo...

― ¡Pero ella no te ama! ― Exclamó Ron molesto.

― ¡Pero yo sí! y daría todo el oro que tengo por verla reír, por verla feliz aunque yo esté en el infierno sin ella odiándola por matarme en vida. Tú jamás entenderías que el solo verla respirar mueve mi mundo y caería derrotado en su boca...

― Tu personaje se fue a la mierda...

― No ― Negó rotundamente.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

― Ella debe entender que no me prestaré una vez más para su puto juego.

― Te acostaste con ella, Harry...

― Para mí fue solo sexo...

― Para ese personaje que ideaste tal vez sí, pero para el Harry que está frente a mi siempre será más que sexo.

― Lo importante es que ella siempre vea al personaje...

― No eres un maldito actor ni esta una novela muggle, es tu vida...

― Que tú hermana se encargó por destrozar...

― Entonces deja por una madita vez que ella se vaya, olvida su recuerdo e intenta vivir.

― Ella dijo que me ama ― Rió Harry enloquecido y Ron lo observó con el seño fruncido.

― Genial, te sigue lastimando. ¿Por eso se fue hoy de tu casa? ― Inquirió el pelirrojo indolente. Necesitaba hacerle ver de una u otra forma que su hermana era un escollo en su vida, y que debía olvidarla de una buena vez.

― Le pedí de una manera bastante grosera que se fuera...

― ¿Cuántas veces le dijiste puta, zorra y patética? ― Harry lo miró apenado, él sabía que Ron detestaba cuando hablaba así de su hermana, porque aunque le causara el peor de los males a él Ginny seguía siendo su hermana y él la adoraba igualmente.

― Muchas veces, fui un maldito bruto con esa mujer le dije cosas que jamás creí decirle. Pero no pude contenerlas... ella tuvo la mala idea de decir que me amaba segundos después de haber hecho el amor con ella y en lo único que pensaba era en ella, la veía correr decidida a mí en medio de tanta gente en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando todo comenzó... el mes que estuve con ella fue revitalizador en todos los sentidos, pero al decir esa maldita frase me mandó al carajo una vez más. Tu hermana arruinó mi vida ― Ya no importaba retener las lágrimas y éstas cayeron por fin al sentirse liberadas. Es que ya no sentía pudor al ver que Ron lo observara llorar, porque ya habían sido muchas las veces que su confidente lo viese en esa faceta. Ron lo entendió, durante esos once años había sido así. Aunque no le hiciera gracias saber de lo activa que era la vida sexual de su hermana. Jamás la iba a entender... Harry tenía razón al sentir tanto orgullo, puesto que si hubiese sido él quien viviera en los zapatos de su amigo no soportaría tanto dolor. Admiraba a Harry, quizás no había hecho del todo bien las cosas, pero seguía viviendo con rencor, orgullo y odio, pero finalmente vivía. Él sabía lo doloroso que era todo para Harry, él había visto lo ilusionado que estaba Harry por acabar con esa maldita guerra y encontrar a Ginny, las horas que le destinaba al mapa del merodeador solo para observar el punto que rezaba "Ginny Weasley". Suspiró abatido, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó. ― Le dije cosas horribles, la insulté como si fuese la peor de las mujeres... ella respondió a mis insultos con un "Cuídate y te amo" ― Lloró desconsolado.

― Ya no más Harry ― Dijo Ron con determinación. Miró a su amigo a los ojos.

― Es...

― No. Tienes veintisiete años, tienes derecho a formar una familia, a una mujer que te quiera de verdad y no a una tonta que te quiera para lastimarte ― Harry iba a negar y decir que esa mujer no era una tonta, pero Ron siguió hablando. ― Nadie más que yo te ha visto sufrir durante once años y me siento con el derecho a decir basta. Ya no más amigo. Sé que duele una mierda cada vez que la miras pero esto ya no es sano. Olvídala, olvida que existe Ginevra Weasley porque ya no te hace bien... hay montones de mujeres que están dispuestas a tener una familia con el salvador, deja que la tonta de mi hermana quede en un capítulo cerrado de tu vida.

― ¿Aún siendo el mejor capítulo?

― No eternices el capítulo, vendrán mejores.

― ¿Qué hago cuando la vea feliz con otro?

― En ese momento tendrás razones para ser feliz tú también.

― Es difícil quemar etapas tan importantes.

― Lo sé, pero podrás.

― Gracias ― Ron sonrió y ambos se dieron las manos.

― No vale la pena, hermano, no vale tú pena.

― No... Esa mujer hermosa vale todo el oro del mundo, ella me enseñó todo lo que soy, ella me recuerda con cada mirada que mi vida es de ella, por eso la odio tanto Ron por amarla como un maldito loco ― El pelirrojo miraba el rostro resignado de su amigo. Ginny era una vil tonta, jamás encontraría a un hombre que la amara como Harry lo hacía, con él tendría todo. Pero lamentablemente ya había perdido, el orgullo había crecido con el amor durante once años... Harry iba a morir amando a Ginny pero jamás la perdonaría.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El día lunes se levantó aún más temprano que de costumbre. Solo había sido casi un mes, y estar al lado de Harry se había vuelto una bendita tortura y ese maldito despertar había sido sin él, sin sus brillantes ojos observándola, sin sus dulces labios despertándola completamente, sin su cuerpo embriagándola de placer. Llegó temprano al trabajo con la intención de no verlo, solo su jefe la recibió con una escueta sonrisa y fue directo hasta su cubículo. Allí casi apernada a la silla y al escritorio estuvo toda la mañana. Aunque se moría por ver a Harry no se levantaría de allí por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera salió en la hora de la colación y gracias a Merlín a nadie se le ocurrió ir hasta su escritorio y Kingsley no tuvo ideas brillantes como por ejemplo esposarla con algún compañero de trabajo. Si todo iba así durante dos horas más podría considerarse con mucha suerte.

― ¡Weasley! ― Exclamó una voz.

― Mierda ― Bufó nerviosa.

― ¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita? ― Ginny se giró y resopló aliviada.

― Eso no cuenta, soy tú única hermana entre todas las otras bestias de hermanos que tienes Ronald. ― Su hermano sonrió y Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente necesitando más que nunca el apoyo fraternal. Ron frunció el ceño e igualmente le estrechó fuertemente.

― ¿Está todo bien? ― Cuando vio los ojos de su hermana le sorprendió ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

― ¿Qué podría ir mal en mi vida? ― Ironizó.

― Dímelo tú.

― Estoy bien ― Dijo poco convencida.

― Te creo ― Se burló Ron. ― ¿Algún novio que deba embrujar?

― No hay novios, hermano.

― ¿Segura?

― Sí, Ronald Weasley ¿Cómo está mi ahijada?

― Perfectamente desde la última vez que la viste, y eso fue...

― Hace un mes ― Suspiró ― no podía ir porque...

― Si, lo sé, Hermione me contó esa historia ¿en serio tu loco jefe te ató a Harry? ― Rió ― pobre de ti, debió ser un castigo mayúsculo.

― Si, nos ataron... pero no fue un castigo para mí... ― Ron carcajeó.

― ¿No me dirás que fue lo mejor que te ocurrió en la vida? porque no te creería, tú odias a mi buen amigo... ― Ginny lo miró horrorizada.

― Jamás podría odiar a "tu buen amigo" ― Le espetó furiosa, Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido, y buscó algún indicio en la mirada de su hermana que fundamentara aquella tesis que desechara aquella tarde en que aconsejara a Harry olvidar a Ginny. ― Y si fuese lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿cuál es el problema?

― Ginny... ¿andas en tus días? ― Preguntó suspicaz, Ginny le pegó con una carpeta en la cabeza.

― ¡Ronald!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Que preguntas haces!

― Tengo derecho a saber... ― Ginny resignada sonrió.

― Cállate idiota y dime como están mis padres.

― Y míos también. ― Ella le sacó la lengua y Ron le apretó la nariz ― Ellos están bien, te extrañan mucho y todos lamentaron que no estuvieras con nosotros para celebrar Navidad por cumplir con tu trabajo... ¿no tenías una misión? ― Preguntó con aspereza.

― ¡Oh no! pospusieron aquella misión y estuve en el departamento de... de... - Se le hizo un nudo en la gargante que le imposibilitaba hablar.

― ¿De quién? ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

― De Harry ― Respondió resuelta.

― ¿Harry? ¿que Harry? ¡oh no Ginny! entonces tienes novio ― Replicó ofendido. No podía poner en evidencia a Harry por nada del mundo. Ginny se ruborizó.

― No es otro novio Ron, me quedé en el departamento de Harry Potter porque Ted también estaba allí y Harry me pidió como favor quedarme allí.

― ¿Estuviste un mes viviendo con Harry, mi amigo, al mismo tipo que no soportas solo porque el ahijado de él te tiene aprecio? ― El sonrojo de Ginny se acentuó y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

― Si... yo también quiero a Ted y lo paso bien con él.

― ¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto? es decir Harry no termina por decir algo y tú ya lo estás criticando, pobre Teddy, ustedes no se cansaron de discutir...

― Estás equivocado. No discutimos mucho él fue muy agradable ― _"Demasiado agradable diría yo" _Pensó Ron celoso _"Debí romperle los huesos a ese escuálido cuando me dijo que se acostó con mi hermana" _Bufó _"Maldito manoseador de hermanas menores" _― Fue hermoso compartir con él y con Ted Navidad. ― Añadió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa ilusionada.

― Pero si a ti no te agrada Harry, no lo soportas.

― Ya te dije que no podría odiar a Harry, Ron. Es él quien tiene un problema conmigo.

― ¿Qué problema podría tener Harry contigo?

― No lo sé, pregúntale a él y te dirá, en su opinión, que solo gasto aire y que hubiese sido conveniente que mi papá fuese más cuidadoso y usado un jodido condón antes de concebirme.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Es tú amigo el que me detesta, el que no soporta mi presencia, es él quien me odia.

― No te odia Ginny, no creo que seas una persona que esté tanto tiempo en la cabeza de Harry como para dirigir un sentimiento tan profundo. Yo creo que simplemente no te tiene aprecio. ― Dijo en un tono despreocupado dándole unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro a su hermana mientras ella observaba el vacío. Comprendiendo todo de una triste manera, se enamoró de un hombre que ni siquiera aprecio le tenía. Dejó que ese hombre le enseñara a hacer el amor, aunque para él eso fuese follar como conejos, sin embargo para ella era todo. Lo que era aún más triste es que él podría tratarla como quisiera, pero ese amor incondicional y masoquista siempre estaría allí, al igual que ella para Harry. Se enjugó una lágrima rápidamente y Ron simuló no haber visto aquella lágrima.

― ¿Cómo está Hermione? ― Intentó cambiar de tema.

― Bien, precisamente vine a invitarte, ya conoces a mi esposa y a sus locas ideas y hoy queremos darles una noticia gracias a esas locas ideas ― Sonrió Ron radiante.

― ¿Qué noticia? ― Preguntó curiosa.

― Hoy, después que salgas del trabajo te vas directo a mi casa y ahí sabrás ― Sonrió.

― ¿Irá toda la familia?

― No. George se tomó unas vacaciones, Percy tiene mucho trabajo como ministro de magia, Bill sigue en Francia, Charlie en Rumania, y papá y mamá ya lo saben. Hermione igualmente los invitó pero ellos prefirieron quedarse en la Madriguera... así que solo seremos tú, Hermione, Rose y yo.

― ¿Nadie más? ― Preguntó recelosa.

― Nadie más Weasley.

― ¡Genial! Debo ir...

― Como quieras...

― ¡Doble genial! ― Ambos rieron ― Entonces en cuanto salga del ministerio estoy en tu casa...

― Claro que si, pecosa.

― Dile a tu mujer que necesito azúcar por montones.

― Mierda Ginny ¿Ya desbarataste tu alacena? ― Ginny rió con ganas, una sensación fantástica que no sentía desde el sábado en la tarde.

― No idiota, necesito postre, dulces, tartas.

― Claro, ya entiendo ― Ginny seguía riendo de las ocurrencias de su hermano.

― ¿Ronald Weasley? ― Preguntó una voz. Ginny dejó de reír en ese preciso instante y toda la angustia que había suprimido aquel día barboteó por sus poros en segundos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar. Su maldito corazón pareció reaccionar y latir desbocado y sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. Harry abrazaba a su hermano con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios que ella jamás podría dibujar en sus labios ― No sabes lo mucho que me sirvieron tus consejos.

― ¿Cuándo llevarás a tu novia a la Madriguera?

― ¿Novia? ― No pudo evitar pregutar Ginny a Harry.

― Creo que dentro de poco la llevaré a la Madriguera ― Sonrió él ignorando a Ginny

― Ya era hora... Un mes de noviazgo con Lavander Brown y Molly Weasley no te perdonará jamás el que no la lleves a la Madriguera ― Rieron los dos. Ginny miró a Harry sorprendida, sintiendo una estocada en el alma.

― Un mes... ― Susurró.

― Ya veo porque no se despegaban un segundo... está buenísima la condenada, te planta unos besos que te dejan volando.

― Hasta que no te regale una cadena con las palabras "Amor mío" todo estará bien.

― Me pondría lo que ella me regalara con tal de no perder a esa mujer, nunca nadie me ha besado de esa forma, nunca me he sentido así... creo que ella es la indicada.

― Así que tengo cuñada.

― Hace un mes Lavander es tu cuñada Ronald ― Ambos rieron. Ginny tomó unas carpetas que había sobre su escritorio. Estaba furiosa, él la había engañado y no se había molestado en intentar ocultar su infidelidad. Quería gritar y golpear y maldecir y llorar... quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento... _"Eres una maldita pelotuda Ginevra, date cuenta que él jamás se ha interesado en ti... solo serviste para calentarlo unos minutos y ya" _Se llevó las carpetas al pecho y lo miró a los ojos y esta vez él no la ignoró. La miró y con pesar vio esas lágrimas en esos ojos que él tanto adoraba. Quería abrazarla y decirle que era mentira, que ese mes él solo había sido de ella que estaba enamorado y que quería un mundo con ella, pero ya no volvería a cometer ese error. Si bien se había reencontrado con Lavander aquel sábado, Ginny debía creer que él también podía jugar con sus sentimientos. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a su hermano y salió de ese sofocante lugar.

― No quiero volver a mentir por ti. ― Le recordó Ron, intransigente. Harry asintió.

― Lo sé.

― ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Lavander?

― Ella es muy bonita, inteligente y simpática, pero no es...

― Mi hermana. ― Harry asintió apesadumbrado odiando la verdad tanto como a Ginny. Necesitaba querer a alguien más y si esa posibilidad era Lavander él se aferraría con el alma a esa opción.

― Tienes razón Ron, voy a olvidar a tu hermana, te juro que sea como sea la olvido.

― ¿Crees que sea Lavander esa opción?

― No lo sé, pero lo voy a intentar.

― ¿Estás seguro?

― ¡Si Ronald! ¿por qué tanta pregunta ahora? ― Esa pequeña hipótesis que mantenía una parte del cerebro de Ron... aquella que jamás expusiera frente a Harry para no inventarle ilusiones y no causarle más dolor. Esa misma que desechara la tarde del sábado y aconsejar a su amigo para que olvidara a su hermana tambaleó por primera vez en once años. Había una teoría, un poco arriesgada si era confesada frente a Harry, pero que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Y la reacción de Ginny referente a Harry podía ser una pista o una razón que ocasionara quizás el quid del asunto. Pero que no se animaba a manifestar por temor de herir a Harry. Estaba confundido.

― Hermione y yo vamos a anunciar una importante noticia hoy, y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras y si deseas puedes ir con Lavander ― Optó por desviar el tema, Harry lo miró con recelo.

― De acuerdo... ¿irá tu hermana? ― Preguntó suspicaz.

― No lo creo ― Mintió.

― ¿Seguro? ― Inquirió enarcando una ceja, Ron sonrió.

― Seguro.

― Lavander y yo estaremos a las...

― Después de que salgas de aquí.

― Hecho ― Sonrieron.

― Ahora voy a trabajar antes de que a Kingsley se le ocurra otra locura.

― Y no queremos eso ― Harry caminó hasta su cubículo riendo. Cuando su amigo se perdiera de vista Ron se llevó una mano al rostro y se refregó un ojo, sacó su celular y marcó el número de su esposa ― Hola cariño... hablé con los dos y aceptaron, pero hay cambio de planes, cielo... Harry irá con su novia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

― ¡Ginny! ― Exclamó Hermione en cuanto vio a su cuñada llegar por la chimenea de su casa, una niña pequeña y pelirroja corría hasta ella riendo, escapando de su madre.

― ¡Ahijada! ― Rió Ginny tomando a Rose en brazos y elevándola en el aire mientras la pequeña parodiaba a un avión.

― ¡Tía! ― Rió su sobrina.

― ¿Cómo estás corazón?

― Mamá retó, tía. ― Ginny acercó a la niña a su pecho y miró elocuente a su cuñada.

― Ahora no, Hermione, Rose está conmigo y la defenderé de todas las locuras de madre responsable que se te ocurran ¿verdad cielo? ― Rose aplaudió.

― Claro, consiente a esa niña ― Replicó Hermione.

― No te quepa duda ― Le sonrió ― a propósito ¿quieres ver que tengo en el bolso Rose Weasley?

― ¡Sí!

― ¡Muy bien! Toma... ― Ginny dejó en el suelo a Rose y le pasó su bolso. La niña comenzó la búsqueda del regalo dentro del bolso de su tía mientras Ginny la observaba expectante ante cualquier gesto facial. Cuando su ahijada encontró el regalo vio un oso de felpa muy parecido al peluche de Ginny, el cuál permanecía en el departamento de Harry, el rostro de Rose era de asombro, luego sonrió y miró a Ginny.

― ¡Gracias tía! ― Exclamó ella contenta abrazando a la pelirroja mayor, luego corrió a enseñarle el regalo a su madre.

― ¡Oh! ¡qué hermoso oso de felpa cielo! ― Le sonrió Hermione ― Gracias Ginny.

― ¡Hola familia! ―

― ¡Papá mira! ― Rose corrió hasta los brazos de su padre y él la alzó sonriéndole a su hija.

― Hola princesa ― la besó en la cabeza ― y él... ¿es un amiguito nuevo?

― Tía Ginny ― Dijo simplemente la niña.

― ¡Oh! ya está la pecosa, hola hermana ― Ambos se sonrieron, luego Ron besó a su mujer, se separaron lentamente y se observaron. Parecía que estaban en un mundo aparte. Rose miró a Ginny y ambas bufaron disconformes.

― ¡Hey! que aún estamos Rose y yo, no olviden a las menores de edad. ― Ron y Hermione rieron.

― Yo solo veo a Rose.

― Yo también lo soy cuñada, espiritualmente soy un bebe.

― Oh, cállate la boca.

― Muy bien, ya díganme la noticia ― Ron miró a su esposa cómplice y ambos sonrieron.

― Lo siento, pero deberás esperar hasta la cena...

― ¿Por qué? si ya estamos todos...

― Falta... ― En ese instante se escuchó el inconfundible _crac _que se produce al aparecer y desaparecer alguien, Ron se apresuró a ir a buscar a las visitas, Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego compuso una improvisada sonrisa a su cuñada quien le devolvió un gesto ceñudo.

― ¿Qué se traen entre manos? ― Murmuró rápidamente.

― Nada mujer ¿Qué piensas?

― ¡Hola! ― El mismo Harry Potter irrumpía en la sala con Rose en sus brazos y otra mujer caminaba detrás de ellos, por último Ron cerraba la marcha. Ginny fulminó a este último, ella seguía a un costado de la chimenea por lo cuál los recién llegados no la vieron. ― Gracias al cielo no tardamos en salir del ministerio, creí que a la odiosa de tu hermana jamás diría la dirección de su casa en la chimenea, como hoy no hacía más que titubear... ya sabes, su cerebro no funciona... ― Hermione carraspeó y con un gesto poco disimulado señaló a Ginny. Harry se giró y su mundo dejó de existir, solo ella observándolo vacilante desde aquel rincón.

― Buenas noches... ahora te ayudo en la cocina, Hermione, permiso ― Ella salió rápidamente de la sala, sin observar quién era la mujer que acompañaba a Harry.

― Tía Ginny... ― Susurró Rose de pronto triste en los brazos de su padrino. Harry se giró para matar con la mirada a Ron.

― Viene enseguida cielo ― Sonrió Hermione intentando distender el ambiente. ― Iré a ayudar a Ginny, por favor siéntanse como en casa. Rose miró con desconfianza a Lavander pero en cuanto ésta le enseñara un nuevo regalo pidió estar en sus brazos. Amabas se sentaron en el sillón y la mujer rió mientras observaba a la niña abrir su regalo.

― Me dijiste que no estaría ― Susurró Harry deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

― Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

― Debiste mencionar el cambio de planes ― Ambos mantenían la conversación en susurros.

― Debiste omitir lo odiosa que te parece mi hermana ― Harry rió, captando el sarcasmo del comentario de Ron.

― Debía mantener las apariencias.

― Claro, hoy debiste golpearte tus partes sensibles al tener tan poco tiempo para observarla

― No me jodas.

― Es lo último que quiero amigo. ― Sonió. Esa noche debía comprobar si esa teoría que no se animaba a decir podía ser cierta. Esa noche observaría detalladamente cada gesto de su hermana. Absolutamente nada podía pasar inadvertido por Ronald Weasley. Una hora después durante la cual Ginny salió un par de veces de la cocina y Harry la mirara de soslayo el timbre sonó, los invitados pensaron que podía ser algún vecino muggle de la pareja. Esta vez fue Hermione a ver quién era. Harry seguía mirando aturdido a Ginny mientras ella jugara con Rose con sus conco sentidos puestos en su ahijada, no era consciente de nada más. Ambas reían a carcajadas, Lavander también observaba divertida como la madrina y la ahijada reían. Ron empeñado en su rol no cejaba en descubrir indicios que alentaran su teoría.

― Llegó nuestro último invitado ― Sonrió Hermione.

― Hola Dean ― Sonrió Ron estrechando la mano que el joven le tendía. Harry miró al invitado con el ceño fruncido... ese tipo era un ex novio de Ginny_ "qué mierda hace este pelotudo aquí" _Pensó rabioso. Ginny sin embargo terminó el juego con su ahijada la tomó entre sus brazos y le sonrió abiertamente al hombre que acabara de llegar.

― ¿Dean Thomas? ― Preguntó recelosa, él sonrió.

― Creí que no me recordarías.

― Es imposible, sigues tan guapo como siempre.

― Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero tu simplemente estás más hermosa que nunca Ginny. ― Ella se ruborizó y miró a Rose. El matrimonio Weasley sonrió. Harry estaba tan serio que ni una hazaña de Rose le quitaría la cara de vinagre que tenía.

― Dean, ¿recuerdas a Harry y Lavander? ― Comenzó Ron a hacer las presentaciones.

― Lo siento, hola ― Harry solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y Lavander le tendió una mano sonriendo. Luego de un rato en que Ginny se ofreciera para hacer dormir a Rose pudieron cenar.

― Adoro a Rose, es tan tranquila... la hija de una amiga es un completo caos ― Sonrió Lavander.

― En eso se parece mucho a la madrina, cuando yo era pequeña era un ángel. ― Sonrió Ginny.

― Un ángel con cachos ― Ironizó Ron y todos los presentes rieron, todos salvo, claro, Harry, quien no prestaba mucha atención.

― Bueno... ¿ustedes son novios? ― Preguntó Hermione. Harry no prestaba atención hasta ahora. Debía agradecer a su amiga por facilitarle una intervención para lucirse con su personaje. Lavander lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió ampliamente. Tomó una mano de la chica por sobre la mesa. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y su mirada se clavó en unos castañoss nerviosos y expectantes a esa respuesta. Ginny tampoco le apartó la mirada.

― Claro que lo somos, Lavander ha sido la mujer más importante en este último tiempo. ― Sonrió. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

― Cariño ― Sonrió Lavander, enternecida le acarició el rostro y le iba a dar un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero él movió la cara y el beso fue en los labios. Ginny parecía hipnotizada observando como la joven le devolvía el beso complacida al hombre que ella amaba. Sus labios temblaron amenazando con el llanto, dejó de observarlos y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Aque detalle Ron lo pudo apreciar.

― Solo amor ― Rió Hermione. La pareja se separó y se sonrió. Harry miró de soslayo a Ginny y volvió a sonreír.

― ¿Tienes novio Ginny? ― Preguntó Dean deteniendo a mitad de camino la copa de vino blanco que Harry se llevaba a los labios.

― No, no tengo ― Respondió ella aún con la imagen de aquel nefasto beso que presenciara hace unos escasos segundos. Dean sonrió, Harry dejó la copa llena sobre la mesa se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró intensamente a Ginny.

― Esa es una buena noticia ― Sonrió Dean sin ocultar el entusiasmo que sentía aún por la pelirroja.

― ¿Cuál es la buena noticia Dean? ― Sonrió Hermione escrutando el rostro de su cuñada ― no tienes novio, ¿eh? ― Ginny captó el mensaje y sonrió.

― No Hermione, no tengo novio ― Le confirmó.

― Eso es genial ― Harry entendió que Hermione siempre supo del maldito noviazgo de Ginny y Malfoy. Frunció el entrecejo y miró la etiqueta de la botella de vino. Ron permanecía silente queriendo captar todo tipo de detalle.

― Debo suponer...

― ¿Qué debes suponer Dean? ― Preguntó Ginny sonriendo a Dean. Éste esbozó una sonrisa embobada y Harry maldijo a la mujer por ser tan coqueta, tomó su tenedor con fuerza.

― Me imagino que no hay nadie...

― ¿Nadie?

― No tienes novio ¿no?

― No ― Negó Ginny sonriendo.

― Entonces no debe existir alguien que te interese. ― Expuso Dean ilusionado y ella no dejó de sonrír.

― La verdad es que si existe alguien... él es una persona muy tierna cuando no se esfuerza en ser una alguien que no es, él es un hombre muy bondadoso, un poco infantil, luchador, fuerte, pero usa una coraza para no sufrir, yo me enamoré del hombre que habita dentro ― Miró a Harry decidida ― Él lo sabe pero yo no soy lo que él busca.

― Es un pelotudo de los peores... ― Comentó Dean desilusionado. Ginny negó sonriendo y continuó mirando a Harry y él con pesar conectó su mirada con la de la pelirroja. Corazón traidor que se alteraba.

―No, no lo es, es el mejor hombre que he conocido, es tan dulce cuando te besa... es un hombre que te hace vibrar como mujer, te hace feliz con esa inocente mirada que solo provoca a que te enamores de él, no sabes cuánto daría por ser la mujer que él necesita en su vida... por ser la causante de su felicidad, como lo es él en mis días. Él no entiende que solo me conformo con verlo pensar, reflexionar, con verlo sonreír, con verlo anhelar suspirar y amar... con verlo dormir. Solo deseo que ese hombre sea tan feliz como él me hizo a mí porque francamente se lo merece, se merece todo en realidad. ― El monólogo de Ginny no fue interrumpido ni siquiera por el sonido de un cubierto contra un plato. Harry observa a Ginny con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, y ella le sonreía abiertamente. Ambos no parecían darse cuenta que eran observados por otras cuatro personas. Ron carraspeó y Harry dio un respingo. Vio que Lavander y Hermione lo observaban atentamente mientras que Ron y Dean miraban a Ginny.

― Ustedes iban a darnos una noticia ¿no? ― Recordó Harry, intentando salir de esa ensoñación que Ginny siempre le causaba.

― Verdad ― Suspiró Ron. Todos los presentes se volvieron a ellos y Hermione les sonrió ampliamente compartiendo una cómplice mirada con su esposo. Sus ojos resplandecieron al igual que los de Ron. Ginny envidiaba esa complicidad, anhelaba tener aquella intimidad con Harry y jamás supo que él deseaba lo mismo en ese instante. Ambos largaron profundos suspiros de resignación.

― Pues resulta que a Ron, Rose a y a mí nos ocurrirá algo maravilloso ― Comenzó Hermione, Ron le tomó la mano.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¡no me asusten! ― Exclamó Ginny y la pareja rió.

― Pasa que nuestra pequeña adoración Wealey ― Sonrió Ron a Ginny ― y nuestro hermano ― añadió Ron riendo ― nos tendrán que ayudar a encontrar futuros padrinos.

― ¿Futuros padrinos? ― Inquirió Harry confundido.

― ¡AH! ― Ginny se levantó inmediatamente dando saltitos en el sitio ― ¿Voy a ser tía una vez más?

― Si enana, Hermione y yo vamos a tener otro hijo ― Ginny se abalanzó sobre Hermione mientras las dos lloraban de felicidad

― ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

― Tres meses ― Sonrió Hermione ― Estoy tan feliz Ginny.

― Claro que lo sé ¡ambos lo merecen! ― Ginny no quería soltar a Hermione y Ron terminó por perder la paciencia y separó a las dos mujeres para poder abrazar a su hermana. Esta vez Hermione abrazó a Harry.

― Felicidades hermana ― Sonrió Harry.

― Gracias Harry, no sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés aquí con nosotros compartiendo este momento, sé que te cuesta...

― Claro que no...

― Pero Ginny...

― Es la hermana de tu esposo, la adoración de todo Weasley y de los Potter también... es la mujer perfecta. ― Sonrió, Hermione lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

― ¿Después de tanto tiempo, Harry?

― Sí, después de tanto tiempo ― Hermione volvió a abrazarlo. ― Jamás debe enterarse Hermione Weasley, el único que lo sabe es tú esposo y él jamás ha defraudado mi confianza.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque así ha sido durante once años.

― Lo que dijo hace unos minutos fue acerca de ti... tú y ella tuvieron mucha más cercanía de la que les permiten las esposas y no te atrevas a negarlo Harry James Potter ― Él estalló en una carcajada, se separó de su amiga y ella ante cualquier réplica se vio envuelta en las felicitaciones de Lavander y Ron en las de Dean. Localizó a Ginny y reparó en que ella lo observaba y sin querer evitarlo le devolvía una sonrisa que llenó de ilusiones a Ginny, pero él supo fingir cuando besó a Lavander guiado por la euforia del momento.

Luego de un par de horas en las cuales hablaran de muchos temas, de la nueva paternidad de Ron, de los síntomas de Hermione, Harry debió soportar los constantes coqueteos de Dean a Ginny, pero que ella no respondiera a los halagos del hombre.

― Ya es tarde y estoy agotada... será mejor que me vaya ― Anunció a Ginny poniéndose su chaqueta.

― Si, yo también ― Se apresuró a decir Dean ― Es peligroso que salgas sola Ginny, será mejor que te deje en casa...

― No es necesario, gracias, soy bruja y puedo llegar a casa por la chimenea de mi hermano que casualmente está conectada con la que tengo en casa y te juró que en eso no hay nada peligroso ― Sonrió. Dean se ruborizó, Harry soltó una carcajada, y Ron también rió, aunque sonara un poco fingido para que su amigo no fuese tan evidente.

― El sarcasmo de mi hermana me mata ― Rió Ron. Hermione enarcó una ceja. Ginny se mordió el labio y todo lo que Harry quizo fue besarla en ese momento.

― ¿Sigues trabajando en el ministerio Ginny?

― Sí, Dean ― Respondió algo fastidiada. Unos minutos más tarde se perdió tras las llamas verdes y Dean desapareció.

― Me parece que ya tendrás cuñado, Ron ― Sonrió Lavander. Hermione la miró con recelo entrecerrando sus ojos y se abrazó más a su esposo sin apartar la ceñuda mirada de la otra mujer. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

― No creo que ella esté interesada en Dean ― Le sonrió Ron. Harry amplió su sonrisa.

― Pero Dean si está interesado en tu hermana ― Dijo Hermione resuelta, Harry borró su sonrisa.

― Ella parece interesada en otra persona ― Comentó Ron, lacónico.

― ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de tu hermana? ― Preguntó Harry fastidiado. ― Será mejor que Lavander y yo también nos larguemos para que mi sobrino pueda descansar.

― ¿Tú sobrino Potter?

― Lo es Weasley, Hermione es mi hermana y casi soy parte de la familia Weasley.

― Claro que lo eres Harry, pero me gustaría que formaras parte de la familia Weasley directamente. ― La insinuación de Hermione fue demasiado directa, Lavander se levantó de inmediato.

― Vamos Harry ― Dijo ella casi mandando a su novio. Harry le lanzó una elocuente mirada a Hermione y ella se encogió de hombros.

― Claro ― Ron estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Después de un rato la pareja se fue.

― ¿Por qué dijiste eso cariño?

― Ya los sé, Ron. El mismo Harry me lo dijo esta noche ― Refunfuñó ella.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Que siempre ha estado enamorado de tu hermana ― Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― No le puedes decir nada a Ginny Hermione Weasley, te lo prohibo.

― ¡Tú no me prohibes nada, Ronald! Jamás delataría a Harry... aunque Ginny también esté enamorada de él...

― ¿Qué? ― Exclamó sorprendido ― ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

― No... jamás me ha dicho nada respecto a sus sentimientos, pero sé que estuvo enamorada de él cuando eran adolescentes.

― ¿Ginny te lo dijo?

― Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry cielo.

― ¿Puedes estar segura de eso?

― Es mi amiga y aunque no me lo diga lo puedo notar... ¿acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijo en la cena? tu hermana está hasta la coronilla con Harry, no entiendo porque se separaron, no entiendo porque Harry amándola la insulta de tal manera. ¿tú sabes algo Ronald?

― Si cariño... pero son asuntos de Harry. Todo lo que han vivido es una mierda durante once años.

― ¿Harás algo por juntarlos?

― Te prometo que hablaré con Ginny, necesito saber la versión de ella.

― Te amos Ronald. ― Ron la miró y le sonrió. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

― Yo también te amo, cariño. Soy el tipo más feliz del planeta.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

― Muy bien chicos... ahora más que nunca necesito que repasen cada informe. Siento que encontrando un pequeño detalle los tendremos en nuestras manos a eso bastardos ― Animaba Kingsley a su equipo de Aurores.

― Hace dos semanas Potter envió a dos mortífagos a Azkaban...

― Los cuales interrogamos con veritaserum, pero los muy tarados solo eran unos simples peones, no sabían nada del plan general ― Informó Jacobs. Él y el resto del cuartel llevaban casi dos meses trabajando en ese caso día y noche. Iban misión tras misión intentando descubrir pistas sobre una nueva "era mortifaguezca" como solía llamar Ginny.

― Estos tipos deben tener alguna conexión con los que apresó Potter... ― Insistió Kingsley.

― Pero si esos ineptos solo asaltaron un edificio en Edimburgo y luego se aparecieron en el bosque de Dean...

― Matt... ¿esas coordenadas que me pasaste para que diseñara el mapa hace unas horas eran de los últimos avistamientos de Mortífagos? ― Interrumpió Ginny.

― Esas coordenadas fueron registradas hace cuatro días en el bosque de Dean...

― ¡Claro que hay relación! ― Exclamó Ginny, provocando que todos los hombres dieran un respingo y la observaran ― Estuve investigando, aquel edificio tiene huellas de magia...

― ¿No es un simple edificio muggle?

― No señor, la dueña de aquel edificio era Bellatrix Lestrange y ésta al estar muerta pasó a ser propiedad de su pariente más próximo, que sería Narcisa Malfoy...

― ¿Qué relación tienen los Malfoy´s con el bosque de Dean? ― Preguntó Harry.

― Piensa Harry, luego de que Goyle y Simond´s se vieran acorralados por ti ¿cuál fue el primer sitio al que decidieron ir?

― Al bosque de Dean ― Completó Leugh.

― Esos malditos no pueden saber que nosotros sabemos que ellos tienen sus tiendas de campaña en el bosque de Dean. Algo buscan en ese edificio. Durante esta semana irán en pareja, cambiarán su apariencia y vigilarán las veces que esos tipos entren y salga de ese edificio... no harán intervenciones porque de esa forma ellos sabrán que los seguimos de cerca. ― Harry miró a Ginny y sonrió. Cuando había extrañado a esa mujer durante esos dos meses que pasaran con tanta lentitud. Ni siquiera la compañía de Lavander empañaba el recuerdo de la pelirroja en su vida. Suspiró y miró a su jefe. ― Se pueden ir. Preparen a los mejores siete elementos de este cuartel, en una semana haremos un rastreo e iremos hasta el bosque de Dean durante la noche para saber a cuantos bastardos nos enfrentamos. Mañana los quiero a todos temprano aquí. ― El grupo comenzó a separarse y Harry esperó hasta que solamente él y su jefe quedaran en la sala. Carraspeó buscando la atención de Kingsley, éste lo miró y frunció el ceño ― Potter...

― Necesito hablar con usted señor.

― ¿Recordaste algo?

― No.

― ¿Entonces?

― Ambos sabemos que dentro de esa lista de siete personas está Ginevra.

― Creo que nadie lo pone en duda.

― Creo que nadie pone en duda que esa misión será peligrosa, no sabemos a cuantos mortífagos nos enfrentaremos si nos descubren. Yo no voy a permitir que arriesgue a Ginny de esa manera.

― Ella y tú son los mejores elementos que tengo.

― Ella es mucho más que un simple elemento, Kingsley.

― Claro que lo sé, mocoso.

― Yo voy a dar todo de mí, tal como si ella estuviera, pero no lleve a Ginny a esa misión.

― ¿Crees que ella tomará una postura pasiva cuando le diga que no es una de las convocadas?

― Me importa una mierda, pero ella no va.

― Está bien Potter. ― Él asintió y salió de la sala, llevaba unos papales dónde estaban los datos que necesitaba saber sobre aquel extraño edificio en Edimburgo. Llegó a su cubículo y se sentó frente a su escritorio completamente sumido en los papeles.

― Harry...

― Hum...

― ¿Estarás hoy en tu departamento?

― No...

― ¿Puedo aparecer hoy y buscar algunas cosas que olvidé?

― Sí, claro...

― Gracias ― Suspiró Ginny.

― Disculpa, ¿decías? ― Alzó la vista pero ya no había nadie, se levantó de la silla y vio la melena pelirroja de Ginny ― Te amo pelirroja ― Suspiró abatido. Tomó su chaqueta y con los papeles en su mano salió del cuartel con paso firme para reunirse con su novia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Estaba agotada, pero contenta de que al menos esa noche dormiría con su pijama favorito mientras abrazaba su adorado peluche que había olvidado en el departamento de Harry. Luego de salir del cuartel llegó hasta su casa, se dio una ducha rápida, esperó que Homero comiera su comida y apareció en el departamento de Harry. Lucía unos jeans azules ajustado, una blusa negra de mangas largas y su cabello estaba atado en una cola. Se veía bastante simple, pero muy bonita. En solo un segundo los recuerdos se arremolinaron despiadadamente en su cabeza, cada risa de Ted, cada beso de Harry y cada momento feliz que allí viviera. Sonrió cuando observó aquel sillón protagonista de tantos encuentros que viviera con Harry. Se abría un mundo de expectativas cuando disfrutaba de esos instantes en que él la miraba a los ojos... pero su mundo se desvanecía cuando él la insultara y ella no se defendiera.

La vida se había empeñado en darle la felicidad en pequeños sorbos y siempre que hablara de felicidad era decir Harry Potter. Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación y cuando entró vio algo que la desarmó. La cama estaba toda revuelta y ahora que lo notaba era mucho más ancha de lo que ella recordaba y justo al lado de la mesita de noche botado allí sin el más mínimo aprecio estaba su peluche, cuando iba a recogerlo miró hacia la ventana... intentó sonreír pero no pudo. Harry estaba allí mirando el cielo gris de Londres fumando un cigarrillo, solo vistiendo el pantalón del pijama, su espalda desnuda provocaba correr y abrazarlo. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo y Ginny perdía cada vez que Merlín le regalara esos segundos en que podía observarlo y él no intentaba insultarla o mirarla con desprecio porque simplemente Harry no sabía que ella lo observaba.

― ¡Cariño, ese orgasmo debe ser compensado con lo que tú me pidas! ― Decía una mujer desde el baño que había en la habitación. Ginny se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas y horrorizada vio como él se giraba con una sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto la vio. No dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos. Ginny no pudo evitar la tanda lágrimas ni Harry negar cuanto le dolía verla llorar.

― Me encantó el regalo... ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ― Exclamó Lavander asustada y confundida cuando vio a la pelirroja en la habitación. Ginny se enjugó las lágrimas y la observó apenada.

― Yo lo siento tanto... ― Su expresión cambió del dolor a la confusión cuando vio que el pijama que usaba esa mujer era el suyo.

― Lavander... ¿por qué sacaste ese pijama? ― Preguntó Harry con una extraña mezcla de furia y tranquilidad en la voz.

― Estaba guardado en un cajón... creí que era una sorpresa ― Se excusó ella. Parecía avergonzada.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Weasley? ― Preguntó Harry alterado.

― Vine a buscar mi... te dije que hoy vendría.

― ¿Quién mierda te crees para aparecer así sin más en mi departamento?

― ¿No me escuchas? te avisé, te pregunté si podía venir hoy y dijiste que sí.

― Claro que no, recordaría si me hubieses preguntado...

― Fue hoy, después de la reunión...

― Lárgate de una puta vez ― Ginny no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, recogió su peluche, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas a Lavander.

― Lamento esto. ― Ginny salió de la habitación seguida de un enfurecido Harry. ― Esto no volverá a ocurrir.

― Más te vale Weasley...

― No pienses que...

― ¿Qué quieres que no piense? ¿que viniste a probar suerte y te hiciera el favor con una follada? ― Murmuró sonriendo, ella bajó la mirada. Estaba a punto de desaparecer pero él la detuvo. ― ¡Contéstame mierda!

― ¡No! ¡lo último que quiero es brindarte oportunidades para que me sigas humillando! Creo que lo más prudente es no tener trato contigo ― Alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos ― pero tienes razón cuando dices que soy una maldita idiota, ¡una masoquista consumada! ― Sonrió triste ― Prefiero que me digas lo idiota que te parezco en vez de serte indiferente... no podría soportar tu indiferencia...

― ¿Prefieres eso? ― Preguntó. Pero esta vez el tono que empleó no fue altanero sino el más dulce del mundo. Ginny sonrió ampliamente una solitaria lágrima resvaló por su mejilla y asintió.

― Sí amor, toda la vida ― Susurró. Hizo el amague de acariciarle el rostro temiendo que él le aventara la mano, pero su corazón latió desesperado cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la fría mejilla de Harry. Entonces ella sonrió más, y más lágrimas calleron. Harry cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, los finos dedos de la mujer recorrieron los labios de Harry, queriendo que fuesen sus labios, luego la caricia subió hasta su frente, y él abrió sus ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

― Harry ― Lo llamó Lavander, detrás de ellos. Ginny inmediatamente dejó de acariciarlo. Ambos salieron de ese letargo que les producía la cercanía del otro.

― Ella se va ahora Lavander. ― Ginny miró una última vez a Harry, aferró su peluche contra su pecho y caminó hasta Lavander.

― Lamento todos los inconvenientes, no se volverá a repetir.

― No te preocupes, Harry me dijo que el jefe de ambos les impuso un castigo... descuida Ginny.

― Te felicito por tu relación.

― Gracias ― Sonrió ella.

― Los dos se ven muy felices juntos, cuídalo es un hombre valioso ― Sonrió Ginny. Su corazón le deseaba toda la felicidad a Harry. Lavander le sonrió sinceramente. ― Adiós.

Cuando Ginny desapareció Harry se acercó a su novia con expresión seria. Ella le sonrió e intentó abrazarla pero Harry la retuvo.

― ¿Qué te dijo Weasley? ― Ella se encogió de hombros.

― Lo felices que nos vemos juntos y que te cuidara porque eres un hombre valioso. Ginny me parece una mujer encantadora, no entiendo porque la odias tanto.

― Ese ha sido el problema durante once años, Lavander, jamás he podido odiar a esa mujer porque siempre he estado enamorado de ella. ― Lavander arrugó el rostro confundida ― Ese pijama que tienes puesto no es un regalo es de la mujer que amo ― Explicó todo de un modo muy tranquilo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

― ¿Te acostaste con ella mientras estabas conmigo?

― No. Pero la amé todo el tiempo que estuve contigo y no sé si eso es peor.

― ¿Quisiste olvidarla conmigo?

― No, siempre he sabido que jamás podría olvidar a Ginny, pero si intenté quererte...

― ¿Amando a otra? ¿pensando todo el día en otra?

― Es todo lo que puedo afrecer.

― Yo no quiero limosnas, tu oferta no me es suficiente debiste decir desde un principio que estaba queriendo a un hombre pero que éste siempre amaría a otra.

― Lavander...

― Nada Harry, quisiste darle celos...

― No, de verdad quería que lo nuestro funcionara, confiaba en lo nuestro y solamente encontré en ti esa estabilidad.

― Jamás podrás ser feliz en una relación si amas a otra mujer, entérate que conociste todo lo que amas hoy cuando estuviste con esa mujer ― Harry la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Ella no parecía furiosa ni tampoco parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, solo parecía desilusionada, decepcionada y él sabía que ella tiene razón. Se encaminó hasta la habitación y luego de unos minutos salió vestida. Harry la miraba apenado.

― Lamento como terminó todo esto.

― Yo no, no podemos seguir a medias y no quiero que finjas cariño.

― No era necesario.

― Para mi sí ― Sonrió ― Oye, ya no soy esa loca lunática que estuvo con Ron. Ginny y tu tienen una larga historia y yo no quiero ser la tercera, es mucha responsabilidad son once años con los cuales cargar y yo no podría.

― Ella y yo no tenemos nada.

― Ocurre todo, Harry. Es en la forma en que la miras y le hablas con tanto rencor, no sé que pasó entre ustedes pero estoy segura que hablando y aclarando la situación podrás ser feliz. Ella tiene razón, tu mereces ser feliz.

― ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

― Puedes hacer mucho por ti ― Sonrió ella ― Tú estás enamorado de ella... y Ginny te adora, suerte Harry ― Y sin decir nada más abrió la puerta, lo miró una última vez y desapareció de la vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Qué les pareció? espero que les gustara!<strong>_

_**ah! una chica me comentó el capítulo pasado y me preguntaba porque escribía a una Ginny que dejaba que la insultaran tanto, que a ella le parecía que yo adiaba a Ginny, a ti te respondo;que si odiara a Ginny simplemente no escribiría acerca de ella, desde un principio dije que iba a ser un fic fuerte en cuanto a diálogos y a les puedo decir que así como Harry tiene su genio Ginny también, y se paciencia está por ser sobrepasada. **_

_**Próximo capítulo? gran sorpresa... ya estamos en los últimos capíé les pareció Ronald? él va a seguir ayudando a su hermana y amigo. Él se enterará de algo de la propia Ginny, que tiene que ver con el pasado!**_

_**nos vemos en comentarios! espero les guste!**_

_**chau!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! gracias por la espera...**

**aquí les dejo el capítulo doce! que espero les guste!**

**este capítulo va dedicado a todos quienes me leen y me comentan!**

**En especial para, Angeles, Gadi me ayudaste un montón**

**a Joanne que espero se mejore pronto**

**y a Doris por la espera!**

**también a mi querido grupo L&P... son unas niñas sanas y buenitas!**

**disfruten del cap! espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Con la ayuda de Ronald y Kingsley.<strong>

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Ginny.

― ¿Le ocurre algo? ― Inquirió preocupado.

― Ayer fue a casa, estaba triste y aferraba un peluche...

― ¿Estaba sola?

― Sí... ¿discutieron?

― No... ella y yo no discutimos, soy yo quien rebate todo lo que tu hermana dice o hace todo el tiempo, me vuelve loco que no me responda una puta pelea ― Soltó desquiciado.

― ¿Te haces una idea de por qué ella ya no te responde? ― Preguntó con temor. No sabía si era correcto comenzar por dilucidar su teoría tan antigua ante su amigo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Se apresuró en preguntar.

― ¿Jamás se te ha pasado por la cabeza que se te escapa un poco de historia con respecto a Ginny? ― Harry frunció el ceño, tragó con dificultad y en su mirada se reflejó el dolor cuando miró al pelirrojo.

― Si se me escapara un poco de historia y a consecuencia de eso Ginny resulta ser una "víctima" de todo esto yo sería el tipo más feliz del planeta... pero los dos sabemos que es imposible.

― ¿Por qué imposible? ― Insistió Ron. Harry lo miró como si su amigo le hubiese dicho el peor de los insultos.

― ¡Mierda Ron! Tú y yo la vimos en los jardines de la Madriguera a los besos con...

― ¡Sé lo que vi, y también sé lo que ese hijo de puta dijo después de mi hermana!

― ¿Aún tienes dudas?

― Es mi hermana de la que habló...

― ¿Por qué ahora te empeñas en recordar todo eso? ¿por qué ahora después de once años? ― Inquirió Harry en un tono suplicante, como si esas palabras le ocasionaran dolores físicos incurables.

― Porque jamás he hablado con mi hermana de ti, porque siempre he estado para ti sin importar que ella me necesitara... ni siquiera con Hermione se ha desahogado, ha estado sola todo el tiempo.

― ¿También estuvo sola cuando se acostaba con Malfoy? ― Ironizó, Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina.

― ¿También llorabas por ella cuando te encamabas con otras mujeres? ― Escupió Ron cansado de las ofensas de Harry hacia su hermana.

― Es diferente ― Soltó Harry con enojo.

― ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ― Insistió Ron torciendo los ojos.

― Tú hermana me mintió en las narices... me engañó.

― ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

― ¡Deja de romperme las pelotas con esas preguntas sin sentido Ronald! ― Se exasperó Harry, sentado en el escritorio y observando a su amigo con la furia latente en sus ojos esmeraldas pero Ron no se amedrentó.

― Sé que fui yo quien te dijo que dejaras todo, pero hace dos meses he visto el actuar de Ginny, y gracias a eso ahora veo las cosas de un modo distinto, ella te dijo cosas, hizo cosas contigo... ― Añadió asqueado. Harry se revolvió el cabello.

― No entiendo porque intentas decir...

― Ella está realmente enamorada de ti ― Expuso el pelirrojo mirando los ojos aguados de Harry.

― En serio no estoy para bromas ― Dijo él de mal modo. Recordando cada risa de Ginny, cada suspiro... cada te amo falso. Era una tortura escucharlos.

― No estoy bromeando... sé qué vi esa tarde, pero así como te apoyé a ti quiero saber las razones de mi hermana para entender porque actuó así.

― ¿Tanto te cuesta creer en lo que vimos?

― Quiero saber porque lo hizo, e independiente de eso, es ahora cuando veo y siento lo enamorada que ella está de ti, ella lo dijo...

― ¡Porque es una maldita mentirosa!

― Piensa lo que quieras, pero desde esa cena yo creo en el amor que mi hermana te profesa, te guste o no. ― Harry lo miró furioso.

― ¿Hasta cuándo justificas la maldita conducta de tu hermana? ― Exclamó enfurecido.

― Jamás he justificado a Ginny, siempre te apoyé en tus decisiones sin importar que mi hermana me necesitara, no seas injusto Harry ― dijo Ron de mal humor ― Lamento mucho que te moleste que crea en ella, jamás te he dicho algo que no estimara conveniente, siempre te he hablado con la verdad. Me equivoqué cuando te dije que te olvidaras de ella... lamento haberlo dicho porque, y aunque te enfurezca, sé que ella se enamoró de ti ― Harry lo miraba dolido. Apoyó ambos codos en las rodillas y se refregó los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

― Entiendo ― Comenzó acomodándose las gafas en el lugar correcto y lo miró ― que quieras creer en tú hermana pero debes comprender de una vez que yo no creo ni en el saludo de esa mujer ― Ro bufó, su amigo era un maldito tozudo de mierda. Alzó la vista y pudo observar el centro del cuartel, negó con la cabeza malhumorado.

― Haz lo que quieras... pero se te adelantan ― Harry lo miró atentamente y vio que Ron miraba por sobre el panel del cubículo, se levantó y miró en la misma dirección que su amigo. Sintió una rabia desmedida.

― ¿Dean Thomas? ¿qué hace ese mal nacido aquí?

― ¿No te haces una idea de por qué está aquí? ― Se burló Ron.

― Y tu hermana... ¡es una vil coqueta! ― Susurró molesto.

― Sí, está desplegando todos sus encantos.

― Y el tarado la mira embobado...

― Me recuerda a alguien ― Dejó escapar Ron refiriédose a Harry, pero el moreno no lo notó. Estaba enfrascado en la charla de Thomas y Ginny

― ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para traerle flores a Ginny?

― Nadie puede hacer eso...

― Absolutamete nadie...

― ¿Crees que quiera algo con mi hermana?

― Por su bien físico espero que no... que le toque un solo pelo y le muelo el culo a patadas.

― Yo también te moleré el culo a patas Potter sino continúas con tu trabajo ― Intervino una voz gruesa. Harry y Ron se giraron rápidamete y vieron al mismo Kingsley Schacklebolt.

― Estaba...

― Sí, lo sé.

― Se supone que las visitas se suprimieron...

― Lo mismo digo del señor Weasley ― Acotó el jefe de aurores mirando con desconfianza a Ron.

― Yo solo vine a saludar a mi hermana ― Replicó el aludido ofendido.

― Yo sin embargo los veo intentando mejorar el mundo en susurros ― Kingsley alzó la vista para saber que era lo que mantenía tan entretenido a los amigos. Enarcó las cejas confundido ― ¿la señorita Weasley tiene novio?

― Claro que no ― Espetó Harry furioso, Ron sonrió.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? porque no espantas a ese tipo de tu territorio muchacho idiota, tienes plena libertad de defender lo tuyo... ― Su jefe no había terminado de hablar y él ya caminaba en dirección a Ginny con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

― ¿Tim? ― Preguntó en un tono más alto del que pretendí lo miró, sonrió le tendió la mano y él la estrechó con una fuerza descomunal.

― Dean, de hecho ― Le corrigió.

― Claro, disculpa ― Sonrió. Ginny lo miró descolocada ― No pretendo tener problemas contigo, Tim, pero no podemos recibir visitas, ni mucho menos obsequios ― Le quitó el ramo de flores a Ginny con brusquedad y se lo devolvió a Dean.

― ¡Pero si es mío! ― Replicó Ginny.

― Lo siento Weasley, pero sabes que nuestro querido jefe fue enfático en anunciarnos las nuevas reglas de este cuartel, si tu no las recuerdas no es mi problema, pero no podemos recibir nada en horarios de trabajo ― Comentó con una falsa mueca de tristeza y consultó su reloj ― y mala suerte para ti, Weasley, aún quedan dos horas para salir. Un sistema bastante riguroso, Tim, por parte de Kingsley... no sabemos si esas flores puedan tener algún encantamiento indetectable,nada contra ti, claro ― Añadió Harry mirando a Dean ― pero los funcionarios debemos dar el ejemplo ― Finalizó él con solemnidad. Ginny lo miró con expresión confusa y Dean se volvió para mirarla.

― ¿Hay problema si te espero?

― Creo...

― Aquí no puede ser ― Se adelantó en responder Harry y Dean le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

― ¿Me puedes esperar en alguna cafetería que esté cerca del ministerio? ― Le sonrió Ginny, pero una vez más su conversación fue interrumpida.

― Nada de eso señorita Weasley, usted sabe cuales son nuestros objetivos... si quiere seguir dentro de este cuartel olvídese de tener citas. La escena me parece increíblemente tierna pero mencioné un estricto discurso sobre las visitas en este cuartel... y ya hay dos personas indeseadas aquí. Se largan inmediatamente. ― Ordenó él con su voz gruesa y tajante. Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Dean ofendido.

― Es lo que intento decir señor ― Intervino Harry adulador. Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

― Lo lamento Dean, pero... ― Intentó explicar ella.

― Te entiendo, hermosa. No hay problema, estaré por ahí... te llamo en dos horas. ― La pelirroja lo miró agradecida y le sonrió a su amigo. Éste miró triunfante a Harry y salió del cuartel. Ginny por fin se fijó en su hermano.

― Ronald ― Sonrió ella nerviosa ― ¿Te parece que más tarde vaya a tu casa? ahora debo trabajar en una misión en...

― ¡Ah! Weasley, lo que me recuerda, usted no formará parte del escuadrón que irá al bosque de Dean...

― ¿Cómo? es una broma ¿no? usted sabe perfectamente que yo soy uno de sus mejores elementos en este cuartel ― Le recordó ella desconsertada.

― Eso nadie lo pone en duda, pero usted esta vez queda fuera.

― ¿Por qué? merezco una razón al menos ¿no? ― Estaba furiosa. ― fui yo quien les proporcionó la información... ¿como me hace esto? ― Preguntó sacada.

― Ya basta Weasley, acepta la decisión y cállate de una vez...

― ¡Tu no opines! ¿quién mierda te crees que eres para opinar sobre mi trabajo? ― Le soltó a Harry. Él la miró sorprendido, hacía ya un tiempo que ella no le hacía frente y por alguna extraña razón eso le reanimó las ganas de seguir refutando los nacientes desplantes de esa bonita mujer.

― Por favor ― Resopló ― pareces una consentida molesta porque te negaron el capricho, acéptalo, no debes ser tan buena si te rechazan ―Repuso Harry en un claro doble sentido. Ginny lo miraba encolerizada esta vez no se iba a callar, estaba harta que todos la vieran débil por culpa de ese maldito.

― Eres un maldito entrometido infeliz...

― La maldita infeliz eres tu... ¿no me digas que te acostumbraste a rogar? ― Rió con frialdad, bendita la oportunidar de darle batalla a esa mujer.

― Ya no más... eres un ser despreciable, nadie te podría aguantar...

― No decías lo mismo hace unos meses...

― ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo este montaje? ― Los ojos de Harry se opacaron ― Eres un maldito patético y resentido...

― ¡Cállate! ― Bramó perdiendo la paciencia, el resto del cuartel se giró hacia ellos un tanto sorprendidos de volver a verlos discutir. ― ¿todo esto es porque te dejan afuera de una maldita misión? ¡creeme que sería el hombre más feliz del planeta si en esa puta misión te mataran! jamás me ha interesado lo que pase contigo ― Explotó sintiendo la rabia salir de su cuerpo en esas mortíferas palabras. Ginny lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron y Kingsley miraron a Harry y el resto del cuartel pese al tiempo en que no los veían discutir volvieron a sus labores resignados.

― Esta bien... no participaré de esta misión, pero no me pida más información al respecto porque francamente no la tengo y ya no me siento comprometida con esto. ― Concluyó ella enojada. Estaba furiosa con la decisión de Kingsley y con los constantes atropellos de Harry y le importaba un carajo que su jefe la despidiera por negarse a colaborar. Se encaminó resuelta hasta su cubículo sin importar que los tres hombres la miraran sorprendidos.

― Estás haciendo mal el juego, muchacho, ya te lo dije una vez con esas palabras no la dañas más a ella de lo que te dañas a ti mismo, ¿por qué fastidiarla con tanta mentira junta si fuiste tú quién me pidió que no la llevara a esa misión porque te aterra la idea de que a esa mujer le ocurra algo? ― Ron lo observó directamente y Harry bajó la vista. Él estaba seguro que su hermana estaba enamorada de su amigo y que decir de él... solo esos once años de orgullo en la vida de Harry los separaban.

― Ella debe creer... que la odio, no se puede enterar que la cuido con el alma ― Dijo con la voz ahogada, sin poder contener las lágrimas que estaban retenidas hace un rato.

― Llévatelo Ronald, mañana vuelves a trabajar.

― Claro que no, yo puedo trabajar... ― Replicó Harry, Kingsley tomó el mentón del auror y vio su rostro surcado en lágrimas.

― Lárgate de este cuartel ahora Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Estás mejor?

― Sí...

― Deberías beber esa poción para dormir ― Sugirió.

― Sí, gracias Ron... deberías aparecer ya en tu casa, Hermione debe estar preocupada.

― Sí, tienes razón.

― Gracias por acompañarme...

― Deja de decir eso, si necesitas algo no dudes en aparecer en casa, sea la hora que sea...

― Gracias.

― Eres un Potter empedernido ― Harry sonrió ― Cuídate...

― Gra...

― Adiós muchacho... ― Desapareció Ron esbozando una sonrisa. Harry se giró en la cama y deslizó si mano bajo la almohada y encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió resignado, sintiéndose estúpido también. El pañuelo negro de Ginny seguía en su cama impregnándola del dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Igual que un quinceañero se llevó la tela oscura hasta la nariz... parecía estar sintiendo el aroma dulzón del mismo cuello de Ginny y así mismo parecía escucharla reír cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, cuando esa sola risa provocaba las caricias cargadas de pasión en ambos o cuando esa mirada solo le pedía ternura y él se dedicaba a mirarla a los ojos y la acariciaba como ella le pedía... necesitaba en ese momento de esa mujer, su pecho se llenó de angustia, necesitaba verla, besarla y hacerle el amor, pero también deseaba hacerle daño, quería verla llorar, quería que suplicara por él... quería que sintiera la misma mierda que a él lo embargaba y lo mataba cada día más.

Acababa de salir de un reconfortante baño, queriendo que el agua borrara ese brillo triste de sus ojos. "_Eso es imposible Ginevra" _pensó ella. Solo vestía una bata de género suave color rosa chillón. Sonrió cuando vio a Homero dormido en la cama que él tenía. Estaba en su habitación aplicando una crema sobre sus brazos cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Vio el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y éste anunciaba las diez en punto. Solo los vecinos muggles podían ser. Se acomodó más la bata, al dirigirse a la sala observó que Homero aún seguía acostado, pero sus ojitos negros brillaban y movía su cola entusiasta.

― Tú sigue durmiendo ― Le sonrió Ginny. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente ― ¿Harry? ― Farfulló sorprendida. Él puso una mano sobre la puerta, la abrió entró y la cerró de un portazo, Ginny dio un respingo y lo miró horrorizada. Él la observaba y una sonrisa enfermiza se apoderó de él. Se acercó a ella y de un momento a otro un brazo rodeaba la cintura de la pelirroja y la acercaba a él posesivamente dejando su rostro a un palmo de distancia.

― Hola ― Susurró él sonriendo, Ginny tragó en seco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Hoy te vi algo tensa, ¿sabes? ― A ella se le hacía difícil mantenerle la mirada. Él la traspasaba con una intensidad que la subyugaba y la aterraba a la vez ― Nada que un polvo no solucione.

― No...

― ¿No qué? ― Rió. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos ― ¿no quieres que te haga el amor? ― Se burló, caminó hasta apoyarla sobre la pared, iba abrir la bata pero ella se lo impidió.

― Los dos sabemos que jamás me volverás a tocar como lo hiciste la última vez...

― Tenemos que hacer algo para que esa loca cabecita deje de aventurar que alguna vez yo te hice el amor, entiende que solo fueron unos cuantos polvos sin importancia.

― No mientas... ¿por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que sietes algo por mí? yo sé que te gusto, me quieres... te vuelvo loco Harry, y si hoy estás acá es porque estás desesperado por hacerme el amor, por sentirme una vez más igual que yo... estoy deseando ser tu mujer ― Harry sonrió y ella sabía que esa sonrisa era tan peligrosa como un insulto. Rozó con sus labios los de ella pero no la besó, dejándola con las ganas. Esta vez pudo abrir la bata sin sentir la resistencia por parte de Ginny y sonrió... ahí estaba su cuerpo desnudo y para él. Pero en ese momento él no estaba para acariciar, sino para humillar. Se quitó el polerón y la polera de una vez, luego comenzó a aflojar el cinturón... ― No lo hagas Harry...

― Cállate ― Comenzó a morderle con sensualidad el cuello, mientras sus manos la friccionaban con fuerza, y sin estar ella preparada él la penetró. Sus movimientos eran furiosos y violentos. Ginny sentía como se le desgarraba el alma, se aferró a los hombros del chico y luego de unos minutos él se limito a salir de su cuerpo y mirarla con lascivia. Ella se cubrió el cuerpo y se enjugó las lágrimas.

― Lárgate de mi casa.

― Con una no satisfaces perra... ― Ginny lo miró aterrada.

― ¿Qué más quieres? si yo no soy la mujer que tu quieres, ¿por qué no te buscas a otra?

― Porque esta noche quería estar con la más perra de todas ― Rió, ella lo empujó y se dirigió a su habitación Harry la siguió. Ginny estaba destrozada, no entendía porque él la odiaba tanto, porque se empeñaba en hacerle pagar un castigo que francamente ella no creía merecer. Si él entendiera que daría todo lo que tenía en la vida por verlo sonreír, por verlo feliz... pero en ese juego en el que él se empecinaba la estaba dañando, y sentia que su alma la mataba con cada actuar de Harry. ― ¿Quieres seguir en la cama?

― Quiero que te vayas, quiero estar en paz...

― Lamento matar tus ilusiones, cariño, pero conmigo paz es lo último que vas a tener, eso te lo juro ― Le aseguró en cada paso que daba y se acercaba a ella.

― ¿Por qué? ― Irreparablemente recordó la traición de ella, que vivía en cada poro de su piel y su odio afloró en aquel momento, alguién más tenía que sufrir, llorar lágrimas de sangre, alguien más tenía que estar en aquel lugar en el cual él permanecía hace once años: el infierno. Y esa puta mentirosa era la mejor compañía, la más indicada y quien más lo merecía.

― Porque eres la peor basura que existe en la tierra Ginevra Weasley... ― Caminó hasta la cama y ambos cayeron bruscamente sobre el colchón. Comenzó a moverse sobre ella, mientras jadeaba, sus manos la apretaban con fuerza en la cintura, y ella se limitaba a aferrarse de la ancha espalda de Harry. Hasta que una arremetida demasiado brusca ella gimió de dolor, Harry se detuvo al instante y la miró a los ojos. Sufrió un fuerte impacto cuando la vio llorar con los ojos fuertemente apretados, sus manos seguían aferrando su espalda... Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró. Con ternura le quitó el sudor de la frente con una de sus manos.

― Me lastimas ― Murmuró ella como si le hablara de un secreto que le causara mucha verguenza. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, aspiró el perfume de Ginny y se levantó.

― Perdiste la gracia incluso para tener un puto polvo ― Sentenció él, sin valor para mirarla a los ojos. Rápidamente comenzó a vestirse escuchando el llanto ahogado de Ginny.

― ¿Por qué te comportas como un animal?

― Deja de hacer tus malditas preguntas...

― Deja de ser un cobarde y respóndelas de una vez.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿que soy un perfecto caballero y mantengo las distancias con las putas como tú? ― Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó unas monedas de oro ― Supongo que me vas a cobrar igual que la otra vez ― Le tiró las monedas a la cama, ella sentada cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana lo miró con lástima.

― Eres un idiota... ¿crees que todos sienten lástima de mí cuando me tratas como una puta cuando en verdad la lástima brota de los ojos de quienes te rodean al ver que cometes un error tras otro? lástima me das tú que te privas de la verdad ― Ginny se acostó y al cubrirse con las mantas las monedas cayeron y resonaron en el piso. Harry podía escuchar el llanto de Ginny pero ella no escuchó el de Harry. Él estaba paralizado en el umbral de la habitación observándola. Las lágrimas caían, la fuerza del amor que sentía por esa ingrata le decía que se acercara y la consolara, y la llenara de besos. Pero el orgullo guardado duranto once años le decía que solo se largara de ese lugar... la salida más fácil era desaparecer. Una botella de Whisky terminaría por ser su confidente aquella noche de mierda. Desapareció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Qué te sucedió? la orden fue clara Potter...

― Lo siento, pero ahora no estoy de humor...

― ¿Has dormido algo?

― Sí, excelente gracias ― Respondió cansino.

― Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, una ojeras tremendas... permíteme dudar ― Decía un exasperado Kingsley escrutando el rostro del joven Auror. ― ¿estás bien? me preocupa que... ― Se calló. Harry lo miró atentamente por primera vez y vio que su jefe observaba hacia el centro del cuartel, también dirigió su mirada en esa dirección y el remordimiento afloró como pompas de jabón en su interior. Ginny acababa de llegar y estaba en las mismas condiciones que él y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella se aterró y caminó presurosa hasta su cubículo ― Dime ahora que sucedió entre ustedes ―

― Absolutamente nada que le importe, señor ― Soltó Harry dirigiédose también hasta su escritorio. Kingley Shacklebolt bufó molesto _ "Potter tiene razón, no me debo inmiscuír en sus problemas pero esto no puede acabar así... él la ama y ella al parecer también" _ Kingsley dio un respingo y frunció el ceño _"Que sentimental te has puesto... pero no serías un buen auror sino llegas al fondo de esto" _ pensó mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Ginny.

― Señorita Weasley ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? ― En cuanto ella escuchó la voz de su jefe se secó las lágrimas y se giró para observarlo.

― Claro que si, señor

― Vamos a mi oficina ― Le sonrió él con ternura, Ginny lo siguió , ambos traspasaron el unmbral de la habitación y él le indicó que se sentara mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego él mismo se sentó en frente de ella y la observó... no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido físico de esa chica con la madre de Harry. Entendía más que nunca al muchacho, en sus genes estaba la respuesta a su locura por la pelirroja.

― ¿Necesita algún informe señor?

― Sí, me tomaré las atribuciones necesarias al pensar que usted confía en mi.

― Por supuesto.

― Bien ― La miró directamente a los ojos, con cierta preocupación ― Necesito que me informe de usted.

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó confundida ― No entiendo lo que quiere decir, señor. ― Kingsley asintió, debía ser más claro.

― ¿Qué sucede con el señor Potter? ― Preguntó directamente, Giny sonrojó y las lágrimas volvieron a brillar en sus ojos chocolate.

― Nada ― Respondió ella cabizbaja.

― Creí que confiaba en mí...

― Es verdad señor, con él no ocurre nada.

― Pero si ocurrió algo mientras estuvieron esposados, y fue ahí cuando usted se enamoró, ¿verdad señorita Weasley? ― Ella sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar pero esta vez de una ilusión contenida.

― Cuando estuvimos esposados sucedieron muchas cosas ― Explicó Ginny sonrojándose, Kingsley sonrió y la invitó a continuar ― pero no fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él... yo siempre lo he estado, creo que ese castigo fue una tortura al principio... no imagina lo difícil que fue soportar a ese hombre ― Rió ― pero después supimos llevarnos mejor, es tan impredecible, él no es la persona distante que se muestra aquí, es una ternura de hombre, se desvive por Ted, daría todo por su ahijado, se esmera por educarlo y entregarle todo el cariño del mundo, ese es el Harry que amo, ese es el que me vuelve loca ― Rió y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos emocionados ― Pero está ésta otra persona que vemos a diario, tan diferente, fría, amargada e hiriente. Pero a este Harry también lo amo... con sus malos tratos, con sus miradas desdeñosas, en todas sus facetas amo a ese hombre. ― Kingsley la miraba atentamente y de pronto frunció el ceño.

― ¿Él lo sabe?

― Sí, pero supongo que él no me cree, pero es su problema.

― ¿No harás nada por él?

― ¿Qué más quiere que haga? ¡él me odia! ¿no ha visto cuando me insulta? ― Ironizó.

― No deberías permitir que él te hablara así.

― Ya no lo permitiré más, me cansé de su maldito temperamento. ― Le dijo Ginny con determinación. Miró ceñuda a su jefe y aprovechando ese minuto de confianza preguntó ― ¿me dirá la razón por la cuál me dejó fuera de la misión? ― Él carraspeó nervioso, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

― No quiero que en esa misión se entorpezcan las cosas, es muy importante.

― Creo que soy eficiente en mi trabajo ― Replicó ofendida, su jefe la miró con ternura. El parecido de Ginny con Lily no era puramente físico, era en toda la magnitud de la palabra.

― Eres muy eficiente, Ginny. Pero en ese momento te necesito en otro lugar, simplemente es eso. No hay más interrogantes al respecto, es dos días más usted, Potter y Walker serán quienes resguarden la seguridad del primer ministro inglés y de sy familia en una cena de gala. Serán unos infiltrados aparentando ser unos importantes empresarios de Nueva York. Solo el primer ministro conocerá su verdadera identidad, ¿entendido?

― Sí señor.

― Muy bien, es todo.

― Señor... me gustaría pedir una solicitud de transferencia luego de esa misión. ― Le informó ella y Kingsley la miró serio.

― ¿Está segura?

― Si, señor.

― Puedo hacer esa transferencia a otro cuartel, pero no dentro de Europa. Quizás en Mexico o Argentina... al fin del mundo ― Añadió como si lo que acabara de decir fuera extremadamente difícil de concretar.

― No hay problema señor... acepto las condiciones.

― La transferencia se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes, antes es imposibl. ― Ginny asintió.

― Gracias señor ― Él hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole la salida. Ella entendiendo salió de la oficina y cerró con cuidado... observó a cada uno de sus compañeros, a todos les tenía aprecio, en especial a uno. Sonrió resignada, maldito corazón traicionero que se aceleraba cuando miraba a Harry. Estaba sumido en un unos mapas, y aunque a ratos se quedara absorto mirando la nada con aspecto melancólico, así lo quería. Y ese último tiempo lo amaba con sus insultos, con esas acciones bestiales que demostraba la repugnancia que sentía hacia ella, como la noche de ayer... y sin embargo, y aunque fuese en contra de todo pronóstico ella sentía como una vocesita tímida e incipiente le aseguraba que él sentía lo mismo que ella, quizás por eso aguantaba tanto. Quizás por eso era incondicional a esa mirada inofensiva, distante y confundida. Quizás por eso lo amaba tanto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Ocurre algo? ¿hice algo malo? ― Preguntaba alterado.

― No señor Weasley ―Contestaba él tranquilo.

― Entonces ¿me podría explicar por qué me citó en un motel? ― Preguntaba alarmado Ron.

― Un lugar poco convencional ― Admitía Kingsley bajo la mirada perturbada del pelirrojo.

― ¿Se da cuenta que tengo una familia? una esposa que amo con locura, una hija maravillosa por la cuál mataría y hace unos días me enteré que el hijo que mi mujer espera será un hombre... no arriesgaría por nada la estabilidad que mi esposa me ofrece... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! no lo esperaba de usted... mierda, ¡que hago yo aceptando venir a este sitio! ― Kingsley lo observaba divertido y Ron caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, asqueado e incrédulo ― Por favor, señor, ¿trabajando con tanto hombre me vino a escoger a mí? ¡yo no soy de la vereda de enfrente! ¡me gustan las mujeres... mi mujer! ― Exclamó exasperado ― si ella se entera que estoy en un motel con un hombre...

― Se sentiría orgullosa de usted.

― ¡Usted es un loco pervertido!

― Se está equivocando.

― ¡Tuve suerte cuando le dije a Harry que no quería ser Auror!

― Lamentable, me hubiese gustado tenerlo en mis filas ― Ron lo miró estupefacto, descontrolado con la poca verguenza del jefe de su hermana ― La señora Weasley, su esposa, sabe que hoy lo citaría en un motel, necesito hablar con usted acerca de Potter y de su hermana y no podía ser en cualquier sitio. Me parece que eso aclara que no soy gay, señor Weasley. ― Ron cerró los ojos avergonzado y sus orejas rápidamete se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, se rascó la tupida barba y miró a Kingsley. Definitivamente iba a matar a Hermione.

― Hermione se debe estar riendo mucho ― Comentó Ron, aún apenado.

― No tenga duda de eso, cuando lo comenté me previno que usted actuaría así.

― Cuando nazca mi hijo la voy a matar.

― Ya sabré como actuar frente a la situación cuando encuentre el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer ― Sonrieron.

― Siento haber pensado mal de usted...

― No se disculpe, fue cómico.

― Sí... ¿quería hablar de Ginny y de Harry? ― Le recordó Ron aún sintiendo verguenza.

― ¿Usted sabe de la extraña relación de ellos?

― Me parece que ambos sabemos lo que Harry siente por mi hermana.

― Y lo que ella siente...

― Con respecto a Ginny solo puedo hacer conjeturas, pero la conozco y estoy seguro que ella está enamorada de él.

― Pues la conoce muy bien. Ayer tuve una charla con ella y lo admitió, siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

― Lo sabía ― Murmuró Ron en un tono triunfante.

― Quiero saber si puedo contar con usted, los dos están sufriendo y no estoy dispuesto a ver a la señorita Weasley fuera de mi cuartel... no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores elementos en otro continente, además Harry no será el mismo cuando ella se vaya...

― ¿Cuándo ella se vaya?

― La señorita Weasley pidió ayer una solicitud para ser transferida a otro cuartel.

― ¿Dónde?

― Sudamérica.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó sorprendido y alterado.

― Tenemos un mes para solucionar todos los nudos que existan entre ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No se sentía cómodo con ese traje de gala negro y moño. Su cabello había sido domado con gel, y permanecía impaciente en aquel callejón. Miró a Walker y tuvo la impresión que él se sentía tan idiota como él. Hace treinta minutos los dos esperaban a Ginny y ella aún no aparecía en el punto convenido. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente tras la larga espera, Alfred consultaba algo en su móvil y unos pocos segundos después apareció Ginny. Antes de soltar la reprimenda que Harry había enayado en su mente, de soltarle lo irresponsable que era, que era una maldita impuntual... solo se quedó allí, la perorata irrefutable se quedó solo en su mente. Porque desde el segundo que la vio dejó de pensar en reclamos. Él y Alfred parecían hipnotizados observándola, Ginny se preocupó y se tocó el rostro, asustada.

― Sabía que no debía aparecer con tanto maquillaje, pero Hermione insistió en que estaba bien... ¿Tanto se corrió? ― Preguntó atolondradamente. Pero Harry apenas pudo musitar un "no" y Alfred movió torpemente la cabeza. El problema definitivamente no era el maquillaje, sino como lucía ella. Harry a duras penas parpadeaba, esa pelirroja estaba hermosa, divina, una diosa. Lucía un vestido color champagne con un escote apenas predecible, muy coqueto. El mismo escote resaltaba sus pechos y ajustaba toda la zona del abdomen, luego caía una tela vaporosa y brillante hasta las rodillas. El cabello estaba recogido todo en un elegante moño, dejando un flequillo hacia el costado. Los ojos estaban resaltados por un delineador negro, una sombra casi imperceptible de color dorado. La máscara parecía alargar las pestañas de Ginny resaltando la profunda mirada de la pelirroja y sus labios brillaban en un tono rojo perfecto. Relucía iluminando el mundo de Harry Potter, él sonrió tímidamente.

― Estás hermosa, Ginny ― Suspiró Alfred adelantándose ante cualquier alago que pudiera decir Harry, su rostro se tensó.

― Gracias ― Sonrió ella. Miró de soslayo a Harry pero él solo obsevaba su reloj.

― Vamos ― Ordenó él con aspecto molesto. Ella esbozó una sonrisa _"Debes convencerte Ginevra que él te aborrce, jamás te dirá que eres linda aunque fueses la última mujer en el mundo" _Pensó. Alfred le sonrió, le tendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa y siguieron a Harry.

El salón estaba concurrido de gente importante y elegante. Aquella misma gente que Harry aborrecía, sonreía mientras bebían champagne o vino tinto compartiendo la tan utilizada frivolidad entre ellos. Los tres Aurores no apartaban la vista de su objetivo. Harry vigilaba al primer ministro y al hijo menor, Ginny observaba atenta, mientras simulaba beber de su copa, a la esposa. Y Alfred vigilaba al hijo mayor. Todo parecía en orden cuando los invitados bailaban las piezas musicales, aparentemente aquella noche fría de Londres todos los invitados llegarían sin novedad hasta sus hogares... aparentemente. Ginny al descuido observó cuando por las puertas del gran salón entraban unos cinco encapuchados con máscaras de plata, tomó la mano de Harry y lo miró.

― Harry, la puerta, mira hacía la puerta ― Susurró, él miró justo cuando tres mortífagos empuñaban la varita y de éstas salieran sonidos de disparo.

―¡Todo el mundo abajo! ― Bramó Harry ― Walker ahora ― Le ordenó, éste asintió y corrió a resguardar a la familia del primer ministro, mientras que él y Ginny se ocuparían del resto. Durante el trayecto que hizo Alfred hasta llegar a la familia, las luces se apagaron quedando en completa oscuridad, solo se escuchaban las exclamaciones de pánico y preocupación de los invitados― ¡Lumos Maxima! ― Gritó Harry, entonces pudo ver a los mortífagos y localizar a todo el mundo en el suelo asustados y asombrados.

― Miren a quienes tenemos aquí ― Comenzó una voz gruesa y amortiguada por la máscara ― Potter en medio de tantos muggles.

― Quítate la máscara bastardo ― Aseveró serio Harry manteniendo firme la varita frente a sus ojos

― Veo que no quieres jugar... ¡Aveda kedavera! ― Exclamó en dirección a Ginny, Harry la tomó de la cintura y al apartarla trastabillaron con el cuerpo de algún muggle y cayeron ― ¡Desmaius! ― Volvió a intentar el Mortígafo.

― ¡Protejo! ― Gritó Ginny desde el suelo, ella y Harry se levantaron rápidamente.

― ¡Cruccio!

― ¡Protejo! ― Volvió a bramar Ginny cuando vio que el hechizo imperdonable iba directo al pecho de Harry. La tenue luz que despedía la varita de Harry le sirvió al mismo chico para localizar a Walker y a la familia del ministro en el suelo junto con su esposa y en medio de ambos el hijo mayor. No pudo divisar al menor, al niño de seis años Thomas.

― ¿Crees que la tercera maldición asesina sea la certera, Potter? ― Preguntó un risueño mortífago. La voz le resultó extrañamente familiar a Ginny y sintió escalofríos en la espalda.

― ¿Tercera idiota? si solo has lanzado una y fue equivocada... tan equivocada como la ocurrente idea de presentarse en este lugar ― Siseó Harry

― Sí maldito huacho es la tercera... El señor tenebroso lanzó la primera...

― Y fue tan errada como la que convocaste tu...

― Cierra la boca hijo de puta... ¡Cruccio!

― ¡Protejo! ― Escupió Harry, la maldición imperdonable colisionó con unas copas finas de cristal y éstas se hicieron añicos.

― ¡Expelliarmus! ― Ginny lanzó un certero hechizo. La varita del mortífago que acabara de hablar voló por los aires lejos de las manos de su propietario.

― Buena jugada maldita ― Silvó el mortífago que a ella se le hacía familiar.

― No es más que una puta traidora a la sangre ― Soltó otro.

― ¡Sectumsempra! ― Bramó Harry, casi el hechizo ataca al que acabara de insultar a Ginny, él rió desdeñoso y comenzó a aplaudir. ― ¡Enseña la cara de una vez cobarde de mierda! ―Espetó Harry malhumorado perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿Por qué te enojas "San Potter" si eres tan bueno? ― Ironizó quién parecía ser el lider.

― Le tocaron a la perra...

― ¡Cierra la boca maldito enfermo! ― Se defendió la pelirroja caminando unos pasos delante de Harry ― te faltan cojones para mostrar la cara y amenzar...

― ¡Cállate traidora! ― Tronó uno de ellos. Harry seguía buscando con la mirada al hijo menor del Primer ministro, y pendiente también de la mujer.

― ¡Nada de traidora mortífago hijo de puta! ― Espetó la pelirroja encolerizada. ― Enseña la cara cabrón...

― La has visto muchas veces, bonita... Potter, te aseguro que no cometeremos más errores, ten cuidado bastardo... ¡Aveda kedavara! ― Exclamó el mortífago. La maldición imperdonable no fue para Harry ni para Ginny, tampoco iba en dirección de Walker donde estaba la familia del primer ministro. Los cinco mortífagos soltaron una carcajada que erizó los pelos a los aurores y desaparecieron, no antes de destruir todo lo que estuvieran a su paso.

― ¡Lumos Maxima! ― Murmuró Ginny, buscando algo que Harry aún no descifraba. Hasta que la vio derramar lágrimas e inclinarse tomando la mano pequeña de alguien...

― No... ― Él se acercó empuñando la varita y confirmó sus temores. Yacía muerto con el brillo tel temor y la sorpresa en sus ojos ya sin vida, ella cerró los ojos del hijo menor del primer ministro. Harry le dio la lamentable noticia a la familia del pequeño Tommy. Ginny y Alfred modificaron la memoria de los invitados... En pocos minutos el salón estaba atestado de policías, seguridad nacional. Peritaje ya comenzaba a buscar todo tipo de pruebas o huellas acerca de la sorpresiva muerte del niño.

La familia del primer ministro de Inglaterra fue la única excepción y no les borraron los últimos recuerdos de Tommy, la familia lo imploró y juraron jamás revelar que aquella noche habían sido testigos oculares de magia. Los aurores no se negaron. Recién a las tres de la mañana el salón había quedado vacío, pero cubierto con las pruebas que los peritos debían realizar, Alfred parecía agotado y Harry había permanecido silente durante toda la noche.

― Será mejor que nos larguemos de este lugar ― Sugirió Alfred, Ginny lo miró y asintió ― ¿debemos aparecer en el cuartel?

― No, Kingsley ya fue informado de esto. ― Contestó ella.

― Mañana nos vemos entonces ― Bostezó Walker, miró todo el lugar y desapareció. Ginny miró a Harry preocupada... luego del asesinato de Tommy él no había dicho nada, más que informarles a los padres del niño perturbado.

― Harry... ― Él la miró a los ojos.

― No me digas nada, todo esto fue mi culpa, ese niño murió por mi culpa ― Decía consternado, ella le tomó la mano sin importar que él la pudiera rechazar. Él no lo hizo.

― Claro que no ha sido tu culpa nosotros tres hicimos todo por proteger a esa gente...

― Él era mi responsabilidad, no tuya ni de Walker.

― Esos mortífagos te querían matar...

― ¿Qué importa?

― No digas eso ― Replicó escandalizada. Harry se soltó del agarre y la tomó de los hombros.

― ¡Es verdad! Ese niño debía estudiar ir a la universidad, enamorarse y fruto de eso tener hijos... ¡merecía estar aquí, su partida ha desttrozado a una familia, Weasley!

― ¿Qué pasa con tu familia? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¿no piensas en Ted?

― Él podría ser feliz sin mí ― Reposo cabizbajo.

― Jamás vi a Ted y a ti tan felices como cuando están juntos ― Sonrió ella con ternura, cambiando radicalmente de genio. ― Tengo claro que no se tiene todo en esta vida, pero cuando crees tener todo, cuando crees alcanzar la vida por un instante, materializas todo en una persona... en mi caso alcancé la felicidad con dos personas, contigo y con Ted... no pretendo discutir contigo en este momento, pero sé que tú también fuiste feliz, tú siempre has merecido más de lo que tienes y sé que con Ted lo tendrás todo... lo que ocurrió esta noche no ha sido tu culpa, no te atormentes con esto precisamente es lo que buscan... no le des en el gusto, Harry por favor. Vamos a encontrar a eso malditos, vengaremos la muerte de Tommy y los pudriremos en Azkaban, cariño, te lo juro ― Harry la observaba, sintiendo que el consuelo que ella le brindaba lo calmaba y le abrazaba el alma, lo llenaba de fuerzas también para seguir luchando. La angustia volvió a oprimirle el pecho y antes de derramar lágrimas frente a Ginny desapareció.

Ginny apareció preocupada en su casa, Homero dio vueltas entusiasta al rededor de ella y la pelirroja le rascó las orejas. El perro ladró feliz de ver a su dueña, mientras en las calles de Londres llovía aparatosamente.

― ¿Tienes hambre compañero? ― Homero aulló en señal de toda respuesta. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina ― ¿Sabes Homer? hoy como nunca detesté ser Auror... ― Homero miraba atento la lata de comida que había en las manos de Ginny ― extraño tanto a Ted ― Ella depositó la comida en el plato del animal y Homero comenzó a devorar su comida. Luego vertió agua en el otro plato de Homero y se sentó unos minutos a observar a su perro. Convocó un vaso de agua y comenzó a beber mientras escuchaba los truenos y los rayos que iluminaban la oscura cocina. Después de unos minutos Homero acabó, bebió agua y bostezó cansado, moviendo su cola perezoso, ella sonrió ― Ve a dormir muchacho ― El perro obedeció al instante y comenzó un pausado trote hasta su cama. Ginny bebió un poco más de agua y el gris cielo se iluminó y tocaron el timbre. Ella sintió un escalofrío y Homero comenzó a ladrar, Ginny caminó hasta la sala y vio como el perro daba vueltas en perfectos círculos frente a la puerta. Parecía feliz y emocionado. Ginny tomó su varita... definitivamente no podía ser Ron a las casi cuatro de la madrugada, Alzó más su varita y abrió lentamente. No sabía si tener aún más terror o alivio. Pero cuando lo vio llorar desconsolado, todo mojado, y abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo no sintió más que preocupación.

_Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre ti_

_Y el mundo pese en tu corazón_

_Yo te daré mi calor_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

― No tenía donde ir... no quiero estar solo... te necesito, Ginny... ― Lloró destruido.

― Harry...no hay problema... dime que sucede, dime como te puedo ayudar ― Decía Ginny impotente por no hacer nada por consolarlo, solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte.

_Cuando llores al amanecer_

_Y no haya quien te pueda consolar_

_Te abrazare hasta la eternidad_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

No importaba que ella viera debilidad en él o que se diera cuento de cuanto la necesitaba en su vida para sentirse mejor. Aún le pesaba en el alma la muerte del niño y no dejaba de culparse.

― Fue mi culpa... ese niño murió por mi culpa... ― Gimoteó y ella buscó la mirada de Harry, le secó las lágrimas y comprendió la tristeza de él, volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. No importaba todas las veces que él la despreciara, la insultara o la dañara, ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre y el amor que le profesaba era incondicional y las veces que Harry debiera caer ella caería con él sin importar cuanto doliera el golpe y las veces que fueran, ella sería su soporte, sanaría sus heridas sin importar que al día siguiente se desatara una guerra entre los dos. Esos momentos para ella eran invaluables, eran instantes que Harry compartía con ella, segundos compardos con el reloj de la vida en que ella existía para él.

_Y sé que no es fácil recibir_

_Pero que mal podría hacerte yo_

_Si en el momento en que te conocí_

_Supe que serías para mí _

― No fue tu culpa...

― Si lo fue, pude evitar que eso ocurriera...

― ¡Claro que no! tenías a cinco mortífagos intentando matarte y a un centenar de muggles a los cuales debíamos proteger.

― Debía hacer algo, lo que sea pero no lo hice...

― Y lo haremos, encontraremos a esos bastardos y los pudriremos en Azkaban.

― ¿Crees que pueda hacer eso? ― Preguntó, temiendo escuchar una respuesta negativa. Ginny le dio un beso en el hombro.

_Puedo morir de hambre o soledad_

_Puedo arrastrar mi sombra hasta tus pies_

_No hay nada que no haría yo por ti_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

― Claro que si mi vida, eres capaz de eso y de muchas cosas más ― En las palabras de Ginny siempre encontraba las paz que necesitaba. Aún seguí llorando, pero se sentía reconfortado, abrazado y acariciado por la mujer que amaba y era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Era lo que quería para toda la vida. Suspiró y se embriagó con el perfume que ella despedía infundiéndole ternura y la necesidad física de ella, pero esa noche no quería sexo, esa noche solo la quería a ella, acariciarla y sentirla entre sus brazos, respirar el mismo aire... Su nariz recorrió suavemente el cuello de la muchacha y ella se estremeció dejando sus blancas manos en los hombros de Harry. La nariz de él siguió el camino por la mandíbula, subiendo por el mentón y deteniéndose en la nariz de la pelirroja. Alzó ambas manos y las depositó en el cuello y con el pulgar rozó los labios cálidos de Ginny. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, hipnotizada y conmovida por la triteza que habitaba en esos ojos esmeraldas que seguían derramando lágrimas. La angustia de Harry la había traspasado y la había destrozado verlo llorar. ― Ya no llores más, por favor ― le pidió enjugándole las lágrimas sin darse cuenta que ella también lloraba y él también comenzaba a secarle las lágrimas ― Te amo tanto Harry ― él la miró a los ojos y por un segundo le creyó, abrió las puertas de su corazón y la sensación fue maravillosa. Sus dedos volvieron a rozar los de Ginny y ella los besó ― Sé que me odias... pero no me hagas daño, no vuelvas a hacer lo de la otra noche, por favor ― Le suplicó aterrada, las lágrimas escaparon aparatosamente de los ojos de Harry y se odió por haber hecho aquello. Era evidente que ella le tenía miedo, era imposible no saberlo cuando la miraba a los ojos.

_La tempestad ruge en el ancho mar_

_Y en la autopista del dolor_

_Vientos de cambio que se hacen sentir_

_Y aún no has visto a nadie como yo_

― No haré nada que tú no quieras ― Le aseguró con la voz quebrada. Tal vez iba a recibir una mirada ceñuda, una cachetada o directamente ella diría no creerle. algo legítimamente apropiado ante su conducta deplorable. Pero sus defensas se desvanecieron ante la sonrisa amplia que ella dibujara en sus labios.

― Gracias... confío en ti.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque te amo... porque haría lo imposible por verte feliz, porque estaré contigo sin importar lo lejos que tú me quieras, porque eres lo mejor de mi vida... cada vez que lo necesites estaré para ti, siempre ― Añadió en un susurro.

― ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? tu siempre demostraste odiarme...

― Nunca te he odiado...

― Me discutías todo el día

― ¿Quién no? Tienes un genio de los mil demonios.

― Mira quien lo dice...

― Yo lo acepto, pero tu te ofuscas todo el tiempo y te desquitas con la primera persona que ves y casualmente suelo ser yo ― Le reprochó ella. Harry sonrió.

― No he notado eso ― Mintió descaradamente.

― Pues hazlo...

― ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? ― Preguntó ilusionado.

― Toda la vida si quieres ― Sonrieron ― Puedes... ― No pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Harry omitieron todo tipo comentario que ella pudiera esgrimir. Fue un beso que sedujo todos los instintos en Ginny... tanto tiempo esperando esos labios no dudó en dejar una mano en la nuca del joven y profundizar ese placer que se hacía eterno ― Daría tantas cosas para que fueras así siempre ― Murmuró Ginny rozando los labios de Harry al hablar, él sonrió. Esa noche sería consentido únicamente por esa mujer.

― Basta con que esta noche estés junto a mí.

― Te amo Harry Potter ― Él sonrió queriendo creer. Ella volvió a besarlo profundo y lentamente. Su lengua le hacía una invitación irresistible a permanecer en la boca de su dueña. Ella gimió y él lentamente se separó. ― Sino te quitas esa ropa mojada y me sigues abrazando pescaremos una gripe tremenda.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Sí ― Los dos sonrieron. Harry entrelazó su mano con la de Ginny y ella lo condujo hasta la habitación. Él esbozó una sonrisa resignada, seguía constuyendo recuerdos que más temprano que tarde lo dañarían. ¿cómo iba a olvidar alguna vez que esa mujer había dicho que lo maba con tanta ternura y convicción? con ella definitivamente se veía blandiendo la bandera blanca de la rendición. Harry se quitó la ropa mojada y con un simple hechizó secó la ropa, su cuerpo y su cabello. Con ropa interior se acostó en la cama de Ginny, sonrió. El perfume de la pelirroja estaba impregnado en las sábanas, las mantas, las almohadas y ahora en él. Después de unos diez minutos, donde casi dormía, escuchó ruidos pero agotado no abrió los ojos. Sintió como se hundía el colchón y luego unos cálidos labios besaron los suyos. ― No esperaste hasta que yo llegara ― Dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ella estaba sentada y lo observaba con las cejas levantadas itentando infundir miedo. Lo cual era imposible con su pijama celeste de dos piezas repleto de pequeños arco iris. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, ya no tenía maquillaje en el rostro.

― Me gusta tu pijama ― Sonrió Harry mirando el pijama de la joven, ella frunció el ceño y lo miró divertida.

― Tengo frío... ¿tú no?

― Sí, pero no puedo cubrirme porque estás sentada ― Sonrió y ella entrecerró sus castaños ojos.

― Eres un lento Potter, cualquier mujer que le diga a un hombre que tiene frío es una clara indirecta para que la abrace o le ofrezca el saco.

― Te ofrecería mi saco pero está mojado ― Sonrió él encogiéndose de hombros.

― Eres un lento ― Confirmó ella. Se acostó y con la varita apagó las luces de la habitación y casi al instante de dejar la varita sobre su mesita de noche y acomodarse entre las mantas sintió el tibio cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo mientras sus labios se encargaban de atacar su cuello ― No... tú definitivamente te haces el lento.

― La lenta eras tu que no apagaba la luz...

― Entonces la próxima vez apagaremos la luz enseguida ― Sonrió, buscó los labios del chico y lo besó profundamente, sus manos se enredadron en la ancha espalda. Dio un giro quedando sobre él, atacó su cuello. Harry soltó el cabello de la firme cola y el aroma de la cortina pelirroja inundó sus sentidos, sus dedos se enredadron en él desordenándolo, ella con sensualidad dejaba pequeños mordiscos en la piel del joven, infundiendo una felicidad electrizante en él. Harry sonrió, cerró sus ojos y ahora sus manos comenzaron a descender para deslizarse por debajo del pijama de la pelirroja, acariciando la espalda. Ella le dio un tierno beso, una suave caricia en su nariz y él volvió a abrir sus ojos... la dulzura en la mirada de Ginny estaba latente, imploraba la misma ternura que él deseaba de ella en ese momento. La abrazó y la dejó cómodamente bajo su cuerpo, le quitó unos mechones del rostro y le sonrió.

― Estar contigo... compartir la cama sin tener sexo se siente muy bien, esta vez no te obligaré a nada que tu no quieras, cariño ― Como la confundían esos malditos cambios de humor en él... lo odiaba por eso, pero el maldito se veía tan lindo cuando le hablaba con ternura. Suspiró y sonrió, le quitó las gafas y él las dejó en la mesita de noche, Ginny le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un cálido beso en la cicatriz y Harry sintió una frescura en ese lugar.

_No hay nada que no haría yo por ti_

_Para hacer tus sueños realidad_

_Recorrería el mundo hasta el final_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

― Se siente muy bien y lo estoy disfrutando como cada momento junto a ti.

― Si me miraras y me sonríes, disfruto de ti... solo con eso Ginny ―Sonrió mirando los labios de Ginny, ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa conmovida por lo que acabara de decir.

― Harry... ― Susurró, él la mi miró a los ojos y lentamente se acercó para besarla durante varios miutos.

_No hay nada que no haría yo por ti_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

― Esta noche te veías hermosa como cada día, Ginevra... pero hoy me tenías vuelto loco ― Decía entre beso y beso, ella sonrió y se mordió el labio.

― ¿Te parece?

― Sí ― Sonrió como si acabara de decir lo más lógico del mundo. Ella lo volvió a besar pero él la iterrumpió ― No quiero tener que espantar a Dean Thomas del cuartel una vez más ― Añadió autoritario, Ginny lo observó atónita.

― ¿Cómo?

― Eso... no lo quiero ver cerca de ti ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y no pudo contener una carcajada. Harry frunció el ceño y ella le dio un beso en el mentón aún sonriendo.

― ¿Celoso?

― Sí... ¿algún problema con eso? ― Suspiró, ella negó sorprendida.

― Eres un... ¡Te amo Harry Potter! ― Exclamó, él sonrió y se volveron a besar. Tal vez durante una hora más... los besos apasionados, suaves, profundos o roces de labios añadiendo palabras dulces al oido... se durmieron casi a las seis de la mañana.

Había un peso sobre sus piernas que le impedía moverse, intentó rascarse la punta de la nariz donde un pelo le molestara pero sus brazos estaban ocupados. Frunció el ceño, se movió perezosamente y otro cuerpo gruñó en sueños... no era necesario abrir sus ojos para recordar, ni sentir el aroma dulzó que lo embriagaba. Sonrió ampliamente y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Ginny, ella se estremeció, su espalda descansaba contra el pecho de Harry y las piernas de ambos eran un enredo. Un brazo del auror estaba debajo del cuello de ella y la pelirroja sostenía su mano. Mientras que la otra mano del muchacho descansaba sobre el vientre de Ginny y podía notar solo un poco más abultado la zona del abdomen, claro la otra mano de ella también estaba junto a la de él... ella lo tenía sin escapatoria tomándolo de las manos y piernas. Volvió a sonreír y abrió sus ojos. Suspiró, si definitivamente ahí podía morir. Intentó ver la hora en el reloj de Ginny pero en el movimiento más suave ella volvió a refunfuñar. se giró molesta, frunciendo sus labios en un perfecto puchero, rápidamente volvió a abrazarlo, su nariz jugó despistadamente en su cuello y besó sutilmente el pecho del joven, sus piernas volveron a apresar a Harry completamente. Él también la abrazó, sonriendo como idiota, sintiéndose en las nubes.

― Te amo Ginevra Weasley ― Susurró cuando sintió el suave y profundo respirar de la pelirroja en su pecho. Ella lo volvía loco en todas las maneras posibles que podían existir. Recordó la noche anterior, añ niño frío y pálido... triste realidad. Aferró a Ginny entre sus brazos, sin saber porque odió la idea de ver a un hijo suyo y de Ginny en esas circusntancias... eso jamás iba a pasar porque él no tendría hijos nunca. Le dio un beso en la frente y poco a poco comenzó a separase de ella.

― No.. Harry... más, conmigo ― Farfulló. Él sonrió divertido la arropó con las mantas y dejó entre los delgados brazos de Ginny el venerado oso que ella tenía. Comenzó a vestirse con su traje, evitando ponerse el corbatín. Mientras se ataba agujetas de los zapatos tuvo como único objetivo contemplarla, sus labios sonreír y su mente jugarle malas pasadas, Desapareció.

A los pocos minutos apareció nuevamente en la casa de Ginny y el panorama era el mismo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Con la rosa roja que había comprado para ella acarició los labios de la joven suavemente, ella se movió y se mordió el labio luego pasó la lengua por ellos de una forma tan sensual que provocó a Harry, se acercó un poco más y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

― Te amo, cielo ― Murmuró, ella gimió, abrazó aún más fuerte a su peluche y esbozó una sonrisa. Harry le dio un beso en la frente y la miró unos segundos más, dejó la rosa roja sobre la almohada y desapareció.

― No... más tarde, Harry... no seas ansioso ― Rió. Despertó al sentir una juguetona lengua en su mejilla ― Ya Harry... ― Rió divertida. Escuchó un ladrido, dejó de reír y frunció el ceño. Abrió sus ojos y la sorpresa fue grande, era Homero quien intentaba despertarla y cuando el perro vio que su misión había sido un éxito bajó de la cama de un salto. ― Gracias amigo ― Murmuró ella triste. Sabía que era probable que él se fuera mucho antes de que ella despertara pero igualmente la desilución fue grande. Se refregó los ojos y bostezó, miró hacia el lado y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Tomó con cuidado la rosa, como si fuera de cristal y se la llevó a los labios. Ese detalle le transformó la mañana. ― ¡Te amo Harry Potter! ― Exclamó riendo pateando la cama y las mantas. Pensó en todos los besos que él le había dado, las frases de necesidad que le había dicho con tanta tristeza luego de la muerte de Tommy "¿Habrá hablado ya Kingsley con el primer ministro ya?" pensó. Kingsley... trabajo... observó la hora en su reloj aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, cinco minutos para su inicio de labores en el ministerio... ― ¡Mierda! ―Se levantó inmediatamente, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió cómodamente. Le dio la comida a Homero y sabiendo que él no comería se disculpó ―¡Te prometo que llego temprano compañero, no te enojes! ― Dejó su apreciada rosa sobre su tocador, la miró unos minutos más y desapareció feliz, una hora retrazada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¡Café gratis para todos! ― Sonrió Ginny, entrando en la oficina de su jefe con una bandeja.

― ¡Más de una hora tarde Weasley! ― Le reprochó su jefe.

― Solo pude dormir tres horas ― Se excusó ella.

― Debiste tener pesadillas al ver al niño muerto, Ginny... nos fuismo a las tres del salón ― Repuso Alfred Walker, Ginny lo miró como para matarlo y Harry sonrió, Sintió el aroma del café, sintió nauseas. Un asco maldito se apoderó de él...

― Necesito usar el excusado ― Logró musitar corriendo hasta el servicio que había en la oficina de su jefe. Kingsley bufó y él y Walker tomaron uno de los vasos de café. Ella preocupada se acercó a la puerta y golpeó.

― Harry... ― Del otro lado de la puerta solo se escuchó un sonido gutural y más vómito.

― ¿Qué rayos comió Potter anoche?

― Nada, no comimos nada... ― Respondió monótonamente Ginny, los dos hombres la miraron con el ceño fruncido, ella se ruborizó y sonrió ― ¿verdad Alfred? ― Kingsley suprimió una carcajada y entendió el buen humor de los dos.

― No... no comimos nada ― Respondió Alfred intentando recordar. Finalmente Harry salió del baño pálido y sudoroso.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Inquirió Kingsley.

― ¿Usted cree que me encuentro bien? ― Ironizó Harry.

― En el ministerio debe haber algún lugar donde preparen pociones, ¿no? ― Sugirió Ginny.

― No es necesario, Gracias Ginny ― Le sonrió Harry. Ella suspiró y tan solo con esa sonrisa se enamoró más. Eran esos pequeños detalles que la mantenían firme a ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por él.

― No tengo problema en buscar una poción en todo el ministerio para que te sientas mejor, Harry ― Dijo ella seria, pero no consiguió más que los tres hombres reaccionaran diferente. Alfred miró ceñudo a Harry, Kingsley le lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho, y Harry esbozó una tierna sonrisa dirigida a la pelirroja. Ella era una peligrosa tentación a cada hora del día. El aroma del café volvió a atacar y corrió al baño.

― Conozco la versión de Potter y Walker, Weasley... ahora necesito oir la suya. ― Apremió el jefe de aurores.

― Pero Harry está mal...

― Solo necesita un excusado y lo tiene. Ahora la escucho. ― Ginny lo miró mal y a regañadientes relató todo lo que vivió la noche anterior. Harry escuhaba a medias el monólogo de Ginny entrando unas cuantas veces más al servicio. No se sentía bien... sentía asco de todo así como también el suelo parecía moverse... era peor que una borrachera. Por fin pudieron salir de la oficina del jefe que estaba atestado al aroma de café y pudo refugiarse en su cubículo.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― Susurró una dulce voz treinta minutos más tarde. Él reposaba y se acostumbraba a ese espantoso síntoma, alzó la cabeza y enfocó la vista.

― Algo ― Murmuró. Ginny se inclinó, le tocó la frente y las mejillas con ambas manos.

― No tienes fiebre.

― Supongo ― Sonrió, Ginny lo miró a los ojos por segundos indescripitbles.

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ― Preguntó. Harry la miró y compuso una mueca de dolor. Esa pregunta abarcaba muchas situaciones, si respondía _"Maldigo el día que te conocí, maldigo nuestra relación y todo lo que ha ocurrido después, maldigo tus miradas, tus besos, tus palabras, tus gemidos, tus sonrisas y llantos, tus falsos te amo, tus sueños... todo lo que eres y al mismo tiempo amo todo lo que ves y tocas mi amor" _

― Mareos ― Optó por decir finalmente.

― ¿Solo mareos? vómitos también, ¿no?

― Si, eso también ― Estaba sudando frío, y ese asco de mierda no se quitaba. Ginny le quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su manos.

― ¿Tienes frío?

― No ― Ginny exhaló un profundo y amargo suspiro.

― ¿Qué sucede contigo, cariño?

― No lo sé ― Murmuró Harry, mareado. Ella se enterneció tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las besó amorosamente, Harry abrió los ojos y vio dos Ginnys gracias a sus mareos... estaba cediendo terrenos y ella los iba conquistando con demasiada facilidad desde la noche anterior, el Harry cruel bramaba por salir a flote hasta conseguirlo ― Oye... ― Se soltó del agarre como si ella le causara asco también ― Agradezco que ayer permitieras que pasara la noche en tu casa... pero no te inventes ilusiones, sigo pensando lo mismo de ti, tal vez sino hubiese estado tam impactado y culpable por la muerte de ese niño habría demostrado lo fácil que eres para dejarte follar. ― Ginny se levantó y lo miró horrorizada, toda la mañana había creído que él tendría un cambio de actitud para con ella, pero tarde estaba comprendiendo que no sería así.

― ¿Qué quiere decir la rosa que me dejaste?

― Nada

― Fue un detalle...

― No ― Rió ― tal vez para ti, anoche no sabía a quien acudir y como tú le abres la puerta a todo sujeto que le cuelgue algo entre las piernas decidí ir a tu casa y la rosa fue... no sé, tal vez la culpa, pero si prefieres oro aquí ando con unas pocas monedas... ― La cachetada que Ginny le estampó en la cara hizo que todos sus compañeros los observaran, siendo el centro de atención, Harry se mareó más, se llevó una mano a la mejilla maltratada y la miró con desdén.

― Me cansé... mi limité se sobrepasó... ¡ya no te soporto maldito infeliz! Ya no voy a permitir una maldita humillación de ti, ya no me callaré ante tu madito mal genio...

― Ayer no parecías querer callarte... ― Segunda cachetada que lo dejó sin habla.

― Una puta palabra venosa de tu parte cabrón y juro que no querrás abrir más esa boca... si quieres jugar al papel de niño insufrible hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo para tus cagonas jugadas. Eres tan cobarde que te aterra afrontar la verdad, pero yo no voy a luchar con tus fantasmas, demasiado tengo con los míos... te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda que a mí ya dejó de importarme. Y no te preocupes, no me queda mucho tiempo en este lugar, me voy en menos de un mes y me libraré de todo este circo que montaste...

― ¿Te vas? ¿Dónde?

― ¡Que mierda te importa! manten tu nariz lejos de mis asuntos que yo haré lo mismo... tres semanas más y paso de ti Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción es de Laura Canoura "Para hacerte sentir mi amor" una canción que personalmente me encanta y creo que venía mucho con el personaje de Ginny... creo que el fics se me ocurrió en base a esta canción.<strong>

**Espero que la reacción de Ginny les gustara... se vienen más de éstas. pobre de mi Harrito!**

**Gracias a todos por leer! y cualquier consulta estoy en facebook como Nattyta Potter!**

**los quiero! gracias por el apoyo y la presión que como buena hincha de la Universidad De Chile... funciona!**

**ChaU!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Dos semanas sin mediar palabra, sin insultarse, sin tener la posiblidad de herirse mutuamente, ni mucho menos de quererse. Ginny parecía haber olvidado que trabajaba con un tipo que se llamaba Harry Potter, al cual aún lastimosamente seguía amando. Él no se enteraba de nada, pero cada vez que podía ella se quedaba perdida observándolo. A veces simulaba estar pendiente de unos papeles solo para poder escuchar su voz. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella se limitaba a devolver una indiferente, estaba cansada ya de esa postura sumisa que mostró durante el último tiempo, ya esa Ginny había muerto.

Harry estaba desesperado, esos desplantes que creía olvidados lo mataban en vida, parecía estar viendo a la Ginny que no se molestaba en esconder todo el odio que le profesaba, y él estaba angustiado por sentirla, por ver una mirada dulce en esos ojos castaños, una sonrisa mínima que le alentara el alma, pero ella parecía olvidar que alguna vez quiso jugar con sus sentimientos, Ginny no se molestaba en fastidiarlo con un "te amo" y con todo el odio que eso implicara ya se acostumbraba a escuchar esa frase suicida. Esas falsas dos palabras le servían a su soledad para que no fuese tan dura, esa mujer tenía el don de lo absurdo y ante todo pronóstico él lo soportaba.

En ese momento vio como una distraída pelirroja se acercaba hasta su cubículo estudiando unos papeles, le sonrió a la mujer que tenía en frente e intentó prestar toda la atención del mundo en ella.

― Tenemos... ― Comenzó Ginny pero al ver a la morena su rostro se tensó y la observó desafiante ― Vane... ― Siseó, bajó los papeles y se irguió en toda su estatura ― ¿hay algo que necesites de los aurores? ¿vienes a informar de algún asalto?

― No Weasley... vengo a ver a Harry, quise hacer una visita y entregar...

― No tienes porque darles explicaciones a esta mujer Romi... ― Dijo Harry de mal modo _"Romi las pelotas idiota" _Pensó la pelirroja.

― Cierra la boca, no hablo contigo retardado ― Espetó Ginny, malhumorada. ― ¿Continuamos por el sendero equivocado Romi? ― Ironizó, la otra chica se ruborizó.

― No sé de que hablas ― Repuso ella avergonzada.

― Vamos, ¿le traes calderos de chocolates infestado de amortentia a este tarado? ― Señaló la caja de bombones que Harry sostenía, inmediatamente el chico miró ceñudo a Romilda.

― ¿Es eso verdad Romilda?

― ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo sería capaz de algo así Harry? ― Preguntó ella haciéndose la ofendida ― Sabes que te quiero, jamás podría hacer algo que atente contra tu salud... ― Ginny se encogió de hombros y le arrebató la caja de las manos a Harry éste la miró sorprendido. Bendita venganza.

― Como sea... Vaya Potter, no puedes recibir a tus amigas aquí, un sistema bastante riguroso impartido por Kingsley pero que los funcionarios debemos respetar. Esto ― Señaló la caja de chocolates ― lo confiscaré, podría tener casualmente alguna poción ilícita... nada contra ti, por supuesto Romi. Y esto ― Ginny lanzó los papeles que llevaba sobre el escritorio de Harry ― Es un informe sobre la siguiente misión que desempeñaremos juntos. ― Finalizó ella, dio media vuelta sintiendo el dulce sabor de la venganza.

― ¿Qué se cree esa muerta de hambre? ― Dijo en un silbido Romilda Vane, silbido que sin embargo Ginny escuchó.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Preguntó volviéndose y mirándola desafiante.

― Eso, ¿que te crees muerta de hambre para tratarme así? ― Le hizo frente la morena.

― No me creo absolutamente nada más de lo que soy...

― Una vulgar secretaria...

― ¡Secretaria las pelotas hija de puta! ― Soltó perdiendo la paciencia ― Soy una auror al igual que tu absurda veneración ― Le recordó mirando de soslayo a Harry quién se había mantenido silente observando a las mujeres ― Creo que eso se podía sobreentender cuando le dije que teínamos una misión juntos o tal vez tu diminuto cerebro aún no logra decodificar el mensaje.

― Me impresiona que acepten a cualquier rata de la basura para un trabajo tan importante en el ministerio.

― Tal vez por esa razón jamás te aceptaron ― Romilda enrojeció rápidamente.

― Mírame bien Weasley, soy demasiado mujer para trabajar en un sitio como éste, altero tanta testosterona junta... ― Ginny soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

― Bájate de esa nube chica, no alterarías ni siquiera al pobre de Filch...

― ¡Cállate insulsa!

― Das pena, enamorar a un hombre en base a pociones y no por el encanto propio...

― ¿Tan segura estás que esos chocolates tienen amortentia?

― ¿Quieres apostar?

― ¿Quieres perder?

― No querida... no perdería. ― Romilda la miró con terror ― Aquí la única que perdería serías tú ― Añadió la pelirroja segura de sí misma.

― ¿Por qué no me hacen un favor las dos y me dejan tranquilo? ― Intervino Harry molesto. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y él se sintió insoportablemente reducido ante esa mujer. Romilda sin embargo tomó su cartera y con la nariz en alto se largó del lugar, furiosa y humillada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos tenían el aspecto físico completamente diferentes. No podrían ser reconocidos ni siquiera por la señora Weasley que tan bien los conocía a ambos. Harry ya no tenía ese cabello alborotado y apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles y tampoco era azabache. Era más bien prolijo y de un castaño su frente no había rastro de alguna cicatriz y sus ojos ya no eran verdes esmeraldas. Eran de un azul profundo, su rostro estaba surcado de algunas pecas en las mejillas y la nariz, pero que no eran tan evidentes gracias a la tupida barbar que ahora tenía. La nariz era un poco más larga, y las cejas más gruesas, pero aún así conseguía un atractivo envidiable. Ginny poseía una figura alta, esbelta y perfecta. Era la figura de una modelo de alta costura. Su cabello negro azabache brillante y largo, sus ojos eran de un celeste impactante, las pecas habían sido borradas de su rostro de porcelana, sus labios más carnosos... vestía una mini falda de charol color negro, unas medias caladas oscuras y unas botas en punta de tacón negras. Y para arriba tenía un suéter rojo con cuello sin mangas... la persona que tenía en frente era hermosa, provocadora y ese aspecto sexual no lo dejaba en paz, pero estaba seguro que ese huracán de sentimientos solo era producto de saber que finalemnte esa mujer era Ginny, bufó molesto y dejó de observarla. No era sano para su salud mental.

― Me hace ver demasiado presuntuosa... ― Alegó Ginny mientras se observaba en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

― Estás para cometer muchos pecados ― Bromeó Leugh. Creador de aquella poción multijugos. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a observarla. Esta vez no pudo reprimir una sonrisa infantil _"Estás hermosa Ginevra, pero me enamore de tu cabello pelirrojo, de tus ojos castaños, de tu mirada traviesa, de tus pecas, siendo más baja de tus labios finos... siendo tú" _Pensó...

― Necesito controlarme dulzura... sino supiera que de ese cuerpazo habita mi "hermanita" comenzaría ahora mismo a...

― ¿Te quieres callar de una vez y decirnos el plan Williams? ― Soltó Harry malhumorado dejando sus gafas, ahora, inútiles en un bolsillo de la sudadera azul que vestía.

― Yo sabía que quería comenzar... ― Bromeó Ginny, y los otros dos chicos rieron.

― ¿Podemos comenzar ya con esto? ― Inquirió Harry mirando a Ginny repulsivamente. Ella le sonrió y la expresión que adquirió el nuevo rostro de la joven era picaresco, sensual y un aire soñador que la hacían una verdadera gata salvaje dispuesta para jugar pero Harry no se amedrentó ante esa sexual mirada _"Maldito imbécil" _

― Potter, tienes razón. ― Concedió Williams, los cuatro se acercaron a una mesa donde habían unos papeles tirados sin el menor cuidado ― Ustedes deben aparecer en Edimburgo, en el mismo callejón Mary King's Close (1) La Royal Exchange está ahora sobre los cimientos de cuatro callejones más: Stewart Close, Pearsons Close, Allan Close, Craig Close ― Explicaba Williams mirando los rostros de Harry y Ginny mientras éstos asentían.

― Pero si La Royal Exchange fue "puesta" sobre estos callejones quiere decir que los callejones ya no están más... ― Intervino Ginny.

― No... como tú dices, Ginny La Royal Exchange fue "puesta" sobre los callejones pero estos no han dejado de existir, quedaron en una especie de...

― "Ciudad Subterránea" ― Observó Harry. Leugh Asintió.

― De hecho así se le conoce ahora en Edimburgo ― Continuó él ahora ― Estos callejones fueron cerrados al público durante muchos años llegando a ser una fuente para mitos y leyendas urbanas de historias de fantasmas de las víctimas de la peste que murieron en estas casas. Pero hace un tiempo esta "Cuidad Subterránea" fue abierta, creemos que La Royal Exchange...

― Es el edificio de Bellatrix Lestrange. ― Finalizó Ginny ― Ese es el edificio que hay que vigilar. Allí se reúnen los Mortífagos.

― Sí, todos los días han ido aurores y hemos registrado a esos sarnosos.

― ¿Qué hay en ese edificio que los hace ir todos los días? ― Se preguntó Harry.

― Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. ― Contestó Williams, Ginny se giró hacia él rápidamente.

― ¿Cómo? ― musitó pasmada.

― Malfoy ha sido un espía todos estos años.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¡Pero si es un maldito profesor en Hogwarts! ― Repuso Ginny alterada.

― Él ha mantenido informado a los mortífagos todos estos años. Nos hemos enterado que los mortífagos planean algo grande...

― ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo de Malfoy? ― Cuestionó Ginny aún sorprendida.

― Él no ha aparecido en Edimburgo, pero los mortífagos lo han nombrado, el edificio en el que hacen sus reuniones es de su madre, ¿qué más pruebas quieres Ginny? ― Soltó Williams molesto.

― Maldito Hurón ― Espetó Harry, miró a Ginny y ella aún estaba impactada por la noticia. Había compartido dos años de su vida con un asqueroso mortífago y ella jamás se dio cuenta de nada, como debió reírse ese tarada a sus espaldas. Harry podía ver el dolor reflejado en esa mirada, toda la traición de Malfoy. Él podía entender como se sentía ella, la traición, el desasosiego era irrefrenable y él no podía permitir que ella sintiera eso. Era una carga abrumadora vivir sabiendo que el ser amado había traicionado su confianza. Era una mierda que ella no podía sentir.

― Hay antecedentes de Malfoy como experto en pociones multijugos, hace una década los aurores le suministraron un centenar de aquella poción, el callejón y sus alrededores están encantados si el hurón bebió alguna sustancia ilícita ustedes lo sabrán, lo podrán ver con su aspecto normal. ― Harry y Ginny asintieron.

― Cuando los mortífagos lleguen o salgan del edificio y si por alguna razón llevaran capas de invisibilidad se activará un sonido que solo ustedes escucharán. Lo importante es averiguar si en aquel edificio les suministra algo...

― ¿Si ese edificio les proporciona herramientas, pociones en beneficio de algún ataque? ― Propuso Harry.

― ¡Exacto!

― Si deben dialogar con ellos, háganlo. Ginny si es necesario seduce a alguno...

― ¿Qué? ― Soltó Harry molesto, Ginny sin embargo asintió.

― Intenta persuadirlo, habla con ellos...

― ¿Qué? ― Repetía Harry histérico.

― Necesitamos saber si ese edificio es un riesgo o un mero lugar de encuentro de ellos.

― Pero sabemos que ellos están refugiados en el bosque de Dean, ¿no? ¿para qué otro lugar de encuentro? ― Intervino Ginny.

― Porque necesitamos saber con certeza la utilidad de ese edificio. Solo por eso. ― Harry y Ginny resoplaron.

― Supongo que algo deben estar tramando para ir hasta Edimburgo solo a charlar... ― Dedujo Harry.

― Eso deben averiguar Aurores ― Sonrió con autosuficiencia Leugh.

― ¡Ah! una cosa más ― apremió Williams ― Esos callejones últimamente se han atestado de prostitutas y unos pocos drogadictos. Interpreten roles chicos. ― Añadió sonriendo con picardía, Ginny alzó el dedo anular y le hizo una ofensa a su compañero.

― Vete a la mierda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tal como había pronosticado Williams el Callejón Mary King's Close era un punto activo de prostitutas y unos que otros drogadictos y ladrones apostados allí expectantes ante su próxima víctima. Sin embargo cuando Ginny pasó delante de ellos todos la miraron de pies a cabeza.

― Creí que los ángeles solo se paseaban de día ― Comentó un hombre lascivo, ella le sonrió.

― Te aseguro que no soy un ángel ― Le soltó ella provocativa y varios hombres rieron. Otros miraban a Ginny como si la imaginaran una experta en el sexo, y eso francamente enfureció a Harry, los fulminó a cada uno luego tomó del brazo a la chica y caminó rápidamente.

― No nos quites la diversión mocoso ― Rió uno de los hombres, Harry se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

― Eso a lo que tú le llamas diversión es solo mia, bastardo. Por tú bien te aconsejaría a ti y a la parva de amigos que tienes que dejen de mirarla porque no respondo ― Siseó, el hombre lo miró serio y al ver a un par de chicas acercarse dejaron de mirar a Ginny, ella y Harry se encaminaron a un rincón del callejón justo en frente de la puerta lateral de La Royal Exchange ― ¿te podrías limitar a lo que vinimos? ― Cuestionó él de mal modo.

― Es importante intentar entablar algún tipo de comunicación con esta gente para que los mortífagos no sospechen y nos crean parte de esto. ― Razonó ella cansada y él frunció el ceño.

― Te encanta llamar la atención...

― No sigas ― Lo detuvo ella ― no sé si tu pequeño cerebro lo entendió pero creo que te dije que ya no soportaría tu maldito temperamento, ya no toleraré tus humillaciones, ya no más Potter ― Le advirtió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

― Que miedo Weasley ― Se burló Harry sonriendo de lado.

― No me desafíes cabeza rajada. ― Lo previno, pero él igual soltó una sonora carcajada, por unos segundos Ginny lo miró alarmada pero nadie se percató de la risa de su compañero. De un empujón lo movió y caminó por el callejón buscando algún resquicio de esperanza para la misión. Harry la siguió.

― ¿Sabes Weasley? no entiendo que te ven esos hombres con ese atuendo... ― Ginny se apoyó en la pared intentando en vano no escuchar las palabras de Harry. Lo miró a los ojos y le enfureció ver que aún sonreía.

― ¿Qué te importa que me ven? si aunque yo fuese miss universo yo no te parecería bonita así que por una maldita vez límitate a callar esa condenada boca que tienes.

― Como siempre no dejas que termine de hablar Weasley ― Ginny lo observó con temor ― Este atuendo que tienes es maravilloso, no lo puedo negar, pero te prefiero a la otra ― Ella arrugó su frente confundida ― Me gustas pelirroja, con tu rostro pecoso, tus ojos castaños, más natural ― El traicionero corazón de Ginny latió desvocado ante esas palabras que le sabían a gloria, miró los, ahora, profundo ojos azules de Harry. Antes habría saltado de la emoción, le habría dicho que lo amaba y lo habría besado. Pero ahora se contuvo solo perdiéndose en esa intensa mirada que abrazaba todos sus sentimientos.

― No fastidies... con el pelo rojo o negro sigo siendo la misma.

― Si, pero pelirroja me calientas más ― Sonrió, los ojos de Ginny se anegaron en lágrimas de rabia, le pegó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

― Te dije que nunca más me hablaras así maldito enfermo ― Susurró encolerizada. Él iba a replicar pero Ginny volvió a apartarlo de un empujón y mucho antes de seguir discutiendo una mujer que no había puesto mucho empeño en cubrir su cuerpo se acercó a ellos y miró desafiante a Ginny.

― ¿De dónde saliste tú? ― Preguntó la mujer con los brazos en jarra.

― ¿De dónde crees? ― Ironizó Ginny aún enojada con Harry.

― Puta y no sabes callarte la boca ― La mujer analizó a Ginny con la vista y luego la alzó para mirarla a los ojos ― ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he trabajado aquí?

― No me interesa saber...

― Mira novata aquí sin clientes no sirves...

― ¿Quién juzga aquí si sirves o no? ¿tú? no me hagas reír, por favor ― Se burló ella, la otra mujer enrojeció y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

― Mira zorra...

― ¡No me llames así mugrosa! ― gritó Ginny fuera de sí, caminó decidida hasta la mujer pero mucho antes que llegara unos brazos le rodearon la cintura ― ¡suéltame, a esta perra la mato! ― Esta vez varias personas se giraron para mirar el espectáculo. Harry debió intervenir. Maldito genio de esa mujer que hacía peligrar la misión.

― Tranquilas... podemos solucionar esto ― Comenzó Harry poco convencido pero intentando calmar la situación. ― ¿Qué es lo que busca usted? ― Preguntó dirigiéndose a la otra mujer mientras intentaba sujetar a Ginny, una verdadera hazaña.

― Ésta es una mujer arrogante, sin respeto...

― ¡Mide tus palabras maldita! ― Bramó Ginny desesperada tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry.

― No quisiera ofenderla ― Volvió a arremeter Harry apaciguador ― pero lo único que quiero en este momento es estar con esta mujer, pero usted no nos permite... ― Bufó molesto ― ¿cuánto dinero quieres para dejarnos en paz? ― toda la caballerocidad se fue a la mierda, Ginny era una busca problemas consumada y no se quedaba tranquila.

― ¿Qué? ¿le vas a pagar?

― Cariño, deja que ella hable, por favor.

― Deberías escuchar a tu novio bestia.

― No es mi novio, puta.

― ¿Tú cliente? ― Inquirió sorprendida ― Porque si es así mis servicios pueden ser muchos más placenteros que los de esta insulsa.

― No te atrevas a acercarte a él ― En todos los tonos que había utilizado para dirigirse a aquella mujer éste era el más tranquilo pero también el más peligroso. ― revuélcate con todos los hombres de esta puta ciudad si así lo quieres pero con él no. Te aseguro maldita puta que por él mato ― Siseó y Harry se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ver a la mujer que amaba defenderlo con uñas y dientes lo cautivó infinitamente.

― ¿Acaso tiene tu nombre impreso en el cuerpo?

― Basta con decir que él me pertenece y si le pones una jodida uña encima te mato...

― Miserable...

― Ya basta ― Harry aún afirmando a Ginny se quitó el costoso reloj que había utilizado para esa misión, y sacó una considerable suma de dinero, envolvió el reloj con los billetes y se lo lanzó a la mujer ella los atrapó en el aire y evaluó el reloj, sonriendo ― ¿es suficiente con eso?

― Espero volverte a ver corazón ― Le coqueteó descaradamente, Ginny comenzó nuevamente a querer escapar de los brazos de Harry vuelta loca.

― Cálmate mujer que histérica te pones...

― ¡Cállate tú! maldito infeliz, te gusta presumir frente a esas mujeres ― Le reprochaba alterada.

― No tengo culpa de parecerles atractivo a las mujeres ―repuso él arrogante, Ginny se encolerizó y le dio una palmada en el pecho ― ¡ya! deja de golpearme ― Ginny se soltó molesta, bufó y le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

― Maldita puta odiosa ― Refunfuñó Ginny aún encolerizada.

― Si, era odiosa ― Le dio la razón, Ginny extrañada lo miró.

― ¡No mientas! Estabas maravillado con esa mujersuela que te idolatraba, te encantó la idea de poder manosear a esa... ¡ahh! ― Dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no reír ante el gesto de esa mujer que ahora parecía una niña negándole sus caprichos.

― Claro que no... esa mujer no te llega ni a los talones ― Sonrió y miró despreocupado a Ginny, ella exhaló un hondo suspiro miró el cielo e intentó controlarse. La cercanía de ese hombre más las dulces palabras era igual a una Ginny descontrolada. Volvió su mirada a los azules de Harry e hizo un recordatorio mental ¿por qué amaba tanto los bruscos cambios que Harry tenía para con ella? frunció el ceño y se acomodó la varita en el cinto.

― Debemos esperar a que aparezcan los mortifagos ― Murmuró. Harry se balanceó en sus pies hacia adelante y atrás y asintió. Se quedaron allí expectantes ante cualquier movimiento pero hasta ahora nada ocurría. Hasta que un hombre demasiado desesperado se acercó a Ginny ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas que podían pasar por su imaginación a cambio del dinero. De la misma forma en que Ginny se horrorizó Harry se enfureció. Ella hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por retener a Harry para que éste no saliera a buscar al chico que se acercara a Ginny.

― ¡Ven aquí bastardo!

― ¡Cállate Harry! ese tipo está enfermo...

― ¿Viste como te trató? ― Preguntó él furioso. Ella lo miró a los ojos, repentinamente seria.

― Está enfermo, no sabe lo que hace ni lo que realmente quiere y tú me haz hecho cosas peores estando en tu sano juicio. ― él no intentó replicar ni mucho menos puedo sostenerle la mirada. Volvieron a ese acuciante silencio, agudizando los sentidos. Algunos hombres se acercaban a Ginny en clara intención de coqueteo, ella les sonreía y los hombres quedaban hechizados con la belleza de la chica. Harry estaba furioso, terminaba por espantar a los hombres que se acercaban a Ginny.

― Deja de provocarlos de una maldita vez Ginevra. ― Le espetó celoso.

― ¿Que yo los provoco?

― ¡No te hagas la inocente! ― Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos y la miró con elocuencia.

― No lo hago, ¿Me viste llamarlos? Claro que no Potter, ellos solitos se me acercaban ― Añadió en un susurro abrazándose a si misma. Comenzaba a llover y sentía un frío horrible. Harry se quitó el saco y quedó solo con la sudadera y se lo puso sobre los hombros a Ginny ― Gracias ― Dijo ella algo más suave ― ¿No tienes frío?

― No te preocupes ― Por tercera vez se quedaron en silencio. Los hombres que estaban en el callejón comenzaban a escoger la cita de turno de aquella noche. El silencio seguía siendo el compañero fiel de Harry y Ginny quienes parecían estar expectantes antes las primeras señales de los mortífagos. Aunque Harry de vez en cuando miraba fugazmente a Ginny y la duda lo mataba, necesitaba saber tantas cosas, anhelaba un mar de respuestas que solo ella podía satisfacer, pero últimamente había una que le quemaba el alma, si eso llegaba a suceder él literalmente iba a ser un alma en pena. Carraspeó y llamó la atención de la chica ―¿Qué hora es? ― Preguntó.

― Quince minutos para las cinco de la madrugada... ― Contestó ella consultando su reloj.

― Cómo se hacen esperar estos malditos... ― Resolló Harry ella se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando hacia el edificio. Una luz blanquecina cegadora salió de una de las ventanas del edficio, se escucharon unas voces y los aurores se miraron alarmados.

― Son ellos ― Susurró Ginny ― ¿Qué hacemos para que no nos vean? ― Preguntó alarmada justo cuando la puerta lateral del edificio se abría, Harry la tomó de la cintura y le sorprendió con un beso. Y sintió como ella aún pasmada le devolvía el beso, podía percibir los cálidos labios de la chca sobre los suyos que era comparable a la fuerza del mar entrando por sus venas... olvidó que debían vigilar a esos mortífagos, que caía lluvia, que ambos tenían frío y hambre. Lo único que sabía era que Ginny lo besaba y que él y su vida se iban en la maleta que usara en cinco días más. Lentamente se separaron y él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada brillante, sorprendida e ilusionada. Ella en el fragor del beso había puesto sus manos en el cuello de Harry podía notar lo bendito y sofocante que era tenerlo tan cerca, amaba desesperadamente a ese hombre pero los caminos de la vida se empecinaron en que el amor que sentía por él no fuera recíproco y eso lo iba a lamentar toda la vida, pero ya no insistiría era pérdida de tiempo y un dolor inconsolable. Por mucho tiempo había sido una masoquista, una idiota, una ilusa, incluso una fatalista de excelencia... pero se había cansado de ese papel, porque a pesar de sus errores y los que Harry había cometido ella debía dar vuelta la página y quemar etapas. El capítulo de sumisa en su vida estaba cerrado para no volver ser abierto jamás ― ¿salieron todos ya del edificio? ¿cuántos son? ― Ella estaba de espaldas al edificio y no podía ver, Harry dejó de observarla y dirigió su mirada hasta la puerta lateral que vigilaran casi toda la noche. Aún estaba abierta, solo habían dos hombres y parecían esperar a alguien más.

― Hay dos tipos que parecen esperar a alguien más ― Corroboró él.

― ¿Crees que esperen a Malfoy?

― No lo sé... ― Susurró, uno de los hombres observó ceñudo a la pareja, y cuando se iba a encaminar a ellos Harry sonrió, sus manos de una forma atrevida se apoderaron del trasero de Ginny ella dio un pequeño saltito y lo miró alarmado.

― ¿Qué te crees maldito...?

― No están mirando... ― Susurró él en el oido de Ginny, ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración ta cerca a centrímetros de su piel.

― Debiste aferrar mi espalda...

― No hubiese sido para nada convincente...

― No me impor... ― Harry no dejó que terminara la frase y la volvió a besar. Esta vez de forma brusca, salvaje mordiendo los labios de Ginny ella gimió y se separó. Lo miró a los ojos y vio como las gotas de la lluvia se mezclaban con las de sudor _"Maldito animal sexy" _pensó ella ― ¿aún nos miran? ― Preguntó con la respiración alterada.

― No...

― Entonces...

― Hay que aparentar roles, ¿no? ― Sugirió él mientras la observaba intensamente. Esa mirada la ponía nerviosa.

― Sí ― Contestó ella poco convencida ― ¿No ha salido nadie más del edificio?

― No ¿es verdad que te vas del cuartel? ― La pregunta la dejó helada y él seguía con esa mirada tan intensa que la descolocaba.

― Sí, ya te lo dije.

― ¿Por qué?

― No te interesa saber el motivo...

― Tienes razón, no me interesa.

― Si te interesa por algo me preguntas...

― No sabes como estoy deseando que llegue el día y te largues de una vez...

― Eso lo sé, eres demasiado cobarde para afrontar la situación ― Harry la observó con rencor.

― No sé de que hablas.

― Ese es el mejor papel que has interpretado durante once años...

― ¿De qué papel hablas?

― ¡El papel de idiota! ―

― ¿Quieres callarte? todos escucharan tus alaridos ― Demandó él en un susurro y Ginny lo miró furiosa y lo empujó. Ella se giró para observar el edificio y vio cuando salían los otros hombres, eran dos más, y uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy.

― Hay que interpretar roles... ― Dijo segura de si misma.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Voy a hablar con ellos...

― ¿Estás loca?

― Creí que eso ya lo sabías...

― ¡Te hablo en serio Ginevra! ― Ella lo miró a los ojos

― ¿No oíste lo que dijo Williams?

― Williams se puede ir a la mierda, pero tú no vas ― Dijo en tono autoritario tomando un brazo de la joven. Ella se soltó rápidamente.

― Tú no me mandas cabeza rajada. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ― Comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban los cuatro hombres, el sonido de los tacos contra el cemento aunciaban sus pasos.

― ¡Mierda! ― Dejó escapar Harry, tomó con cuidado la varita e hizo un escaneo de todo el callejón, nadie lo observaba.

― ¡Hola caballeros! ― Sonrió ella, Draco y Goyle se detuvieron los otros dos continuaron la marcha.

― Señorita... ― Farfulló Goyle obnubilado con la chica. El maletín que llevaba en las manos comenzó a temblar ligeramente a causa del nerviosismo del hombre.

― Creo que los dos sabemos que hace un hombre tan guapo en este callejó ― Comenzó ella coqueta.

― No es lo que usted piensa ― Repuso él avergonzado.

― Claro que sí, picarón ― Ella miró a Draco y una llama de odio creció dentro de ella, los dos hombres se acercaron al comprobar que sus acompañantes habían retrazado el paso, Ginny pudo escuchar solo "secuestro" y los tipos la miraron con lujuria. Harry estaba cerca de ellos, simulando ver a unas mujeres que estaban riendo y engatusando o unos hombres. Si los malditos se le acercaban más de la cuenta estaba dispuesto a matarlos ― Y creo que yo te podría ayudar mucho...

― Es que... no tengo dinero ― Se lamentó. Realmente quería estar con esa mujer que se le hacían tan inalcanzable.

― Dame ese maletín y todos felices ― Propuso rapidamente.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Se limitó a decir Draco.

― ¿Qué quieres tú? al parecer acabas de estropear el negocio que tenía con tú amigo...

― Por favor... éste idiota no entiende el significado de la palabra negocio ― Se burló Malfoy y Goyle se ruborizó, Ginny sonrió.

― Tú no pareces un chico rápido ― Dijo ella. El resto de los hombres rieron a carcajada y el rubio la miró fríamente ― O quizás no querías que pasara un momento a solas con tu amigo porque podría divulgar algunas cosas que sé de ti DM ― Draco la miró intensamente, Harry cerró los ojos y la maldijo por ser tan idiota y arriesgar la misión.

― No te conozco, no me rodeo con gente como tú ― Ella rió.

― ¿No me recuerdas? que mala memoria, Draco ― Él la miró sorprendido, Ginny y Harry sabían que estaba tanteando un terreno peligroso ― ¿cuántas veces no engañamos a tu novia?

― Deliras... yo no te conozco.

― ¿Nervioso? Pobre de ti hurón... ― Sonrió ella, los otros hombres estallaron en una carcajada. Ella aprovechó la distracción para salir de aquel lugar, localizó a Harry y ambos se dirigieron al punto en el cuál debía desaparecer.

― Eres una maldita irresponsable ― Le espetó Harry enfurecido ― Esos tipos te pudieron matar en cuestión de segundos...

― No harían eso habiendo tantos testigos ― Repuso con una tranquilidad anormal.

― ¡No me importa! ― Exclamó cuando llegaron al punto convenido fuera de la vista de los muggles.

― ¡No podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado!

― ¡Sólo debíamos saber que tramaban y saber si Malfoy estaba implicado!

― Cumplimos con lo que nos pidieron, vimos al madito de Malfoy y sabemos que traman...

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Un secuestro. Eso es lo que traman escuché eso de los dos tipos que iban caminando adelante.

― ¿Secuestro?

― ¡Sí Potter es lo que dije! Eso fue todo lo que escuché...

― ¡Porque te dedicaste a lanzarle indirectas a Malfoy!

― No fueron indirectas ― Repuso ella con aspereza.

― ¿Explícame en que nos beneficiaba que hablaras con él?

― Tú no entenderías...

― ¿Qué cosa?

― No voy a dejar impune que ese desgraciado me engañara durante dos años...

― No era el momento.

― ¿Cuándo será el momento?

― No ahora...

― ¡Tú no entiendes porque jamás te han engañado imbécil, tú no sabes lo que yo sentí cuando me enteré que me habías engañado con Lavander durante el mes que pasamos juntos, eres un maldito hijo de puta igual que el bastardo de Malfoy!

― Tú eres la menos indicada en hablar de fidelidad ― La miró con asco.

― ¡Fuiste tú el maldito inescrupuloso que se acostó con otra mientras estabas conmigo!

― ¿No te acostabas con Malfoy y luego lo hiciste conmigo? ― El cachetazo fue fuerte, el efecto de la poción se iba terminando y ahora eran los dos con sus aspectos físicos de siempre.

― Eres la peor basura de este mundo... ― Harry bajó la mirada y ella le golpeó con los puños el pecho ― ¡Mírame imbécil! ― Él alzó la vista y la miró despreciativamente ― Te dije que ya no soportaba tu maldito genio de mierda que te cargas, ni un insulto más... paso de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo ― Él pudo vislumbrar una lágrima en el rostro de Ginny antes de que desapareciera. Tenía que sacar valor para aceptar dos cosas para tener una vida medianamente digna, la primera era admitir que la historia de amor que había vivido con Ginny hace oce años ya estaba enterrada y hecha polvo. Y segundo reconocer el hecho de que ella se iría una vez más de su vida, pero ahora sería para siempre y jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa y su mirada soñadora... un deseo incontenible se apoderó de él y no entendía porque de pronto sentía esas ganas tremendas de dovorar chocolates, ranas de chocolates para ser más precisos. _"Genial ahora necesitas chocolates en vez de una botella de alcohol Potter eres impredecible" _

― ¿Por qué Chocolate y no una botella de vodka? ― Se preguntó. Desapareció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Harry?

― Hola ¿Molesto?

― Claro que no... pasa, ¿por qué estás todo mojado... y tus ojos rojos? ― Preguntó Hermione Suspicaz. Harry esbozó una deprimente sonrisa.

― Vengo de una misión Hermione... camuflaje... ― Él entró y ambos caminaron hasta la sala de la casa.

― ¿Te fue bien en la misión? ― Cuestionó ella preocupada al observar detenidamente el rostro de su amigo. Harry entendió la intranquilidad de su amiga.

― No te preocupes, estoy bien ― Le sonrió intentando sonar convincente.

― ¡Harry! ― Exclamó Ron aún con el pijama puesto, Harry sintió alivio al dejar de hablar con Hermione. A Ron solo le bastó observar a su amigo para saber que habían problemas ― Cariño, Rose está despertando, ¿puedes verla? ― Hermione sonrió y asintió. Conocía perfectamente a esos dos como para hacer pregutas. Era mejor dedicarse a su hija en ese minuto y los dejó solos. Harry no entendía con la facilidad en que sus lágrimas escapaban aparatosamente de sus ojos, y Ron en el buen papel de padre se acercó a su amigo y le dio unas palmadas de apoyo moral en la espalda.

― Ella se va... ― Eso ya lo sabía Ron, pero debía aparentar sorpresa ante esas palabras.

― ¿Cuándo?

― En cinco días.

― ¿Estás seguro?

― Ella me lo dijo...

― ¿Dejarás que se vaya?

― ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

― Luchar por ella ― Dijo Ron enérgico.

― ¿Para que se siga burlando de mí?

― Habla con ella, jamás han hablado del tema... quizás todo ha sido un mal entendido...

― Tú mismo la viste, las fotografías...

― No entiedo como le puedes creer a un tipo que no conocías...

― El tipo con el que tu hermana me engañó...

― Ese tema no me cuadra, hay algo que falta...

― Todo está claro...

― Para mi no. Lamento decir que te equivocas, si Ginny se va de este país será porque no tienes los cojones necesarios para decirle la verdad...

― ¿Qué verdad Ron? ― Preguntó furioso.

― ¡Que la amas!

― Prefiero tenerla a kilómetros antes de decirle eso.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó molesto.

― Porque sería una razón que le otorgaría para destruirme.

― Te destruyes solo. Ginny ha estado toda la vida enamorada de ti y eres tú quién no se quiere dar cuenta que tienes la felicidad ante tus propios ojos... si estás tan enamorado como sé que lo estás no pretendas hacer sufrir a Ginny otros once años más por despecho, olvida esos once años reconstruye tu vida y sé feliz ― Harry tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas aún así miró a su amigo. Quién más que él no sentia las ganas de ser feliz con Ginny... pero no podía. Sencillamente no confiaba en ella.

― No puedo ― Susurró las lágrimas volvieron a caer y Ron lo abrazó comprensible. Le dio unas torpres palmadas en la cabeza en el momento en que Hermione entraba en la sala con Rose en sus brazos. Nunca había visto a Harry tan derrumbado, triste, ese llanto la conmovió. Se acercó a su amigo le dio la niña a su esposo y sin decir palabras abrazó a Harry fuertemente. Él agradeció ese gesto, no quería palabras, solo un lugar dónde desahogar sus frustraciones.

― No estás solo hermanito ― Susurró ella y Harry igual que un niño se aferró a ella.

― ¿Quieres beber algo? ― Preguntó Ron.

― No... ¿Tienen ranas de chocolate? ― Hipó. Ron sonrió y asintió.

― Vamos a buscar chocolate a tu padrino hija ― Los dos pelirrojos se perdieron tras la puerta de la cocina.

― ¿Los desperté? ― Preguntó Harry mientras Hermione maternalmente le secaba las lágrimas.

― No, ya estábamos despiertos.

― Entonces interrumpí... ― Ella rió.

― Claro que no tonto.

― ¿Puedo molestar más?

― Tú no molestas Harry ― Le aclaró.

― Gracias ¿puedo dormir un par de horas aquí?

― Ve a darte una ducha, sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados dejaré un pijama limpio de Ronald, te llevaré una leche caliente para que puedas dormir.

― Gracias hermana ― Los dos sonriero y se volvieron a abrazar ― ¿Llevarás las ranas de chocolate? ― Ella sonrió.

― También. Ve a darte una ducha mientras iré a dejar a Rose con...

― ¿A dónde llevarás a mi ahijada?

― Con alguna tía para que la cuide y no te moleste yo debo ir a dejar unas cosas a casa de mis padres...

― Ella no me molesta, yo podría quedarme con ella.

― No, vienes de una misión, debes descansar...

― Hermione quiero estar con ella, no te preocupes.

― Pero estás cansado...

― Yo te espero hasta que llegues...

― ¿Y el cuartel?

― Puedo llegar unos minutos más tarde... ― Hermione frunció el ceño.

― Está bien, pero ve a darte una ducha porque estás todo mojado...

Cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron Harry y Rose hicieron lo que se les vino en gana. Jugaron, comieron chocolate por montones, la niña iba a todos lados con un peluche que a Harry se le hacía dolorosamente familiar.

― ¿Quién te regaló esto, cariño? ― Preguntó Harry mostrándole el oso de felpa, la niña sonrió y aplaudió.

― Tía Ginny ― Sonrió y Harry suspiró dolorosamente.

― Como queremos tú y yo a la tía Ginny cielo...

― Mucho... ¿mamá?

― Ya debe estar por llegar ― Sonrió esperando que la niña le entendiera.

― ¿Foto? ― Frunció el ceño, confundido.

― ¿Quieres ver una fotografía de tu madre amor?

― No... ― La niña negó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Rose Weasley tenía tres años hablaba demasiado para su edad y todo lo que le decías lo entendía ― Fotos mías, tía Ginny, papá, abu Molly...

― ¿Fotos de la familia?

― Sí tío Ha ― Harry frunció el ceño, la tomó en sus brazos.

― Es Harry ― Vocalizó para que ella entendira ― Ha-rry ― Rose lo miró confundida.

― Ha ― sonrió.

― ¿Por qué pronuncias perfectamente el nombre de Ginny y el mío no? ― Preguntó resentido.

― Ginny y Ha ― Susurró Rose ― Fotod tío ― Parloteó. Harry sonrió y ambos fueron hasta la sala, justo al lado de una mesita de esquina había un mueble dónde Harry sabía los Weasley guardaban los álbums de fotos familiares ― Los encontramos cielo ― Sonrió Harry y se dirigieron hasta la cocina, sentó a Rose en su sillita especial y él preparó la leche de la niña, cuando estuvo lista le pasó la mamadera y él se sentó al lado de ella.

― ¿Preparada?

― ¡Lista! ― Rieron. Comenzaron a ver montones de fotos, la mayoría recuerdos en la Madriguera, Rose ría ante todas las fotos que veía y él de vez en cuando se perdía observando a una bonita pelirroja. Cada vez que la sonrisa de Ginny aparecia, lo que era recurrente, él sentía como se partía en dos su corazón. Rose le entregó una foto y cuando la vio sus ojos volvieron a brillar algunas lágrimas... aparecía él solo sentado en una silla, luego aparecía Ginny, se sentaba en sus piernas se sonreían felices y se besaban. Sin duda alguna estaban en Hogwarts... la imagen se repetía al igual que el dolor de Harry.

― No recordaba esa fotografía... ― Susurró, se aclaró la garganta y la niña le tomó un dedo él sabía perfectamente que quería decir eso. Sonrió y sentó a su ahijada en sus piernas ella miró la foto que él aún sostenía.

― ¿Tú?

― Sí, soy yo.

― Tía Ginny...

― Sí, es ella ― Susupiró ― Siempre es tú tía Ginny cariño.

― ¿Por qué...? ― Luego le lanzó un beso a Harry y él rió.

― ¿Me quieres preguntar por qué nos besamos? te entiendo... Porque tu madrina es muy bonita.

― Boita ― Decía con dificultad.

― Sí, bonita, sensual...

― Bonita...

―...Molesta, enojona, a veces gentil, encantadora, inteligete, vengativa, graciosa, tierna, mentirosa, odiosa, coqueta ¿mencioné que es una vil mentirosa?

― Bonita Tío Ha...

― Sí, bonita también... estoy enamorado de tu madrina Rose.

― Bonita ― Seguía repitiendo la nueva palabra aprendida. Harry sonrió.

― Tú y yo sabremos que te refieres a tu tía.

― Ginny bonita ― Padrino e ahijada soltaron una carcajada.

― ¡Vaya! ¿interrumpo? ― Sonrió Hermione quien acabara de llegar. Harry le sonrió.

― Llegas justo a tiempo ― Le dio un beso en la frente a Rose, tomó unas cuantas ranas de chocolates ― Muxhas gracias por todo Hermione ― Ella le sonrió.

― Somos hermanos ― Se limitó a decir y de la misma forma en que se despidiera de su ahijada lo hizo con Hermione. Desapareció con destino al cuartel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

― Señorita Weasley, ¿usted vino sola?

― No, con mi hermano ¿por qué? ¿los análisis arrojaron algo malo? ― Preguntó preocupada.

― No, pero creo que usted no sospecha sobre su estado.

― ¿Sospechas de qué? éste es solo un control rutinario, ¿no?

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo de su último periodo?

― No lo sé... dos meses, quizás tres ― Respondió algo turbada ― ¡usted me dijo que eso era normal a veces! ― Añadió alterada ― usted me lo explicó la primera vez que sucedió, ¿recuerda? ― Insistió suplicante, el sanador asintió.

― Lo recuerdo, Ginny, ¿no ha sentido algunos síntomas?

― ¿Cómo cuales?

― Náuseas, mareos, ansiedad, sensibilidad... asco...

― No, nada de eso.

― Bien ― El sanador se movió incómodo en su silla miró directamente los ojos de su paciente ― No hay dudas de los resultados que arrojan los análisis que acabo de practicarle, señorita Weasley usted consta de un embarazo de dos meses y dos semanas... felicidades ― Añadió. Ginny lo miró estupefacta.

― No puede ser ― El sanador la miró comprensivo.

― No hay dudas ― Le aseguró.

― Pero... no tengo síntomas.

― Eso es normal, en algunos casos los síntomas se presentan en el padre, las nauseas, los mareos, la ansiedad... ― Pero ella dejó de escuchar al sanador. Recordó esa mañana que llegara tarde a trabajar y el aroma del café hiciera sentir nauseas a Harry, al padre de su hijo. ¿Iba a tener un hijo? aún no podía creer la noticia ― Debe estar tranquila, mantener un reposo debido a su trabajo. Es muy arriesgado para el bebe que ejerza alguna fuerza que su trabajo requiera ― Ginny asintió aún sin poder creer que dentro de su vientre llevara vida fruto del amor que solo ella sentía por el padre de su hijo. Cuando salió de la consulta caminó hasta la salita de espera donde estaba Ron. Él se levantó en cuanto la vio, se asutó porque el rostro de su hermana estaba muy pálido y desconsertado.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? ¿qué te dijo el sanador? ― Preguntó preocupado, Ginny lo miró aún sin poder creer la noticia.

― Estoy embarazada, tengo diez semanas... Harry y yo vamos a ser padres ― Murmuró monótonamente, Ron la miró atónito.

― ¿Qué?

― Eso dijo el sanador ― Recordó la ecografía que traía en sus manos, alzó la mano izquierda lentamente como si temiera ver el contenido. Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la pequeña figura impresa que era su hijo, sonrió y lloró de emoción. Se acarició el vientre. Los ojos de Ron también brillaron, preguntándose que rayos iba a hacer su hermana con un hijo, porque estaba seguro que Harry no iba a cambiar de opinión al respecto. Él iba a separar las cosas primero estaría su hijo y no haría ada por cambiar la relación con la madre de su hijo. No haría ni siquiera el intento por olvidar el orgullo que los años habían cosechado por vivir feliz con la familia que él tanto quería y adoraría con la vida. Estrechó entre sus brazos a Ginny ― Tengo miedo Ron ― Lloró.

― No debes tener miedo, jamás volveré a dejarte de lado ni a ti ni a mi futuro ahijado. Siempre contarán con Hermione y conmigo pecosa.

― Harry me odiará, creerá que hice esto apropósito y no fue así... te lo juro, no se enterará... ― Ro la tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

― Él debe saber que va a tener un hijo, Ginny.

― ¿Por qué? jamás ha creído en mí, no merece saber que va a tener un hijo...

― Si tú no le dices lo haré yo...

― No serías capaz...

― Sabes que sí ― Le advirtió serio.

― Pero...

― Nada de Peros Ginevra ― Ginny asintió molesta, pero su hermano tenía razón. Aunque se avecinara la tercera guerra mágica debía hablar con él ― ¿por qué te alejaste de Harry cuando volvimos de la guerra? ― Ella dio un respingo y lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡yo no me alejé de él! él fue el maldito cobarde que no me dio la cara para decirme que lo nuestro no iba a continuar...

― Ginny cuando nosotros volvimos tú estabas de novia con...

― ¿De novia? ¿novia de quién tarado! ¡siempre esperé al maldito de tu amigo, de hecho toda la vida lo he esperado y él jamás se dio por aludido! ― Ron se revolvió el cabello, más confundido que nunca... ¿qué pasó hace once años? ¿por qué las versiones de Harry y de Ginny eran tan distintas si eran la misma historia?

― Yo te vi besar a ese chico, ese amigo que tuviste en Hogwarts...

― ¿Qué amigo?

― Marcus Jones ― Ella lo miró seriamente esperando que su hermano continuara pero él no lo hizo.

― Sí, él fue un amigo pero dejé de verlo meses después de la batalla en Hogwarts.

― Sé que tú y ese chico fueron novios...

― ¿Qué? ¿él y yo? por supuesto que no Ron... jamás lo besé, no sé que viste o que te hiceron creer o ver, pero yo jamás besé a ese chico ― Le aclaró en un chillido, él volvió a abrazar a su hermana consternado. Ginny habia estado enamorada toda la vida de su amigo... resultaba ser que ella jamás lo había engañado, resopló. Eso debía saberlo Kingsley. Todo ese mal entendido le resultaba tóxico, y en ese ambiente insalubre su hermana y su amigo habían vivido durante once años ― Yo jamás he podido olvidar a Harry... cuando estuve con él lo hice por amor... y si durante todos estos años respodí a cada cosa que él me dijera era por rencor, por despecho... él no tardó en salir con diferentes mujeres en mis narices, ¿cómo podía actuar frente a eso? ― Susurró ella llorando Ron le daba suaves caricias en la cabeza de su hermana.

― Debiste decir las cosas Ginny ¿por qué te quedaste callada?

― ¿Y hacerles saber a todos que ese idiota me hacía sufrir?

― Eres una orgullosa de mierda Ginevra.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera mientras veía al pastel pasearse con cuanta mujer encontrara? ― Ron sonrió y besó la frente de su hermana.

― El panorama no es alentador Ginevra Weasley, pero deberás decirle a Harry que va a tener un hijo.

― Él no va a creer...

― Tú vas a cumplir con ser honesta con él ― Ron la miró y vio la decisión en los ojos de su hermana sonrió y le acarició el rostro ― Estaré contigo siempre.

― Lo sé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

― ¿Te parece que mientras hables con Kingsley junte tus pertenencias y luego hable con Harry? ― Le facilitó Ron cuando llegaran al cuartel y aunque ella estuviera nerviosa con la perspectiva de hablar con él negó.

― Claro que no, yo debo enfrentar a ese animal... quizás no sea necesario que abandone el cuartel ― Sugirió poco convencida.

― Por supuesto que es necesario Ginevra...

― Es muy pronto aún ― Refunfuñó.

― ¿Te das cuenta el trabajo que tienes? debes pensar en tu hijo pecosa...

― No me llames así ― Protestó, Ron sonrió.

― Ve a hablar con tu jefe yo te espero...

― No es necesario ya hiciste bastante por mí, no te preocupes... estaré bien ron-ron...

― Te pasas pecosa... ¿estás segura? ― Inquirió preocupado, algo le decía que no debía dejar sola a su hermana.

― Anda, ve a tu trabajo...

― ¿Segura? ― Insistió.

― Si ― Le sonrió y eso lo tranquilizó.

― Después ve a casa Hermioe debe estar con Rose, puedes llevar a Homero también, hermanita ― Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

― Gracias... ― Solo pudo decir.

― Me esperan en casa que más tarde me encargo de mis mujeres embarazadas. ― Ginny esbozó una sonrisa poco usual en ella... no había brillo de picardía o felicidad. Era una sonrisa vacía. Ron la besó en la frente y salió del cuartel

La respuesta de Kingsley no era la que ella esperaba. Estaba preparada para los gritos aludiendo a lo poco cuidadosa que era en esos temas, escuchar los reproches porque su error iba a repercutir en el cuartel, que no podía renunciar en ese momento porque, solo quizás, ella podía ser indispensable... pero la respuesta fue otra. En cuanto su jefe supo el motivo de su renuncia este se limitó a abrazarla y casi aplaudirle la hazaña _"Un hijo de Potter y usted... una maravilla" _ Había dicho con su voz ronca. El mundo estaba loco, si hasta había mencionado que podía volver cuando quisiera, pero ya no sería la consentida del cuartel, sino su hijo.

Más emocionada de la cuenta salió de la oficina de Kingsley, aún no podía localizar a Harry... estaba aterrada. Fue hasta su cubículo... era inevitable no recordar los casi siete años que pasara ahí y pensar que solo había presentado su hoja de vida para estar cerca de Harry, que ilusa había sido. Comenzó a depositar sus pertenencias dentro de una caja de cartón y cuando vació el contenido de un cajón sobre su escritorio vio una fotografía, sonrió y resignada negó con la cabeza.

Solo aparecía Harry, sonriendo, saludando y lanzando besos a la cámara. Su mirada relucía, sus labios hinchados y su cabello aún más desordenado. La ropa del colegio era un caos, la corbata parecía medalla, y la camisa estaba fuera del patalón, ella sonrió recordando ese momento perfectamente... era ella la dueña de esa cámara, su aspecto en ese momento no era diferente al de Harry, juntos habían pasado una agradable y mágica tarde de verano alejados de todo el alumnado _"Cada día que pasa siento que amo más" _Le había dicho el Harry de la fotografía pero ahora sentía el aire espeso al entender que esas eran meras palabras sin sentido y contenido. Tras suspirar varias veces guardó la fotografía dentro de la caja y más decidida que nunca fue hasta el escritorio de Harry. Él estaba revisando unos archivos y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja ella carraspeó para hacerse notar. Él alzó la vista y tras dirigirle una mirada indolente volvió a mirar los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

― ¿Qué quieres Weasley?

― Hablar contigo... ― Él se levantó y la miró con asco.

― Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo... ― Él iba a pasar por su lado sin prestarle atención pero ella puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó hasta dejarlo sentado una vez más. Harry la miró sorprendido y aterrado.

― Tú no te mueves hasta que escuches lo que voy a decir...

― No me moveré... ― Contestó confundido.

― Es muy difícil lo que te diré pero no tardará más de cinco minutos.

― Está bien... ― Susurró despistado.

― Estoy embarazada...

― Estás embarazada... ¡¿qué? ― Exclamó se levantó de la silla y la miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. La miraba estupefacto, no hubo segundo en que no dejara de mirarla a los ojos.

― Vamos a tener un hijo ― Susurró sentía como la mirada de Harry la quemaba ― No me importa sino crees que este hijo es tuyo, yo no dejaré que te inmiscuyas en el crecimiento de él, puedes estar tranquilo que mi hijo no destruirá tus planes...

― ¿De qué hablas? ese niño que esperas es tan tuyo como mío...

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó emocionada. Era indefinible explicar lo que sentía unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

― ¿Cómo que qué? No te hagas la viva Ginevra, jamás podrás alejarme de mi hijo ― Le espetó enfurecido, aunque también emocionado... _"¡Mierda, voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo"! _ No dejaba de pensar aturdido, feliz, ilusionado...

― No te entiendo... ¡me odias!

― A ti, pero no a mi hijo así que de una vez te vas olvidando que vas a cuidar a ese bebé tú sola...

― No quiero verte cerca de él...

― ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

― ¡Yo!

― No me hagas reír...

― Ríete todo lo que quieras maldito pero tú no te acercarás a mi hijo...

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

― Dos meses y dos semanas... ― Dijo de mal modo. Aunque no podía evitar sentir ternura al saber que él sí quería a su hijo, unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por su rostro. ¡malditos cambios de ánimos de mierda! ― Yo me voy...

― Tú no te irás a otro continente mucho menos ahora que llevas a mi hijo...

― Renuncié...

― ¿Qué?

― El sanador me prohibió seguir trabajando mientras estuviera embarazada...

― Es lógico, estoy de acuerdo con eso es arriesgado...

― Yo solo te quiero pedir que...

― No me apartarás de mi hijo Ginny... ― La miró decidido ― De tu vida has lo que desees pero con mi hijo no ― Le advirtió

― Yo no quiero que interfieras en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo, te juro que si te atreves a meter tu entrometida nariz en mis decisiones no tendrás opción de hacer nada más en tu mugrosa vida...

― Estás muy equivocada...

― No, el equivocado durante once años siempre has sido tú... ya sabes, la advertencia es en serio... ― Repuso ella salió del escritorio.

― ¡Ginevra! ― Gritó Harry pero ella había ido hasta su cubículo tomó su caja y se dispuso a salir del cuartel. Harry estaba estupefacto, ilusionado y enamorado. Todo eso increíblemente a la vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Mary King's Close realmente existe, y sus callejones y esa ciudad subterránea también, está de más decir que eso no salió de mi cabecita<strong>_

_**Gracias Asuka Potter por corregir la mitad del capítulo! te quiero pesá!**_

_**a Angelito y Gadi por estar siempre presente.**_

_**a Joanne por darme unos tremendos consejos, forra sos la mejor!**_

_**siguiete cap: Aparece el último personaje "desconocido" que DEBE aparecer en esta historia... antes había dicho que faltabas dos caps pero me había equivocado... faltan tres, 14, 15 y 16 mil perdones pero había olvidado un caps!**_

_**errores que vea... perdónenme**_

_**gracias por continuar leyendo!**_

_**los quiero!1**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

_"Voy a ser padre, voy a tener un hijo con Ginny tengo un hijo..." _Caminaba de un lado hacia el otro casi en perfectos círculos dentro de su cubículo, estaba nervioso, exaltado, trastornado, perturbado y ya no se le ocurrían más sinónimos para describir su estado de ánimo. Aunque pensaba en su hijo y no podía evitar sonreír, ese hijo iba a acabar con su soledad y siempre estaría directamente implicado en la vida de Ginny _"La muy bruja me dejó hablando solo, ¿quién mierda se cree para dejarme con la palabra en la boca? soy el padre de su hijo y debe comenzar a entender que debe hablar todo conmigo en relación a nuestro hijo... voy a tener un hijo con esa mujer estoy seguro que Merlín se va a burlar de mí y el niño será idéntico a esa mujer, mi hijo será hermoso, con un carácter de mierda pero hermoso" _ Terminó por pensar embobado. Un alboroto se escuchó en el cuartel, ceñudo observó el centro del acantonamiento pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a sacar alguna conclusión al respecto el puño de su mejor amigo se había estampado dolorosamente en la comisura de sus delgados labios desestabilizando su equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa bruto? ― Se quejó Harry limpiando la sangre que escurría por el mentón. Se levantó trabajosamente y lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Cuál es tú problema tarado? ― Contraatacó el pelirrojo furioso.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¡habla de una vez! ― Demandó Harry contrariado. Varios aurores se acercaron hasta los dos amigos buscando la manera de intervenir, lo cual era innecesario porque tanto Harry como Ron no hacían más que observarse con angustia. El moreno se revolvió el cabello exasperado ante el silencio de su amigo ― ¡Habla ya Ronald deja el misterio!

― ¡Te dije mil veces que la cuidaras, que no fueras un imbécil con ella que abrieras tus ojos! ― Le recordó encolerizado ― Pero no pudiste...

― ¿De qué mierda hablas? ― Replicó Harry nervioso, la pregunta casi sonó a ruego, estaba desesperado por saber.

― Sabes de que hablo fuiste un maldito innecesariamente con ella, sabías de su estado y la dejaste ir y ahora... ― No pudo seguir y por primera vez su voz se quebró y Harry ya estaba completamente asustado.

― ¿Le ocurrió algo a Ginny? ¿le pasó algo a mi hijo? ― Preguntó aterrado y al ver el estado de ensimismamiento de Ron lo zamarreó de los hombros ― ¡habla de una jodida vez Ron! ― Insistía preocupado.

― ¡Potter! ― Kingsley con su imponente figura cruzó el cuartel en zancadas y llegó hasta el lugar donde todos estaban reunidos observando desencajados la escena ― Los mortífagos tienen a Weasley ― Anunció él con aspecto serio y peocupado. El resto del cuartel dejó escapar un "¿Qué?" de sorpresa y afligidos miraron a su jefe, Harry estaba pálido y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que Kingsley acabara de anunciar.

― Es imposible, no puede ser verdad ― Murmuró pasmado.

― Estaba hablando con ella por teléfono cuando aparecieron los mortígafos, escuché gritos me asusté y aparecí de inmediato en la casa de Ginny pero ya era tarde, estaba todo desorganizado y no pude hacer nada ― Relató Ron con tono frustrado, Harry aún estaba circunspecto ante todo lo que había escuchado, era imposible solo hace unas horas habían discutido y ella parecía tan fuerte y decidida. Definitivamente no la podía imaginar en esa situación. Comenzó a sudar frío, todo empezó a girar a su alrededor alcanzó a sostenerse del respaldo de la silla con fuerza. Estaba aterrado por la vida de Ginny y la de su hijo.

― Hay que elaborar un plan de inmediato ― Decidió Kingsley.

― Yo quiero ayudar ― Propuso rápidamente Ron.

― Muy bien.

― Yo quiero ser el primero en aparecer es un hecho que están en el bosque de Dean ― Aseguró Alfred Walker ― Yo debo ir por Ginny ― Sostuvo el auror.

― Tú no irás por nadie ― Soltó Harry con una repentina claridad fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

― ¿Quién me va a detener?

― Quien crees pedazo de idiota.

― No me hagas reír Potter

― No te equivoques Walker, no estoy para tu puto juego, deja de estorbar ― Adujo Harry de mal modo.

― ¿Estorbar yo Potter? ¿No te has dado cuenta que lo único que quiere Ginny de ti es la distancia? ― Harry lo miró desafiante.

― Distancia que no le voy a dar jamás ― Repuso furioso.

― Déjala en paz de una jodida vez ella no se merece que la sigas insultando por cada cosa que a ti se te ocurra ― Contraatacó el castaño.

― No hables de lo que no sabes infeliz...

― ¿Qué es lo que no sé tarado? ¡todo el mundo sabe como la tratas!

― Escucha alimaña ― Dijo acercándose a Walker y golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños ― Deja de opinar con respecto a mí mujer, no te acerques, no la mires, no la pienses... tres instrucciones que hasta tú puedes llevar a cabo mal nacido, no te lo repetiré una vez más te acercas a mi mujer pedazo de mierda y te rompo las bolas de una patada que te dejará en el mismísimo infierno hijo de puta ― Siseó peligrosamente. Alfred le sostuvo la mirada furibundo.

― Tú no eres nadie para separarme de la mujer que amo... ― Harry lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estrelló fieramente contra el cubículo, el cual tambaleó ante el brusco golpe.

― Escucha imbécil, Ginny es mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo si te acercas a ella un puto centímetro ― Volvió a estrellarlo duramente contra el cubículo ― Te mato ― Le advirtió seriamente.

― No te creo una palabra maldito, Ginny no puede estar embarazada...

― ¡Me importa una soberana pelotudez que me creas, quien irá por ella seré yo!

― Es...

― ¡Ya basta! por Merlín la vida de dos personas están en peligro y ustedes discutiendo! ― Vociferó Kingsley, Harry soltó a Walker y lo miró expectante preparado para escuchar el plan.

― ¿Qué haremos? ― Intervino Ron.

― Walker tiene razón con respecto al sitio en que están, pero necesitamos una distracción... al fin la misión que tanto hemos planeado se nos dará muchachos pero debemos ser aún más cuidadosos porque la vida de la señorita Weasley y la de su hijo están en peligro. No tenemos permitido los errores, ¿está claro? ― El cuartel en pleno y Ron asintieron ― Tú irás a buscar a Weasley ― Señaló a Harry y éste asintió, Walker frunció el ceño y empuñó la mano derecha.

― La tiene Malfoy escuché su voz ― Aseguró Ron con voz nerviosa, Harry se desesperó ese comenzó a caminar impaciente de un lado a otro necesitaba ver a Ginny en perfecto estado, porque no quería imaginar que pasaría si ella tenía un solo rasguño...

― El plan será el siguiente... ― Todos los aurores y Ron escucharon atentos las indicaciones para rescatar a Ginny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

― Así que ¿están al tanto de las instalaciones en Edimburgo? ― Preguntó Malfoy apuntando a Ginny con la varita. Ellos estaban en una tienda de campaña bastante grande. Se parecía mucho a la que habían utilizado cuando acamparon para ver el mundial de Quidditch. Ginny estaba sentada y atada mágicamente a la silla, tenía un corte en la ceja que no dejaba de sangrar, aún así miró desafiante al rubio.

― ¡Habla de una vez! ― Rugió otro mortífago, todos a excepción de Malfoy usaban máscaras plateadas. Ginny no respondió se limitaba a mirar directamente a Draco a los ojos.

― ¡Habla mierda!

― ¡No me hables rata inmunda! ― Bramó ella perdiendo la paciencia ― Pero que manga de cagones hay aquí, escondiendo la cara tras una máscara... ¡Mírense más de quince hombres y tienen atada a una mujer sin varita aterrados con la perspectiva de que los pulverice! ― Se decidió a hablar Ginny por fin. Ella esperaba que el resto de los mortífagos estallaran en una carcajada pero solo se escuchó el carraspeo nervioso de uno de ellos.

― Deja de bromear Weasley y contesta lo que te preguntaron ― Instó uno con voz gruesa.

― Muestra la cara primero cabrón ― Sonrió ella desafiante. Aunque estaba aterrada por la vida de su hijo.

― ¿Qué es lo que saben tus frustrados compañeros de trabajo, Ginevra? ― Apremio Malfoy, ella volvió a concentrar su mirada en la de su ex novio.

― ¡Habla perra! ― Dijo uno perdiendo la paciencia y con el dorso de la mano le pegó una fuerte cachetada, inmediatamente de la comisura del labio comenzó a salir un fino hilo de sangre.

― ¡No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima cerdo malparido! ― Bramó furiosa ― ¡Si quieres que hable saca de esta tienda de campaña a esta manga de pelotudos inoperantes! ― Demandó ella encolerizada dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Él lo pensó durante unos segundos.

― Salgan y encárguense de llevar a cabo el plan, los aurores no tardarán en saber que falta uno de ellos... si ven a Potter matan a ese bastardo de mierda ― El susurro lleno de gozo de Malfoy horrorizó a Ginny, los mortífagos salieron maldiciendo y en cuestión de segundos ellos quedaron solos ― ahora dime todo lo que sepas, Weasley ― Ella esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

― ¿Ahora soy Weasley?

― No me jodas y dime todo lo que sepas.

― No te estoy jodiendo, cariño... que mala memoria que tienes ― Dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida, él la miró con suspicacia.

― No te entiendo.

― ¿Quién me decía que lo único que quería era ver a Potter sufriendo en el infierno? Ideé un plan para lastimar a esa imitación de ser humano, lo besé, me acosté con ese animal, ¡me humillé! ¡y tú cabrón me secuestras de la peor manera, me tienes atada y todo lo hice por ti sanguijuela asquerosa! ― Espetó llena de rencor, Draco bajó por fin la varita y sonrió.

― ¿Todo fue un plan?

― ¡Si idiota!

― Cuando te fui a buscar tú me dijiste que estabas enamorada...

― Y tú me golpeaste, créeme que lo recuerdo perfectamente, jamás te lo voy a perdonar ―Dijo con dolor.

― Mi amor perdóname si yo hubiese sabido que todo era...

― ¡Un plan para que te burlaras de ese aborto de la naturaleza!

― ¿Potter se creyó el cuento?

― Claro que lo creyó, tuve que llorar adelante de Kingsley y de mi hermano para hacer todo más creíble, necesitaba estar cerca de ellos por un tiempo para saber sus movimientos y luego darte la información a ti y largarnos juntos, Draco ― Las cuerdas invisibles que la mantenían atada aflojaron y se vio liberada de ellas.

― Dime que todo es verdad ― Suplicó angustiado. Ella se levantó sonrió con sensualidad, se acercó a él, rodeó el cuello de Draco y lo besó profundamente.

― Todo es verdad... no te podría mentir jamás, cielo ― Añadió con seguridad ― merezco una excelente recompensa por ser tan convincente con ese bastardo ― Sonrió y él le dio un besó más apasionado

― Te prometo que todo será diferente, desde ahora seremos uno, seremos parte de esta vida que escogí que será vengar la muerte del señor tenebroso, sabía que podía confiar en ti, ahora entiendo que las fotos fueron necesarias para separarte de ese idiota ― Hablaba rápidamente y casi sin sentido, Ginny lo miró curiosa. La última frase había hecho mella en ella.

― ¿De que fotografías hablas?

― De nada cielo, no me hagas caso, lo importante es que estamos juntos ― Ginny frunció el ceño nada convencida ― Dime que me amas ― Ella tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

― Tienes que confiar en mí, desde que me enamoré de ti he sabido que mi vida está unida a la tuya... quiero ver hundido al maldito de Potter y sé que solo tú me complacerás ― Draco sonrió dichoso.

― Lo mataremos... no te quepa duda.

― Ahora debemos salir de aquí ellos saben que están instalados en este bosque, estoy segura que al enterarse de mi secuestro han puesto sortilegios alrededor del bosque y no podremos desaparecer, Draco ya no iremos por tus amigos, pero como son inteligentes sabrán mantenerse en alerta ― Draco asintió aunque por unos segundos Ginny vio la duda en sus ojos, lo besó profundamente ― Te amo.

― Yo también...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry apareció en un claro del bosque agudizando todos sus sentidos empuñando la varita con fuerza. Se internó en el bosque desesperado por encontrar a Ginny. La tranquilidad en la espesura del bosque lo ponía nervioso luego de casi una hora de completa soledad escuchó por fin el ruido de las ramas al crujir sobre el peso humano, rápidamente se escondió tras un grueso árbol, pudo inclinarse sobre las tremendas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y como un verdadero francotirador apuntó con la varita a todo lo que se moviera.

― Enhorabuena, los primeros ― Masculló al ver dos figuras encapuchadas ―_ ¡Desmaius!_ ― Murmuró dos veces y como moscas estampadas en la pared cayeron los mortífagos. Antes de levantarse Harry miró en todas direcciones, salió de su escondite y continuó con la búsqueda. Sentía que había pasado ya por el mismo camino cuando se encontró cara a cara con otro mortífago y con agilidad pudo defenderse y aturdir al encapuchado. El ruido de la naturaleza parecía multiplicarse y cien veces creyó escuchar la risa contagiosa de Ginny, el tiempo aumentaba con su desesperación el miedo parecía trepar por la garganta provocando la angustia en el joven. Hasta que pudo vislumbrar una cabellera pelirroja, estaba sentada sobre la raíz de un árbol, estaba ilesa. El alma volvió al cuerpo cuando la vio completamente sola, caminí rápidamente hasta ella...

― ¡Ginny! ― Exclamó aún sin terminar por llegar hasta ella. Ella se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Harry y lo miró. En su mirada se reflejó el terror y el alivio de igual manera ― ¿estás bien? ¿quién te hizo eso? ― Preguntó escandalizado al ver la ceja y el labio de Ginny con sangre. La abrazó desesperado ― Creí que... gracias a Merlín estás bien, cariño ― Suspiró aliviado mientas la aferraba a su cuerpo y sentía el dulce aroma de su perfume mientras su nariz recorría su cuello ― ¿el bebé está bien? ― Preguntó mirándola a los ojos ella de manera imprevista lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

― _¡Expelliarmus!_ ― Tronó Ginny la varita de Harry voló por los aires y cayó lejos de las manos de su dueño, un ruido parecido a un hueso roto quebró el silencio y Harry se arrodilló de dolor.

― ¿Qué haces...? ― Farfulló él la miró a los ojos y no comprendió esa mirada, unos aplausos resonaron en el silencio de la frondosidad del bosque y Draco Malfoy salía con expresión presuntuosa desde atrás de la corteza de un árbol, con sigilo se acercó a Ginny.

― Muy bien cariño ― La felicitó, le dio un beso en el hombro y con un brazo rodeó la cintura femenina mientras la pelirroja seguía apuntando a Harry.

― Potter ― Sonrió Ginny ― Hace mucho pretendía acabar con este juego pero me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo fracasado ― Rió pero Harry jamás la vio reír de esa manera tan fría. La miró a los ojos y hubiese querido con toda el alma poder tener su varita, no para defenderse, sino para haber puesto un Muffliato y no escuchar la humillación que se avecinaba, no quería escuchar lo que su mente y corazón habían prevenido desde el primer te amo que dijera ella con tanta dulzura después de haberle hecho el amor.

― Yo creo que ya es hora de que este pobre imbécil sepa la verdad, cariño. Dile como nos reímos de él, como nos burlamos en su cara, dile que solo fue un plan para humillar a este pobre idiota ― Sonrió con maldad. Harry contempló unas piedras en el suelo frunció el ceño y destrozado volvió a depositar su penetrante mirada en Ginny.

― Si el brillante plan era llegar hasta este lugar ― Harry abrió los brazos y sonrió ― aquí me tienes Ginevra, soy todo tuyo ― Dijo con arrogancia, ella estuvo a punto de sucumbir.

― Deja de decir idioteces proyecto de nada ― Dijo ella hiriente.

― ¿Hablas de un plan que resultó? yo no diría eso eras tú la que siempre insistía con lo mismo, pero bueno ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia. Si me querías matar Malfoy, hazlo, no tengo varita y por primera vez podrás ufanarte con la victoria maldito hurón ― Susurró peligrosamente.

― No Potter, ese actuar será ejecutado por mi maravillosa novia ― Rió Draco miró a Ginny buscó sus labios y se fundieron en un beso candente. Harry borró la sonrisa y miró en otra dirección, sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas era una jodida sentencia la que sentía, una paradoja, en ese momento él se sentía tan de ella pero no era algo recíproco. Ella jamás lo amaría. Claro, para ese entonces ya no sabía si ese bebé existía.

― ¡Mírame Potter! ― Exclamó Ginny con rabia él lentamente alzó la mirada hasta conectarse con los castaños ojos de la pelirroja que tanto amaba, ella tenía los ojos rojos ― No tienes idea de como me reí de ti maldito holgazán...

― Nos reímos mucho juntos, sobre todo cuando estuvimos con Ted ― Ginny tembló al escuchar ese nombre y Harry la percibió ― ¿te acuerdas cuando nos pedía que le leyéramos un cuento? ― Continuó dubitativo ella se acercó a él decidida y le pegó una cachetada tremenda, Draco sonrió.

― ¿No te das cuenta que todo momento junto a ti fue una tortura para mí? ― Le gritó encolerizada, Harry cerró los ojos y se tomó el rostro con una mano acariciando la mejilla lastimada. Sonrió con picardía.

― ¿La escena con el chocolate también fue una tortura? ― Sonrió con arrogancia Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿La noche que fuiste a mi casa y te dije que no crees que no fue una tortura excremento de hipogrifo? ― Harry borró la sonrisa y la miró apenado.

― Siento lo que ocurrió esa noche, yo...

― ¿Tú qué? ― Gritó mientras Malfoy los observaba con el ceño fruncido y tomaba la varita de Harry.

―Lamento haber perdido el control...

― ¿Y crees que con pedir perdón todo queda solucionado cabrón?

― ¿Y qué quieres que te diga maldición? ¿que has hecho durante todo este tiempo embustera?

― !Ya basta! ― Intervino Malfoy Ginny se acercó a Draco coqueta le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

― ¿Te das cuenta Potter? no eres nada comparado con él, no eres hombre, me das asco huacho de mierda ― Draco estalló en una carcajada ― Gracias por ser mi juguete favorito durante todo este tiempo ― Sonrió ella al tiempo que Draco le daba un beso en el cuello. Harry miraba la escena estupefacto, con el alma destrozada, una rebelde lágrima resbaló por la mejilla pero solo Ginny lo pudo notar, esa mirada que tanto amaba sería lo último que vería, aquella mirada que tantas batallas le ayudó a ganar ― ¿Cómo dicen en las películas Muggles? ¡ah si! ¿tus últimas palabras? ― "te amo" concluyó él mentalmente, Malfoy reía divertido con la varita de Harry se tocó el brazo en dónde la marca tenebrosa estaba tatuada.

― Muy bien cariño, los chicos están por llegar mátalo ahora ― Demandó él.

― Eso es Ginny, mátame, según la teoría que hay entre los dos era yo quien quería verte muerta y mira las ironías de la vida estás a punto de matarme físicamente, porque ya me habías matado el alma, solo espero que esto valga la pena, ¿mis últimas palabras preciosa? cuídalo y háblale de mí, por favor ― Suspiró él resignado. Ginny tembló y su personaje por segunda vez tambaleó.

― ¿No sería mejor esperar a que lleguen todos, cariño? quizás si haces una ronda por acá cerca los puedas ver...

― ¡Hazlo ahora! ― Solicitó él perdiendo la paciencia.

― No...

― ¡Perra cobarde! ― Gritó el rubio estaba unos cuantos metras detrás de Harry y la miraba encolerizado.

― ¡No lo voy a hacer!

― ¿Todavía lo amas verdad? todo lo que me dijiste era una absurda mentira ¡perra infeliz! Debí haber matado a este idiota desde el principio con él las cosas hubiesen salido como la planeé...

― ¿De que mierda hablas? ― Espetó Harry furioso.

― ¿No te acuerdas de unas fotos Potter? ― Harry lo miró por sobre el hombro con expresión furibunda.

― ¿Qué sabes maldito?

― ¿Qué sé? ― Replicó enloquecido ― ¡Se todo bastardo, todo!

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Interpuso Ginny confundida aún apuntando a Harry con la varita.

― Esas fotos te quemaron la vida Potter, que pena que no supieras distinguir la mentira de la verdad...

― ¡Habla de una maldita ves Malfoy! ― Rugió Harry furioso.

― Sino supiste descifrar no es mi problema ahora por fin voy a verte donde quería huacho de mierda ¿qué se siente estar a segundos de morir? ― Rió enloquecido apuntando a Harry con la varita del auror. Él se giró para mirar por última vez la mirada de Ginny, irónicamente las dos veces que estuvo demasiado cerca de la muerte fue en ella donde encontró el consuelo para aceptar con los brazos abierto la muerte.

― Te amo ― Susurró pero ella no alcanzó a descifrar la frase.

― Si ella no lo hace lo haré yo... ―

― _¡Avada Kedavra_! ― El hechizo le dio de lleno en la cara el último brillo que adquirió su mirada fue la sorpresa. Ginny dejó caer la varita de Draco al suelo, ella también cayó sentada asombrada de lo que acabara de hacer, se arrastró por las hojas secas para estar lo más lejos posible del cadáver chocando con el tronco de un árbol.

Harry tomó su varita y pudo reparar su tobillo se levantó y caminó rápidamente hasta Ginny se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, ella se aferró a su cuerpo consternada.

― Yo no... Harry... yo no quería decir... ― Titubeaba nerviosa, horrorizada ― Tenía que hacer algo... te iba a matar ― Habló ella rompiendo en sollozos.

― Tranquila, lo hiciste bien ― Trataba de reconfortarla. Ella lloraba desconsolada sentía el pánico florecer en su pecho. Harry estaba impresionado, ella había matado por él. Había ideado un inteligente plan para protegerlo a él, para que nada malo le ocurriera. Podía sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de su mujer entre sus brazos ― Tranquila Ginny cálmate por favor esto no le hace bien al bebé ― Ella lo miró unos segundos a los ojos y asintió.

― Creí que no llegarías ― Tartamudeó a causa de lo nerviosa que estaba― Ellos tienen la orden de matarte yo escuché cuando Malfoy lo dijo, debes desaparecer ― Informó angustiada.

― Aquí no podemos desaparecer. Debemos volver a las afueras del bosque ahí está nuestro traslador ― Le dijo claramente ella volvió a asentir ― Debemos ser cuidadosos lo más probable es que se enfurezcan cuando vean el cadáver de Malfoy... ― Él se detuvo al ver la morisqueta de arrepentimiento que apareció en el rostro de Ginny ― Cariño hiciste lo correcto en ese momento...

― No quería hacerlo, pero él estaba decidido a matarte y yo me desesperé... ― Su voz tembló y Harry tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y la miró con decisión.

― No es tu culpa ya pasó, Ginny cálmate no te dejaré sola ― Le aseguró.

― Tengo miedo ― Replicó nerviosa.

― No debes tenerlo yo no dejaré que nada malo les pase a los dos ¿tienes tu varita?

― No alcancé a tomarla cuando llegaron ellos a casa...

― No importa usarás la varita de Mal...

― ¡No por favor! no podría usar esa varita de nuevo ― Interrumpió a Harry alarmada. A unos cuantos metros se escucharon unos gritos llamando a Malfoy, Harry se apresuró en tomar la varita del Motífago volvió hasta Ginny y la miró con determinación.

― Tú usarás mi varita y yo la de él...

― Pero eso podría ser peligroso.

― Haz lo que te digo Ginny si nos ven aquí nos matarán.

― Harry... ― Murmuró derrotada.

―No me mires así.

― Ya estamos derrotados...

― ¡No! claro que no ― Rugió nervioso.

― Vete tú déjame aquí...

― No te dejaré aquí mujer, mucho menos ahora que estás embarazada piensa en tu hijo ― Le recordó nervioso.

― Pero...

― ¿Dónde mierda está la mujer valiente y tozuda que conozco? deja de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida y piensa en ese bebé que llevas dentro de ti ¿no quieres verlo intentar sus primeros pasos o escuchar la primera vez que te diga mamá? ― Espetó enojado.

― No puedo hacerlo sola ― Lloró ― Sin ti me siento perdida con este bebé ― Le confesó guiada por el terror esas palabras lograron desarmar a Harry, una vez más tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos mientras escuchaba cada vez más cerca a los otros mortífagos.

―No estarás sola tú y yo veremos crecer a nuestro hijo, Ginny. Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, podemos desarmar a esos mortífagos y escapar el resto de los aurores ya deben estar aquí, ayúdame Ginny por favor sin ti no puedo ― Susurró él con la voz firme. Ginny lo miraba atenta como necesitaba ese consuelo de él, ese apoyo infranqueable que estaba recibiendo de ese hombre que adoraba con la vida. Su mirada se impregnó de determinación, llevó una mano hasta la de Harry que aún estaba en su propio rostro, la tomó y le dio un apretón. Asintió decidida. Ambos se levantaron y él le dio su propia varita. Asió fuertemente con las dos manos la varita de acebo. Los dos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al mundo entero si estaban juntos. Harry recibió una mirada cargada de decisión por parte de la pelirroja y él asintió. Ambos se interpusieron entre el cuerpo de Draco y los cinco mortífagos que aparecieron tras unos árboles.

― ¿Qué hicieron? ― Preguntó un enmascarado con voz furiosa al comprobar la caída de su líder.

― ¿La máscara te obstruye le vista idiota? ― Ironizó Harry ― Tu jefe ya esta dando cuentas de sus actos en otro plano...

― ¿Cómo pudieron malditos? ― Exclamó otro mortífago ― _¡Cruccio!_ ― Bramó instintivamente en dirección a Ginny.

― _¡Impedimenta!_ ― Se defendió ella. Batiéndose fieramente con dos mortífagos a la vez mientras Harry lo hacía con los otros tres restantes, sus oponentes daban todo de si pero él tenía la fuerza y la habilidad para igualar las condiciones.

― _¡Wingardium Leviosa_! ― Murmuró uno de los mortífagos en dirección a unas cuantas rocas ― _!Expulso!_

― _¡Reducto!_ ― Bramó Ginny las rocas estallaron en mi pedazos ― _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ ― El mortífago cayó al suelo petrificado. Harry ya había acabado con dos.

― _¡Levicorpus!_ ― Sonrió él y el mortífago ya sin su varita quedó colgado de las ramas más altas de un árbol gritando encolerizado ― _¡Silencius!_ ― Pronunció justo cuando caía el último mortífago a manos de Ginny. Se acercó a ella aún sostenía con fuerza la varita de él respirando entrecortadamente dispuesta a hechizar a quien la desafiara. Harry se sentía capaz de realizar la maniobra más peligrosa promovido por lo que ella acabara de hacer. Ginny había salvado su vida arriesgando la de ella y la de su propio hijo incluso después de todas las faltas imperdonables que había cometido, después de todo el daño físico y mental que le había causado. Suspiró abatido ― Vamos ― Dijo él. Ella relajó su postura lo miró y asintió. Ambos corrieron por el bosque para poder tomar el traslador, Harry siempre iba un tanto rezagado vigilando que nadie los siguiera, aún sentía un horrible dolor punzante en la cicatriz que no auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo la sorpresa fue para Ginny que iba sumida corriendo no reparó en un mortífago que salió imprevistamente detrás de un árbol, le pegó un puñetazo en la boca sin prever el golpe cayó al suelo.

― _¡Crucio_! ― Bramó encolerizado apuntando a Ginny ella gritó de dolor.

― ¡No! ― Gritó sulfurado. El mortífago le había ganado el primer embate al tocar a su mujer. El grito de Ginny había ensordecido sus oídos y desgarrado el alma. Alzó la varita de Malfoy en fracción de segundos y sin reparo alguno exclamó ― _!Avada Kedavra!_ ― El mortífago cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pero eso fue lo último que a Harry le importó. Corrió a ver a Ginny, ella se movía débilmente hacía sonidos que no alcanzaban a ser gemidos. Una herida en la pierna sangraba al igual que en la nariz.

― Harry... ― Murmuró. Ella no veía claramente, todo en su entorno estaba nublado, sentía un ligero sonido que más parecía eco, sentía escasamente el sabor de la sangre, estaba muriendo.

― Ya no volverá a hacerte daño cariño ― Decía Harry tomándola en sus brazos aún permaneciendo en el suelo.

― Te amo... ― Musitó

― Yo también te amo pero no me dejes solo ― Imploró llorando ella esbozó una última sonrisa ― Ginny... amor ― Llamaba pero ella ya no parecía escucharlo. Desesperado se levantó con su mujer en brazos y corrió el último tramo que los separaba del traslador y llevarla a San Mungo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Casi treinta minutos antes Harry había dejado a Ginny en manos de los sanadores en San Mungo. Había entrado en una especie de crisis de pánico al verla tan pálida y débil. A menudo salían sanadores de la habitación de Ginny pero no le daban información de ella ni de su hijo.

― ¡Harry! ― Exclamó Molly Weasley llegando preocupada hasta la sala de espera en dónde aguardaba Harry por una respuesta. Harry se levantó y la abrazó, por el hombro de la regordeta mujer vio a Arthur Weasley con expresión seria y preocupada.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ― Preguntó él. Harry le explicó rápidamente lo sucedido, no quería entrar en detalles que quizás Ginny no hubiese querido que sus padres supieran. Molly y Arthur nervioso y asustados escucharon el relato del joven auror.

― ¿No han dicho nada con respecto al estado de Ginny? ― Harry la miró detenidamente, acaso ¿ella sabría que su hija estaba embarazada?

― No han dicho nada ― Respondió. Molly asintió apesadumbrada mientras se sentaba en una silla aferrando un pañuelo contra su pecho.

― Gracias por traer a Ginny hasta el hospital ― Agradeció Arthur.

― No tiene que mencionarlo señor ― Dijo Harry, Arthur le devolvió una mirada dubitativa.

― Me imagino que debes volver ― Comenzó el señor Weasley.

― No me iré de este lugar hasta saber que ellos están bien, señor.

― ¿Hubo más heridos? ― Harry deslizó su vista hasta la señora Weasley. Suspiró comprendiendo que ellos no sabían del embarazo de Ginny.

― No tengo noticias del resto pero el plan de Kingsley era infalible. Ron siendo inexperto en terreno debía quedarse en el cuartel junto a otro par de aurores por cualquier inconveniente, el bosque sería rodeado, los mortífagos no tenían escapatoria, ellos sabrían el momento preciso en que Ginny desapareciera del bosque así no tendrían en menor cuidado ― Explicó Harry firme sin aparentar el pánico que sentía. Estaban tardando mucho endar una respuesta alentadora, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Estaba aterrado sin saber como estaban los dos, no podría resistir mucho más sin ella. Chasqueó la lengua y se refregó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos impaciente.

Estaba seguro que nada malo podía pasar o al menos quería convencerse de aquello, luego que ella le dijera que iban a ser padres no cesó en pensar en como sería todo si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. En ese preciso instante estaría escogiendo los muebles para decorar la habitación del nuevo integrante de la familia mientras se besaban y se dijeran lo mucho que se amaban.

Pero la realidad era otra, si bien ambos tendrían un hijo para toda la vida nada iba a cambiar su decisión. Aun en ese momento en que se moría por saber si ella estaba bien jamás podría doblegar los caminos del destino y claramente el suyo no era al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba. En ese punto Ron tenía razón, ya no quería estar solo necesitaba aferrarse a una ilusión a una mujer a una familia y Ginny jamás le daría lo que él necesitaba. Miró a los señores Weasley y convino en que lo mejor era ser completamente honesto con ellos. Carraspeó y con parsimonia se sentó en medio de los dos.

― Señores Weasley ― Comenzó nervioso, ellos lo miraron y Harry comprobó que Ginny tenía la misma mirada serena de su padre y que había heredado de su madre las lindas pecas alrededor de su pequeña nariz "Como te amo pelirroja" con pesar sonrió ― Hay algo que ustedes deben saber y me parece que de igual forma se enterarán pero quiero y prefiero que sea por mí. Hoy Ginny me dio una imprevista noticia, pero no menos feliz ― Resopló nervioso ― Ella y yo seremos padres, Ginny está embarazada ― Dijo finalmente. Molly lo miró horrorizada igual que su esposo.

― ¿Qué?

― Yo les puedo explicar...

― ¿Qué nos vas a explicar Harry? ― Vociferó Arthur, gracias al cielo no había nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar. El señor Weasley se levantó tomándose la cara con ambas manos.

― Yo...

― Le faltaste el respeto a nuestra hija ― Sentenció Molly roja de furia.

― Le aseguro que no fue así, Molly ― Intentaba explicarse Harry ― sé que muchas veces fui un maldito con ella y créanme que de eso soy consciente pero este niño que viene en camino jamás le faltará nada y a ella tampoco.

― ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? ― Intervino Molly.

― En diciembre ― Respondió.

― ¿Cuándo se casan? ― Harry tardó en responder a la pregunta de Molly.

― No ― Negó rotundamente, Arthur lo miró y Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

― Te estás equivocando al igual que once años atrás ― Harry lo miró suplicante, él no tenía derecho de sacar ese tema en aquel momento.

― Créame que lo hago por eso, no quiero causar más daño.

― Él único que se hace daño a sí mismo eres tú ¿Por qué no te casas con Ginny y forman una familia? ― Insistió el señor Weasley.

― Porque ella no me quiere ― Respondió con la voz quebrada. Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida esperando cualquier excusa menos la que Harry dijera.

― ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez a Ginny que siente por ti?

― No es necesario, usted sabe como nos hemos tratado durante todos estos años...

― Ella solo responde a las provocaciones, ¡ante tus malditos comentarios sin motivos! ― Espetó Arthur furioso. Harry lo miró apesadumbrado.

― No sé si exista otro hombre que ame a su hija como lo hago yo, no sé si otro hombre sea tan feliz como lo fui yo cuando ella me dijo que íbamos a ser padres. Estoy idiotizado con la idea de ser padre de tener una tonta excusa de verla más seguido, de sentirla parte de mi vida, de tener un rol más importante en la vida de ella, pero no me pida que crea o me ilusione con la perspectiva de preguntarle a Ginny si siente algo por mí porque no soy capaz de soportar un rechazo de ella... no una vez más ― Le aclaró Harry mirando directamente los ojos de Arthur.

― Ella quizás sienta lo mismo por ti, cielo ― Sonrió Molly con dulzura, Harry se inclinó ante ella, le tomó las malos y las besó.

― Molly ella no me quiere y no lo hará nunca, pero le puedo prometer que jamas estará sola ni ella ni mi hijo. Ellos dos son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, mi mayor tesoro y jamás los dejaré sin protección. Nadie lamenta más que yo no poder obligar a Ginny a casarse conmigo ― Sonrió ― Pero lamentablemente no nacimos para estar juntos.

Las horas transcurrían con una lentitud dolorosa y ella seguía sin dar señales de vida, casi diez horas inconsciente y Harry parecía estar en el mismo estado que Ginny. Habían conseguido a atrapar a los mortíafagos en el bosque y el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy había sido entregado a su madre o algo así escuchó Harry cuando Ron se lo dijo. Él nunca le hizo falta a nadie ¿por qué esa fuerza que regalaba la vida no se la quitaba a él y dejaba en paz a Ginny y a su hijo? le habían permitido pasar a verla. Su mano entrelazaba la pequeña y blanca de Ginny y una ilusión de apoderó de su mente y corazón.

― Recuerdas cuando eramos novios y mencionaste una vez que cuando yo volviera nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos, el primero sería James Sirius... ― Sonrió Harry por primera vez después de esa triste charla que tuviera con los Weasley. Suspiró profundamente al ver el pálido rostro de Ginny, con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar la frente quitando unos mechones pelirrojos que quizás le molestaran a ella ― ¿sabes? siempre supe que tendría hijos contigo cuando era adolescente y la primera vez que añoré todo ― Sonrió ― más bien planeé nuestro futuro fue cuando buscaba los Horrocruxes, no te imaginas cuantas horas al día estabas en mi mente sabía que debía vivir por y para ti porque sabía que tú me esperabas. Después nos casaríamos disfrutaríamos de nuestro primer año de matrimonio y luego te pediría hijos ¿eran seis? ― Rió ― pero para ti no era un sueño, estropeaste todos mis planes, pequeña. Quería darle el futuro que me pidieras porque tu eres lo que más deseo en este mundo, yo quiero todo contigo, pero todo lo que yo quiero tú lo aborreces, no puedes dimensionar lo que fue tenerte entre mis brazos, acariciarte, besarte, hacerte el amor y fruto de todo esto quedaras embarazada es... ― Sonrió intentando controlar su voz ― lo mejor que me pasó en la vida ― Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y susurró cerca de su oído ― Te amo Ginevra Weasley y muero por ver tu mirada una vez más, deseo con el alma ver como le sonríes a nuestro hijo... ― Los dedos de Ginny comenzaron a perder su rigidez, un gemido escapó de su boca y sus piernas también se movieron, ella estaba despertando. Harry se separó de ella rápidamente salió veloz de la habitación y gritó llamando a los sanadores.

Luego de un par de horas y de hacer los estudios pertinentes a Ginny una bonita sanadora salía de la habitación mirando las notas del estado clínico de su paciente.

― ¿Señor Potter? ― Sonrió la muchacha. Él la miró atento esperando que le dijera el estado de Ginny.

― ¿Cómo están? ― Preguntó inmediatamente.

― Los dos fuera de peligro, la paciente solo necesita reposo le estamos suministrando esencia de ruda para curar los últimos vestigios que de la maldición imperdonable. El bebé es fuerte, resistió tanto como la madre, señor Potter ― Harry respiró aliviado los dos estaban bien, ya nada malo ocurriría. Miró a la sanadora y reparó en que ella lo miraba con insistencia frunció el ceño.

― ¿Necesita decirme algo más?

― ¡Oh no! solo pensé que... nada, no se preocupe ― Sonrió ella apenada. Sin embargo él escrutó el rostro de la bonita mujer y supo porque ella le inspiraba confianza y hasta un aire familiar.

― ¿Kate Cambell? ― Recordó, y ella sonrió entusiasta y asintió ― Hace mucho que no te vemos por el cuartel, dejaste varios corazones rotos. Varios te recuerdan como la mejor enfermera que curó a los aurores ― Volvieron a sonreír.

― Creí que no me recordaría señor Potter...

― No me digas señor solo soy unos pocos años mayor que tú, solo dime Harry ― Sonrió él.

― Harry ― Pronunció Kate sonriendo ― No sabía que estabas casado y esperando un hijo ― Suspiró ella triste.

― No estoy casado, pero si voy a ser padre.

― Pero la mujer que está allí...

― Será la madre de mi hijo nada más ― Aclaró la sanadora sonrió ruborizada y aunque estaba nerviosa no perdió el contacto visual con el chico, y eso a Harry le pareció adorable.

― ¿Puedo ver a Ginny? ― Preguntó.

― ¡Oh si! solo me preguntaba si te gustaría... ¿estás seguro que la chica que está en esa habitación no es tu esposa o novia? ― Preguntó suspicaz, Harry volvió a sonreír.

― Completamente seguro, ¿por qué? ― Ella se ruborizó una segunda vez y miró decidida al joven.

― ¿Te apetece tomar un café luego de que veas a la madre de tu hijo? ― Preguntó ilusionada. Harry la miró detenidamente, ella le parecía atractiva y adorable ¿sería esa mujer la ilusión que necesitaba en su vida?

― Me parece estupenda la idea ― Sonrió mirando los ojos verdes de la mujer. Ella sonrió complacida.

― Te espero en el casino en veinte minutos auror ― Sonrió ella y se dirigió al elevador del piso. Harry caminó hasta la habitación en que estaba Ginny serio, tocó la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta entró. Ver los castaños ojos de Ginny atravesarlo hizo que renacieran todos los reproches que había entre los dos sin importar que hace unas cuantas horas ella le salvara la vida.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó ella cansada.

― Quiero saber de mi hijo...

― Ya te dije que no te necesito para cuidar...

― No desistiré de él Ginevra, entiéndelo de una vez.

― ¿Por qué? ¿realmente crees que estás preparado para asumir una responsabilidad como esta?

― Claro que sí y ese no es tú problema.

― ¡Claro que es mi problema!

― ¡No! ¡Limítate a tu lugar, la madre de mi hijo y nada más!

― ¿Ahora recuerdas que seré la madre de tu hijo verdad? que conveniente antes...

― Antes no existía mi hijo y francamente nunca fui bueno recordando que existías ― Espetó de mal modo.

― Créeme que eso lo tengo ― Respondió ella cansada de esa absurda situación, ya no quería seguir discutiendo pero tampoco le harías las cosas fáciles a Harry ― Cuando salga de este sitio hablaremos con respecto a...

― A nada. Yo no tengo nada que aclarar, ya conoces mi opinión solo estoy aquí para saber de mi hijo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida pero en lo referente a mí hijo me debes consultar hasta para darle una puta medicina, ¿queda claro?

― ¿A quién mierda crees que estás mandando rata inmunda? lárgate de una vez, ya sabes de tu hijo está en perfecto estado aquí solo contaminas ― Soltó con ira.

― No te hagas la viva, mi hijo, Teddy y mi futura esposa serán lo primero en mi vida, ¿me escuchaste? ― Ginny había dejado de escuchar cuando él dijera la palabra "esposa" lo miró confundida.

― ¿Esposa? ― Balbuceó.

― Sí Weasley, esposa ― Ginny lo miró dolida ― Me casaré con la mujer más hermosa que podría pisar la tierra, ella, Teddy mi hijo y yo seremos la familia perfecta.

― A mí hijo quítalo de esa lista, ya tiene una madre y aunque te duela el orto tiene una familia también, hazme el favor y lárgate de una vez ― Dijo ella con determinación. Harry la fulminó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo y Ginny recién en ese instante se permitió derramar las lágrimas al saber la noticia, la sentencia de su vida. Definitivamente él se iría para siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**perdón por la demora, pero aquí está!**

**Gracias a Asuka Potter que le dio su bendición a este capítulo para ser actualizado, a Angelito por existir, a Gadi por soportarme, a Ed por levantarme el ánimo a Belen Adriana por enseñarme y todos quienes me dieron su apoyo en un momento difícil en el cual casi desaparezco! **

**No me odien sí? ya no hay más personajes que aparecerán de la nada, y solo quedan dos capítulos. El siguiente no tardará en ser publicado porque ya comencé a escribir y casi voy en la mitad... quizás como le dije a Doris Atado a ti termine antes de mi cumpleaños que es el 24 de junio (no se olviden de saludarme) **

**Un adelanto? el siguiente capítulo es el que esperan todos ahí ya se sabrá todo el enredo que estos personajes causaron... **

**Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dieron cuando supimos que habían plagiado dos de mis historias que si bien son poquitas están escritas con todo mi cariño loco para ustedes. **

**Gracias totales al grupo de presión que hay en fbk, a L&P, a Locas 2.0 (en serio a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre) a todos los que me han hablado por saber sobre mi caída estrepitosa, en especial a Nat Potter W que no ha parado de reír, muchas gracias a todos por ser tan geniales! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Ah! dejen sus reviews porque sino lo hacen tendrán pesadillas conmigo! besos! los quiero! **


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Habían transcurrido un poco más de seis meses y el embarazo de Ginny iba de maravilla. Tenía ocho meses y casi tres semanas de gestación. La ropa que usaba antes ya no le quedaba para su completa frustración, en esas fechas solo debía usar vestidos, porque los pantalones le causaban una comezón tremenda en las piernas. Su vientre parecía un verdadero globo terráqueo. Sentir a su hijo moverse dentro de ella había sido la mejor experiencia. Siempre le hablaba en las noches que era el momento en que más se inquietaba, parecía tener un rechazo a la cama. Cada vez que ella se acomodaba para dormir comenzaba el festín del bebé dentro del vientre de su madre. En los últimos meses había sentido la obsesión de comer todo lo que tuviera chocolate, mientras veía una novela en la televisión y a los cinco minutos lloraba, Ron pensaba que el su estado anímico dependía completamente de la luna.

Ese día Teddy Lupin le hacía compañía y ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Este último tiempo se habían vuelto más cómplices que nunca. Los dos estaban tirados en el sofá que estaba en la sala de la casa de Ginny riendo a carcajadas porque el niño aseguraba que el bebé se parecería a él, estaba feliz con la idea de un hermanito.

Hermione había ido a dejar a Ted a casa de Ginny para luego volver presurosa a su propia casa para atender las necesidades de su hijo recién nacido, Hugo Weasley. Ese niño era la perfecta semejanza con su padre, sonrió, sino fuese por sus hermanos pero sobre todo por Ron no sabría que habría hecho durante esos meses. Sus padres la visitaban todas las semanas, Hermione, Rose y Hugo casi no se movían de su lado y desde que Ted saliera de vacaciones de Hogwarts la visitaba a diario, claro, él siempre llegaba con Hermione. Para Ginny era un tremendo aire renovado ver al ahijado del padre de su hijo, adoraba con el alma a ese niño. Harry era un signo de interrogación en su vida, lo que era un alivio y un martirio a la vez, ni siquiera coincidió con él en el nacimiento de Hugo, y por Ron sabía que él preguntaba siempre por su hijo o si necesitaba algo. Él siempre le insistía a Ron que ante cualquier inconveniente le avisara, pero gracias al cielo el embarazo de Ginny iba perfecto. Pero los antojos eran tremendos, a veces sentía la necesidad urgente casi mortal de beber agua mineral... pero argentina, o comer esas ricas empanadas chilenas, o lo que llamaban en México "pico de gallo" que contenía cebolla, picante, tomates picados mezclados con cilantro y un poco de limón. Se había vuelto una adicta a la comida extranjera, o beber malteadas de chocolate o al desayuno las medialunas de manteca... estaba hecha una vaca. Toda la culpa la tenía el energúmeno de Potter por embarazarla, por dejarla sola, por haber interpretado sus palabras al revés, por estar preparando su boda, por casarse en una semana más. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y por inercia se acarició el vientre.

― Ginny no quiero que estés triste, le puede hacer mal a mi hermanito ― Le reprochó Ted Lupin con dulzura.

― Tienes razón cariño ― Suspiró. Necesitaba dejar de sentir ese amor que brotaba en cada poro de su piel por Harry, esa descarga eléctrica que subyugaba en su interior y clamaba por el contacto.

― No quisiera dejarte sola, pero...

― Hoy saldrás con tu padrino y su futura esposa y debo ir a dejarte a casa de Ronald, lo sé enano ― Sonrió ella y Ted la abrazó.

― Así es.

― ¿Vendrás mañana? ― Preguntó mientras le besaba la coronilla.

― ¡Claro que si! ― Respondió entusiasta.

― ¡Muy bien! ahora ayúdame a salir de este sillón que sola no puedo ― Ted rió y la ayudó a levantarse.

― ¿Podemos ir en auto?

― ¿Quieres que tu padrino me mate?

― No, pero no puedes aparecer y usar la red flú también me parece arriesgado ― Respondió Ted compungido.

― De acuerdo iremos en auto ― Solucionó Ginny.

― No te quiero meter en problemas con Harry...

― Iremos en Taxi y todos felices.

― ¡Genial! ― Sonrió.

― Así soy muchacho ― Los dos soltaron una carcajada ― Pero antes de ir a casa de Ron iremos a otro sitio...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

― Creí que llegarían más tarde ― Susurró Ron nervioso.

― ¡Hola futuro padrino de bodas! ― Saludó Kate con vehemencia sonriendo ampliamente. Harry simplemente sonrió. Los tres entraron en la salita de la bonita casa de los Weasley y Rose al ver a su padrino corrió a abrazarlo.

― ¡Tío Harry! ― Exclamó la niña ya claramente, él la tomó en sus brazos y Hermione les sonrió sentada en el sillón haciendo dormir a Hugo.

― Hola a todos ― saludó Harry, Kate se acercó a Hermione y obnubilada miró a Hugo.

― Cariño, quiero uno igual después que nos casemos ― Dijo ella soñando sin dejar de ver al bebé. Harry solo le sonrió a Rose para evadir el comentario.

― ¿Dónde está Ted? ― Preguntó. La respuesta de Ron fue ahogada por unos golpes incesantes en la puerta y él se apresuró en ir a atender.

― ¡Mira lo que me compró Ginny, Ron! ― Exclamó Ted.

― ¡Pero que regalo más genial! ― Rió Ron al ver la euforia del niño. Y Harry en ese instante escuchó una risa más... cerró sus ojos y se aferró a Rose no quería ver a esa mujer, Dios no...

― Espero no llegar tarde, sé que saldrás pronto y por favor Ted Remus Lupin compórtate con tu la prometida de tu padrino, no le vuelvas a hacer un espectáculo a Harry, mañana no quiero escuchar sobre lo que le hiciste esta vez a esa mujer... ― Harry escuchaba como Ted era reprendido por Ginny pero de un instante a otro ella había dejado de hablar. Podía sentir el aroma a flores que ella usaba perforarle las narices, revolver sus sentimientos y e incentivar sus impulsos. Ginny no tenía derecho a aparecer en ese momento de su vida en el cual él se sentía demasiado seguro. No quería girar sus cuerpo para verla.

― ¡Harry! ― Intervino Teddy acercándose a él.

― No grites Ted está durmiendo.

― Lo siento ― Susurró él y Harry sonrió ― Mira lo que me regaló Ginny es la última escoba que salió al mercado ― Explicaba Ted en un susurro ahogado de emoción. Hrry dejó con cuidado a Rose en el suelo y se giró lentamente para verla... el resto del mundo dejó de existir, solo esa pequeña mujer que le provocaba tantas cosas con una sola mirada, con ese respirar alterado, Dios cuanta falta había hecho Ginny en su vida y ahora que la veía con ese vestido maternal púrpura pudo comprobar cuanto había crecido su hijo en el cuerpo de esa mujer, ese vientre tan pronunciado y adorable. Ella no entendía lo hermosa que a él le parecía cuando lo miraba de ese modo esquivo, interrogante y sin embargo podía sentir como la ternura y candidez le ganaba estrepitosamente a todos sus sentimientos, el dolor y el rencor que ella le causaba también quedaron aniquilados con esa mirada infantil. Su boca estaba fruncida y parecía llamar a la suya y esas manos que con aprensión protegían el vientre donde crecía su hijo. La distancia no había disminuido el amor que sentía por ella como pensó que ocurriría.

― No era necesario que le regalaras esa escoba, Ginevra ― Dijo él serio, Ted dejó el regalo sobre un sillón y se acercó a Ginny. Ella le sonrió le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

― Para mí lo era.

― No quiero que le regales absolutamente nada más a mi ahijado...

― ¿Acaso alguna vez he acatado tus mandados, Potter? ― Ron y Hermione reprimieron la carcajada. Kate se incorporó y se acercó a Harry y Ginny por fin pudo conocer a la futura esposa del padre de su hijo. La miró desafiante y la escrutó de pies a cabeza. La mujer era alta, de cabello castaño y de profundos ojos verdes. Recordaba que había sido una de las sanadoras que la había asistido durante su estadía en San Mungo hace seis meses, pero jamás coincidieron las dos en la habitación del hospital, lo que recordaba de ella era mínimo. Harry tenía razón, ella era preciosa, tenía una sonrisa fácil y cordial, era delgada y parecía la pareja perfecta de Harry. Aún así toda esa imagen no la amedrentó, ella era Ginny Weasley ni más ni menos que esa mujer que la miraba con desconfianza ― Hola ― Saludó secamente a Kate, ella inclinó la cabeza. Harry la miró nervioso y Ginny sonrió.

― ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ― Preguntó él deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando el vientre de Ginny, como le hubiese gustado caer derrotado ante esa pelirroja en ese momento cuando la vio y sonreír y acariciar su vientre, Ted sonrió y también acarició con una ternura infinita la panza de la pelirroja.

― Está bien ― Explicaba ella perdida rememorando todas las emociones que su hijo le hacía sentir ― todo el tiempo desea comer y tengo que darle en el gusto sino lanza unas patadas tremendas ― Todos excepto Kate rieron y Harry ya no pudo persistir con su personaje, la careta cayó, sonrió emocionado.

― ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó encantado. Ron y Hermione se miraron esperanzados.

― Si, se antoja por cada cosa, y es un inquieto tremendo sobre todo en las noches, solo se relaja cuando le hablo de ti y... ― Se calló y miró a Harry. Estaba consciente que había hablado de más. Ron miró a Harry y se sorprendió gratamente, jamás lo había visto sonreír de ese modo tan exultante, jubiloso, alborozado. Hermione soltó una risita cómplice. Hasta ese punto Kate parecía olvidada y ella se estaba dando cuenta.

― ¿Le hablas de mí? ― Preguntó enternecido y conmocionado.

―Eres su padre ― Sonrió ella con simpleza, cuando Harry iba a caminar hasta Ginny Kate lo tomó del brazo e intervino haciéndose notar ante su futuro esposo.

― Nos estamos retrasando cielo, aún debemos ir por el traje de Teddy.

― ¿Qué traje? ― Preguntó el niño.

― ¿Cómo que traje, Ted? ¡El traje que usarás en la boda! ― Contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

― Pero yo no quiero usar traje ― Se quejó Ted.

― ¡Lo usarás! ― Lo reprendió y Ginny la escuchó.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así? ― Le preguntó enojada.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres tú? ¿la madre? ― Ironizó.

― Por supuesto que no soy la madre, pero fui amiga de ella y si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo más te vale que trates a Ted con guante de seda ¿te queda claro? ― Espetó Ginny, molesta. Kate se ruborizó y miró a Harry, pero al parecer él no estaba muy interesado en la charla. Estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de Ginny memorizando cada cambio de ese cuerpo que aún sentía tan suyo.

― ¿Por qué no tomamos todos un exquisito té? ― Propuso Hermione conciliadora, Ron la miró incrédulo y su esposa se encogió de hombros.

― Gracias Hermione pero no, nosotros nos vamos ahora Harry dile al niño que recoja sus cosas y...¿Harry?... ¡Harry!

― ¿Hum? ― Sonrió el descarado aún mirando a Ginny con su nueva figura impregnada con algo de él. Diablos, como quería vivir todo con ella, como se moría por escucharla hablar de él al hijo de ambos, quería compartir cada sonrisa, cada llanto, cada dolor, quería sentir como su hijo se movía en el cuerpo de su madre, quería salir de casa a las cuatro de la madrugada a causa de los antojos que a su mujer se le ocurriera. Todas esas ansias renacieron con solo verla a los ojos, con verla sonreír y bufar _"si me quisieras, si yo te gustara... mierda Ginny si dijeras que solo sientes una tonta atracción por mí movería el mundo entero por ti, solo por verte sonreír y escucharte decir que sientes algo mínimo por el padre de tu hijo" _pensó desesperado, y recordó que una vez ella había dicho que lo amaba, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos desnuda y dispuesta para que él la disfrutara. Pero eso había sido mentira y en esa milésima de segundo comprendió que luego de que él se casara su vida siempre tendría una clandestinidad y ese signo interrogante sería para toda la vida Ginny.

― Vamos ahora ― Demandó Kate y él por fin la miró.

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó desconcertado. Ted intentó en vano reprimir la carcajada al igual que Ron. Kate los miró mal y Ginny dejó el resto de las compras sobre la mesa de centro.

― Es para Hugo y Rose ― Sonrió Ginny y Rose se acercó a su madrina rápidamente para destrozar el bonito papel con estampados que envolvía el regalo, Ron y Ted volvieron a reír y la pequeña dejó ver una bonita jardinera de mezclilla verde con dibujos de flores en los bolsillos.

― Gracias pecosa ― Sonrió Ron.

― El traje de Hugo es un bonito uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor, espero que le guste.

― ¡Se verá adorable! ― Sonrió Hermione. Harry ya se sentía enajenado de ese personaje que se forzó a mostrar durante casi doce años ya. Suspiró y sonrió, perdido en Ginny era un hecho que el recuerdo de esa mujer lo seguiría hasta el resto de sus días.

En poco más de seis meses no había tenido el valor para verla. Luego de dejar el hospital se convenció de aferrarse a Kate y que su relación se consolidara en un matrimonio, había planeado todo meticulosamente para no fallar y dejar de ver a Ginny antes de que se casara era esencial. Una vez que se casara y viera a Ginny estaría a salvo porque tenía un compromiso que respetar y cada vez que sintiera las ganas, las ansias de Ginny recurriría a su hijo, sería exactamente lo mismo que estar con una parte de ella, pero ese día sus planes cayeron estrepitosamente al verla tan hermosa y segura de ella, tan tierna y con una convicción irrefutable, siendo la mujer de la cuál él se había enamorado y sin embargo había llegado la hora de renunciar a su amor, al odio, a las peleas, a los reproches, a los constantes ataques de amor y odio que ella le hacía padecer.

― Harry, por favor ― Insistió por tercera vez Kate. Ella tenía razón, ese "por favor" empañaron con oscuridad sus sueños y confirmaron aquella renuncia hacia Ginny. Ya era tiempo de avanzar aunque esa decisión le quemara el alma. Miró a Kate y sonrió. El show debía continuar.

― Tienes razón amor, nuestra boda es lo más importante ahora ― Sonrió y Kate pudo respirar aliviada. La sola mención de esa mujer que será la madre del hijo de Harry la ponía histérica, le infundía inseguridad a la relación que mantenía con él, siempre se preguntaba si Harry aún sentía algo por ella y esa tarde las respuestas se agolparon dolorosamente contra ella pero era mejor disimular. Al fin y al cabo ella se casaría en una semana con él, sería ella quién compartiría los días y la cama con él. Ginny miró a Harry y él no pudo sostener esa mirada era una tortura creer que ella le pedía que no la abandonara con esa brillante mirada, es que ella jamás le pediría eso, ni en sueños, se convenció él. Ginny suspiró con amargura, esa llama que había en el fondo de su corazón bailaba carente de esperanza, él se iba como si nada de su vida. Hermione observó a su cuñada con dificultad se levantó y se acercó hasta la pelirroja.

― Ya debes practicar ― Le sonrió dándole ánimos.

― No será difícil ― Añadió Ron ― Y verás que te encantará.

― Quizás te guste tanto que quieras otro hijo Ginny ― Sonrió Ted ― Entonces le diremos a Harry que te haga otro hijo― el inocente comentario provocó diferentes reacciones en los adultos. Kate lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry se ahogó con el hidromiel que bebía en ese momento, Hermione miró a Ted con ternura mordiéndose el labio para no reír pero su esposo no pudo ser tan discreto como ella, rió a carcajadas y Ginny sonrojó hasta tal puto de competir con el color de su cabello ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿cómo hicieron a mi hermano? ¿te gustó Harry hacer un hijo con Ginny? ― Arremetió Ted, Ron se retorcía de risa mientras Harry lo miraba mal.

― Eh... ― Balbuceó él _"¿Que si me gustó? no te imaginas cuanto Ted.." _pensó con una sonrisa libidinosa que no pudo reprimir, Kate lo fulminó con la mirada y él intentó ponerse serio. Hasta ese momento Ron se retorcía de la risa ― Los hijos...

― Los hijos vienen al mundo porque nosotros los esperamos con ansias, cielo. Vienen porque se hacen con amor, con mucho amor Ted, yo lo hice con tanto amor que estoy segura que jamás le faltará ― Sonrió ella con dulzura y Harry suspiró.

― ¿Fuiste feliz cuando lo hiciste Harry? ― Indagó Ted. Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos y esta vez si pudo sostener esa brillante mirada.

― Soy feliz porque tendrás un hermanito campeón ― Respondió diplomáticamente. Ginny suspiró resignada, no necesitaba oír lo infeliz que él sería porque habría un lazo que los uniría de por vida.

― ¿Qué te parece cielo que vayas con tu padrino y su prometida a ver ese traje? ― Intentó ayudar la pelirroja.

― Pero yo quiero estar contigo...

― Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto.

― ¿Mañana?

― No, mañana no ― Sentenció Kate, Ginny y Ted le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

― ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó el menor.

― Porque estaremos ocupados toda la semana, Ted Lupin ― Esta vez fue Harry quien habló con autoridad. Ginny lo miró dolida, el niño se aferró a ella y Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry sintió un profundo dolor al verlos tan compenetrados el uno con el otro. Ginny se separó de él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

― Tranquilo enano, ya nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro Ted Lupin. Jamás nos podrán separar ― Le guiñó un ojo ― Cuídate y cuídalo ― Susurró para que nadie más escuchara ― No lo dejes solo, cuídalo por mi, por favor ― Ted sonrió y asintió ― Te amo.

― Yo también ― Volvió a abrazarla mientras ella lloraba ― si tienes antojos de mí dile a Ron que me busque ― Sonrió y ella rió fuerte secándose las lágrimas.

― Lo haré, te lo prometo ― Le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, se incorporó y miró a Harry intensamente, grabando aquella silueta en su memoria. Esa sería la última vez que vería la figura altiva del Harry soltero ― Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo a los dos ― Sonrió. Y aunque ella hubiese preferido que esa felicidad fuera de la mano de ella Harry no habría elegido esa opción por nada del mundo y en ese momento no podía hacer más que desearle felicidad al hombre que amaba y contentarse con verlo las veces que él fuera por su hijo, consuelo bastante sombrío pero esperanzador al fin y al cabo ― él merece ser feliz ― Añadió mirando seria a Kate. No quiso mirar a Harry una última vez, solo le sonrió a Ted y caminó hasta la cocina de la casa de su hermano.

El corazón de Harry latía rápido, incesante y malherido. Ella siempre lograba desarmarlo con aquellas frases cargadas de dulzura que comenzaban a calentar su alma que parecía congelada. Debía armarse de valor para continuar con aquella farsa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana exacta. Había llegado el treinta de julio día de su boda. Se anudaba la corbata mientras miraba un espejo y el reflejo que éste devolvía no era en lo absoluto el de un hombre feliz a punto de casarse con la mujer que amaba. Porque si fuese Ginny estaría expectante a cada cosa que ocurriera ese día, estaría ansioso por ver al último invitado largarse y poder llevarse a su mujer a la casa que compartirían desde ese minuto, arrancar ese vestido blanco y poder hacerle el amor con esa locura que ella desataba en cada caricia... unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de esa ensoñación y por ella entró Arthur Weasley limpiando las gafas de carey con esa parsimonia tan característica en él. Con un gesto afirmativo se puso nuevamente las gafas y le palmeó el hombro con afecto.

― ¿Estás preparado? ― Preguntó, Harry lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Miró por la ventana y vio como los invitados se acomodaban ya en el jardín de la casa de Ron y Hermione ― Aún estás a tiempo ― Dijo el hombre sin más, Harry se giró y lo miró.

― Es lo que debo hacer ― Dijo devilmente, carraspeó.

― Estás haciendo todo lo contrario, Harry, todo por culpa de ese orgullo infundado que sientes.

― ¿Infundado? ― Ironizó ― Si estoy aquí es porque es la única alternativa que tengo para ser feliz.

― ¿Con una mujer que no amas?

― Pero ella si me ama y yo lo haré con el tiempo.

― ¿Alguna vez durante casi doce años pudiste olvidar a la mujer que amas realmente? ¿pretendes amar a otra cuando el amor que sientes por mí hija se nota a kolómetros de distancia?― Eso va a cambiar, su hija ya interfirió mucho en mi vida, pero ya no más...

― Te estás equivocando muchacho, si solo pudieras abrir tus ojos y tu corazón para ver con claridad las cosas...

― Créame que lo que vi hace años es todo para mí ― Perseveraba Harry empecinado en su tesis.

― ¿Qué viste?

― Yo vi... yo...

― ¿Fuiste hombre para denigrar a mi hija y no para decir que mierda viste? ― Replicó Arthur, furioso. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

― Vi a su hija a los besos con otro cuando se suponía que era mi novia, vi fotos de ella en la cama con un maldito haciendo todo tipo de maniobras, la vi burlarse de mí, la vi besando y acariciando a otro... se burló de mí en mi cara, ella me lo dijo en la cara, me dijo que todo el tiempo yo fui un puto títere ¡ella me lo dijo en la cara! ¡eso vi! ― Bramó llorando desesperado impulsado por la insistencia del padre de su amigo. Arthur se acercó y lo abrazó.

― Después de que volvieras de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes solo Molly y yo vimos a Ginny llorar por Fred y por ti, jamás te acercaste a ella para aclarar las cosas. No sabes cuantas veces la vi llorar por ti ― Harry se separó de Arthur y lo miró a los ojos ― La vi enferma, deliraba y no hacía más que llamarte mientras tú parecías absorbido por esa fama y te involucraban con muchas mujeres, Ginny aún así estaba esperanzada cuando venías a la Madriguera pero tú comenzaste a insultarla, a tratarla mal a reírte de ella. Te equivocaste tanto, amándola como lo hiciste la dañaste más... le rompiste el corazón, pero aún así ella no bajó los brazos ― Recordó Arthur con una melancólica sonrisa ― Se esforzó por entrar al escuadrón de Aurores para demostrarte lo que ella valía, aunque no niego que siempre le gustó estar cerca del peligro, pero supongo que la finalidad de ese trabajo siempre fuiste tú. Y lo consiguió. Ahora tienes un motivo para deshacer todo este malentendido, van a tener un hijo tienes en tus manos la mejor oportunidad para formar esa familia que tanto quisieron cuando eran adolescentes ¿no eran siete hijos? eran bastantes... ― Sonrió Arthur ante la mirada asombrada de Harry ―...Ginny tenía dieciocho cuando le explicó esa historia a Molly, querían una casa cerca de la nuestra, serían vecinos de Ron y Hermione y Ted sería el hermano mayor de los otros hijos que ustedes tuvieran... no te equivoques más, tú no quieres estar aquí, quieres estar con tu mujer, con la que amas de verdad, la que va a dar un hijo, esa es la mujer que quieres ― Insistió Arthur con convicción. Harry lo miró confundido todo era tan extraño y difícil de entender.

― Ron también vio esas fotos...

― Ronald siempre estuvo contigo y al hacer eso descuido a su hermana accidentalmente, pero debo decir que mi hijo actuó como un verdadero hermano, él necesitaba retribuir todos los años en que no estuvo con su hermana, y no es un reproche hacia ti, hijo, pero Ron y Kingsley hicieron un trabajo admirable...

― ¿Qué hicieron? ― Preguntó Harry impaciente.

― Descubrieron que las fotos que tú viste jamás existieron, fue todo un plan de Draco Malfoy...

― ¿Malfoy? ― Soltó sorprendido.

― Él planeó todo. Él robó unos cuantos mechones del cabello de Ginny y preparó una poción multijugos, la mujer que tu viste en las fotos, la mujer que tú y Ron vieron, la mujer que se te presentó ante ti jamás fue Ginny, todo fue un plan para separarlos ― Harry lo miró alarmado, tragó con dificultad mientras palidecía. Todo se giraba a su alrededor, miró a Arthur desencajado.

― ¿Con qué fin?

― Cuartel de aurores ― Dijo sencillamente.

― ¿Ah? ¿qué relación hay entre el cuartel de aurores y nuestra relación?

― Necesita que alguien formara parte del cuartel para tenerlos informados, supongo que Ginny para ellos era una pieza clave, Malfoy comenzó siendo el amigo de Ginevra durante varios años, creo que persistió mucho tiempo en ser el novio de ella hasta que lo logró ― Harry recordó de pronto una conversación que tuvo con Ginny _"Necesitaba encontrar en él tantas cosas pero jamás las encontré... yo solo soñaba con ese momento... que fuera ideal y con la persona que había amado toda mi vida, pero luego de cometer aquella imprudencia entendí que jamás podía reemplazar los sentimientos, nunca amé a Draco pero intentaba enamorarme de él pensando que era alguien más, pero ni sus caricias fueron capaz de convencerme que estaba haciendo lo correcto con él" _¿como no fue capaz de leer entre líneas lo que ella le dijo? pensó abatido.

― ¿Usted sabía de la relación que ellos tuvieron?

― No, eso fue obra de la investigación de Kingsley y Ron. Ellos descubrieron toda la verdad, Malfoy los separó con el propósito de enamorar a Ginny y así ella los previera de información acerca de los aurores.

― Pero Ginny aún no era auror cuando nosotros...

― ¿Por qué crees que ella quiso ser auror? para estar cerca de ti, y tú estabas en el cuartel, en el fondo Draco sabía que Ginny estaría dónde fueras tú. Pero la importancia de él radicaba en que el despecho de Ginny se transformaría en venganza y ella a como diera lugar buscaría la forma de devolver la jugada que tú le hiciste...

― Y lo hizo, cuando la vi en el ministerio fue...

― Y en ese momento él intentó enamorarla para que ella les diera información.

― Pero el muy hijo de puta jamás pudo lograr eso, ella separó la relación que mantenían del trabajo.

― Esa fue la falla del plan.

― Nos hicieron creer a ambos que lo que tuvimos jamás existió para odiarnos con el propósito de que Ginny fuera auror por despecho y cuando lo lograra obligarla a darles información del cuartel... ― Resumió Harry asqueado. _"Ginny" _pensó.

― No podías casarte sin saber la verdad y si Ron no fue quien te dijo la verdad fue porque él estaba seguro de que no le creerías. Él ya te había advertido que faltaba algo en esa historia ― Harry asintió con lágrimas en los ojos ― Espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

― Gracias ― Murmuró.

Arthur volvió a darle una palmadas con afecto sobre el hombro y lo dejó solo. Harry se sentó lentamente sobre la cama se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró desconsolado. Se sentía destruido, estafado... habían timado once años de felicidad a Ginny y a él. Once años dónde quizás ella hubiese aceptado ser su esposa y en vez de estar esperando a su primer hijo quizás ya sería el tercero, en medio del sollozo largó una carcajada ¡ella lo amaba! los dos se amaban y él había sido una mierda con ella... Arthur tenía razón, el amor que él le profesó jamás fue sano, jamás fue correcto. Y sin embargo ella lo amaba, fue honesta en cada actuar aún frente a sus constantes malos tratos, dijo que lo amaba, Ginny fue mucho más valiente que él todo el tiempo. Le habían arrebatado once años de felicidad...

― Harry ya debes bajar, la novia está lista ― Anunció una mujer prima de Kate. Él asintió, se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente y siguió a la mujer por inercia. Llegaron a los jardines y saludó con la mirada a los invitados, cuando su mirada tropezó con la de Arthur Weasley no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo. Lo único que ansiaba en el mundo era correr a los brazos de su mujer, pero estaba atada en esa boda. Llegó al lado de Ron que lo esperaba justo al lado del ministro que los casaría.

― ¿Nervioso? ― Preguntó Ron

― No... ¿Debería? ― Preguntó desconcertado.

― Claro que sí, pero si te casaras con mi hermana.

― Entonces sería diferente Ronald, estaría impaciente esperando que todo acabara para arrancarle ese sexy vestido que ella usaría para hacerle el amor ― Ron lo miró asqueado frunció el ceño.

― Debiste omitir ese comentario.

― ¿Por qué? es la mujer que amo...

― ¿Papá habló contigo? ― Harry lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

― Sí, gracias.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?

― ¿Cómo?

― Ya sabes la verdad, todo fue una patraña de Malfoy mi hermana te ama... ¡Lárgate, ve a buscarla y explícale todo! ― Le exigió. Harry lo miró ilusionado y en el momento en que tomó la decisión la marcha nupcial dio paso a la entrada de la novia aferrada al brazo de su padre. Harry fantaseó unos segundos viendo Ginny sonreír, él devolvió la sonrisa enamorado. Esa ensoñación fue interrumpida por un gritito de espanto... todos los invitados se giraron para ver a Hermione quien sostenía un teléfono celular en su mano izquierda y miraba a Harry horrorizada. Todos los invitados miraban curiosos a Hermione, incluso la novia se había detenido en la mitad del pasillo que separaba las hileras de sillas. Ted Lupin corrió presuroso hasta Hermione ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Ron preocupado a Harry.

― ¡Es Ginny, Harry, es Ginny! ― Exclamó Ted dichoso ― ¡Mi hermano va a nacer! ― Anunció feliz. Harry quedó rígido, se escuchó un "¿Qué?" general, un silbido de aprobación por parte de George. Bill, Charlie y Percy se levantaron de inmediato.

― ¿Ahora? ― Musitó Harry pasmado.

― ¡Sí idiota, ahora! ― Afirmó Hermione.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Apremió Kate encaminándose hasta su futuro esposo.

― Tengo que estar con ella...

― ¡Pero si este es tú matrimonio! ― Le espetó enfurecida.

― Pero va a nacer mi hijo, Ginny me necesita...

― !Eres un maldito Harry Potter! ― Le aventó el ramo de flores en el pecho alterada, mientras lloraba.

― Lo siento mucho, Kate, pero el matrimonio se cancela. Yo no me puedo casar contigo, mi hijo me necesita...

― ¿Tú hijo o ella?

― Los dos ― Respondió sinceramente.

― ¿Por qué nos hiciste llegar hasta esto si aún estás enamorado de esa mujer?

― Porque fui un idiota y no pude comprender que toda la vida voy a estar atado a esa mujer, espero que puedas perdonarme...― Explicó Harry mirando los ojos desbordados de Kate ― Ted vamos a San Mungo por Ginny ― Aferró la mano de su ahijado y sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa genuina, que manía la de esa mujer por entorpecer sus planes y dejarse llevar como el viento por ese amor que sentía y ahora eso era una dicha. Estaba atado a Ginny de un modo enfermizo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione fue la primera en aparecer y en sus brazos llevaba a su hijo, nerviosa escuchó otros ¡Crac! indicando la otra tanda más que aparecía en aquel frío pasillo de San Mungo.

― ¿Dónde está maternidad? ― Preguntó Charlie. Todas las esposas de los hermanos Weasley debieron quedarse en la casa de Ron y Hermione para despedir a los aturdidos y furiosos invitados.

― Es al fondo de este pasillo ― Indicó Molly. Harry permanecía inmóvil sujetando con fuerza la mano de Ted.

― ¡Qué esperas grandísimo idiota! ― Le espetó Hermione perdiendo toda la dulzura que transmitía con Hugo en brazos. Harry pareció espabilar, parpadeó varias veces conmocionado por todas las emociones que lo envolvían en aquel momento ― Cuando acompañé a Ginny a cada control le pedí que me avisara cuando estuviera por tener al bebé ― Explicaba Hermione nerviosa y alterada ― Gracias a Merlín me pudo llamar, Ginny estuvo a punto de mandarle un mocomurciélago...

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó Harry perplejo.

― ¡Porque Ginny no quería que me interrumpieran en tú boda adefesio mal hecho! ― George largó una carcajada.

― No quería interrumpir pero como lo hizo la pecosa ― Murmuró Ron.

― Con escándalo ― Añadió Bill.

― A lo Weasley ― Reiteró Charlie. Un grito de espanto los asustó a todos, se giraron... al principio del pasillo venía en silla de ruedas una llorosa, despeinada y sudada Ginny gritando y llorando. A Harry se le estrujó el corazón al verla tan desesperada.

― ¡Hija! ― Se adelantó Molly hasta Ginny.

― ¡Mamá me duele! ― Lloró ella frenética.

― Tranquila corazón ya verás que cuando tengas a tu hijo en brazos entenderás que todo valió la pena ― Sonrió la señora Weasley con ternura.

― Lo lamento, pero la señora ya debe ingresar a la sala de parto, las contracciones son cada tres minutos... ― Decía la enfermera encargada del traslado de la pelirroja.

― Cielos... ― Susurró Hermione Ginny la miró mal.

― ¿Cielos? ¿Sólo se te ocurre decirme cielos Hermione? este dolor es tremendo... ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! ― Le recriminó a Harry él se acercó a ella y la miró con preocupación.

― Yo... lo siento, dime que hago para hacerte sentir mejor ― Suplicaba Harry alterado, no podía soportar verla así.

― ¡Aléjate de mí alimaña! ¡No te acerques...! ¡ah! ― Se quejó siendo víctima de una nueva contracción Harry se acercó hasta tomarla de las manos pero ella le dio un golpe en el pecho para alejarlo ― ¡Aléjate de mi Potter o te la corto!

― ¡Ginevra! ― Exclamó su madre al tiempo en que Harry se alejaba aterrado de Ginny.

― ¡Mami me duele! ― Sollozó la pelirroja retorciéndose en la silla.

― Nos vamos ― Anunció la enfermera comenzando a tirar de la silla.

― ¡Harry ve con ella, te necesita! ― Apremió la señora Weasley.

― ¡Amenazó con cortármela! ― Repuso asustado.

― ¡Deberían cortártela bruto ve con ella animal! ― Insistió Hermione, Harry asintió nervioso y presuroso siguió a la enfermera escuchando el llanto de Ginny. Ella se sentía asustada y cansada, estaba comenzando a temblar. Cuando llegaron a la sala un equipo completo de sanadores los esperaba y quien estaba a cargo de todo detuvo con brusquedad a Harry.

― Usted espera afuera ― Demandó él con prontitud.

― ¿Cómo que afuera? ¡soy el padre!

― Mentira, Ginevra me dijo que no había padre...

― ¿Cómo que no hay padre? ¡seguramente el hijo que ella va a tener lo hizo sola!

― Está retrasando el proceso...

― A la mierda con el proceso ¡ella es mi mujer y va a dar a luz a mi hijo!

― Que no insista hombre...

― No me moveré de acá...

― No, lo siento...

― ¡Por favor! ― Suplicó, se acercó unos centímetros más al sanador y susurró ― Sé que durante el embarazo solo vio a Hermione con Ginny, fui un idiota, pero permítame ver el nacimiento de mi hijo ― Imploró rápidamente ― Necesito recuperar a mi familia ― Rogó mirando al sanador a los ojos y por una milésima de segundo el semblante del sanador se ablandó, se refregó los ojos y asintió, Harry esbozó una sonrisa radiante

― Si ella emite el menor quejido ante su presencia...

― Desaparezco ― Se anticipó él con determinación.

― ¡Me duele...! ― Lloró Ginny. Cuando los hombres se giraron vieron que ella ya estaba acostada sobre una camilla blanca y una de las enfermeras intentaba ponerle un ceñido cinturón del monitor para ver la duración de las contracciones. El mismo Sanador que intentó detener a Harry le indicó que se lavara las manos y las enfermeras le entregaron una gorra de baño y un delantal verde. Un minuto más tarde estuvo al lado de Ginny.

― Muy bien Ginny esta contracción solo durará un minuto ― Le advirtió el sanador.

― ¡No! ¡no quiero más...! ― Suplicaba, Harry le sostuvo una mano y ella recién reparó en él ― ¡te dije que no te quería ver acá aborto mal hecho! ― Le espetó desquiciada.

― Ginny por favor...

― ¿Ahora me suplicas maldito canalla?

― No te alteres por favor... ¡me echarán! ― Rogó él mirándola a los ojos.

― ¡Me importa una mierda te puedes ir al mismo infierno y pudrirte ahí bestia infollable! ― Le gritó furiosa, miró a una de las enfermeras apenada ― Lo siento, pero este inoperante me saca de quicio ― Le dijo a la enfermera.

― No se preocupe, yo no he oído nada pero debe calmarse ― Sonrió ella con dulzura verificando que todo estuviese dispuesto para el parto.

― Ginny cálmate esto no le hace bien al bebé...

― ¡No me está haciendo bien a mí retardado... auch! ― Lloró cuando vino una contracción más horrible que las otras. Harry se sintió enfermo al verla sufrir tanto retorciéndose de dolor en la camilla, mientras el sanador conferenciaba con las demás enfermeras. Se enfureció.

― ¿No podría darle alguna poción para los dolores? ¡está sufriendo! ― Exclamó desesperado, sin embargo el medimago sonrió.

― ¿Quiere tener a su bebé ya mismo en sus brazos? pues lo tendrán muy pronto ya veo su cabecita...

― ¿Su cabecita? ― Repitió Harry asombrado.

― Así es,vamos Ginny ya debes pujar... ― Ginny lanzó un fuerte chillido y miró a Harry como suplicándole que la salvara.

― Vamos cariño, tú puedes estamos a segundos de tener a nuestro hijo, tú puedes cielo ― Ella le tomó con fuerza la mano y él sentía como la circulación había dejado de transitar por su mano.

― ¡Jamás voy a tener otro hijo todo es tú culpa! ― Lloraba ella al tiempo en que soltaba la mano de Harry y le daba un golpe en el pecho.

Las otras enfermeras pusieron unos asideros en la cama, casi de la nada todo estuvo cubierto de un papel azul la sala estaba preparada para recibir al hijo de Ginny y Harry.

― ¡Muy bien Ginny, vamos debes pujar con más fuerza! ― La urgía el sanador mientras ella insistía pero todo su ser parecía dormido por el dolor.

― ¡Vamos cariño ya tendrás a nuestro bebé en tus brazos hermosa! ― La animaba Harry.

― Tú no me hables ― Jadeó, de pronto al echarse ella hacia atrás aferrando los asideros volvió a sentarse entonces empujó con más fuerza que nunca deseosa de tener a su hijo en brazos, se escuchó un lamento, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Ginny y la vio sonreír entre lágrimas y la amó más que nunca ella chilló de nuevo al hacer la última fuerza y se escuchó el llanto del bebé, ella cayó rendida sobre las almohadas.

― ¡Es un niño! ― Anunció el medimago. Harry y Ginny reían y lloraban a la vez, él miró al pequeño ser y el sanador lo puso en sus brazos todo escurridizo y chillando, pudo comprobar que la naricita era pequeña igual a la de su madre. Ginny se esforzó por grabar aquella imagen y soltó otro chillido cuando el sanador le sacó la placenta.

― Es hermoso ― Susurró Harry perdido en su hijo.

― ¿Está bien? ― Preguntó Ginny con voz débil.

― Está perfecto ― Le confirmó el sanador mientras que con la varita le ponía algunos puntos a Ginny. Harry le entregó el bebé a la madre y ella lo sostuvo con aprensión junto a su pecho sonriendo emocionada.

― Hola James ― Lo saludó mientras el bebé movía sus piernas y bracitos ― Soy tu madre cariño y estoy feliz de tenerte en mis brazos ― Ella alzó la vista y vio a Harry perdido en James unos segundos más tarde conectó su mirada con la de ella y esbozó una sonrisa dichoso.

― Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta ― Susurró él. El corazón masoquista de Ginny latió cansado y malherido. Volvió su vista a James ― estuviste perfecta ― Sonrió.

― ¿Aunque te gritara que me dejaras tranquila? ― Soltó aún mirando a su hijo. Harry borró su sonrisa y la contempló entristecido. Ahora no sabía como enmendar el peor error de su vida para tener la familia que él siempre había añorado. No sabía cómo hacerlo, sólo sabía que debía comenzar ese mismo día a ser honesto, ya nunca más habrían personajes.

La pediatra llegó para examinar a James. El pequeño estaba en perfecto estado pesó tres kilos y treinta gramos, Harry salió de la sala cuando llevaron a James a maternidad y a Ginny para hacerle limpieza. Él se reunió con los Weasley aún con la bata verde sonreía feliz, exultante.

― ¿Y bien? ― Lo interrogó Ted nervioso.

― Soy el padre de un fuerte hombrecito ― Sonrió él orgulloso, los Weasley en pleno gritaron felices y rieron aliviados ― En unos minutos podrán entrar para ver a Ginny y a James ― Sonrió.

― ¿Cómo está Ginny? ― Preguntó Arthur.

― Está bien, fue duro para ella pero fue muy valiente, lo hizo perfecto ― Harry ya no sabía en que minuto dejaría de reír.

― ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi futuro ahijado? ― Preguntó Ron y esa sonrisa de nunca acabar se materializó como nunca, los ojos de Harry brillaron de felicidad.

― James está en maternidad y llevaron a Ginny a otra habitación para lavarla y cambiar su ropa ― Ron se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡Te felicito compadre! ― Harry soltó una carcajada.

― ¡Es oficial tengo un hermanito! ― Gritó Ted. Harry se separó de Ron, miró a su ahijado lo tomó en brazos y los dos rieron.

― ¡Ya es un hecho Teddy tienes un hermanito!

― ¡Doble genial!

― Así es compañero ― Sonrió Harry. En ese momento se sentía seguro de lo que quería y no dejaría pasar tantos años esta vez, se jugaría la vida por Ginny, por su familia. Ella lo debía escuchar, Ginny tenía que saber que él estaba loco por ella, estaba enamorado de la vida que había idealizado en unos pocos segundos, en esos rápidos segundos en que vio nacer a James. Una enfermera les indicó que ya podían pasar a la habitación para ver al bebé y a la mamá. La señora Weasley, Hermione y Ted fueron los primeros en entrar, desesperados. El resto de los hombres rieron al ver la escena. No podían entrar más de tres personas y más tarde se turnaron para ir entrando. Ya bien entrada la noche en la última visita entraron Bill, el señor Weasley y Percy.

― Es precioso mi nieto ― Sonrió Molly ― En cuanto salga Arthur nos iremos, estamos todos cansados y mañana quiero llegar temprano para verlos y disfrutar de James ― Harry le sonrió.

― Claro que si, Molly. Ron ¿hay problema en que Ted se quede con ustedes hoy? yo quiero pasar la noche aquí, Ginny quizás necesite algo, ya hablé con el sanador y no hay problema.

― Ted se va con nosotros ― Sonrió Hermione.

― Gracias.

― ¿Puedo despedirme de Ginny y mi hermanito? ― Preguntó la voz cansada de Teddy.

― Corre porque los chicos están saliendo y ya no hay más visita... ― Harry no había terminado de hablar cuando Ted salió disparado hasta la habitación de Ginny. Cuando todos se fueron él se encaminó hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, no había visto a su hijo desde que lo llevaran a maternidad... y a ella tampoco. Los extrañaba horrores.

Cuando abrió la puerta la vio ensimismada mirando a James jugando con sus deditos y diciéndole palabras de un profundo amor. Sonrió, estaba sentada en la cama contemplando a James, ahora lucía un camisón blanco, su cabello rojo y brillante hacía contraste con el cintillo azul de tela. Suspiró, jamás podría dejar de sentir sus latidos acelerados, sus manos sudadas, sus ojos enceguecidos por ella, todo por ella. Al cerrar la puerta ella alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendida.

― Creí que las visitas ya acabaron.

― Sí, pero necesitaba saber que los dos estaban bien...

― Estamos muy bien ― Lo cortó. Él asintió nervioso.

― Me alegro ― Dijo él exhalando un suspiro inquieto.

― No entiendo que haces aquí ― Comenzó Ginny siendo tan directa que a Harry le dolía en el alma.

― Necesito hablar contigo ― Respondió seguro, se acercó a ella y la miró con decisión.

― No creo que sea el momento...

― No habrá mejor momento que este ― Le aseguró.

― Claro que no, estoy cansada, no puedo no quiero hablar con...

― Perdóname ― Le suplicó desesperado. Ginny lo miró horrorizada y confundida.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡Hablo de todo lo que hice! ― Sonrió él apenado.

― No te entiendo.

― Hablo que cometí un error tras otro, fui un idiota, jamás debí ser...

― ¿Un maldito cruel? ― Apremió ella molesta.

― ¡Sí! un maldito cruel se queda pequeño comparando todo lo que te dije e hice Ginny, yo lo hice porque fui...

― ¡Un bruto, un idiota, un reverendo hijo de puta! ¡me dejaste sola durante el embarazo por una mujer que ni siquiera amabas! ― Ahora el confundido era Harry.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― ¡Por favor Harry! ¿te crees bueno actuando felicidad? ¡pues no lo eres! ahora déjame en paz con mi hijo...

― Nuestro hijo Ginny ¿Por qué siempre lo olvidas?

― Nunca fui buena recordando que existías ― Lo imitó él chasqueó la lengua y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

― Sin embargo yo jamás pude olvidarte... ― Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, su corazón latió desbocado. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y una enfermera entró.

― Señor Potter el sanador le indicó que podía permanecer aquí, pero en la sala de espera ― Le recordó la enfermera, Harry asintió ― Debo llevarme a James, señorita Weasley mañana a primera hora lo traeremos para que usted lo alimente ― Ginny asintió y se despidió del bebé, besando con suavidad la frente de James en el preciso instante en que un reloj sonara y anunciara las doce en punto ― que manera de celebrar su cumpleaños, señor Potter con un hijo ― Sonrió la enfermera, bastante impertinente por lo demás.

― Gracias ― Murmuró Harry confundido, la enfermera tomó a James en brazos y al hacerlo el bebé rompió en llanto Harry se acercó tomó una manito de su hijo y le habló con dulzura ― Tranquilo campeón verás a tu madre mañana, a ella no le pasará nada tu padre la cuidará siempre ― Él bebé poco a poco dejó de llorar y la enfermera lo dejó en el coche en el cual fácilmente podían entrar otros tres bebés fácilmente. Ginny miró a Harry se sentía nerviosa por todo lo que él ya había dicho y lo que aún faltaba por decir. La enfermera salió y los dejó solos en un ambiente incómodo ― Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños ― Sonrió él con una ternura infinita.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? ― Contraatacó ella impaciente.

― Quiero que por James y Ted nuestra relación cambie...

― Yo jamás podría negar a mí hijo a su padre, así que no te preocupes por eso. No tienes que venir acá a inspirar lástimas ya deberías haber entendido que no soy una maldita cruel como tú ― Le aclaró Ginny con rotundidad.

― Eso lo sé...

― Pues no lo parece.

― Debemos hablar hay que aclarar muchas cosas, nuestra relación tiene que cambiar...

― ¿Nuestra relación? dime cuándo hubo una relación entre los dos? ¡ah! ¿cuándo te di el derecho de tratarme de puta, de humillarme, de tratarme peor que una basura? ¿ahí tuvimos una relación? que conveniente resultaste ser...

― Ginny sé que no hice bien las cosas, no contigo, pero necesito demostrarte que puedo cambiar...

― ¿Qué será diferente? ¿ahora me dirás Ginny y no puta? ― Cada pregunta de Ginny eran como dagas en su corazón, no se podía defender de esos ataques porque el único culpable era él y ella tenía toda la razón.

― Solo te puedo jurar que te demostraré lo arrepentido que estoy cada día que viva, debes entender que James, Teddy y tú son lo más importante que tengo y no los dejaré jamás por muy lejos que quieras que esté de ti Ginny ― Zanjó imponiendo toda la convicción que podía albergar a esas alturas. Iba a jugar a ganar porque la pérdida de ese juego era tremendo, era su propia vida. Ginny lo miraba decidida ella esta vez no iba a ceder, no quería ceder.

― Quiero descansar ― Avisó ella con voz cansada, Harry asintió quiso tomar la mano de Ginny pero se contuvo no era el roce que quería, se acercó más a ella y besó su frente con una dulzura que embriagaba todos los sentidos en ella, suspiró ― Las cosas no serán como las digas tú Harry... ― Le advirtió ella, él sonrió sin dejar de respirar al aroma de la pelirroja.

― Desde este momento lo único que me preocupan son ustedes tres, nada más Ginny ― Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

― Eres un maldito histérico ― Dijo ella frunciendo los labios, él solo deseaba poder besar esos labios. Estaba loco por un beso.

― Tú me tienes así...

― Ahora cúlpame a mí ― Rezongó. Harry caminó hasta la puerta tomó el pomo, se giró para verla una última vez, sabía que estaba enojada con él y tenía toda la razón del mundo para estarlo. Pero él iba a insistir hasta el último respiro en reconquistar a su mujer.

― Te quiero Ginny ― Sonrió. Ella lo miró atónita y él cerró la puerta tras él.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Soy Tuyo

Gracias al cielo esa tarde Harry cuidaría a James y a Teddy, no sabía cuanto tiempo Hermione la retendría en esa cafetería muggle para convencerla de realizar aquel viaje y peor aún hacerla subir a un avión y dejar a su hijo por un fin de semana. Bufó molesta cuando recordó haber aceptado esa locura, es que eso era justamente una soberana locura. Aceleró el paso deseosa de ver su hijo y a Ted, su expresión molesta cambió al recordar a esas dos personas que tan feliz hacían sus días, cada gesto que aprendía con el correr de los días de James, cada carcajada de Ted y cada momento especial era compartido también con Harry... una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro. Harry Potter era el ser más pelotudo que podía existir en la vida pero cuando de desempeñaba en el rol de padre era perfecto. Tenía una conexión con James infranqueable, cuando llegaba el momento de los dos nadie más podía interferir. James se quedaba obnubilado observando a su padre cuando le hablaba intentando tocar el mentón de Harry con dificultad y lanzaba sus primeras risitas de algarabía. Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y se prohibió seguir pensando en él... es que en ese momento era tan difícil, si antes lo amaba con sus malos tratos ahora le era casi imposible borrar ese amor tóxico que sentía ante sus palabras de cariño, sus miradas tiernas y trasparentes, su ayuda incondicional ¡hasta las indirectas subidos de tono que le hacía! odiaba a Harry Potter, si señor, lo odiaba por confundirla tanto, por decir abiertamente cada día después de que James naciera que jamás la dejaría sola porque ella también formaba parte de su familia, por montarle escenas de celos sin reparo en frente de quién estuvieran. Disfrutaba confundiendo su salud mental ese animal, lo pasaba bomba. Se regocijaba cuando ella se ruborizaba frente a sus sonrisas hipnotizantes, se alegraba frente a sus titubeos cuando él la miraba con intensidad, se deleitaba ante sus temblores cuando él buscaba el roce de ella, era evidente el gozo por parte de Harry cuando discutían aún así cuando él perdía... _"No puedes caer Ginevra, él es malo, es la maldad en persona... es... es tan excitante el maldito en el rol de padre_" pero no, ella era valiente y no iba a caer ante sus provocaciones, no por nada ya había desairado sus encantos durante ocho meses ¡ocho meses desesperada por un maldito polvo con ese idiota! "_Cálmate estás caliente con él, solo es eso solo es el padre de tu hijo" _Intentaba convencerse. Solo había un punto a favor de ella en toda esa novela dramática que era su vida amorosa, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, él era mucho más evidente en todo sentido. Cuando mudaba a James él se quedaba perdido observando cada uno de sus movimientos, era tan obvio cuando intentaba buscar el roce con ella que la misma Ginny lo notaba y ese manifiesto era adorable. Muchas veces conversaron sobre James otras tantas terminaban discutiendo a muerte porque sus temperamentos los impulsaban a dar lo mejor en las peleas que de una manera insólita terminaba en esa implícita tensión sexual y ella terminaba exigiendo que se fuera de su casa para no cometer una locura al sucumbir ante esa mirada que desperdigaba pasión, frenesí, delirio y lujuria.

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, se sorprendió al estar parada frente a las puertas del edificio dónde vivía Harry. Entró y saludó con cordialidad al conserje y subió hasta el piso dónde vivía Harry en el elevador, se apresuró en salir y tocar la puerta, se tardaron unos minutos Ginny se preocupó y volvió a insistir. Al cuarto intento Ted abrió la puerta sonriente con el cabello opaco gracias a una polvareda blanca que no supo distinguir, podía notar como su polera estaba mojada al centro pero además de eso el niño parecía feliz.

― ¿Qué...? ― Iba a preguntar completamente preocupada cuando una figura mucho más alta que Ted y con un bebé en brazos aparecía detrás de Teddy. Harry estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Ted aunque Ginny ahora podía descifrar que era esa polvareda blanca en sus cabezas: talco. Pero el talco en el cabello de Harry era mucho más. Miró a su hijo y él enseguida le tendió los bracitos Ginny lo tomó y miró ceñuda a los tres.

― ¿Quién me va a explicar todo esto? ― Preguntó con autoridad, James balbuceó, Ted miró directamente a Harry y él frunció el ceño divertido, miró a Ginny.

― Yo te explicaré todo ― Resopló ― Pasa ―Ella aún con aspecto serio entró y se dirigió hasta la sala del departamento de Harry.

― ¿Y bien? ― Apremió mirando a Harry, él le sonrió.

― Pasa que Ted me ayudaba a cambiar el pañal de James pero...

― ¡El pañal de James venía con una fétida sorpresa! ― Exclamó Ted y Harry sonrió.

― Cuando fui a botar el pañal y volví a la habitación ya había una guerra declarada.

― ¿Guerra declarada? ― Repitió Ginny confundida.

― Sí James le aventó el talco sin la tapa a Ted y...

― ¡Se hizo pis en mí me apuntó con su...!

― ¡James ― Exclamó James el bebé se acomodó más en el pecho de ella, Harry y Ted sonrieron.

― Y cuando intervine Ted me lanzó el talco y James también me mojó ― Finalizó Harry. Ginny se acercó a los dos y palpó lla polera de los dos primero en Ted y luego en Harry y cuando lo hizo con él sus miradas se encontraron y él le sonrió. Ella no lo tomó en cuenta a propósito.

― Vayan a cambiarse los dos ― Les ordenó. Harry la miró decidido a plantarle batalla por ignorarlo y negarse igual que un niño ante su pedido ― ¿qué esperan? ¡se van a enfermar! ― Insistió ella sin chance al reclamo. Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño y siguió a Ted derrotado.

Unos minutos después se fue directo hasta la cocina y la escena que vio lo dejó inmovilizado en el umbral de la cocina. Ginny estaba sentada dándole de comer a James con una dulzura infinita y no es que no la viera seguido haciendo esa tarea, era simplemente que su corazón de derretía cada vez que los veía juntos, esa hermosa mujer estaba manejando su vida a su antojo, sus miradas valía cada segundo sin ella. Se sentía un idiota adulando cada cosa que decía ella pero sabía que si quería una vida cerca de ella y James había que actuar como un sumiso de mierda, aunque si era honesto la mayor parte del tiempo ella tenía la razón. Ella decía él analizaba y los dos aceptaban. Ese era el mecanismo aunque a veces le gustara fastidiarla y la sacaba de quicio de puro placer para verla alterada. Harry sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hijo mientras agitaba las manitos y balbuceaba sus primeros "mamá" Harry suspiró envuelto en esa maravillosa escena.

― Procura tener cuidado y no ahogarte en tus babas, padrino ― Susurró Ted solo para que él lo escuchara.

― Que gracioso te has vuelto niño, aún me debes una por lanzarme ese talco, te aseguro que los empolvados sentirán envidia de lo blanquito que quedarás ― Ted sonrió.

― Eso quiero verlo.

― Eso habrá que grabarlo.

― ¿Qué sucede ahora? ― Preguntó Ginny sosteniendo a James mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

― ¡Nada! ― Dijeron los dos.

― Ted cielo, ¿puedes cuidar a James un segundo? necesito hablar con tu padrino.

― ¿Conmigo? ― Preguntó el aludido nervioso. Ted sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿A caso Ted tiene otro padrino? ― Ironizó Ginny mirándolo cabreada.

― Claro que no, dame a mi hermanito ― Le sonrió Ted. Ginny puso en los brazos de Ted a James con sumo cuidado.

― Cariño con mucho cuidado, por favor ― Le suplicó aprensiva, el chico le sonrió.

― Descuida iremos a la habitación de Harry y veremos televisión.

― Está bien ― Asintió Ginny. En segundos quedaron solos en la cocina ella volvió a sentarse, Harry la imitó la miró con preocupación. últimamente ella estaba mucho más esquiva y su móvil no dejaba de sonar y ella atendía de un modo sospechoso que lo mataba por dentro. Él aún así persistía en la misión más difícil de su vida: conquistar a Ginny. No había día que le dijera lo bonita que era, lo excelente madre que ella era, que sin ella no podría con esos dos bandidos, que cada día que pasaba se arrepentía de todas las idioteces que había dicho y hecho. Que dentro de todas esas estupideces la mejor ocurrencia que había cometido era haber hecho el amor con ella y fruto de eso James estuviera entre ellos... claro después de decirlo ella lo echó de su casa sin ningún miramiento. Ginny era una tozuda no cedía con nada, era tan esquiva su actitud que estaba aterrado con el panorama de que ella estuviese saliendo con alguien más. Esa teoría parecía estar atada a cada reflexión que atravesaba su mente porque siempre de alguna u otra forma el pensamiento de que alguien más estaba con su mujer lo enloquecía.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Decidió preguntar.

― Sí, pasó algo algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes Harry, yo...

― ¿Quién es? ― Preguntó en una extraña mezcla de abatimiento y desesperación. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

― No pude negarme es por eso que debes saber que...

― ¿Qué cosa mujer? ¿quién es? ― Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― No me levantes la voz ― Le exigió el chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el cabello nervioso.

― ¿Lo quieres? ― Preguntó destrozado.

― ¡Claro que lo quiero por eso lo hago! ― Respondió ella fastidiada. Harry la miró dolido eso arruinaba todos sus planes, todas las ilusiones que tenía por jugar todas las cartas.

― ¿Lo conozco?

― ¡Claro que lo conoces idiota es tú amigo?

―¿Quién es el traidor? ― Replicó furioso.

― ¿De qué traidor hablas?

― ¿Cómo puedes estar con otro hombre? ¡tienes un hijo! ¡Yo lo voy a matar! ― Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

― ¡Harry!

― ¿Qué? ― Espetó furioso.

― ¡Cálmate!

― ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si estás saliendo con otro? ― Dijo él en un tono lastimoso escrutando el rostro de Ginny. Ella se confundió se levantó y lo enfrentó encolerizada.

― ¡Tener hijo no me impide salir con quién yo quiera!

― ¡Claro que si!

― ¡No tienes cara para reprocharme eso tú menos que nadie!

― ¡Soy el padre de tu hijo! ― Reclamó molesto.

― Eres eso y nada más ― El susurro mortífero de Ginny aniquiló todas sus ilusiones, todos sus anhelos. Pero solo los dioses sabían que no iba dejar de insistir por ella, la madre de su hijo valía cada frustración que sentía, cada dolor, cada desilusión.

― Lamentablemente para ti tú no eres simplemente la madre de mi hijo ― Repuso él mirándola a los ojos. Ella suspiró.

― De todos modos no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar ― Comenzó ella tratando de sonar tranquila.

― ¿Necesitas algo para James?

― De hecho si... el viernes voy a viajar a Francia, Hermione me lo pidió de favor necesita que le entregue unos papeles a sus padres ― Explicó Ginny molesta.

― ¿Por qué no va ella?

― Porque al idiota de mi hermano se le ocurrió la brillante idea de organizar una cena de negocios en su casa el sábado por la noche y el muy bruto no podría subsistir sin su mujer en aquella cena ― Dijo molesta.

― ¿Cuándo te vas?

― El viernes por la tarde, necesito que te quedes con los niños, ¿te parece que venga a dejarlos al medio día?

― ¡No! ― Exclamó nervioso.

― ¿No?

― No... el viernes no.

― ¿Por qué? ― Pregunto curiosa.

― Tengo una reunión en el cuartel ¿puedes dejar a los niños en la casa de Ron, no? yo los pasaré a buscar.

― Bueno ― Asintió aún sin convencerse de la actitud de él ― ¿estás bien? te noto extraño...

― ¿Nervioso yo? ― Rió e hizo un gesto involuntario con sus manos botando el playo de James aún con un poco de comida, Ginny lo miró elocuente ― No pasa nada ― Añadió recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana sonriendo ruborizado ― Estoy bien, perfectamente.

Ginny lo miró con desconfianza, sabía que algo ocultaba. Aunque este último tiempo todas las acciones de él la confundían, era amable, atento, servicial, tierno, cariñoso, detallista era un padre ejemplar y eso para ella era una daga de caos puro en dirección a su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― Generalmente despierta a las seis de la mañana, le haces una leche y lo mudas, pero cuando lo hagas le pasas el peluche que Harry le regaló, es su favorito. Al medio día debe comer y a las tres en punto le das la otra leche en la tarde le gusta estar en la sala de la casa y juega con sus juguetes y gatea por toda la casa deben tener cuidado y vigilar a James, cada tres horas le cambian pañal...

― ¿Ginny, despierta a las seis de la mañana y ya no duerme más? ― Preguntó Ron asustado.

― ¡Mira idiota sino fuese por ti yo no tendría que ir hasta Francia a entregar unos papeles a tus suegros! ― Replicó ella enfadada.

― No te preocupes, Ginny no tomes en cuenta a este tonto. Cuidaremos a nuestro ahijado ― La tranquilizó Hermione. La pelirroja miró molesta a su hermano y estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos a su hijo besándolo en la frente.

― Nos portaremos excelente con mi hermanito ― Le aseguró Ted sonriendo.

― Descuida pecosa, cuidaremos a James ― Sonrió Ron. Miró su reloj y amplió su sonrisa miró con complicidad a su mujer y a Ted luego observó a su hermana ― Ya es hora, debes subir al avión ― La pelirroja se aferró a su hijo desolada con la idea de no ver durante dos días a James y a Ted.

― Anda Ginny todos cuidaremos a mi hermanito ― La animó Ted, ella le sonrió y besó muchas veces a su hijo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y dejó a James e brazos de Ron. Abrazó a Ted con fuertemente.

― Se cuidan muy bien los tres. Hermione con cuatro ojos sobre los tres, por favor, Harry es muy permisivo y les aguanta todo, que se acuesten a la hora que les corresponde y...

― ¡Ya Ginny que pesada te pones! ― Exclamó Ron exasperado ― Solo te vas por dos semanas... ― Hermione y Ted lo miraron alarmados y Ginny frunció el ceño.

― Solo son dos días ― Aclaró Hermione nerviosa.

― ¡Eso quise decir pero pareciera que se va por dos semana dando tantas instrucciones! ― Se corrigió.

― Ya te debes ir Ginny ― Apremió Ted, la pelirroja asintió triste. Se colgó del hombro el pequeño bolso y volvió a abrazar a Ted.

― Te amo Ted.

― Yo también, nos vemos el domingo ― Le aseguró sonriendo. Besó a su hijo unas veces más y se despidió de su cuñada y hermano y emprendió el camino ― ¿Crees que lo logrará? ― Preguntó Ted entusiasta.

― Claro que su cariño lo planeamos muy bien.

― Eso quiere decir que cuando vuelva...

― Si campeón, todo será como debió ser desde el principio ― Sonrió Ron mirando a su esposa ― La sorpresa que tendrás hermanita... ― Largó la carcajada cuando el avión despegó.

Estaba aterrada. No tenia la más mínima puta idea de como ese aparato muggle se mantenía en el aire si nadie lo sostenía, estaba segura que iba a caer e cualquier momento y si resistía el accidente le reventaría las pelotas a su hermano _"Yo lo mato, lo mato" _pensaba mientras sentía el infernal mariposeo de las primeras turbulencias del vuelo casi con el corazón en la boca. Se aferró a los brazos del asiento y dio gracias de que nadie la estuviera mirando en ese momento. De hecho en el avión no había muchos pasajeros y las azafatas que pasaban la miraban con una sonrisa tierna. "_Claro, debes estar haciendo el papelón de tu vida y esas yeguas se ríen en tu propia cara Ginevra, como las idiotas están acostumbradas a estas cosas se ríen de lo lindo de ti" _pensaba ella frustrada. Cuando las turbulencias acabaron respiró aliviada y poco a poco fue soltando los brazos del asiento y se acomodó más en su puesto de su rígida postura. Miró hacia un lado y comprobó que no habían muchos pasajeros, solo unos pocos. Logró divisar a cuatro personas unos cuantos asientos adelante de ella y otras tres personas más a un lado. Resopló y miró por la ventanilla aterrada y se sorprendió al comprobar que no sufrió vértigo ni nada por el estilo. Exhaló u profundo suspiro aún no pasaban diez minutos y ya se quería bajar de ese avión y pisar tierra firme. Extrañaba a James y a Ted y aunque no quisiera admitirlo a Harry también. Esos últimos ocho meses había sido tan diferente todo, ese "te quiero" que había dicho aquella noche en que naciera James parecía tan cercana cuando Harry estaba a centímetros de ella, cuando le hacía sentir mil emociones solo con una mirada, cuando añoraba volver a dormir en sus brazos, cuando necesitaba sus besos y sus abrazos, pero había comprendido también que necesitaba sentir seguridad y él no le otorgaba aquel bienestar. Muchas veces él había mencionado la palabra perdón, pero él no entendía que ella lo había perdonado desde el momento en que le hiciera el amor por primera vez... lo que ella aún no justificaba era la conducta absurda e irracional que vino después del primer te amo que le había dicho. Estaba enamorada y ese amor era incondicional pero él había sobrepasado su orgullo y dignidad y lo que aún empeoraba todo era que ella lo había permitido. Y eso no era fácil de asimilar solo con palabras de cariño ni flirteos insignificantes. Necesitaba más... mientras observaba aburrida por la ventanilla una copa de cristal rebosante de un champagne burbujeante se interpuso entre sus ojos y la ventanilla, frunció el ceño, alzó la vista hasta ver el rostro de la persona que sostenía la copa.

_**Te regalo un concierto, de sonrisas**_

_**y mi cara lavada con tu aura**_

_**Te regalo una orquesta de gemidos**_

_**y ponerle sentido al sin sentido**_

_**Te regalo, una copia de mi llave**_

_**para que me abras con confianza el alma**_

_**Te regalo, Un pasaje hasta mi almohada**_

_**para que sea mi cuerpo tu parada**_

― ¿Harry? ― Su corazón comenzó a latir encabritado, enloquecido cuando distinguió al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa amplia y diáfana.

― ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti? ― Ginny lo miraba impertérrita sin saber que hacer. Se limitó a asentir débilmente mientras lo observaba aún impávida. Su cerebro olímpicamente había dejado de funcionar y sus manos sudaron, estaba alterada y no sabía como exteriorizar la molestia. El rostro de Harry parecía divertido y anhelante, tendió la copa pero ella no parecía ejercer movimiento alguno para recibirla, él sonrió ― ¿no recibirás la copa? ― Preguntó divertido. Ella reaccionó y recibió la copa aunque no dejó de mirarlo un segundo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Ginny alterada.

― Yo necesito hablar contigo...

― Este no es el lugar ¡dejaste a James y a Ted solos inconsciente! ― Le recriminó.

― Tranquila, ellos estarán bien Hermione y Ron lo cuidarán perfectamente.

― ¿De que mierda me hablas? desaparece en este instante y hazte cargo de nuestros hijos ― Endilgó ella molesta, pero a Harry le pareció el reclamo más dulce que hubiese escuchado.

― Ron y Hermione cuidarán a nuestros hijos durante dos semanas...

― ¡Dos días! ― Le corrigió furiosa. Harry tomó las dos copas y las dejó en la bandeja del asiento.

― En realidad son dos semanas...

― ¡Claro que no!

― Este avión no va a Francia...

― ¡Deja de decir estupideces anormal, yo voy a Francia por dos días!

― Vamos directo a Cancún por dos semanas...

― ¿Qué?

― Sí...

― Tengo que ir a Francia a entregar unos benditos papeles a los suegros de mi hermano...

― Esos papeles son falsos ― Explicó Harry con tranquilidad sabía que ella explotaría de un segundo a otro.

― ¿Falsos? ― Cuestionó horrorizada.

― Esos papeles son falsos... todo forma parte de un plan, lo importante era que te subieras a este avión y ya estás aquí ― Ginny arrugó el rostro en una clara muestra de disgusto.

― ¿Sabes una cosa? métete el plan por el culo, yo tengo que cuidar a James y a Teddy... ― Repuso furiosa levantándose, buscó la varita en su bolso.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡desaparecer eso voy a hacer!

― No puedes...

― ¿Cómo que no puedo? ¡claro que lo voy a hacer!

― ¡Pensé en todo! sabía que tendrías un arranque de locura y en este avión no puedes desaparecer así que tendrás que pasar las siguientes horas sentada en este asiento ― Ella en un arrebato de furia le lanzó la varita ― ¡auch! ― Ella se sentó refunfuñando.

― No sabía que ahora tenías por diversión secuestrar a mujeres ― Ironizó.

― Escucha lo que tengo que decir...

― No quiero ― Dijo igual que una niña encaprichada cruzando los brazos, miró por la ventanilla e hizo un gracioso y tierno puchero.

― Te prometo que después me marcho a otro sitio sino te gusta lo que tengo que decir.

_**Soy tuyo, soy tuyo**_

_**como tuyos hay solamente mis caminos**_

_**como tuya es la escalera a mi delirio**_

_**Soy tuyo, soy tuyo**_

_**Como tuyo es el silencio que me duele**_

_**como tuyo es este fuego aunque me queme**_

_**Te regalo peces vivos, del mar muerto**_

_**mis carencias y toda mi abundancia**_

_**Te regalo un quijote y un molino**_

_**y un reba de besos que dan frio**_

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿por qué complicas tanto las cosas?

― Porque tengo algo por lo que luchar ― Susurró él mirando el rostro de Ginny ella se giró a él lentamente ―

― ¿Por quién tienes que luchar?

― Por ver a mi familia junta y no disuelta por culpa de mis errores.

― No te entiendo.

― Quiero mi vida contigo ― Dijo al fin. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron en lágrimas, negó con la cabeza y carraspeó.

― No digas eso...

― ¿Por qué no? ¡es verdad toda la vida ha sido así y tú lo sabes!

― Tú tienes una vida en la cuál yo no encajo me lo hiciste saber hace mucho y no fue con palabras sutiles. Tú mataste todas las ilusiones que tenía, todos los anhelos y los sueños que albergaba. Olvídate de todo lo que pasó y vivamos en paz...

― ¿Realmente quieres eso?

― Es lo que quiero.

― Pero no es lo que necesitas, lo que sientes, no sabes como fueron las cosas y sé que mi conducta no tiene justificación pero hay un motivo por el cuál fui contigo un cerdo.

― ¡Ya no quiero excusas Harry! ―objetó Ginny desesperada ― ¿con qué fin remover tanto pasado? ¿no me lo decías siempre?

― ¡Te lo dije porque era un idiota!

― ¡Y lo sigues siendo!

― Estoy idiotizado por ti, Ginny ― Suspiró. Ginny sintió un hielo atravesar su garganta, lo miró a los ojos cuestionando sus palabras. No eran necesarias esas dosis mortíferas para su organismo.

― Ya basta.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque esta conversación no es sana ― Repuso derramando lágrimas, Harry la tomó del rostro con suavidad y ella notó que también caían lágrimas por las mejillas de él.

― Te amo ― Suspiró y pudo sentir una liberación de cadenas que permanecieron durante once años atadas, atadas a él ― No sé hasta que punto pero te amo, te amo con locura, con torpezas, con ternura, con esperanza y añoranza te amo tal como eres, soy tuyo... no hay una palabra que defina todo lo que me haces sentir, no hay beso que demuestre todo lo que siento, ni caricia que describa esto que siento, lo único que se acerca a una definición es James y Ted. Eres un delirio constante una fuerza irrefrenable... eres tantas cosas, Ginny ― Terminó por suspirar, aquel monólogo había sido lo más placentero que había dicho, porque en cada palabra había descrito su sentir, en esas frases había puesto su sentir. Ella lo miraba derramando lágrimas, preguntándose montones de cosas, ahora su cerebro funcionaba con la rapidez requerida no entendía muchas cosas, pero esa frase había alimentado el amor que sentía por él hasta hacerla suspirar.

_**Soy tuyo, soy tuyo**_

_**como tuyos hay solamente mis caminos**_

_**como tuya es la escalera a mi delirio**_

_**Soy tuyo, soy tuyo**_

_**Como tuyo es el silencio que me duele**_

_**como tuyo es este fuego aunque me queme**_

_**Amor soy tuyo, soy tuyo**_

_**Como tuyo es el silencio que me duele**_

_**como tuyo es este fuego aunque me queme**_

― ¿Por qué ahora? ― Preguntó angustiada.

― Porque necesitaba reconquistarte, no quería perderte por mis estupideces.

― No te entiendo, yo dije que te amaba, te lo dije en tu cama en tus brazos y tú me dijiste puta, me lanzaste unas monedas y me echaste de tu casa ― Le recordó con tranquilidad y él se sintió una basura se atormentó recordando esa escena que cavilaba en su mente sin descanso.

― Perdóname mi amor ― Le suplicó ― Yo necesito que me perdones, yo jamas dejé se pensar en ti desde que éramos unos adolescentes

tú fuiste mi mejor refugio cuando estaba buscando los Horrocruxes, morí pensando en ti ― Harry depositó su frente en la de Ginny y sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas de la pelirroja, ella tomó las manos de él y lo miró a los ojos sin cambiar la posición.

― Es que no entiendo porque lo hiciste, siempre te pregunté pero asumiste que yo sabía cuando no era cierto ― Reprobó ella. Harry la miró a los ojos se separó un poco de ella y se decidió a explicar la verdad.

― El día que volví a la Madriguera por ti ― Ginny lo miró sorprendida ― Ron y yo vimos como besabas a Marcus Jones...

― ¡Jamás besé a ese tipo, era un amigo! ― Trató de explicarse Harry asintió y le sonrió con cariño.

― Lo sé, pero ese tal Marcus Jones jamás existió ― Ella lo miró desconcertada ― Era Malfoy y otra persona... ambos tomaron poción multijugos se hicieron pasar por ti para que yo te viera... ese día me volví loco. Después de ese hecho me enviaron fotos de ti en la cama con ese tipo pero siempre fue Malfoy y otra mujer con tu aspecto físico ― Explicó Harry y Ginny lo miró horrorizada.

― ¿Por qué haría eso Malfoy?

― Para separarnos.

― ¿En qué se beneficiaba él? ― Preguntó ella desconcertada.

― Él sabía que yo me alejaría de ti y que mi orgullo haría que yo te tratara mal, peleas constantes entre los dos y que tú en un tiempo buscarías respuestas a como diera lugar...

― Por eso insistió en que yo fuera Auror ― Reflexionó ella pasmada.

― Sí, ese orgullo hacia mí te instalaría en el cuartel y ahí les serías beneficiosa para obtener información, por eso después de un tiempo intentó enamorarte...

― Pero jamás lo consiguió.

― Porque él sabía que nuestro amor era fuerte... que por más que nuestros recuerdos no nos alcanzaran para ser felices, nos servía mantenernos vivos, mi amor yo sé que tú me amas, sé que mis constantes peleas te vuelven locas pero aún así me amas. Ya sabes el porque de mi conducta no es justificable pero me sentí usado, traicionado por ti.

― ¿Creíste que fui capaz de hacer todo eso? ― Preguntó incrédula ― no confiaste en mí...

― Las fotos eran demasiado aclaratorias, ¡hasta te presentaste hasta mí para decirme que te habías burlado de mi! ― Explicó enloquecido Harry, ella volvió a llorar pero se secó las lágrimas al instante y le pegó una cachetada.

― ¿Qué esperas ahora? ― Preguntó furiosa.

― Que me perdones...

― Es tarde para eso...

― Te amo...

― Yo también ― Respondió. Esta vez las lágrimas cayeron sin ser detenidas, ambos se miraban a los destrozados.

― ¿Es tarde por que hay otra persona? ― Preguntó en un tono lastimero, Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

― Es tarde porque hace mucho te perdoné, lo hice cuando me hiciste el amor por primera vez, desde ese segundo mi pasado quedó en paz...

― Pero ahora...

― Ahora necesitaba saber porque actuaste así durante todo este tiempo, fue frustrante amarte cuando me decías que no te importaba y aunque en el fondo sabía que sentías algo por mí sabía que jamás ibas a ser mío, que jamás iba a escuchar un condenado te amo de tus labios ― Lloró y Harry volvió a tomar su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

― Te amo ¡TE AMO! ― Gritó Harry, los dos rieron en medio del llanto ― Si tengo que gritar a cada segundo para que me creas lo haré, no sé vivir sin ti, olvidemos todo y comencemos de nuevo, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que eres todo lo que necesito, que soy tuyo, que mi vida es tuya que cada segundo de mi vida te pertenece ― Imploró Harry ilusionado.

― No me apartes de tu vida nunca más ― Susurró Ginny tomando el rostro de Harry también ― Seremos esa familia que nos prometimos hace años pero no me alejes de ti ― Pidió, él sonrió feliz ilusionado. En ese momento vio su futuro con claridad y todo era por y con ella, con su Ginny.

― ¿Comenzamos de nuevo? ― Ginny sonrió. Harry se acercó y le dio un beso cálido anhelante y rebosaba en futuras dichas.

― Confío plenamente en ti y siempre voy a estar Harry en tus caídas y logros, para toda la vida, y cuando seamos unos ancianos te voy a amar del mismo modo e incluso más.

― Esto es un sueño ― Suspiró Harry besando los labios de su mujer y ella rió.

― Es nuestro sueño, nuestra historia y la haremos realidad.

― Te aseguro mi amor, que toda mi vida existiendo esposas o no estaré atado a ti.

_**Travesura Realizada**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste... no quería que fuera algo tan largo, prácticamente en el capítulo pasado se supo todo, solo faltaba el paso de Harry y en mi opinión creo que no había una forma más "Harry de AAT" de hacerlo. <strong>_

_**Gracias Asuka por estar siempre, por ser mi amiga y aunque no lo admitas por quererme. **_

_**Gracias Gadi por ser quién eres, te adoro.**_

_**Angelito eres demasiado especial, Belen mi hermana chica, Diabla (Ceci Pott) eres una persona genial que estoy conociendo y queriendo mucho, Joanne gracias por tus consejos eres divina. Nat Potter W eres una persona genial aunque te rías de mi! **_

_**Ginny Cagliero, Ro, son hermosas personas y unas perversas de mierda! las adoro! **_

_**y GRACIAS INFINITOS a todos quienes esperan leer en fbk, en serio son geniales. No tengo palabra para dar las gracias por acompañar en esta aventura a Harry y Ginny... y por supuesto a mí también!**_

**_Ufff! una historia que termina! lloré al terminar de escribirla... solo espero que les guste no los quiero defraudar! _**

**_ahh! acuérdense que el domingo cumplo años, salúdenme! es una advertencia! _**

**_**Universidad de Chile te amo más que nunca dignos perdedores, pero los jugadores mojaron la camiseta y es todo lo que el hincha pide... AGUANTE LA U MIERDA** _**

**_GRACIAS TOTALES! _**


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia merecía un epílogo y si bien éste no es el mejor para "Atado a ti" creo que era interesante hacerles saber como Harry, Ginny, Ted... y otras personitas continuaron, cada una tiene algo que decir y por supuesto algo que entregar (Eso espero)

_Belén gracias por estar esperando! _

_Susy espero te guste ;) _

_Silvia, espero que te animes a actualizar! _

Desde ya les agradezco que lean el último capítulo de esta historia.

_"Sólo bastan las ganas, quizás un poco de experiencias que la vida nos da... el resto es responsabilidad absoluta de la imaginación que con poco nos hace feliz" _

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

― ¡Te digo que no! ¿Cuántas veces lo debo repetir?

― Ginny no seas testaruda...

― ¡Es un niño de cuatro años, idiota!

― ¡No me insultes!

― A veces necesitas ser insultado para que entiendas, te aseguro querido que hablo con mucha sinceridad ― Harry profirió un suspiro resignado, la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

― Es una tradición...

― Muy estúpida...

― Que sin embargo deseo llevar a cabo con mis hijos.

― No harás absolutamente nada.

― Quiero ver como te interpones en medio de mis tradiciones y mis hijos.

― ¡Nuestros hijos!

― ¡Dios Ginny, ya basta con eso!

― ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo mi estado al contradecirme? ― Preguntó ella herida haciendo un puchero con los labios, gesto que enterneció a Harry.

― Cariño, te prometo que no pasará nada...

― Eso nadie me lo garantiza ― Harry la miró con horror.

― ¿Nadie te lo garantiza? ¡Soy tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos!

― ¡El mismo padre que los quiere subir a una escoba a temprana edad, inconsciente!

― Por Merlín, Ginny, James tiene diez años, Albus ocho, Lily seis, Alan cuatro... - Frunció el ceño - ¡Hemos tenido hijos cada dos años, mi amor! ― Ella bufó exasperada.

― Y Daphne tiene dos años y medio, entenderás que no permitiré que cometas tal locura con mis bebes.

― Pero cielo, si es algo normal, algo que siempre imaginé hacer con mis hijos ― Explico él con aire soñador, sonriendo de un modo angelical que no convenció para nada a su esposa.

― Montar en una escoba a niños que ni siquiera tienen control de sus actos es inapropiado Harry, ¡Se pueden accidentar!

― ¡Eso no pasará! Yo estaré con ellos...

― No me importa, no harás semejante locura.

― ¡Pero Ginny!

― Pero nada...

― ¡Esto es injusto, yo también soy el padre de esos niños, por tanto yo también decido que hacer...!

― ¡Eres un inmaduro!

― No alces la voz cielo, eso te hace mal - Dijo Harry intentando controlar su temperamento y de paso apaciguar el de su mujer.

― ¡Tú me haces perder la paciencia! ― Fue un milagro escuchar las risas de sus hijos ante sus gritos, Teddy entraba riendo a carcajadas con Daphne en sus hombros y Albus y Alan iban a cada lado del joven. Ginny y Harry miraron a los niños con el ceño fruncido cuando entraron en la habitación de Lily y Dahne.

― ¡Eso fue increíble papá! ― Exclamó emocionado Alan, Harry le sonrió y con un gesto nervioso y silencioso le pidió a Ted que se llevara a los niños de la habitación.

― ¿Están discutiendo? ― Inquirió el joven de veinte años ― Creí que dejarían de hacerlo cuando Alan llegó a nuestras vidas... pero es evidente que a ustedes les gusta "La tontera"

― ¡Ted! ― Gritaron Ginny y Harry mirando severamente al chico.

― ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Después de los cinco... seis hijos - Se corrigió señalando el vientre de Ginny ― Creí que se calmarían un poco. Es evidente que las peleas de ustedes son un preludio para... seguir agrandando la familia, vaya procedencia la de los Potter.

― Ya déjalo, están los niños presente ― Le advirtió Harry.

― Está bien, Albus y Alan solo querían saber cuándo será la próxima vez que volarán juntos... ― Harry abrió los ojos aterrado, Ginny en cambio abrió la boca sorprendida fulminando a su querido esposo.

― ¡Sí papá, yo también quiero volar! ― Intervino Lily entrando a la habitación, seguida de un sonriente James.

― Volaron en los terrenos de La Madriguera? ― Preguntó James.

― No, en el jardín de la casa del tío Ron ― Sonrió Alan.

― El mejor sitio para volar es en el estadio de Quidditch, en Hogwarts, allí fue la primera vez que volé ¿Verdad papá? ― Comentó entusiasta Lily mirando con adoración a su padre.

― Sí, mi vida ― Dijo Harry casi sin voz.

― Supongo que todos han volado con su padre ― Sonrió Ginny casi con la misma dulzura empleada por Lily hace unos segundos, claro que Harry supo descifrar esa dulzura como ironía. Se preparó mentalmente para la pelea que tendría más tarde con su mujer. Tantos años juntos jurándose amor eterno y aún las discusiones sucumbían ante el menor indicio de diferencia entre los dos. Tampoco podía negar que la pasión que Ginny ponía en cada negativa, en cada pelea, la forma en que se esmeraba su pequeña mujercita lo traía vuelo loco, le encantaba ser aquel que domara a Ginny, aunque solo fuera bajo las sábanas, porque fuera de la habitación ella tenía la última palabra. Merlín que horroroso sonaba eso, ¿Dónde quedaron sus pantalones? seguramente en algún sitio de su habitación la noche pasada. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que borró de inmediato al ver el furioso rostro de la pelirroja, tragó en seco. Esta vez él también tenía algo que decir, los hijos de Harry Potter nacieron para ser estrellas del Quidditch y eso Ginny debía entenderlo y juraba hacerla entrar en razón.

― ¡Claro! ― Suspiró James ― La primera vez tenía tres años...

― ¡Y yo cuatro mami! ― Exclamó Lily extasiada. Harry simuló una sonrisa encantadora, consciente que mientras más hablaban sus hijos más tierra le echaban a su tumba. Ginny simuló una expresión de alegría.

― Y ustedes, Alan y Albus ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que volaron con su padre?

― De hecho fue Teddy quién nos llevó a volar la primera vez, yo tenía tres, Alan dos !Ayer fue la primera vez de Daphne! ― La niña rió en los hombros de Teddy y aplaudió enfervorizada. Ginny miró a Teddy y a Harry con ganas de matarlos. Fue entonces que Ted entendió el gesto de prevención que su padrino le había mandado al entrar en la habitación.

― ¡Bueno! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar todos helados enanos? - Preguntó Teddy queriendo escapar, los niños asintieron, brincaron y gritaron de felicidad.

― ¿Puede ser el mío de chocolate?

― ¡Yo quiero de fresas!

― El mejor es de lúcuma...

― ¡Sí, todo eso, vamos!

― Los niños te pueden esperar en la sala, cariño, ahora vamos a hablar ― Sonrió Ginny tan encantadora como siempre y sin embargo Ted y Harry sabían que había detrás de tanto encanto. Se miraron a los ojos y los dos asintieron: Iban a morir. Teddy bajó con cuidado a Daphne de sus hombros y todos los niños fueron hasta la sala, Harry esperó que ellos no escucharan absolutamente nada que los pudiera traumar. Cuando quedaron los tres solos ella se limitó a estirar las mantas de la cama de Lily, tomó una muñeca de porcelana y la observó con detenimiento ante el nerviosismo de los dos hombres que esperaban ser torturados lentamente. Ella carraspeó, alzó la vista y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja con una pasividad asombrosa ante el tenso ambiente que había en la habitación de las niñas.

― Me mintieron ― Fue lo primero que dijo.

― Eh...

― ¡Noo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso mi vida? ― Intentó Harry ― Sólo fue...

― Omitir información ― Le ayudó Ted.

― Exacto ― Corroboró Harry. Ginny asintió, respiró profundamente. Harry suspiró aliviado pensando que ella se lo tomaría mal, pero su mujer se había convencido que él tenía razón, era lo mejor. Justo cuando bajó la guardia la muñeca que su esposa tenía en sus manos golpeó con fuerza desmedida su parte más sensible, fue tanto el dolor que se dobló gimiendo protegiendo con sus manos la zona afectada.

― Ginny... ― Chilló él, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella sin prestarle atención a Harry se dirigió a Ted, un hombre mucho más alto que ella, pero eso no le importó cuando su mano se fue directo hasta la oreja de su primer hijo y lo tironeó hasta que el muchacho comenzó a gritar.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Me duele! ― Intentó soltarse, pero ella lo tenía agarrado con fuerza.

― ¿Solo omitieron información? ¡Par de irresponsables!

― ¡No les pasó nada! ― Gimoteó Ted que aún era víctima del zarandeo proporcionado por Ginny.

― Jamás lo creí de ti, Ted Lupin. Juraste estar siempre de mi lado y en el primer descuido ¿Solapas las tradiciones de tu padrino?

― ¡Nunca más, lo juro! ― Ginny lo tironeó con más fuerza.

― ¡Ya Ginny basta! ― Dijo Harry recuperando poco a poco la voz.

― ¡Ahhhh! ¡Nunca más! ― Decía Ted suplicante. Ginny lo soltó y miró a los dos con los brazos en la cintura.

― Te pasaste ésta vez Harry Potter.

― ¡No! Ellos están felices y desean que les sigamos enseñando...

― ¡Los pudiste soltar!

― ¡Ginny!

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cómo crees que los puedo soltar? ¡Son mis hijos!

― Accidentalmente pudiste soltarlos.

― Eso jamás pasó.

― ¡Merlín Lily tenía cuatro años bruto!

― Y fue excelente, prácticamente ella manejó la escoba...

― ¡Llevaste a semejante locura a Alan a los dos años, estúpido, dos años!

― Al principio sólo volábamos cerca de los árboles para que pudiera tocar las hojas, luego él me pidió que fuera más alto...

― ¿Qué hay de Al? ¡Sólo tenía tres años!

― Ohh... eso fue tremendo ― Sonrió Teddy ― ¡Albus nació para ser buscador, Ginny ― Harry sonrió orgulloso.

― A James lo subiste a una escoba a los tres años...

― Y créeme que desde entonces no ha querido bajar de una escoba.

― ¡Daphne voló por primera vez ayer! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa? Tus malditas tradiciones me superan de una forma que no te imaginas, ¿Con éste bebé piensas hacer lo mismo?

― No son locas tradiciones, y sí, con ese bebé ocurrirá exactamente lo mismo.

― ¡Eres un maldito! - Bramó ella.

― Deja de gritar que le hará mal al bebé.

― ¡Tú me haces gritar, Potter!

― Tú gritas porque te exaspera saber que yo tengo la razón en todo, Ginevra.

― ¡Jamás tienes la razón!

― ¡Tus hijos nacieron para ser jugadores de Quidditch!

― Tal vez, pero que te quede claro que no seguiré tolerando que los niños suban a una escoba y mucho menos tendrás oportunidad de cumplir tu absurda tradición con éste bebé.

― Ya es tarde, los niños no pueden vivir sin Quidditch y si deseas ver a tus hijos tristes todo el tiempo, pues anda, quítales las escobas y hazlos infelices por siempre... ― Segunda muñeca que Ginny lanzó directamente a la zona anteriormente afectada, aunque ésta vez fue más fuerte.

― Sigue lanzando esas muñecas y el séptimo niño jamás llegará... adiós ejército y equipo de Quidditch "Potter" ― Comentó Ted, lacónico ― No te imaginas como duelen los golpes allí. Una vez una bludger me golpeó ahí mientras jugaba en Hogwarts ― Comentó él recordando aquellos momentos con una sonrisa ― Lo bueno de esa situación es que Eloise Wood me acarició una hora el...

― Ted cállate ― Lo cortó Harry con voz quejumbrosa aún sintiendo una fuerte punzada, Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

― Ya... no... Teddy... ― Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Ginny - No lo puedo creer...

― Ginny no es lo que tú crees ― Susurró Harry con la voz entrecortada.

― ¿Cómo que no es lo que creo? ¿Qué más le pudo estar acariciando esa chica a Ted?

― El brazo ― Intervino el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry blanqueó los ojos y Ginny corrió a abrazar a su "primer hijo" Ted le sonrió con complicidad a su padrino y éste negó. Le hizo gestos para que saliera de la habitación y el muchacho le cerró un ojo sonriendo con picardía.

― Lamento haber pensado mal de ti, mi vida ― Le sonrió Ginny.

― No tienes de qué preocuparte, soy yo quién está apenado por no mencionar nada al respecto de los enanos, pero a ellos les encanta volar y no pensé que te pondrías así cuando supieras... asumí que Harry ya te lo había dicho ― Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Teddy le sonrió con maldad.

― No entiendo como pudiste desautorizarme de esa forma, Harry Potter.

― Siempre lo hace ― Intervino Ted.

― ¡Cállte! ― Exclamaron los dos, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido.

― ¿Cómo iba a mencionar esto en tu estado sabiendo que reaccionarías como una neurótica?

― Esto es un juego erótico, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó Tedd, pero al ver que nadie respondía continuó ― Siempre discuten y luego debo ser yo quien cuide de los enanos... al menos esta vez no quedarás embarazada ― Harry y Ginny no prestaban mucha atención de lo que Ted decía y él se dio cuenta ― Bueno, entiendo que están en proceso de reconciliación ― Bufó al no ser escuchado ― ¡Me llevo a los chicos a comprar helado y después estaremos jugando en el parque que está enfrente, estaremos allí hasta que ustedes nos vayan a buscar! ― Exclamó siendo finalmente escuchado por los dos adultos ― No tarden tanto por favor ― Salió de la habitación y Harry se acercó a su esposa.

― ¿No tienes otra muñeca oculta por ahí, verdad? ― Ella bufó.

― No te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo en este momento de tener una muñeca en mis manos ― Repuso ella y Harry sonrió.

― Sé que debí mencionarlo antes, pero sabía que te alterarías y tenía razón ― Dijo él y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

― No tienes permitido tener la razón esta vez ― Suspiró ella y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más evidente.

― ¿Qué se supone que tengo permitido esta vez, señora Potter? ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y solo eso bastó para hacerle olvidar lo furiosa que estaba, lo angustiada, sentimental, furiosa y llorosa que el embarazo la ponía.

― El de las ideas siempre has sido tú.

― Tienes permitido ver a tus hijos jugar al Quidditch y formar tu propia idea al respecto. Te convencerás que ellos lo adoran tanto cómo tú y yo.

― Eso es muy razonable, siempre y cuando todo sea muy seguro, ellos aún son muy pequeños y unos cuantos hechizos amortiguadores me parece apropiado.

― Eso es muy razonable señora Potter ― Los dos sonrieron y ella permitió que Harry le rodeara la cintura.

― ¿Albus es bueno volando?

― Es maravilloso, tú hijo será una leyenda en Hogwarts. James y Alan deben perfeccionar algunos movimientos y Lily tiene la misma gracia tuya sobre una escoba y Daphne es un encanto, se maravilla cuando siente el aire en su carita ― Ginny sonrió fascinada, escuchar a Harry hablar de sus hijos se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Harry era un padre perfecto, cariñoso, alentador, mimoso y consentidor. Cuando se requería ser severo también estaba presente, aunque Lily y Daphne eran sus debilidades pelirrojas, como Ted solía llamarlas.

― Me encantas cuando hablas de nuestros hijos, estaría horas mirándote y escucharte hablar de ellos ― Él sonrió, le tomó el rostro con sus manos y la besó profundamente.

― Sé que al principio nadie apostaría por nosotros...

― Harry ya han pasado más de diez años...

― Déjame terminar cariño ― Ella asintió sonriendo ― Cuando hubo todo ese mal entendido y desperdiciamos tantos años sólo pensaba que un milagro nos podía salvar, pero ambos escogimos caminos separados...

― Y si no es porque a James se le ocurre nacer te casabas con otra sabiendo la verdad ― Intervino ella con aspereza.

― Pero no pasó y ahora tú y yo somos felices con nuestros seis hijos...

― ¿Quién iba a decir que finalmente tendríamos los seis hijos? ― Rió ella.

― Bueno, tampoco es muy desagradable hacerlos contigo ― Ginny le dio un golpecito en el pecho y él la besó.

― ¿Crees que Kingsley y Ron determinen esposarnos si nos escuchan discutir una vez más?

― Eso sería maravilloso...

― La pasamos muy bien...

― Durante esas dos semanas fui feliz, cielo.

― Regálame una sonrisa por un beso y tú vida para amarte...

― Siempre, estoy atada a ti.

― Y yo a ti, Ginny

**_Travesura Realizada_**


End file.
